The Turtles and Me
by crazylit'bunny
Summary: The life of a teenager is awesome. Especially when you're 15 and you're living in the biggest city of the world. Rowan Fox is 15 and she lives in the biggest city. With her unique character and outfit, thin teen girl will lead you to places that you don't even have seen and noticed! With four mutant turtles, Rowan will try to change her world and save it. Are you ready?
1. Prologue

**Officially, these are the re-written version of TAM.**

 **For those who already read the story, please forgive me for all the mistakes I've made before I decided to find a beta and help me a bit so that I can improve my writing skills. And for those who started to read the story now, I hope you enjoy it a lot. Updates will be a bit slow since school and final exams to get into College, called in Greece Panhellenic Exams, are pressing and hold me back from writing. This will be for almost a year and after I'm done, updates will be more and faster, I guess.**

 **My character, Rowan Fox, looks like Elle Fanning(one of the actresses I like) only with red hair, icy blue eyes and snow white skin. Most of my OC's look like an actor or singer and also there will be some songs, scenes that come out of my head and extra AU chapters that connect with the previous chapter and the whole story. Think of it as a book, not a fic. It's a book.**

* * *

New York's sewers.

Those dirty and bad smelling sewers led into an old subway that had an old station turned into a cozy house. The main room, living room probably, had a small TV, lots of pillows, gaming machines a hall leading to other rooms so as a closed door on the left. All the rooms had closed doors with some snorings heard all over.

One of them, though, was half open.

Inside that room that was clearly a girl's room; clean and tidy with girly stuff around, a small light was on. A lamp on a big wooden desk lightened a girl with velvet red hair set in a ponytail with two studs in a blue color kissing softly her skin. Her head was boobing under the rhythm of a song that came out from a pair of black earphones. A pen was making circles on her milky white skinned fingers without it could even paint her by accident. Icy blue eyes gazed an open notebook on the desk, like it was something extraordinary.

She was lost in her thoughts.

The page, except the date on the top had also a written _"Dear diary"_ with calligraphic letters. The girl let a sigh to escape from her lips while her pen stopped dead its circles and lowered on the notebook. She started to write.

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been years since I wrote something on that kind of thing. I think it's been almost 5 years, as much the years I lived without my parents and baby brother. Why? 'Cause they're dead, sleeping for an eternity under lot of mud. Because of a stupid car accident. And because of a fire at my home back in Japan that destroyed everything that I could keep for them._

 _Guess that old habits turn back._

 _Ugh, I'm not sure where to begin or with what should I begin with. Told you, it's been some years. I just bought this notebook only to express my feelings and experiences that I cannot express with my voice. Few people know about them and not entirely. Oh, well, I think I know where to start. I can "tell" the story that changed my life. And it's long enough._

The girl stopped writing; her pen started again its circles on her fingers. She let the pen on the desk next and she stood up, holding her phone on one hand. She was wearing a buggy grey shorts that showed her fresh-shaved milky white naked lags and a large black T-shirt that one sleeve was falling off her left shoulder. She walked out of her room with silent steps and quickly moved to the living room. She could feel the cold air in that room and made her to shiver.

She hugged herself tightly, biting her bottom lip. Her gaze went on the closed TV and the glass showing herself. She hadn't realized that the song she was listening before had been replaced by another. She let it to play while she silently returned back to her room.

She sat on the chair and grabbed the pen again, writing something that popped up suddenly inside her head.

 _But first, I have to introduce myself. How the hell will you guys call me? Hahaha, nice joke myself._

 _My name's Rowan Fox._

 _And get prepared for huge things._


	2. Rise of the Turtles(part 2)

_Rise of the turtles (part 2)_

 **Hello guys! Phew! New chapter so fast! Anyway, I don't have anything to say** **so...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

Right now, I was in deep trouble.

Me, Kirby and April were inside a cell, or something like a cell, bored as hell. Seriously.

April and me were stood still while Kirby was sitting on the bench that the cell had. I gave a side glance to my older but best, friend. She seemed to be thinking but I wasn't _that_ sure. She then turned on the door and knocked her hands on it. "Hey you can't keep us in here like this! We know our rights!" she then yelled. No one responded.

"I don't think that they care about that." Kirby said and I nodded. "We can't just sit here! We gotta do something!" her daughter yelled and a smile of confidence rosed up to her lips which made me to think that my friend had a really _bad_ idea...

 _I don't think that I'll like that..._

"OH! MY STOMACH! THE PAIN IS **_INCREDIBLE!_** " she yelled loudly as she was lying on the floor holding her belly, a fake 'in pain' face expretion was on her face as the automatic doors opened, letting a man in black suit to get in. April kept doing her bad perfomance and Kirby was about to attack but the man snapped his head quickly making Mr. O'Neil to stop the movement he was doing that moment and stood still.

April then, made her move... it wasn't actually a _move,_ it was just a spontaneous move. She jumped on the man, hitting and bitting him but then, the man grabbed April from her shoulder and pulled her down. The door closed as the man left and we all stared at the locked door. "Well... I guess we can just sit here" April said glaring both me and her dad.

I slapped my forehead in disbelief.

* * *

 ** _Some minutes later..._**

A weird jingle started in my ears as gun shots and metal against metal were heard outside the cell. My eyes went wide and stood up, quickly walked to the door. From what I could see, there was some mangeta lazer gunshots so as some movements from the turtles. _I knew it! I knew that they would come!_

I saw Leo's figure slicing and avoiding the... robots? I think... Anyway, my heart started to beat fast as I watched his moves. _What?!_ I can't be in love with Leo, my _best friend!_ I just can't!

April stood next to me and glared downwards, where Donnie was playing with the cables. A bright smile came up to my lips as I gestured him. "Hey D!" April glared me with a raised eyebrow and her sky blue eyes slight widened from sock. "Don't worry! I'll have you out there in a second!" my purple masked friend said still doing his things with the cables.

As April opened her mouth to say something, my right hand which was placed on the door and where my whole body placed its weight, I don't know how, appeared on the other side, out from the cell. Then, I lost my balance and I was about to fall on the door but... it turned out to be the opposite. My _whole_ body penetrated from there and I found myself lying on the ground, next to Donnie who, by the way, had his eyes wide. I smilled sheepishly.

Strong arms wrapped around my arms and pulled me up. I half turned my head and saw... Leo. _Oh my God no. Not now Rowan._ But I couldn't hold my blush back as my throat burned badly. Oh, who am I kidding?! I _like_ Leo. I like him so much, ever since we first met. "A-are you O-OK?" his sweet voice got me out from my thoughts. _Wait..._ Is he blushing too?

I nodded still blushing.

He let go of me.

And turned back to fight.

"Yes!" Donnie exclaimed some minutes later as the automatic door opened. No one was inside. " _Fuck"_ I said angrily under my breath. "They're gone!" D exclaimed his redish brown orbs widened. Guess that the men prevented us...

* * *

 ** _Some minutes later..._**

The turtles and me were fighting the Kraang( _thanks for the info Donnie!_ ).

Right now, we were running away from the Kraang, heading to an open door. Some of them were standing in front of us having their lazer guns on hands. "Uh... guys?" I said and pointed my head to the robots' side. I glare Leo. He looked serious and sweat was falling on his face making his light tanned green skin glowing and more beautiful, for me...

 _Stop thinking of Leo's beauty and run! You have to save April and Kirby!_ a high piched voice echoed in my head and I stopped my deadreaming with a shook of my head. I had other issues now.

My hand fished my pockets for my gun but it wasn't there. _Propably it fell back to the street. Where I pass out._ Great. Now with what weapon I'll fight those stupid robots?

"Here. Take my katana." Leo said, offering one of his katanas. I took it without second thought. Our hands touched for a slight moment, making me to blush one more time. " _Merci_ Blue..." I responded and quickly glared away, avoiding his gaze. " _Blue?_ What's that?" he asked. I sighed. "Tell ya later. If you don't mind..."

He nodded.

We all rapidly run outside the open door. Raph was the last who got out and he tried to shut the double metal door. As a matter of fact, the doors were blocked by many droids who tried to go through and reach us. One of them had his arm out which was cut by Raph as pushed all the robots to stay inside the bulding. When he manages that, he shutted the door and barricaded the arm on the door.

Bumpings against the door heard as my friend breathed heavily, an exprition of satisfaction had imprinted on his face.

"That'll hold them" he anounced some seconds later and he glared us a frown was now on his face. "What?" he asked seen our own expretion. "You... are seriously twisted." me and Leo said at the same time. Well not _that_ twisted but a bit yeah, Raph is.

"Thanks!"

 _"Ah!"_ I exclaimed as the jingle set off in my ears, causing a bad headache. I touched with both hands my head and rubbed its crooks tighed. _What the...?_

Before I could react, something green wrapped around me and pulled up, much to my surprise. I kicked nothing else but air as my body was moving, trying to free myself. " _Rowan!_ " the guys yelled under me and I glared downwards. Then, I turned my head to see who was that _huge_ guy who captured my off guard.

What I saw left me brathless.

It was a large, big weed-like mutant with weird eyes which were filled with such hate as he glared the turtles. _Uh, oh..._

 _"You_ did this to me! Now you're gonna pay!" the mutant yelled. "Uh... That doesn't count me too, does it?" I said raising my index finger and smiling as much as angelistic I could. The mutant growled. "Maybe that means yes?" I tried again. All I gained was a growl and him throwing me away. "I don't like that" I mumbled before I start to scream like a cheerleader who sees a horror movie late at night.

I shutted my eyes and kept screaming as I was close to the ground. My hands clenched into tight fists as they were touching my chest. _Bye bye little world..._

"Whoa... Dudes that's fantastic!"

 _Huh?_ I openedmy eyes and realized that I wasn't dead. Neither I was on the ground. Actually, I was flying! Yeah! I was flying _! What the hell?!_ _Am I daydreaming again? This can't be real!_

It was true, though.

I was flying above Mikey, Raph and Leo and... it was amazing. I glared my hands. They were covered by white gloves, so as my feet and a belt between my upper body and legs which were covered by a black jumpsuit. My neck was covered too by a colar which I couldn't see what color it had. My hair, white as my skin were falling in front of my face and my two blue highlights in the front hair, to both sides were the only ones which made difference.

 _Wow... I'm actually flying!_

That was the best day _ever_.

* * *

 ** _Some hours later..._**

We were back at the lair. April's aunt decided to accommodate her and let's just say that she's in good hands. I wasn't flying neither my clothes had been changed. I was me again. _Fortunately..._

Right now, I was in Donnie's lab, awaiting with him the results of my _long_ exams. Guys told him everything and that made him curious. So... He decided to take some exams and learn what's going on with me anyway. A bell rang, meant that the reaults were ready and we both walked to D's laptop.

"Fascinating!" my friend exclaimed as we read the results. My eyes went wide as I realized that I wasn't _entirely_ human.

I'm half ghost.

"Are you sure Donnie? 'Cause I think that your thing are broken." I retorted to him. There's no way me to be a ghost! Not in a zillion years! But the results were telling an other story. So as Donnatello's face expretion.

What should I do now?

Be super happy and excited or almost ready to die from that news?

* * *

 ** _Wow_... Rowan is a half ghost now! What do you think? RR to tell me your opinion!**

 **'Till next time... See ya!**


	3. Turtle Temper

_Turtle temper_

 **Hiya!** **How're doing? Hope you're all excited about this chapter as I am! Anyway... the first scene is based on one of my favorite books and... yeah, it'll be nice for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

The first thing that my ears caught when I woke up the next morning, after the discovering that I'm half ghost, was a silent knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I said as I streched myself. The door opened letting the light from the living room to get in my dark room so as Leo.

His lips had that _gorgeous_ smile that can make not only me but also many other girls to melt. He sat on the edge of the big bed, ocean blue eyes glaring me happily, the small amount of light brighten them up. "Good morning! How you're doing?" his sweet voice pronounced those words with such confidence that made me to blush. Again.

 _Way to go Red._

I couldn't do anything else but smile and retort to him "Good morning Blue!" He raised a nonexistent brow hearing the nickname which I came up with only two days ago. "What's that _Blue_ mean? I asked you last night and you didn't gave me an answer." he said some seconds later.

My blush grew and my cheeks burned.

I sighed.

"Uh... well, since your mask is blue so as your eyes, I decided to give you that nickname which suits you by the way..." _What the fuck did ya just said?! Seriously?!_ a small voice echoed in my head, yelling at me. Leo's eyes widened but then, he gigled. "Uh... Thanks?" he responded. I moved closer to him so as he. We were some inches away and we stared each other's eyes.

Sometime, I leaned closer to his face and shut my eyes, my lips connected to his. I felt his hands wrap around my back and pulling me closer to him. My own hands were wrapped around his neck as my lips kept being connected with his.

My eyes opened and realizing what I was doing, I quickly stopped kissing Leo and stood up, walking as much away as I could. _What I've done?_ I thought as I shuted painfully my eyes, my head titled downwards.

Footsteps and breathing came closer to my side and I raised one hand making Leo to stop. "Don't. I can't. I did something fool. Go. Please." I said still having my eyes shut. There was a long pause and then, I heard Leo's footsteps walking away from me and a door closing.

I stayed in my dark room all day long, regreting my action.

* * *

It was late night in NYC. The perfect time for us to come out from the sewers.

Me, Leo and Donnie were standing on the edge of a roof whilist Raph and Mikey were behind us. We all were waiting for the Kraang to appear for almost two hours and nothing happened! _Why did I decided to come with the guys again?_ I asked myself as I rolled my eyes.

 _Because_ _you're a part of this team. That's why!_ the voice answered for one more time. I rolled my eyes again.

I shivered. There was some wind up here. Good thing that I wore my favorite white with two black stripes sweater and my favorite blue jeans which made my feet to heat. Today, I decided to wear my black biker boots which fit with my whole appearance.

"Anything?" Leo asked Donnie who held some kind of telescope. He was glaring through it, just in case the Kraang appear. "Nothing yet." he replied still watching from the mini telescope.

Behind me, Mikey was laughing. Propably he annoyed for one more time Raph. He knows though that messing up with the Hothead, you ain't have fun. He's responsible for what'll come next. A slight crack spread, before Mikey yelps in pain. Both me and Blue turned to their side and we both had narrowed our eyes.

"Shut up! We're on a mission!" I whispered angrily. "Guys, when ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be _silent_!" Leo whispers too, clenching his fists. " Sorry Leo and Ro, I'll scream quieter." Mikes replies and I rolled my eyes. _You can't be silent, can you dude._

Some seconds later, Mikey's laugh heard behind me. He again annoyed Raph. _I wouldn't do that again if I were in your place Mikes..._ I thought and crossed my arms on my chest.

Guess that Raph lost his patience since he flipped Mikey down. Annoyed, I turned my body and saw Raph pulling Mikey into a headlock. "Say it." he demanded. _Oh not again..._ "Raph, be quiet!" Leo whispered angrily. "Not 'til Mikey says it." Raph responds.

"Raphael is all wise and powerful,"

"And?"

"And he's better than me in every possible way,"

"And?" _Oh please..._

"And I'm a lonely worm beneath his feet, who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him, because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod!"

Raph licks his finger, holds it over Mikey's head threateningly. _Yikes!_

"And?!"

"And in the history of the universe there's never been-"

"Okay, enough!" Leo interrupted. "I really think that you discust me _enough_ for one night Raph." I mumbled loud enough for Raph to hear who by the way walked on our side, annoyed. "Were wasting our time. The Kraang are never gonna show up!" he told us and I scoffed. "And that means that you have to annoy us? Not fair." I responded and gained a silent growl from him.

"Have a little patience, will you?"Blue retorted. "Trust me guys. They're going to break into that lab tonight. I have reliable Intel." Donnie said out of blue. _Reliable Intel?_ _Since when Apes became your Intel? Why did he said anything?_ I frowned at that.

"Intel?"' Raph told trickily, "You mean, _April_ told you." When this thing will stop? OK, Donnie likes April. What's their problem? "You mean your giiiirlfriend?" Mikey teased. Donnie scowled, and steam came out of his head. "Guys, enough." I retorted at those two mindless turtles, "Leave him alone."

"She's not my girlfriend Mikey! She's a girl who's a friend, whose dad got kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab. And we're gonna stop 'em!" D explains angrily and his brothers shared a smirk. _Boys..._ "Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night, for no good reason." Raph retorted, annoyed. I raised a brow.

Suddenly, a door slamed open and an aged badly man with a big belly nearly showing from his white shirt showed up. He looked angry. "What the heck's going on up here?!" he yelled at us and we all blink surprisingly."What are you, playing dress up?" he asked seeing the turtles.

Then, he noticed _me_.

"Ooo, hello sweatheart..." he said in a absolutely filrty tone, "Where have you been all this time?" _You need a doctor. To see your **big** problems with your body._ I thought sarcastically. "Anywhere else but not with you ol' man" I responded with my usual smirk stucked on my lips.

"No sir, we were just-" Leo started explaining before the guy noticed something. "Which one of you slimy green ham shanks busted my satellite dish?!" _Ham- what?!_ "Whoa dude relax." I said with my sarcastic tone. "Ham shanks?!" Raph asked shouting angrily. _I think that this won't be good..._ _RIP from now oldy..._

"Well" he added "except from the Sexy here..." and winked at me. _**Sexy**?! _"Sexy?! Carefull dude, I can kill you in no time if you ever call me like that!" I yell angrily at him, my fists clenched and I felt something green passing in front of my vision.

Propably from my ghost powers.

"She has a name, not nickname you know!" Leo shouted, pulling me back. My eyes met with his and regrets filled my heart as flashes from the morning crossed rapidly my mind.

"I don't even know what that means," Donnie scratched his head. "Me neither, but I don't like it!" Raph replied and placed his hands on his sais. Blue, however, grabbed his arm telling him, "Let's go." He walked away with the rest of us.

"That's right, you spineless cream puff! Listen to your _mommy_!" the old guy mocked Raph making him to growl. "Hey! Watch it buddy!" he said, ordering his sais at the man. _Uh-Oh..._ "Oh no! I didn't know you had _salad tongs_!" the man retorts still mocking Raph. "Salad tongs?! I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained, slob, with a comb over!" Raph lunges for him and I hold him back. "Ignore him Raph. He wants to annoy you." I said and then give a death glare at the man. "Why do you have to be with them Sexy? You can come with me" the man replied and winks again. "They have manners more like you asshole. And no. Not in a million years." I retort angrily.

"Like they have life." he said making me to growl angrily. I let go Raph and walked to the ol' dude's side, usheathing my gun. "They _do._ _You_ don't have life. 'Cause you're _old_ enough to do anything. You just sit on your couch and watch TV, eating a _lot_ of food" I snap and raise the black gun on his side. His eyes went wide much to my pleasure. "And _this_ chick is a dangerous chick which can snap your head away from your _whole_ body. So shut the _hell_ **_UP!_** " I screamed the last fraze making both man and turtles to wide their eyes.

Something sharp, like a needle was touching my lower lip and I felt my teeth _very_ sensitive. _Huh?_ I pass my tongue on my teeth and realized that my cannines had been grown! _What?!_ I have... _fangs?! What the hell?! What did just happened?_

Suddenly, a pink laser shoot past towards me and the man, making me to ignore my problem that monent and poise my tanto, my gun still being held tight in my left hand. "Kraangdroids!" Leo exclaims. "Holy teledo!" the old guy says after him.

"Way to blow our position, Raph and Rowan." Leo retorts, as he unsheathed his weapon. We prossed to fight the robots leaving the old man behind, exclaiming " Holy cow! They're some kinda Kung fu frogs!"

 _Oh, fuck you for once!_

* * *

 ** _An hour later..._**

We were back at the lair. Splinter was not happy with us. How couldn't he be? It was mine and Raph's fault that we got all of us into deep trouble! "Not only did Raphael and Rowan alert the Kraang, but you got caught…on video!"Splinter yells angrily at us. "Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met." Raph explained from my left and I nodded. "Not to mention he called me... Sexy!" I added. "Except for you." Mikey said from my right and Raph slapped his head making him to cry from pain.

"You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us. They were so…insulting!" Raph replied. "Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission." Sensei retorted. "Burn." Mikey whispered. "Shut up" I whispered at him, as my gaze turned back to sensei.

"You are ninjas and a kunouchi. You work in the shadows, in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high-definition." Splinter explained."We know that sensei but... that guy was a tottal asshole!" I rertored and all I gained was a death glare from him. "Look, we know where this guy lives. All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out." Raph explained and we all shook our heads.

"Oh, there's no tape. Video phones flash mem-" Donnie was going to finish that sentence if it wasn't the fact that Raph growled like a mad dog at him making the Brainiak to shut his mouth. "Anger is self-destructive." Splinter says. "I always thought it was others-destructive." Raph retorted.

"Raphael! Stand up." Master Splinter ordered. Raph did as he was told. "Oooo, someone's in trouble." Mikey replied. _Shut it for **o** **nce** Mikes! You know how this ends..._

* * *

I was in my dedroom, reading my book. I was bored as hell but it was the only thing that I could done that moment. The others were in the dojo, doing something like a lesson to Raph.

I didn't wanted to participate.

As I kept reading, a memory from the battle with the Kraang some hours ago, stucked in my mind. The one in which I discovered that I had fangs.

I still don't get it.

Even if now my teeth are normal, how did I have fangs? Fangs have only the vampires from what I read and heard. Not half ghosts. What if... _No! Get that thought out of your mind right now!_ the voice echoed in my mind, small and high piched from yelling.

But that's something, doesn't it?

* * *

We were again upside, on a rooftop, waiting the old man to appear. Sensei ordered us to get that video no matter what and we all agreed at that. I really, _really_ hope that the guy'll give us the video without further fighting.

If he doesn't... there's always a threat with my gun.

It works.

My icy blue eyes were glaring the empty street downwards us and my right hand was touching my gun which was placed on my belt. Sometimes, I gave side glances to Leo who was on my left, regrets still filling my heart. _I shouldn't done that._ my thoughts repeated again and again. I couldn't forget that.

It was unforgetable.

My eye caught a movement and I snapped my head at my right side, seeing the man walking down the street, talking on the phone. "That's right. I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know kung fu. So as the Sexy red haired girl." I growled silently. _Asshole._

"You can't tell me that's not worth something!" The man yelled on the device. Leo signaled for us to jump down, which we did stealthily. The man screamed and widened his black eyes. "I'll call you back," he then said to his speaker and hanged up."Lay one finger on me, frog, and I'll call the cops! That goes for the Sexy, too!" The man retorted to us, clutching his phone to his chest. _Whateves. I can handle the cops better than ya._

Leo pushed Raph a bit forward and I patted on his back, a sign of good luck. "We're not gonna hurt you," he said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He's trying.

I had to admit it.

"Then what do you want, freak?" The old man retorted. "We got off the wrong foot last night. Some things were said, and well, we would just like that video back." Raph explained. Leo gave a glare that I couldn't translate at him. He tried again. "Please?"

That was a hit to my pride.

Raph, the hothead, said "please?"?

Oh. My. God!

I tried not to gringe or laugh but it was impossible. The old man smiled. "What are you gonna give me for it?" he asked. Is he serious?! I'm not gonna give a fortune for... a useless video! Nah-ah.

"Give you for it?" Raph asked him. "Well, I figure I've got you over the barrel, so you've got to make it worth my while." The old man said, crossing his arms and grinning. _You shouldn't said that dude._ "Oh, I'll make it worth your while. I won't take your head and smash it against the-" Raph said angrily. He was about to attack before Leo interupts him, taking a step forward. "Okay, okay. Thank you, Raphael. I'll take over" he retorted leaving Raph behind him, crossing his arms, the angry expretion changed into a frown. _Poor Raph..._

"So what is that you want from us?" Blue asked his fingers touched each other and a smile of shyness had crossed his lips. Oh, yeah. I forgot that the turtles don't know _anything_ about exchanging with cash. "A cool mil ought to cover it. Half from the freaks, half from the Sexy." the man responded. He- what?! I won't give a million dolars for a stupid video! I prefer to smash his phone rather than give money.

"Oh, let me go to the bank and get that money. Wait a moment... I'll not give you milion bucks for a _fucking_ stupid video! You just pressed a buttom and..."

 ** _"ROWAN!"_** Blue and Donnie yelled at me, interupting my speach. I scoffed. "What gives?" I mumbled. "Mmhmm, mmhmm a cool mil of what?" Leo asked him, since he didn't know what that meant. "It means millions of dolars." I whispered at him and he nodded.

"We don't have a million dollars." Leo answered. "We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate." Mikey said making me to slap my forehead. "I can make serious money off this thing. And if you don't wanna pay, then I'll just hold on to it until someone else does." the man said, waving his phone.

Raph was now so angry that none of us could hold him back. He attacked at the man, pushing him in the middle of the road. "That's it! Hand over the video, or so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!" he yelled. _I think that I'll like this a lot._ I smirked.

The usual jingle set off once more in my head and I turned my gaze to a certain white van, men in suit driving it towards Raph and the guy! I didn't cared _that_ much for the dude but I couldn't let the Kraang to take the joy. So, I turned on my heel and ran to their side, pushing them away.

Now it was I who was in the middle.

"Look out!" Blue yelled and I saw the strong lights of the van coming closer at my side. I shuted my eyes, and clenched my hands in tight fists, praying to turn into my ghost form.

The sound of changing spread out and I opened mu eyes relieved that I was changing. After that, I flew away right on time the van stopped and the Kraang came out. I started to throw some ectoplasm balls at the droids, which destroyed at once the robots.

You could say that I did some practice back home.

* * *

 ** _Some minutes later..._**

"...You are going home." Blue said calmly at Raph. The Kraang left, taking with them the man and it was Raph's fault this time! "What, are you kidding? Come on, guys. Are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?" Raph exclaimed to Donnie, Mikey, and me- I was still in my ghost form. "I think Leo's right." Donnie replied after looking at Mikey and me."What?" he yelled.

I couldn't blame him but this time, his rage made us to loose one more battle. "Don't be a child dude. You should learn to control your anger." I said to him. "Like you can do that." he retorted. I narrowed my eyes. "I wasn't the one who let the Kraang to left with the guy _and_ the video!" I exclaimed.

We shared a death glare.

"Until then, we just can't trust you," Leo said interupting our argument. We started to follow the oil trail, leaving Raph behind. "Sorry Raph," Mikey said to him. _You shouldn't be Mikey. You shouldn't be._

* * *

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Mikey asked."Will ya stop it? You already said that!" I retorted angrily at him. "We can handle it." Leo said.

We were a block away from a building were the oil trail stops. We bet that the Kraang's in there. "I don't know... Just feels like something's missing." Mikey said , Blue slapped him the way Raph does and I rolled my eyes.

"Ow! Thanks." my friend rieplied. "Happy to help. Let's go." Lion Boy declares. We enter the building which had a bunch of spiders. I was some meters back from Leo still reminding the kiss.

Suddenly, he stopped walking, making me to stop too. He turned at my direction. I raised an eyebrow. "We need to talk." he announced. I glanced sonewhere else and then back to him. "I think that we can't say anything about _that_." I said. He glared me questionably. "It was wrong that I did that. I shouldn't done that... I-I'm sorry."

He opened his mouth to say something but D and Mikey's argument interupted him, much to my satisfaction. "Talk to you later" he whispered at me as he walked to his brothers, passing me.

* * *

 ** _Few_** **_minutes later..._**

We were hidding behind a crate. The man was tied up on a chair in front of us, a few Kraangdroids surounding hhim. They were watching the video from the ol' guy's phone.

I was bored like hell.

The other three were watching whilist I was sitting on the ground, my back lying on one of the crates. I was playing with my two blue highlights and the convertation with Leo was on reapeat.

"What about my phone?!" the old man's voice landed me back to earth and I lifted my head, turning my body. Mikey was pulling back the chair with the man, using his chain and as a matter of fact, the man was complaining loudly.

And that made Kraang to notice us.

"Stop the one that needs to be stop. Stop!" one ordered. "Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Donnie asked and I picked up my shoulders. "No idea" I responded.

We proceded to fight the Kraang.

* * *

Okay, first; we're in serious trouble since Spider Bites- as Mikey named him- was chacing us, throwing acid balls in order to burn us.

Secondly; the Kraang were such chickens that they didn't stayed to fight and left us behind, trying to vanish the mutant.

Let's just say we're _lucky._

I backflipped away from Spider Bites, changing into my ghost form and threw some ectoplasm at him. Donnie hit the mutant with his bo but nothing happened. Next, was Mikey who also tried to hit with his nunchucks.

Again, nothing.

Last, but not least, was Leo. He sliced Spider Bites with no result. Then, the mutant made his move by throwing many balls of acid around the turtles. The floor melt and the turtles fell down.

 _"Guys!"_ I yelled and threw another ball of ectoplasm right on Spider Bite's face. "Nice shot Sexy..." he told me and I narrowed my eyes. "Don't ever call me like that!" I yelled and threw another ectoplasm ball. I dived into the hole he made and saw the guys. "Hey." I said breathing heavily. Spider Bites landed in front of me some seconds later.

 _"Wow. I didn't know this guy could get any uglier."_ I lifted my head and my gaze met Raph. I smirked.

* * *

 ** _An hour later..._**

We were back at the lair. Raph defeated succesfully Spider Bites and Splinter was happy with him plus, he controled his temper.

It was nice to see _Hothead_ relaxed.

But I couldn't relax. Not when Leo is around. I was reading my book in the living room 'till I noticed a movement on my left side. I knew it was Leo.

I closed my book, placing in next to me and glared the boy in which I'm in love with. "What do you want?" I asked. "We didn't ended our convertation." he replied. My cheeks flushed red and my hands started to play together. "I'm... sorry for... that... I-I..." I started to say but my words tangled up and I couldn't pronounce a fraze right.

I couldn't do it.

And that was weird.

 _When you're in love my little Rowan, you can't be brave enough to say your feelings at the boy you like. Love changes you. Both in mind and character. It always does that. Even if you're a child or an adult. Remember that my love._

That was my mother's voice. And it forced me to keep going.

"I didn't done it on purpose, OK? I...I wasn't thinking straight and... you know..." Leo's finger on my lips made me to stop talking which I did without second thought. "Alright. I recieved the message. You don't have to worry. I forgave you, Okay?" he said and gave me one of his awesome, warm smiles. I did it too.

"Thanks Leo"

* * *

 **That's it! Hope ya like it a lot! Don't forget to review and... See ya next time!**

 **Happy new year!**


	4. New Friend, Old Enemy

_New Friend, Old Enemy_

 **Hello again! I really want to say some news to you but... I prefer to tell ya after this chapter ends. They're about this stories and its uptades.I'm not saying anything else.**

 **Enjoy this nice chapter!**

* * *

 ** _April's POV_**

A silent knock from the window of my bedroom spread in the night, while I was sleeping. My eyes flew open and I stood up, walking to the closed window. A female figure was outside it. A figure that I could recognize everywhere.

"Rowan? What's going on?" I asked my friend as the shutters opened, showing my younger at age friend crouching and get inside my dark room. I went to switch the light on and then sat on my bed, gesturing her to come and sit next to me.

Rowan was glancing the bedroom, her lips didn't spelled a single word. _That's weird._ I thought. _She should have said something. **Anything**. _One of my hands started to wave in front of her, which made my red haired friend to blink several times before her blue eyes like winter ice glare my own sky blue. A red eyebrow had been raised too.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked my friend who shook her red head negatively as a response. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked again and this time, I gained a silent nodd from her.

* * *

Some minutes later, my eyes widened from what Rowan said about her ghost abilities and powers so as her thoughts that she might not be only half ghost. It's kinda strange to hear that from her. Her tone voice gives you the feeling that all these things doesn't happen to her but to somebody else.

"Well, it's nice that I have them since they helped me during fights but... it's difficult to control them." she added, ending her 'story'. "I understand. But... what about the 'fangs-issue'? Did you tell it to Donnie? Maybe he can help you." I said still wondering why she didn't said that with the first chance to the turtles.

"No I didn't. Yet. I just want to be sure about it before telling it to D or somebody else." she responded, titling her head downwards. "I'm not sure about it April. I'm still guessing." she added. I sighed. "Do whatever you want but don't hide it forever. Sometime, they _have_ to know it." I replied.

She nodded in response.

We stayed silent for several minutes until Rowan, let a small yelp and covered her face with both white hands. "What is it?" I asked worried. Her hands left her face and her eyes stared me, like waiting something from me.

"There's something else... And... I, ya know, need your help." she responded some seconds later.

"Sure."

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

Running on the roofs, the air hit my face and sweat falling on my white skin was the best. I just left from April's house and I ran in order to get to the turtles. Our conversation was on repeat in my head, me, trying to understand her words.

Although she helped me with my _problem_ with Leo... and... the fangs, I still can't figure anything out.

And I don't know why.

 _"Check it out!"_

I stopped running and heard laughing close to me. It wasn't on that side of roofs but on the opposite side. I turned my gaze there and saw the turtles flipping to roofs, laughing loudly. _Guess I should join that small party of theirs._ I thought and turned into my ghost form, flying to my best friends side.

Mikey and D were on the next roof whilst Leo and Raph were standing were I was heading. Both turtles gestured me. "What are ya doing?" I asked as I turned back to my normal form. "Just flipping. For fun. Wanna try?" Blue explained, making me to blush for one more time. I heard Raph scoff.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Sure, why not?" I replied and Leo gestured me to go on. I stepped back, some metters away from both turtles and placed my hands on my hips. In my mind, there were some thoughts of what move should I done. As soon as I reached to a decision, my show started.

Running to the edge, I did some handstands so as some front flips. When I reached there, I did a back flip, landed on the next roof and did another handstand, back flip and landing my legs straight opened on the concrete floor. Mikey and Donnie had dropped their jaws open, eyes went wide while their older brothers on the other side were applauding. "Thanks guys but that was nothing. I have plenty of moves." I said as I stood up, walking to Mike and Don's side. "That was awesome dudete!" Mikey exclaimed happily and gave me a thumbs up. "How did ya know that? You're only some years with us and I never saw ya done something like that." Donnie said next and I scoffed. "I was on a gymnastics team since the age of ten. Plus, I'm still practicing those in my bedroom or up here." I responded.

Leo landed next to me as soon as I was done my talk and I blinked. He was smiling proudly. "And I thought that you'd fell down..." I sarcastically said to him, giving a smirk. "Don't be _so_ sure about that." he replied.

"Cute, kiddies," Raph said. He stepped back and ran. He wasn't doing any flips though. He was headed straight towards us! I changed into my ghost form and flew above the guys by the time Raph crashed on his brothers.

I saved a giggle.

They got up Donnie complained that he didn't did any flip. "What did you expected Donnie? To do a flip?" I said as I landed, my hands touching my hips. "Oops." Raph replied sarcastically. _Whatever._

* * *

 ** _Some minutes later..._**

"Man, he's good!" I exclaimed as a taller, black and red armored man attacked again.

Some ninjas in black suits attacked us as soon as Mikey returned the cat back to its owner and we, of course, fought them. Then, their leader ( _I guess)_ appeared and started to fight us with skillful moves.

But I was better than him.

I front flipped at him and gave a hard kick to his gut using the super strength that my ghost powers provided and then, kicked both legs. He kneed down, both hands holding the belly. I couldn't see if he was in pain but I guessed that he was since he kneed down.

Sirens from a police car were close to us and I could see the red and blue lights getting closer to our side. The ninjas were gone much to my dissatisfaction. "Rowan, come on." Leo whispered and I turned to him, seeing a manhole opened and him waiting for me.

I jumped.

* * *

Back to the lair, April decided to come over and see what we were doing. I was reading my book, thinking of what will happen if my canines grow and how will they grow.

It's a mystery.

And I'm gonna find it out.

"Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" I heard Mikey saying and I rolled my eyes. "I don't think you should be friends with him." I replied still reading my book. "Why?" my friend asked. "He's bad news. I saw him once in our gymnastics team and he was really stupid. He was flirting with all of the girls." I said.

"Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" he repeated and I rolled my eyes. " Mikey, you already have human friends," April said this time, "Rowan and me!" _Yeah, like that'll work Apes..._ "You two don't count. We saved your lives, you have to like us." Mikey answered. I coughed almost chocking myself. "I'm here more time than ya think!" I replied angrily, giving him an angry look.

"Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people where no one can see how hideous they are," Raph replied behind me. He was doing some push ups with his sais."Wait there is. The internet! Donnie, can I see your laptop?"April said happily, making D to blush. "Uh, sure! Just a sec!" he said, handing his laptop at her. I gave him a glance. "Check this out, it's a site where you can make friends with anybody online," Apes said some minutes later and I lifted my head. _It is? Wow._

"Sweet! Ohh, Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!" Mikes said getting the laptop from April's hands. He clicked a button 'add as friend' and then stared the page impatiently. I turned back to my book.

"No way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a friend! Thanks, April!" he said hugging her before throwing D's computer in the air, walking away. "Where you going? Hey!" Donnie exclaimed, catching his laptop before it falls. "To hang out with my friend, Chris Bradford." Mikey deadpaned. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm warning you, that he's bad news but... Whatever." I said before going to my bedroom.

I just felt that something _really_ bad would happen to him.

* * *

 ** _An hour later..._**

I decided to take a walk after some hour of reading and stepped out from my room. Right on time, April was about to leave. "Wait! I'm coming too!" I said, quickly walking to her side. "Do you mind?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay then. Off we go!"

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Rowan was walking down the streets of the busy, big lit up city of New York. The neighborhoods were kinda quiet since it was nearly midnight and the temperature had been fall down. It wasn't _so much_ cold but your body could feel that chilling was passing on it. But that didn't bothered her. In fact, she liked that kind of weather.

As she walked through some alleyways, her problem being on repeat inside her head, she didn't noticed that she was being watched by two teenage boys from the rooftops. You could say that they were perfectly normal but, the fangs which touched their lower lips, showed that they weren't _that_ normal. Their eyes were stuck on the red haired girl's appearance and they both watched closely her moves.

"Should we?" one of them asked. The dim lighting was showing a tanned skin instead of a white one and the small amount of wind that there was up there, was shoving his brown hair. Baby blue eyes were glaring Rowan who was now standing on a wall downwards them.

His friend shook negatively his head, black locks falling on his forehead. Eyes at the same color were glaring too the girl. "Boss said that we should _spy_ her, not to _capture_ or _kill_ that little bird." he responded seconds later with his dark voice.

Both boys were wearing black v-neck t-shirt, black jeans and boots at the same color. They looked like twins, but they weren't. Those boys were vampires, _wumpirs,_ suckers as many hunters of their kind call them. Everyone knew that they're showing no mercy to anybody and drink blood without stopping. Blood is food and if it's good one, well...

Tonight, those suckers were spying Rowan for a reason. Not to have fun. Something that the girl don't know but she'll find it soon.

Trust me, she won't like it.

After some minutes, Rowan decided to turn back to the lair. She walked to a manhole that happened to be there and... disappeared.

In a flash.

Leaving her watchers speechless.

 _What the **hell** was that?_

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

When I turned back to the lair, I found Mikey showing a complicated, yet nice, move to his brothers who had dropped their jaws open.

Guess that Chris Bradford showed it to him...

"And then he kicks, twists, and he sweeps the leg! Ha! The Death Dragon!" Mikey exclaimed happily, finishing the kata. _Death Dragon? Why does looks familiar to me? Oh... right. It's his famous kata!_ I thought. Why did Bradford showed him _that_ kata? It's supposed to be... _private_? I don't know. And why didn't he freaked out when he saw Mikey? Shouldn't he called the police? I don't like that...

"Hey Rowan!" Leo said, landing me back to reality. I gestured and sat on the couch. Donnie's laptop ringed and Mikey ran to it, face showing his total excitement. "It's Radbrad! That's my little name for him. He wants to get together for a little B-ball. Can't wait to find out what the B stands for!" he then said. "Basketball" I replied, crossing my arms on my chest. "Whatever," he responded and walked away from us. "You're going _now_?" I asked my eyebrows raised upwards.

"Sorry dudes, human friend stuff. You know how it is. Oh. Wait. No, you don't!" he replied and left. Looks like someone forgot _already_ that I'm _still_ human.

 _Whatever... I don't care about him._

I stood up and headed to my bedroom. I decided to do some practice since I haven't done all day long, plus, I was bored.

I walked into the Dojo, my left hand had been wrapped around my small, sharp weapon tight. Checking if anybody was in there -Splinter was sleeping- I started.

First of all, when you're about to do something like that, you need to do some warm up exercises so that you're not gonna have an accident. Yoga poses are nice but if you're having more than those it's the best.

Katas are next. Taking deep breaths and then exhale, poise your tanto (or whatever weapon you have) and your legs right, like, you're ready to fight. Then, push a _bit_ forward your upper body and later back. Repeat.

I back flipped and kicked the air, where my imagination created an enemy. I sliced, circling my tanto on my hand. Step forward and slice, step backwards and defend yourself. Front flip and kick, back flip and blow. That was something that I like doing but, don't have the time to do.

It wasn't hard nor difficult but tiring... It was.

After I was done, I realized that somebody was applauding me, silent. It was close to my taste. It came from behind.

I turned and saw Splinter standing still, hands folded on his back like always. _Uh-oh..._ I woke him up!

"Sensei, I'm sorry... I thought that you were sleeping and... I'm sorry that I interrupted you..." I said, eyes glaring the mat where my feet were moving nervously. However, sensei didn't reacted as I thought he would but, he placed a hand on my shoulder, chuckling. I lifted my head and saw that he was actually _smiling_ at me. "No, you didn't bothered me. Instead, you made me proud, _my daughter._ " he replied.

I couldn't do anything else but smiling at him, brightly.

* * *

We were walking to the living room. Leo and Raph were practicing the Death Dragon. Leo, actually did it while D and Raph were watching him. He was doing it right 'till the last part which he messed it up. _Oh, here we go again Blue... Try it one more time!_

I heard Splinter gasp in fright and then yell angrily "Where did you learn that?!" I don't think he like it... "Mikey taught us that. It's from his new friend" I replied giving a worried glance to the turtles.

"The man who taught him that kata is no friend! It comes from the Shredder," sensei said anger and fear filled his voice tone. _S-Shredder? Did he just said... Shredder?!_ " _What?!_ " I whispered, under my breath and stepped back. My hands were covering my mouth and I felt my scar from the back of my right shoulder tent. That name brought me bad, _bad_ memories...

 _From my past._

* * *

 ** _Five years ago..._**

 _"Let me go! Ugh!" a younger Rowan yelled as two men in black suits and masks covering their whole faces, were holding her tight from her arms. The 10 year-old girl was trying fruitlessly to find a possible way to free herself and her body didn't stopped moving._

 _Suddenly, the men got into a dark room which was lightened by the moon upwards them. They threw the poor girl on the concrete floor and then left, a door closing behind them._

 _Rowan's legs and hands were facing the floor, her eyes was glaring with shock the cold floor, sweat falling from her nose. She was breathing heavily and her lungs were hurt badly from the amount of air she was saving._

 _Fast and strong footsteps came to her side and she lifted her head, her gaze met with an older and taller than her man, covered in a six foot grey metal armor so as his head from a helmet at the same color and a mask covering his mouth. Two eyes, one blind and the other dark like coal, were glaring with hate and anger the red haired girl._

 _She forced herself to stand up and dare to glare him, icy blue eyes glowing from the moonlight. She then narrowed them, hands and teeth clenched tight._

 _"Rowan Fox. My little fighter." the man said, his dark voice spread in the silent room. It passed through Rowan like a cold wind and made her shiver._

 _But she wouldn't show her weakness._

 _Unleashing her small tanto, her lips pronounced his name coldly. "Shredder"_ _. The man- Shredder- unleashed his own blades from his gloved arms and poised them right._

 _"So, you wanted to go?" a small smirk appeared on his covered lips, "How ridiculous. You know that no one can leave from here, don't you?" The girl showed her teeth, a growl bubled in her throat. "You destroyed my life. And_ I _can leave whenever_ I _want." she replied, tone voice lowered, threatening the dark ninja master._

 _Then, she attacked._

 _Minutes later, Rowan's pale white skin was covered by many cuts and bruises. Her clothes were ripped too. Her enemy, on the other side, had no bruise at all. They were both sweating and breathing heavily but they refused to give up now._

 _The armored man attacked Rowan, kicking her in her gut. The girl slipped back and held her stomach tight._

 _She was in pain. Huge pain._

 _She stood up thought and defended herself by another slice of Shredder's blades. She then, looked up, where the roof contained from glass was giving the light which they needed and made a plan in her mind._

 _Back flipping_ _several feet away from Shredder, throwing a shuriken, she ran at a crate which was there. She was slow though. Her energy was about to quit from her plus, her left leg was injured badly._

 _As a matter of fact, Shredder prevented her._

 _He gave a slice on the back side of her right shoulder, making the girl to scream from pain. Blood poured out from there and covered her back, falling on the floor. The girl kneed down, her other hand touching the injury._

 _She was doomed..._

* * *

 _"Rowan? Are you okay?"_

I blinked several times, trying to shove the memory away. My hand touched my scar and I felt it tensed. It was like... I don't know.

A green three fingered hand snapped on my face and I blinked again. "Hey, are you alright?" Blue's voice heard from my left and I turned my gaze there. He was glaring me with worry so as all the others and I realized that I was out. "You look paler than you are." Donnie noticed and grabbed my hand, examining it. I shoved it away from him.

"Wow you looked like you saw a ghost." Raph said, "Pretty possible, huh? Since you have ghost powers." Leo shoot him with an angry look and he shut up. "Sorry guys for scaring you. I'm fine. Just remembered something." I replied and walked away.

"You're not coming?" Blue asked making me to stop and turn to his side. "Where?" I asked. "To save Mikey from Bradford." he answered and I shook my head negatively. "Go ahead. I need some rest."

He gave me last glare and followed his brothers.

Entering my room, I found a note on my bed. _Huh..._ Who left that? I reached my bed and held the little white paper which wrote my name on it with a bright red pen. _What?_

I sat on my bed, opened the paper, revealing a letter.

 _Little bird,_

 _I think that is time to get to learn some things about the world. You might not know me but, you should. I'm hunting you down for years and I didn't realized one thing about you._

 _Your friends._

 _See, if you're smart enough you can understand that they are in serious danger by me. Leave them. Or I'll kill them. Let me catch you._

 _You're special._

 _If you decide not to leave... They are all involved to a dangerous game, starting you and me._

 _Make the right choice._

 _Your friends or me._

The letter ends with a S. I don't get it.

Who's that S? What does he wants from me? From the others?

 _Whoever you are, listen to this;_

"I'm not leaving my family."

* * *

 **That's it! Pretty scary, huh? I liked the idea of that letter and I need you to find out who sent the letter to Rowan. On the reviews.**

 **Anyway, let's go to my news. School's starting next week and... I won't have as much time as I have now because of exams, tutorials plus, I'll start dancing lessons. So, yeah. My program will be full.**

 **But don't worry though! I promise that there will be upgrades in that story so as for my other stories. But they'll be slow. That's all! Dm or write in the reviews anything you want and ''till next time...!**

 **Rose out!**


	5. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman

_I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman_

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... I informed ya though! Plus, I started to write a new story(check on my profile) and I think it's awesome!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Rowan's POV**_

I was chilling in the living room, Raph, Donnie and Blue were lying on the floor. A big wooden ramp was next to them, Mikey standing on the top. He wanted to do a trick; jump above his brothers without harming them. He asked me to join too but, I refused, gently.

Mikey can be _so_ predictable sometimes...

"And now the kid goes for the record! He will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!" he said and I made an eyeroll. This trick will fail no matter what. I'm sure about that. "I can't believe he talked this into us." Raph said, making me to frown. "I can't believe you accepted to do it!" I retorted without giving him a single glare.

Mikey started to skate down by the time Splinter walked in. I jumped off from my seat and my hands started to move fast, trying to warn the turtles. When sensei came to our side, every movement stopped and my hands folded on my chest.

"What is going on in here?" sensei asked angrily, making Leo, D and Raph to stand up. "Sensei!" Leo exclaimed. Mikey crashed on his brothers and all four turtles fell down, groaning.

"How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?" Splinter asked angrily his sons. "None, Sensei." Mikey replied and I slapped my forehead. He never told us but... he meant it!

Somehow...

"I shouldn't have to tell you!" Splinter replied. "You're right, Sensei. We definitely should have known better, and we deserve to be punished." Blue said, glaring his brothers. I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Well, _duh_ Blue!"

He raised an eyebrow.

And I ignored his look, obviously.

I was sure that Splinter would think that I was involved in that, so... I started to walk away, yet silently.

But I wasn't quiet enough.

For _Splinter._

"And were are you supposed to go Rowan?" his voice called behind me and I stopped walking. Turning to his side, I said, "To... my bedroom... To-to get ready for... uh... to hang out with April?" I replied asking. Raph and Donnie slapped their foreheads, Leo glared downwards and Mikey was the _only_ one who gave me a thumbs up.

"Since you are not involved, I believe that you can choose a suitable punishment for my sons." he told me. I didn't knew where to start.

"Uh... with all respect sensei... I think that the best punishment for the boys is... uh... to clean up the mess and... be good students from now on." I said in the end.

I gained four green thumbs up this time.

But that didn't pleased sensei _at all_. "What about being grounded for a week?" he asked, turning his gaze back to the guys. _What? Why?_

"Oh I'm sure that's not-"

"I'm cool with the thinking."

"Really, that's not necessary."

"Maybe next time."

That didn't pleased Splinter too."You four are grounded for a week!"he said, making his decision. The ramp behind the turtles collapsed behind them.

 _Oh, for the love of... Make things standing for once D!_

* * *

"Gah! This bites! I can't believe we're stuck down here for a whole week!" Raph complained. "Oh, come on Raph! You were down here for 15 years and you complaining for one week? _Jesus!_ " I replied and he growled in response.

"This is _your_ fault Red!" he yelled secs later. I ignored him, knowing that I tried. Splinter wanted to give them that kind of punishment, not me!

"Guys, guys! You wanna see what I made?" Donnie exclaimed, walking in the living room, holding something on his left hand. "This is how bored I am. Yes, Donnie. I do." Raph replied, standing up.

But that didn't bothered him much."Ok, ok, ok. Remember the other day I was scrounging in that military junkyard?"he asked.

"No"

"Nope"

"Surely not."

And that didn't bothered him much as he kept saying about a thing he found there and designed a new high tech pod. He showed it to us.

It was grey with cyan blue buttoms(play, pause, forward and back) which _really_ looked like a pod. And a very expensive one. "So who wants to try it?" he asked. "Pass" I replied and Mikey was the only one who volunteered to try. "Pass me the T-Pod!" he said happily. I ignored him, turning back to my book.

"Ahhh!" I heard him yelling some secs later and I lifted my head, seeing my fool friend, kneeling down, eyes dropping tears as he kept yelling."What? What's wrong?" Donnie asked, running to his side. "It's polka! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Mikey kept yelling before D pressed a button, changing the song. Mikey's eyes went wide then and moved his head to the rhythm of the music.

And as I guessed it, he started to dance.

"That's it! I gotta get out of here!" Raph said annoyed, and took his skateboard. "Where are you going? We're grounded, remember?" Blue asked him, crossing his arms on his chest."I don't care. I gotta do something or I'm going to go nuts! Let's find a skate spot!"he replied and started to walk away.

"Skate spot? I'm totally in!"Mikey yelled happily and danced. Donnie followed too. _Skate huh?_ "I'm in too!" I announced and stood up. Although I didn't had a board, I could follow them, flying.

"What about Splinter? What's he going to say if he finds out about this?" Blue asked. "I don't know what's going on, because they snuck out while I was asleep!" Raph said in Splinter's like voice. I grinded.

"Real mature. But I'm your leader. And as your leader, I say nobody's going." Blue said and I rolled my eyes. " You think that'll work?" I asked, glaring him into his _beautiful_ eyes... I couldn't stop! "Well, as your followers, we're going anyway." Raph retorted and the others hopped on their skateboards. " You're going too?" Blue asked surprisingly.

I nodded.

And my blush rosed up to my cheeks.

 _Again_.

"Well, as your leader, I'm going with you. To lead you away…from bad stuff." Blue announced and took his skateboard. He gestured me to ride the skateboard with me. "Nah... I'm fine with flying..." I replied.

He shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Check that out." Raph said, head titling to a skate rink down us. "Cool" I replied, landing next to him.

Then, my eye caught a black man with afro, short hair. His pink sweater made him looked like a girl and his blue jeans was the only proof that he was a _man_. His eyes were covered by round, grey glasses.

Hold for a hot pinkie sec...

Is he wearing a _battle armor?!_

"What the hell?" I asked out loud. "Who's that guy?" Mikey asked after me and I picked up my shoulders. "I don't know. But he needs a beat-down." Raph retorted behind me. " Why? You're in the mood again?" I asked, turning my head to his side. "Hold on, Raph. We don't know that he's going to do anything wrong. He could be on his way to…church." Blue said and I grinded again. "To the church? At _that_ time? Wearing _that_ outfit? Are you serious Blue?" I asked, after I slapped my forehead. "Wearing powered battle armor? What kind of church is that?"Raph added.

"A really awesome one!"Mikey said out of blue and I rolled my eyes. He really needs a doctor... "Look, it's my call. I decide who gets a beat-down" Blue ordered by the time the Afro-guy tried to enter in a building. "What about now?" I asked, giving a side glance at him, my cheeks burned again. _You're in love..._ the voice sang in my head.

I ignored it for one more _fucking_ time.

"That guy needs a beat-down."

With a roll of my eyes, I hopped down to the Afro's side, who was showing us his pink back. "Are you kidding me? Aww, come on! Stupid shutter!" he exclaimed still trying to open the door. _I wonder why he decided to be a villain... Probably, he doesn't have anything else to do with his life._

I felt bad for him.

"It's just kind of sad." Donnie said. "Being a villain?" I asked, gaining no response. "Yeah, I don't know if we should pound him or buy him an ice cream cone." Mikey replied. "Buy an ice cream cone? To a villain?! You seriously need a _doctor_ Mikes!" I said angrily at my friend, my hand raising upwards, ready to slap him.

"Halt, villain!" Blue ordered to the Afro-guy. "Huh? Halt, villain? When did we start talking like that?" Raph asked sarcastically. So what? Blue likes doing heroic poses and things. That also fits him... "We're heroes. That's how heroes talk." Blue replied and he winked at me, making my blush grew.

 _He winked at me! Oh my Goodness!_

"You will feel the fury of my powered battle- Holy cow! You guys are turtles!" the Afro-guy exclaimed seeing the turtles. "I'm a human..." I replied raising a hand in the air.

"That's right. We're the turtles of justice!" Blue said, making a heroic pose with his katanas. I giggled. "Enough show we showed him. Let's dance! And by dance... I mean this!" I retorted, usheathing my tanto.

We were about to fight the Afro-guy ( _How come Mikey didn't thought of that awesome nickname?)_... 'till Mikey yells, "Wait!"

We all stopped and glared him.

My silly friend wore his earphones, pushed the play button on the T-Pod, placed it back to his belt and grabbed his nunchuck.

"Okay."

I slapped my forehead. "Remind me to slap him when we turn back home." I said to the others before I forced to fight the Afro-guy.

* * *

 _ **Some hours later...**_

When I landed in the lair, the turtles were coming out from the pool. "Alright! We made it home!" Mikey said loudly. I shushed him by covering his mouth with my hands. "It's 2:00 am" Blue whispered behind me and I saved a yawn.

Wow.

I never thought that I would be _so_ tired!

Anyway, I mumbled a goodnight to the boys and flew to my bedroom. Quickly changing into a pink top with a pair of boxers, I lied on my bed were sleep took me to it's own ways.

Honestly, I didn't cared for the next morning.

* * *

 _ **Leo's POV**_

The next morning, we had training session with Splinter. Unfortunately for us, tiredness surrounded us four and we couldn't do Sensei's exercises correctly. And as a matter of fact, he didn't stopped yelling at us...

"Knees higher, Leonardo! Extend, Michelangelo! Raphael, you call that a Kono Tenkai? Because I do not!" he ordered. I couldn't stand still anymore and fall, saving a huge yawn which was about to come out. Oh my God... I'm _so_ tired!

Why did I went with them?

"Yame!"

And right on time, Rowan came in, rubbing her eyes. " 'Morning. What did I missed?" she asked, walking to our side. Despite all this tiredness, my cheeks couldn't stop turning red nor my heart dancing in my chest like crazy.

 _Ugh,_ who am I kidding?! Rowan's beautiful! Wearing a blue jeans shorts which revealed her slender, naked legs and feet along with a black sports bra, showing her fit belly and her abs too, she looked... _gorgeous!_ Her messy, with that unique deep red color, hair were falling on her beautiful pale white skin, shining like crystal does and her icy blue eyes, like winter icy sky, had a tired glint as she sat between me and Raph.

"Why are you late, Rowan?" Splinter asked, landing me back to earth. "I'm sorry Sensei..." her lips let a yawn to leave, " I went out with April last night and... we got back late... I shouldn't done that..." She gave me a side glance, making my current blush to grow stronger on my cheeks.

"Hmm…is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. "Something we wanna tell you? Nope," Mikey replied. "You all seem tired," Sensei said.

"We're not."

"Wide awake."

"Fresh as daises."

Only two of us didn't said absolutely nothing. Rowan and Mikey yawned loudly enough and fell on the mat. _Uh-Oh..._

"So you would object to a little Randori?" he asked, a wooden stick was in his hands and hit each of us, hard. We all lied down, groaning from pain. "Well, I hope you all have learned,that truth isn't the only thing that hurts," Sensei said.

* * *

We walked out from the Dojo. We were still tired but since we were up, we should continue our day, right? Expect Rowan who ran to the couch, sat, placed her head on the floor and slept.

I sat next to her.

 _Wow..._ even if she sleeps, she seemed so cute and pretty! I came even closer to her and moved her head to my legs.

She smiled.

I did it too...

* * *

 _ **No One's POV**_

 _"Liar."_

 _"You betrayed us."_

 _"Freak."_

 _"You only care for yourself."_

Rowan was surrounded only by darkness and boys' voices. Familiar voices.

 _"Freak."_

 _"Betrayed us..."_

 _"You didn't trust us."_

Her hands covered both her ears, eyes shut painfully. She didn't wanted to hear them. No.

 _"Liar"_

 _"Liar!"_

 _" **Liar!** "_

Her knees faced the floor which she didn't know that it existed. Tears started to fall. Small and fast. "Stop! _Stop!"_ she yelled, her voice harassed

But the voices didn't stopped yelling at her.

 _"Freak!"_

 _"We don't trust you!"_

 _"Destitute!"_

Tears kept falling on her cheeks, stronger every second and her hands pressed even more harder on her ears. "I only did this to save you..." she whispered.

 _"And look what you've done."_

She lifted her head.

The voices stopped in a flash.

Opposite her, a light had turned on. There, there were some bodies covered from head to toe in blood.

Four.

Green.

Rowan stood up and ran to their side, tears blurring her vision. She knew that bodies. She _knows_ them.

It's her friends

 _Her family._

"Guys! _**NO!**_ " she yelled, her voice broken. Then, she busted out crying. "No, no, no! You can't be dead. You _can't!"_ yelled again, hands hit the floor. She touched one of them. A blue mask slipped from it's three fingered hand.

She held it.

 _"Leo..."_ her lips pronounced and she pressed the mask on her face, tears washing of the dirt and blood.

The dream could stop here.

But, no.

There was more.

The theme changed and Rowan found herself into a forest. Its only light was the moonlight. The turtles disappeared, so as Leonardo's mask from her hands.

A cry.

A high pitched like a dog's, cry spread in the forest.

Scary too.

What didn't Rowan realized was that whatever creature was behind that cry was coming closer to her.

 _And closer..._

 _And closer..._

 _Closer..._

Rowan's lips let a scream full in fear to come out...

* * *

 _ **Rowan's POV**_

I shuddered from my sleep, cold sweat falling on my body. Blinking, I realized that I was still in the living room. But my heart kept beating fast from fear in my chest.

 _Easy now, Rowan. You're safe. The guys are safe._

As for the guys... they didn't noticed that I was awake. Fortunately for me.

 _What a dream._

* * *

"I'm not Baxter Stockman. I'm the Baxman!"

We were hiding in Stockman's _lair_ and that moment, he was thinking some lame nicknames. Please... Mikey and me are the best in naming stuff. Although, I get bored of doing this, you can say that I do my job well.

"No, no I am I am the Suitinator! Aw, that's terrible! Captain Punch-you-hard? Why is this so difficult?" he said again and Blue gave us the signal to come out, weapons at hands. "I really think you should keep the Afro-guy" I said, pointing at his hair. "You guys again?" he asked surprisingly.

Blue took a step forward. "All right, Stockman. Nobody wants to hurt you,"he said calmly."We're don't? Did I miss a meeting?" Raph retorted annoyed. "Yeah, the one in which we _all_ decided to tell you to _SHUT UP!"_ I hissed and all he did was glare me angrily. "We just want the T-Pod," Blue added. "Give up my source of power?" Stockman asked, "Why? So you can laugh at me again? Throw me in a dumpster?"

For the record, when we first fought Baxter, Raph decided to throw him in a dumpster and leave him there.

Guess that now, he wants to take revenge.

"Sounds good to me," Raph replied and charged Baxter. Unfortunately for my friend, a robotic arm of Stockman's armor hit Raph hard and send him on a wall. _Ouch... that's a shell crack._ Next are D, Mikes and a Blue who were too send on the wall

I cracked my neck, the way Raph does sometimes and narrowed my eyes into venomous slits. "Time to show who's the _queen_ of the battle here." I mumbled and turned in my ghost form. Baxter seemed to ignore me since we was now playing with his robotic something. It was on Blue's head who was running, trying to get it off. It also shoot lazer to the other three.

" _Hey! Afro!"_ I yelled at Baxter and he snapped at my side. "My name is not Afro!" he replied angrily. _Whatever..._ I threw an ectoplasm ball and immediately flew away, avoiding a hit of his. "Ooops, ya missed!" I yelled again and he tried to hit me again.

No result.

 _Oh, this gonna be nice..._

* * *

Let me say it with my own words;

 _ **BAXTER THREW US IN A DUMPSTER!**_

And we all were covered from head to toe from purple bruises.

 _And_ Splinter got us off guard, again

Isn't that a _great_ day?

I was inside my room, changing my clothing. Yeah, not to mention that my old one was ripped, it had also spots from the trash _and_ it stinked like an gone off food. I glanced on my desk, where the later was laying there. My name wrote in red was showed clearly. I hadn't opened it ever since I first recieved it, four days ago. Unfortunately for me, my mind had record the whole letter so now, I still remember what it writes.

But anyway, in what kind of danger are we involved? And why that guy hunted me down for ages? Most of all, why am I so _special_ for him? What special do I own except my ghost powers? Is there something more?

 _Let me catch you_

Why? For what reason?

 _"Rowan? You in there?"_ Blue's voice broke the silence in my room. It heard from outside but, who cares? "Uh... Yeah! But I'm still with my panties so you don't want to see it." I replied, a bad flush rosed on my cheeks again. Yeah, I was with a bra and an underwear. " _I wasn't going to get in anyway... I just want to inform you that we're leaving in five minutes!"_ he said and I nodded."Okay, I'll be ready by then!"

* * *

 _ **Few hours later...**_

"NOOO!"Baxter yelled while Raph threw him into a dumpster. He closed the door and smirked, turning to our side. " _Now_ it's a tie." he said proudly. "And stay there!' I said at the dumpster, my arms crossed on my chest.

We succcesfully beat up Bxter and Raph wanted to take a _small revenge_ from him from what he did to us. I like it a lot and I sure wanted to see it.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, boy!"

"Woohoo!"

We all celebrated our win as we turned back home. We all sat in the living room and tuned on the TV, seeing something. Although I had fun, I couldn't forget or delete the morning dream from my thoughts nor the letter. And that made me feel akward and very sad.

I just need to tell it to somebody.

But none will care for it.

 _Much._

"Rowan? What's going on? You seem... sad." Blue asked from my left and I turned my head. My stomach turned over hard and my heart flatter in my chest as I fell deeply in his shapphire eyes. I smiled.

 _I have to tell him._

"Well, actualy, I wanted to go for a walk. Wanna join?" I asked, my voice tone was full of hope. I really hopped to answer positively...

And he _did_ it.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Now, we were up to the roofs. My legs were hanging from the edge, hitting gently the wall under them. Blue was sitting next to me, his own legs crossed. I decided to come to a roof which had the best view in _whole_ city.

I just liked it.

"So... why we're up here?" Blue asked breaking for one more time the silence between us. I glared him. "I just wanted to have a break and... tell you something." I replied, coming closer to his side.

My mother's words were on repeat in my head.

 _When you're in love my little Rowan, you can't be brave enough to say your feelings at the boy you like. Love changes you. Both in mind and character. It always does that. Even if you're a child or an adult. Remember that my love_.

I sighed.

 _Time to tell him my love for him._

"Ever since we met, I had some weird feelings whenever you were around. And... some months ago, all these made sense. I figured out what they meant." I moved even closer to him. "Leo... I... I _love you"_

I saw his ocean blue eyes widen and then soften. That moment, I found the chance to kiss him without being afraid of anything. He replied to my pleasure by kissing me deeply. Our tongues touched..

 _Cause with your million eyes you're watching me_

 _You talk behind my back_

 _You spy on me_

 _So I scream and shout to make you leave_

 _But you're still here, you keep judging me_

That kiss last some minutes and after that, my forehead placed on his, eyes looking each other's orbs. Icy blue and Ocean blue.

The perfect mixture.

 _"I love you too, Rowan."_ Blue whispered and a smile crossed on his lips. So as mine.

We kissed again.

' _Cause with your million eyes you're watching me_

It was something that I expected a _lot_ time.

 _You talk behind my back_

 _You spy on me_

 _So I scream and shout to make you leave_

 _But you're still here, you keep judging me_

* * *

 **Wow... I think you didn't thought that this would happen so quickly, huh? Well... I hope you liked it and... you know my wish... to Review.**

 **'Till next time!**


	6. Metalhead

_Metalhead_

 **Hey guys!** **How you're doin'? I'm very excited for this chapter** **! It's one of my favourites!**

 **I might shut now...**

 **Oh! There's a new OC too! I'll say her bio later...**

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

We were in a warehouse, fighting Kraang for one more night.

That got a use to us.

"Keep moving. Don't let them surround you. Failure is not an option!" Blue ordered to us as he kept slicing Kraang. I back flipped and threw a big ball of ectoplasm to some droids, blowing them off. " _Yes!"_ I exclaimed happily, raising a fist in the air. "Technically, failure is always an option," Donnie pointed. I gave a death glare to him. "Fight Kraang before I slap you!" I threatened at him and at the same time, threw a couple of shurikens at Kraang. That gave the opportunity to Blue to slice them with an only single move.

"Are you kidding me? I hate this thing!" I heard D exclaiming and I offered him my tanto. "Here, take it. Otherwise, I don't need it" I said and make an ectoplasm at my free hand. "No, thanks Rowan." he replied. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned back to battle.

I tried...

"Kraang, the present is being a positive time to be the testing of the energy cannon," a Kraang said before I sliced him in half. _Energy cannon? What's that? New invention?_ I thought as I front flipped, throwing a ball of ectoplasm at a bunch of droids. Seconds later, an army of Kraangdroids appeared, along with a machine which really looked like a cannon.

I guessed that _this_ was the energy cannon they told so.

Whatever it was though, I could destroy it easily.

"Everyone, stand your ground!"Blue ordered again and automatically, my hands clenched into fists. The robotic aliens, enabled the cannon which shoot huge pink laser shots. I quickly changed in my ghost form and flew above the shots, trying to shoot Kraang.

"On second thought, _run_!"

The guys hid behind a crate as the energy cannon kept firing. Unfortunately for Donnie, a laser destroyed his staff and smoke appeared on the residue. I landed next to them and glared Donnie with wide eyes. "Oh, come on!" he exclaimed angrily at his staff. _Poor D..._ "Dude, your weapon just exploded!" Mikey said, a finger was pointing at the staff. "Shut up, Mikey!" I replied and smacked his forehead. "How am I supposed to fight advanced alien technology with a stupid stick?!" Donnie yelled. "Still want my weapon?" I asked offering my tanto again.

And... he refused my offer for one more time.

The cannon was about to fire again and we covered our heads. Then, Blue gestured to my gloved hands. I nodded and flew, my hands created a huge ectoplasm ball. "Say goodnight Kraang!" I exclaimed happily and the ball send to the cannon, which exploded so as some Kraang. I went intangible and passed through a wall while the others got out from a window.

"Dumb luck." Raph said to us. "Wasn't luck dude. And dumb had nothing to do with it." I replied as soon as I landed next to Blue.

D was the last of us who got out. He was holding something big and kinda heavy for his standards.

And that meant no good to us.

"Hey. Give me a hand with this."he said to us. "What the hell is that anyway?" I asked, my arms folded in my chest. He looked at the thing and then back to me, smiling sheepishly.

 _DONNIE!_

* * *

Blue and me were reading a Space heroes comic. I was sitting on his lap and his hands were wrapped around me gently. His head had been placed on my shoulder and he read the bubbles silently.

Okay, I may not like this show or anything about this but I couldn't say no to Leo. He knows my thoughts about the serie but... I just done that for his sake.

And only for him.

"This technology is light-years ahead of anything I've ever seen! Do you know what this is?" I heard D exclaiming to April. "He got influenced by his toy..." I whispered at Blue and flipped to the next page.

He gave me a peek to my cheek in response.

"No." she replied. It seemed that she didn't gave _any_ attention to what Donnie was showing or saying. But that didn't bothered Donnie himself. "Neither do I! But I can't wait to find out!" he said excited. "Yep, he's influenced." Blue whispered at me.

I smirked.

Out of my corner of eye, I saw Splinter coming to Donnie's side, holding a new staff for him. "Look, Spike. Donnie got another stick to break" I heard Raph saying to his pet turtle. "Say it one more time and I'll knock your head _off_ your body." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. I sensed him giving me an angry look. "I wonder why you're dating her Leo" he said to Leo.

 _Oh, that's it!_

I stood up, my anger needed _just_ one _tick_ to explode. Ever since me and Leo had been a couple, Raph always found the chance to tease Leo more. I hate it because that makes _my Blue_ sad. Not to mention that Raph's teases goes to me too.

This must end.

"What's your problem anyway?" I asked angrily, my hands placed on my hips. "Rowan, calm down..." Blue warned me but I ignored him. "Absolutely nothing. Other than you're a maniac with a gun." Raph replied. I growled, my hands tightened around my hips.

I glared Spike.

"Spike, could you please chew your leaf if you want me to punch Raph?" I asked him but the turtle didn't chew it, much to my surprise. "How dare you!" I said then.

Raph took him away.

"You know what? I'm better than you in everything and you can't just believe it." he said, making me to narrow my eyes. Green passed in front of my vision for the hundred time.

"Oh, _yeah?!_ "

" _Yeah!_ "

I clenched my hands and my teeth. My anger was about to explode like dynamite. Red spots also filled my vision. " _Fine!_ Let's see if I'm better than you!" I yelled. I felt something weird go off inside my mouth and my teeth turned sensitive.

Again, I ignored it.

"Fine!" he replied and left Spike somewhere safer and prepared himself for a fight.

I did it too.

"Guys..." Blue said next to me and my head snapped to his side. I saw his eyes went wide. "What?!" I hissed. The others, except sensei, who got back to his room, glared me wide eyed. "Have you saw your teeth?" Blue asked me, his gaze transferred to my teeth. April stood up. "Don't freak out... but... you have fangs." she said, pointing at my lips.

I froze.

 _No, not again!_

"Rowan? Rowan! Talk to me!" Blue said but I ignored him again. My tongue passed on my teeth and I realized that Apes was right.

I _did_ had fangs.

My hands, automatically, covered my mouth as Leo came closer to me side. Then, I ran away from all of them.

Fast.

Super fast.

 _Hold on..._ Was I super speeding?

I didn't care, I just wanted to get the hell out of there. From all I could hear was Blue calling my name.

I just wanted to die right that moment.

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

I was watching Space Heroes with excitement. It _is_ my favourite show, although everyone tells me it's lame. Even Rowan.

Rowan...

My heart still ached from what happened earlier. I felt bad for her. But, why did she had fangs? I never heard neither from her or Donnie that her ghost powers included fangs. Does something else happens?

"What do you make of this, Dr. Mindstrong?"

"This is very disturbing, Captain, sensors indicate…everything is fine."

"Great galaxies!"

"Captain, what's happening?"

"Dr. Mindstrong's been taken over by the Cortexicons!"

My eyes stared the TV as Captain Ryan made a very serious decision.

"There's only one thing we can do. Dr. Mindstrong…must be destroyed."

Then, my eyes went wide as I watched Dr. Mindstrong destroyed. But I couldn't say that it was a wrong choice. "What a hero." I said later and I felt my heart shutter into pieces again. Rowan used to call me "hero". Oh my God, I have to find her!

The ground under me shook and then, stopped. It shook again and stopped. _What's that?_ I thought, not taking my eyes away from the TV. That thing kept happen 'till it stopped completely. A metallic voice replaced the shakes. "Take me to your leader." it said.

I turned my head and saw a robotic turtle standing opposite me. Mikey was standing in front of it, eyes glaring it with curiosity. "Leo, it's for you." my little brother said and I stood up, walking up to their side."What is this thing?" I asked and right on time, Donnie stepped out from his lab. He was smiling proudly.

"Gentlemen, and Raphael, this is the future of ninjitsu!" he then said to us. "I always thought the future of ninjitsu would be taller." Raph replied. Yeah, he's even sorter than Mikey!

"Aw, he's so cute!" Mikey said and titled the robot. Unfortunately for him, it attacked and my little brother left a yelp of surprise and fear. "Heh, he doesn't like being tickled." Donnie explained, patting the robot's head which turned back to its normal position. "Isn't it cool? I reverse-engineered it from the Kraangdroid." he then told us.

He made a robot from... a robot? That's insane! Ugh, I wish Rowan was here, she could have said something funny or clever...

But, where is she anyway?

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

I was sitting up to a roof, near the Central Park. My thoughts were running like crazy in my head. I just couldn't believe that it happened! Again!

 _Nice going, Red. Now the others will think that you're a total freak._

I hate that. I hate it!

"What kind of girl is doing up here?" I heard a young, female voice call behind me. I stood up, my hand had already ordered my stiletto. "Go away." I hissed.

Pause.

There was a pause before her footsteps came closer to my side.

I turned, my hand raised in the air. My stiletto was glowing from the light. My gaze met with a girl's black, like coal, pair of eyes. Black, long hair were falling on her chest in curls. Her fair white skin made her more gorgeous. Her lips had a lopsided smirk.

Pink sweater, black jeans and boots at the same color were her clothing. Her nails were painted in a light pink color which matched with her _whole_ appearance. Some bracelets were decorating both her wrists.

"Who are you?" I asked lowering my stiletto. "What are _you_ doing here?" I added. The girl scoffed and folded her arms on het chest.

"Tania. Tania Mansterfield. I was wondering about that too, _Rowan Fox"_

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

We were in a warehouse, the Kraang were doing something. Donnie-eh... Metalhead and April were waiting us upside. Enough trouble he made for one night.

Still, I couldn't stop thinking of Rowan Even in this mission. _Hope she's alright..._ I thought and my eyes dropped.

"Ready to bash some bots?" Raph asked. "Destroy some droids?" I asked next. "Clean some closets?" Mikey asked then. Raph and I looked at him. "I mean, crush some Kraang?"he then corrected smiling sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and unleashed my katanas. We attacked. But the Kraang brought their cannons too! "They're everywhere!" Mikey screamed and we all hid behind a crate. _Oh, great!_

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

"Oh come on Donnie! Let's get in!" I said to the robot-turtle of Donnie's. Tania nodded. "Yeah, Donatello. We should help the others!" she retorted.

For the record, Tania is a new friend of mine and also a very trustworthy one. She's also a half ghost like me. The Kraang mutated her in her childhood. She knew everything about me because of them. We quickly became best buddies and we decided to help the turtles with their issue with the Kraang.

"Okay, okay!" Donnie yelled through the megaphone. I smiled brightly. "Let's go then!" I ordered.

We jumped down, Metalhead crashed a droid with his feet. Me and Tania turned into our ghost forms and threw ectoplasms everywhere. I flew next to Blue's side. "Hey baby..." I said giving him a peek to his cheek. "And I thought that you'ld never come back." he replied. I laughed. "And miss a nice experience?" I said, "Nah... I don't think it so."

"Rowan! I need a help with that!" Tania yelled to me. Blue raised an eyebrow. "Who's that girl?" he asked me. "Tell ya later..." I responded and turned back to battle.

"So... that's your _hot_ boyfriend?" she asked as soon as I flew to Tania's side. "Shut up." I retorted and flew away from her.

She laughed.

* * *

We were back at the lair. I introduced Tania to everyone and Splinter accepted to be with us. She lives with her mother inside the city. Now, me and April can hang out more frequently to houses!

Right now, we were playing on the pinball. Tania was about to beat Leo's high score and that made _my Blue_ a bit angry. "Come on, come on!" she kept saying on repeat. I could see her sweating from the effort but her score was the highest from anybody else.

"YES! In your face Leo!" she exclaimed some seconds later, her hands pointed at him. Leo narrowed his eyes.

I giggled.

"Nice game Tania..." I said to her and our fists met. However, Raph wasn't happy with the results. "No way!" he exclaimed, "Move away, ghost princess. I'm gonna _beat_ you!" He moved Tania away from the pinball and started to play. "Ha! Not in a zillion ghost years, Raphie!" she replied, sticking her tongue. "Oh yeah? Watch this!" he retorted and played.

 _Boys..._

Although everything is relaxed and cool, I couldn't say that everyone forgot the _accident_ with the fangs. I sensed that they were all been afraid of me.

Nevermind. I'm happy that they're still my friends.

"So..." I heard Blue saying next to me. I turned my head to his side. "So?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He blushed a bright red. "You're not mad, aren't ya?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smirked.

Then, I moved closer to his side 'till our noses met. "Of course I'm not! What did you thought? In fact, I was angry with _myself._ Okay?" I replied and kissed him, my hands wrapped around his neck. Replying to my kiss, his own hands wrapped around my back and pulled me closer to his side. Our bodies touched. Our kiss deepened and our tongues circled.

 _"Awww..."_

I ignored every comment.

"It's not supposed to do that…Run!" Donnie's voice interrupted our sweet moment as his staff started to shake. Blue grabbed my arm and headed me to the kitchen where he hugged me tight.

 _" **Donnie! I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY!"**_ I yelled as Blue wrapped his hands anround me.

 _I swear that._

* * *

 **Aaaand that's it guys! Hope you like it! Let me tell you Tania's bio...**

 **Name: Tania Mansterfield**

 **Age: 15**

 **Hair color and style: Long, black curls**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Outfit: Black jeans, pink sweater, black biker boots**

 **Characteristics: Fair white skin, fit, red lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner, two piercings on both ears, light pink nails.**

 **Personality: Mostly Mikey's character**

 **Powers and weapons: Ghost powers, tanto and a pair of nunchucks**

 **That's her bio! There will be more about her in the following chapters but right now, I'm just giving you this... You know, you can ask me to add _your_ OC in the story. I'm not bitting...**

 **Bye for now!**


	7. Monkey Brains

_Monkey Brains_

 **Hey ya! I saw that you liked my story so much and that really pleased me! We're over to 600 views! That means party! For me and for you of course**

 **Anyway, the first scene will give you a _small_ clue about the new members of Foot Clan, except Bradford and Xever. Let's just say that, Rowan predicts that she'll meet someday those two...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

 _"Freak"_

 _"You did this"_

Again that dream appeared in Rowan's sleep. The red haired girl was inside a dark room, or something like this, and the turtles' voices surrounded her. But this time, she was ready for whatever would come next.

She knew. She remembered everything from her last nightmare.

 _"Liar!"_

 _"You betrayed us!"_

 _"How could you?"_

 _"Liar!"_

She folded her arms on her chest. "Ya know that ain't true." she replied to the voices.

They stopped.

She awaited to see the bloody bodies but they never showed up. Instead, there was a round-shaped mirror with red spots on the glass. They seemed like blood.

Her feet led her there and all she saw was her own reflection. Icy blue eyes staring the shape, pink flushed cheeks and messy, straight, deep red hair were falling on her face like a curtain.

In a flash, the icon in the mirror narrowed its own blue, like winter ice, eyes and from its mouth appeared a pair of sharp, white canines which barely touched its lower lip. The tips of its hair from red color, they changed into a blonde one. Hands clenched and released, their nails grew fast becoming... claws.

 _Huh?_

Confused, Rowan raised both of her hands and realized that she _did_ have claws so as fangs. _No!_ her thoughts yelled in her ears as he feet stepped back. "No..." she said out loud and covered her mouth.

The mirror disappeared and its place had been taken by a figure.

Actually, a man's figure.

Light appeared from no where by a single clap of his hands. Messy black hair, eyes at the same color and lips were crossed by a smirk. Evil smirk. His attire was consisted of black boots, jeans and t-shirt at the same color.

"Well, hello _little bird_ " he said at her, a bright smile appeared on his lips. What though made Rowan to widen her eyes and gasp in fright was his sharp canines which grew fast and touched his lower lip. She gulped before asking, "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

I woke up screaming. Then, I started to breath heavily and my room door slammed open with Blue and Splinter getting in. Both were frightened from my scream and their features were showing it clearly.

Blue sat on the bed and hugged me tight. "It's okay, it's okay. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare." he said in my hair. I felt his breath touched my neck and his head was moving around my shoulder.

"I know..." I replied and hugged him back. "Are you all right Rowan?" I heard sensei asking me. I lifted my head and glared him. "Yes, thank you sensei." I replied.

Relieved, Splinter walked out from my room and left me and Blue hugging each other tight. "I'm okay now. I'm okay..." I said to him softly not wanted to stop hugging him. "I know..." he replied.

 _Why do I keep seeing nightmares?_

* * *

We were in the Dojo, training like always. I saw Mikey perform a back flip to Donnie who had the _luck_ today to spar with him.

"Dude, what are you doing? You don't defend against Seoi Nage with backflips." he said to his little brother. I simply rolled my eyes.

It's Mikey.

You can _always_ expect him to do something stupid and out of the theme.

I charged at Blue and our weapons met again, metal sang in the air. I gave a hard kick on his gut and he hised, falling on his knees. "Hard..." he spelled holding his shell.

"Thanks!"

"Hey man, you can't take the fire out of Dr. Flipenstein!" I heard Mikey sayin' and my head snapped at his side. "Dr... _what?"_ I retorted an eyebrow had been raised upwards. "Dr. Flipenstein! Cool huh?" he asked with a smile.

Again, I rolled my eyes.

Told ya that Mikey is out of space _every time_.

Suddenly, I felt the world to spin around me and I found myself lying on the mat, my eyes wide. Blue was above me, his katana pointed on my chest. He had that goofy smile which _always_ makes my heart to beat fast. "Well? Who's the one with the smart attacks?" he asked me still smiling.

I chuckled.

" _Me_ of course!"

* * *

After our morning training was done, I decided to go to the kitchen and make a fruit salad.

My favorite.

Although I'm not a veggie or vegan, I always like eating fruits. I just think that it's somehow more sober than a box of pizza. Plus, it keeps me in shape.

"You should really think to be a vegetarian."

I turned and saw Tania standing on a chair, her eyes looking me and my food. "Good morning to you Tania." I replied to her. "Sorry for not coming to the training. My mother decided to take me to shopping, like I don't _already_ have plenty of clothes in my closet..." she waved her hand on her face, "But... It's my mom. I can't deny her offers."

I gestured her my salad. "Wanna some? Trust me, it's tasty." I said to her but she shook her head. "All yours."

"Hey dudetes!" Mikey said to us. "Hi Mikes..." Tania replied with a kinda sad tone. My eyes dropped. Mikey however, doesn't noticed it as he placed a box of pizza on the table, taking a slice.

I left aside my bowl of salad and held Tania's hand, moving her out of the room. "Let's go to Donnie's lab and then, meet me in my room. We need to talk." I said and I sensed her nodding before walking away from me.

When I walked in the lab, Donnie was drawing something on a poster. "What are you up to D?" Tania asked, folding her arms on her chest. "Just putting up the finishing touches of my master plan." he replied without glaring us. "Uh... for what reason?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He lifted his head.

"To get April to hang out with me." he responded in a tone like that's obvious. Tania laughed silently and I shook my head.

"Try this. 'April, do you want to hang out with me?'" Blue said next to me and I nodded. I really think that she'll answer "Yes" more easily than _that_ thing D was making. "Then why don't you try it to Rowan?" Donnie asked his brown eyes glaring angrily Blue. I saw his eyes widen.

Actually, Donnie had a point. Leo hadn't asked me to hang out. We're dating almost a week and he hadn't asked me that. I don't mind.

 _Much._

I know that with our missions with Kraang and Shredder's soldiers our free time is limited.

I don't blame him.

His hand wrapped around mine. "We're here too. You could have asked us to give you an advice." I replied pointing my head at Tania. "Yeah, Donnie. We're girls, not boys." she said.

"Yeah, it's not that simple. I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances of success." Donnie said to us.

I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Mikey said happily. "For instance, if April says she can't because she has homework, then I will suggest an informal study session and serve healthy, brain-stimulating snacks." he explained, showing something on the diagram. That's not nice. It'll take him time to have a _real_ hang out with April.

Blue's hand tightened around mine.

"Well, what if she says she can't because you're a total nerd?" Raph asked sarcastically. Tania hit his arm and he yelped from pain. "What's that for?!" he yelled at her. She shoot him a death glare. "To shut up!" she replied.

Donnie explained us while April came in the lab, holding her laptop. "Guys!" she said and Donnie flipped over his diagram to a movie poster. "Hey, hey Ap- hey April..." he replied sheepishly to her. _Uh... Donnie..._

"You guys gotta check this out!" she said opening her laptop. We all circled her as Apes played a video.

"Renowned neurochemist Dr. Tyler Rockwell has been reporting missing." A news reporter said on the screen. _Huh... weird._

"I spoke with Rockwell's colleague, Dr. Victor Falco." another one said.

"I haven't heard from him in days, so I stopped by his lab. The place was a mess and he was gone. I fear the worst."

A weird vibration went off to my body as the usual jingle rang inside my head once more. I don't feel like trusting Falco. He's lying and I'm so sure about that...

April paused the video and we all looked each other. "So?" Raph asked. "Don't you get it?" Tania asked next, giving another angry glare to him. "So the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city, including my Dad! Maybe that's what happened to this Rockwell guy." April said. "Or they may not be connected at all." Blue said.

I was sure he was right.

"How can you be sure about that April? I think Blue's right. Something else happened which includes that Falco-guy" I retorted and the others glared me with curiosity.

"What?"

"There's only one way to find out. We should go to that lab and look around." April said, changing the theme. "April's right. We should go check it out. What's that? You guys are busy? Guess it's just the two of us, April." Donnie said and led April out of his lab, smirking at us.

"Wow, he started right away!" Tania exclaimed and I chuckled. "He's fast." I replied. Blue went to the flowchart and flipped it over to the diagram. "I bet that wasn't on his flowchart." he said.

But the diagram said something else.

There was a drawing of April and Donnie going off to search leaving us behind and we looked angry. "Whoa. It is! That is spooky" Blue exclaimed.

I walked up to his side and took a closer look to the drawing. My own drawing was terrible! Big head, small eyes, red _short_ hair without my blue highlights. "Seriously, Donnie? Am I looking like that?" I exclaimed, my hands placed on my hips. Then, I took some pens and erased the drawing, making a better one.

"That's better!"

* * *

"So... why you look upset?" I asked Tania. She lifted her head and glared me sadly. "Look, my mom and I lived in New York for a long time. Ever since she and my father divorced. I was only 7 when we moved here to our apartment and I felt perfect that we were in the big city with lots of tourists moving around. The only problem was that, I didn't had the chance to have friends. My mon decided to do in-house lessons and not go to school since now. I haven't heard of dad for a long time until we both learned he disappeared in Florida. It was two years ago..."

"That drove my mom crazy especially when she received a letter from him. ' _I'm okay. I'm not dead or something like you wished for but, I need Tania to know something.'_ it wrote. My mom never let me to read the rest because she thought that might actually change me. She never knew that I had already read it."

"In the letter, my dad wrote that I have ghost powers because of some aliens called Kraang mutated me when I was an infant. He kept it as a secret because he didn't wanted to have problems with my mom. Of course, my mother learned it the day they divorced and that's why she forced me to stay inside. Now, that I met you and the others, I decided to take my life in my hands. So, I'm now going to April's school and train with you my powers." she said, ending her story.

My eyes dropped again. "Oh, that's bad. I mean, your dad disappeared, you have ghost powers and your mother is overprotective with you." I said. She sighed. " I know... but, you get used to that, right?" she asked.

My door opened and Blue got in. "Hey girls. Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

I knew his eyes were telling me that he wanted to talk to me.

"Nope, we're done! She's yours now." Tania replied winking at him. Blue blushed and then sat on the bed. "Have fun you two. Oh, and Rowan?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for everything."

Then, she left.

It was silent now, just the way I wanted that moment. We both were gazing somewhere else. "Hey... Rowny..." I heard him saying and my eyes glared him questionable. "Rowny? Is that a nickname?" I asked. He nodded.

"Shoot."

"I just wanted to ask you this since yesterday but... anyway...uh..." he bit his lip. I was curious what he was trying to say and in a weird way, I sensed that I wouldn't like that.

"Say it clearly. It won't hurt me, promise." I said and moved closer to his side.

He sighed.

"Why you have fangs? Is something else happening that you haven't told me? And anyway, why did that made you to _super speed_ away from us?" he asked and there again, he bit his lip.

I froze.

Like yesterday.

But this time, I didn't had the chance to ran away.

"Uh... you know, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay by me. It's just that I want to know if you're okay..." he said to me and I blinked.

 _I have to tell him everything._

After all, he's my boyfriend.

And that's what I did.

My thoughts, my guesses, my nightmares, all had been said inside there. It was the first time in my life that I felt so... _safe_ and at the same time, _relaxed._ It was like a piece of an ice mountain, melt and fell from my shoulder, making me to breath clearly.

What Blue done?

Obviously, he heard everything and then, he told me his opinion to this issue.

It helped.

And I felt safer with him.

"You should really tell it to the others. Maybe Donnie can help you." he said and I shook my head. "No. Not yet. I need to figure it out. That's what I told to April and that's what I want to do." I replied. "But... you _did_ figured things out. Why shouldn't you tell it?" he asked, holding my hands. "I'm still doing guesses. I want to be sure Blue. You'll never know, maybe it's something else..." I responded. "Okay. Deal. But when you're sure, tell it. I don't want anything to happen to you.." he said.

I nodded.

And we surrendered into a sweet and passionate kiss.

* * *

Donnie and April came in the lair by the time me and Blue got out from my bedroom. Donnie looked very beat up and April was helping him to walk. "What happened?" Blue asked and we walked to their side. "Let me help." I offered to April and we placed Donnie on the couch. "Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey." April replied and she gave a worry glare to him.

"April, can you get an ice pack?" Blue asked as he gave me a glance. Apes nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Tania and me shared a look.

"Donnie, you gonna be okay?" I asked, trying to make him lie more comfortable. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine." he replied and I moved away from him.

"In that case…"

We all brushed out laughing. "Oh, oh man!" I exclaimed still laughing hard. It was _so funny!_

"You got beat up by a monkey?"

"In front of your girlfriend?"

And that made us to laugh more. Donnie blushed bright red. "She's not my _girlfriend_! And that monkey was a _vicious mutant_!" he yelled angrily. "Yeah, but still, you got beat up by a _monkey!_ " Tania replied and we started to laugh again. "Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas!" Blue said and I held my belly, laughing louder.

"No, no, no, no, no! He went _ape_!" Blue said and we laughed more. "By...a...monkey! _Ahahahaha!"_ I yelled and fell on the floor, my eyes closed.

April got in, holding an ice pack at one hand. _"No more monkey puns"_ Blue whispered at us and helped me to stand up.

We stopped laughing at once.

I took my serious face immediately as Apes checked on us and then, she sat behind Donnie. She placed the pack on his head and Brainiak sighed happily, his eyes closed in relief.

"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" she asked, giving us an angry look. "No, we were laughing at him because he was hurt by a monkey!" Mikey replied and we all again brushed out laughing.

"You _can't_ be serious!"

* * *

"You mean that monkey was psychic?" Tania asked and tapped her index finger on her chin in thought. "It's more like he was reading _our_ emotions. After all, he was only hostile when _Donnie_ was hostile." April replied to her.

We were in Donnie's lab, trying to figure some things about the monkey which attacked D and Apes. "That doesn't make sense!" I said confused to her. "Yeah, well next time I'll be sure to think friendly thoughts while I'm beating a little sunshine into him." Donnie replied, smashing his knuckles together. "Whoa, whoa... slow down tough fighter. It's more complicated than you think. If April is right, that monkey might beat you up again." I retorted, my hands folded on my chest.

"Rowan's right. We need to track him down before he attacks someone else. Let's go up to the surface, spread out, and search." Blue ordered. I stretched my neck and smirked evilly. "Let's go for _Monkey Hunt!_ " I said but Tania grabbed my arm. "Wait. How are we gonna stay in contact?" she addressed to all of us.

 _Oh._

She got a point.

"I have a little something that might help." Donnie replied, smiling brightly, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the T-Phone!" He showed us a shell-shaped cellphone which blimped. It was... nice.

"Dude, you made _my_ day."

* * *

"Guys, someone just spotted the monkey on Bleecker." I heard Blue saying through the T-Phone. "I think I'm on his trail!" Tania replied. "I've got eyes on him." Raph said later.

I was flying between Houston and Delancy, my T-Phone at one hand and my earphones plugged on my ears, listening to what the others were saying. My eyes were stucked on the road, searching for the monkey. "He's headed south on Delancy! I'm on Houston!I will cut him off!" Donnie said. "I don't think you'll prevent him D..." I replied as soon as I saw the monkey changing direction. "He changed direction!" he exclaimed seconds later.

I rolled my eyes and followed the monkey. "I'm following him! Guys, he knows that we're following him!" I said still following the monkey who was now heading to Mikey's street. "Mikey, the monkey is headed your way! And stop playing with your T-Phone!" I said to Mikes as soon as I noticed him, playing on his T-Phone.

"I'm on it!"

I followed him from above 'till we both realized that the monkey disappeared. "Shit, he's gone!" I mumbled and landed on an alleyway were the others were. I saw Blue scratching his head in thought. "Anybody see where he went?" he asked us. I shook my head. "I thought he headed in that direction." Tania replied and showed her left side. "I thought it was _that_ way." Raph retorted and showed his right side.

 _Where's April?_

Apes was walking up to a dumpster while the others were talking about which direction the monkey took. The jingle went off in my head again but this time, it wasn't _that_ loud.

I flew to her side.

Something was yelling silently inside the dumpster. I gave an uncertain look to April before my hand reached the door and opened it. The monkey was inside, his hands were covering his head.

He was afraid.

 _Poor monkey... We never meant to hurt you..._ I thought and he glared us with a weird glint in his brown eyes. Smiling, I offered him my hand. He took it and I helped him to come out.

Now, he was calmed.

He was glaring both of us with a glare which I couldn't translate.

Especially _me_.

Suddenly, a nunchuck chain passed next to me and wrapped around the monkey who lost his calmness and yelled angrily. "Ha-ha! Gotcha that time!" Mikey said happily. I walked up to the monkey's side who was now breathing heavily from the effort to free himself. "Calm down... Shh... We don't want to hurt you..." I said softly and he glared me again with that weird look.

I shivered.

"Rowny, get away from the monkey!" I heard Blue ordering to me but I ignored him.

I stared too at the monkey's eyes.

They were saying me something...

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

 _"My friend, please don't do this to me!" Dr. Rockwell yelled as he fruitlessly tried to free himself from the lots of chains. "Ugh! We can share the fortune of the discovery! You know me, I'll never betray you." he said again. A man's figure opposite him was holding a caste of mutagen and an evil smirk had been crossed on his lips. "And_ you _know me_ better _Rockwell. I can't share with you anything else" he replied and walked closer to the doctor. The caste was open and it was above him._

 _"Goodbye my_ friend

 _The ooze fell on Rockwell, making him to yell from pain._

 _An evil laugh surrounded his ears._

 _Before he mutated..._

 _...into a_ monkey.

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

I gasped as April figured out that the monkey _was_ Dr. Rockwell. What I saw in his eyes made me to realize that he's in terrible place. "Don't worry... you're safe now..." I whispered again at him.

 _I don't think so Rowan..._ a male voice spoke in my head.

My eyes went wide.

 _Huh?!_

* * *

We were now in Rockwell's lab, the Rockwell-monkey was on a table, bounded and in total shock.

I couldn't blame him.

The atmosphere in there wasn't the best. The jingle was ringing badly in my head ever since we entered that lab.

Falco seemed _so_ happy now.

I shivered.

He pressed a needle on Rockwell's arm who calmed down and rest. "That should calm him down a little. Poor Rockwell..." Falco said then and I clenched my hands into fists, that green thing passed in front of my vision again. _You liar!_

"Is there any way to get him back to normal?" April asked. _With_ that _guy? No, no, no! He'll kill Rockwell!_ Falco shrugged his shoulders."I wouldn't even know where to begin. But I'll see if there's a way to give him some semblance of a normal life." he replied and glared Rockwell. I swear that his eyes had an evil glint!

There was nothing else for me to do but to growl silently.

* * *

When we got in the lair, I quickly went to my bedroom. I just wanted to expose my anger somewhere private 'cause I didn't wanted the others to understand something. I opened my closet and got out my punching bag and bandages. I placed the bag in the middle of the room and covered my fingers with the bandages.

Then, I started to give punches and kicks.

Lots of them.

And strong ones.

 _Why Falco's lying to us? What's his big secret?_

Punch.

 _How did Rockwell ended up mutated? How the **hell** did he gained those physic powers?_

Kick.

 _Falco's involved into this._

Punch.

Suddenly, I stopped and sat on my bed. I was sweating badly, my hair was wet and red blood was visible from the bandages as my palms were pressed hard on the mattress. My muscles were hurt and my lungs were letting some heavy breaths.

 _"I don't want anything to happen to you."_

That innocent words had been stucked in my head, making me to smirk. I know that Leo's really cares for me so as I. I won't be able to stand still if something will happen to him...

I just want him safe.

 _"Pizza's here!"_ Raph's voice broke my thoughts in half and I stood up. I gave a glance at my bandaged hands and unwrapped them from my fingers. My injuries had been healed fast.

I was happy for that.

I got in the kitchen and found everyone sitting on the chairs, minding their own business. Mikey and Tania were playing on their T-Phones a game that Donnie downloaded. "Man, it's a hard level!" both said and they glared each other.

They picked their shoulders and went back to the game.

I sat next to Blue and his hand wrapped around my back. He also gave me a peek to my cheek and I giggled in response.

"Sorry we didn't get any closer to finding your dad, April." he said to Apes and chewed his slice of pizza. "It's okay." she replied, "Everything we learn about the Kraang is another piece of the puzzle."

I scoffed.

"We already know what Kraang are. Alien robots with brains on their chests who wants to attack earth." I said and stole a pepperoni from Blue's slice.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and I glared him questionable. "You know that you can get your _own_ slice." he retorted, gesturing the half done box of pizza. "I like teasing youuu..." I replied singing and then, I gave a soft peek to his forehead. He laughed sheepishly and I saw his green cheeks taking a bright red color.

 _"Awwww..."_

I giggled.

When we got in the living room, I found Donnie doing something on his laptop. "Hey Donnie, how come you're not eating?" Tania asked and sat next to him, seeing what he was doing. "What? I'm not hungry." he replied not lifting his head.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and sat on his other side. "Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey." he said. "And?" Tania asked. "Well, according to these notes, he never had a monkey in his lab. He was just using samples of monkey DNA." he responded to her. "So how does that explain Rockwell?" Tania asked again, glancing at the laptop.

"We're still not following you." Blue said behind me confused. D turned to his side. "If he never had a monkey, what broke out of that cage?"he asked him.

Tania gasped so am I.

"It must've been Rockwell!" we said in unison. Then, I jumped off my seat and raised my fists in the air. "Yes! I _knew_ it!" I exclaimed happily. "Know what Red?" Raph asked, folding his arms on his chest.

"Falco put him there and he's been lying this whole time! _He_ mutated Rockwell! I was correct all this time!" I replied happily to him.

 _Time to share some punches!_

* * *

All right, Falco we've had enough of your-"

"Do not say monkeying around."

"I wasn't going to..."

"Yes, you _were_."

We were back to Rockwell's lab, knowing now the _whole_ truth about Rockwell's mutation, who... he was still tied up on the table. Falco was holding a needle at one hand which contained a green substance. I didn't felt good with that.

"We know it was _you_ who mutated Rockwell!" I retorted at him. He smirked. "I used him as a guinea pig." he replied to me. "Well, it didn't work. You turned him into a monkey!" Mikey said and I slapped his head.

 _"OW!"_

"Don't say stupid things!"

Falco injected the needle on his neck, his eyes closed in pleasure. "Uh... Blue?" I whispered at Blue next to me. He held my hand without saying a single word and then, it clenched into a tight fist.

"The psychic neurochemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me. Your minds are opening up to me." Falco said, smirking evily. "So this was your plan all along?" Tania asked behind me. "Of course! No man can defeat you when you know his every thought." Falco replied and my eyes narrowed.

 _You little bastard!_

"I heard that little girl..." he said to me, his eyes glowing evily again. "Since you can read my thoughts, I think you predicted _this!"_ I replied and turned into my ghost form.

 _Let's how good you're at that!_

* * *

Donnie beat up Falco successfully while we ate a total failure on our faces. "Now that we have the ooze, let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang." he said and opened a cage next to him. It was... _empty?_

"What?" I asked out loud and we all stared at the cage. I snapped my head at Falco's side only finding that he was gone! "He's gone!" Tania exclaimed behind me.

I heard a silent yell from Rockwell. "What do we do about him?" Mikey asked. "Only this." I replied and walked up to his side. I sliced his straps and the monkey stood up, stepping on an open window. Before he left, he glared us.

He glared _me._

 _Thank you all for the help. I really appreciate it. And Rowan? Stay as you are._

This time, I knew who's voice was speaking in my head. I smiled softly. _No worries. Whenever you want anything from us... we'll be happy to help._ I replied in my head. "I'm no psychic, but I think he's trying to thank us." Donnie said behind me.

Rockwell nodded.

And then, he was gone.

 _Be careful, okay?_

* * *

While the other four turned back to the lair, Leo and I decided to hang out.

Actually, date.

It was nearly midnight and we both were flipping from roof to roof, laughing and teasing each other.

Like always.

Sometime, we stopped and stood on a roof, the Times Square opposite us. Bright and beautiful.

"Wow... I never saw Times Square so... _brighten up._ " Blue exclaimed his eyes moving around to each billboard. I smirked and held his three fingered hand. "Happy you like it..." I replied as I glanced too the billboards. "But nothing compares to you..." he said softly and turned me around one of my hands raised in the air, touching his.

We came closer after that. Our noses touched. Our orbs had been lost into the blue.

It was wonderful.

But not as I planned to be.

"I've got an idea." I said and _my Blue_ gave me a curious glare, making me to smile brightly.

"Follow me."

Some minutes later, we were standing up to the top of the Statue of Liberty, gazing the lit New York. "How about that?" I asked my hands touching the railings of the crown. "Yeah... It's awesome, like you..." he replied and led me closer to him. " _Awww..."_ I replied and gave a peek to his lips. Then, he pulled out his T-Phone and scrolled down, searching for a song.

And he found it.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in_

 _follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl_

 _beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew that_

 _you were the someone waiting for me_

We started to dance slowly. My hands were wrapped around Blue's neck while his own three-fingered hand were wrapped around my back. We were circling around, following the rhythm of the music.

Our lips were crossed by a smile.

We both looked relaxed.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _with you between my arms_

 _barefoot on the grass_

 _listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it:_

 _Darling, you look perfect_

 _Tonight_

As the song cane up to an end, Leo lowered me to the floor one of his arms wrapped around me tight. His other one was holding my hand gently.

Our eyes were shining.

Our faces were close.

So as our lips.

 _"I love you Rowny. I were, I am and I'll be in love with you... I'll never let you."_ he whispered and his breath touched my cheeks, hot and sweet.

 _"Neither will I. I'll do everything to keep you happy and safe. I love you..."_ I replied in whisper and my lips created a smirk.

And we let our lips connect into a passionate, endless kiss.

 _You look perfect_

 _Tonight_

* * *

 **And... done! Phew! It was _huge!_ What di you think? Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say so...**

 **'Till next time!**


	8. Never Say Xever

_Never Say Xever_

 **Hello again! Seems you liked _a lot_ last chapter especially the last scene... heh, I wanted something romantic to end this chapter. Anyway, what I want to tell you is that most of the chapters will have songs that I like and suit with the plot _and_ the characters' feelings.**

 **Let's keep going though to the chapter!**

 **And...** ** _Action!_**

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Two boys, dressed in black were walking on a mid-lightened up hall. Their features showed clearly their anger which was boiling inside them. "What we'll say to boss? He'll be disappointed with us again." one of them said. His characteristics weren't very visible but you could recognize a pair of baby blue eyes, half covered my some brown curled bangs.

"It's the same thing dude. He yells at us and then sends us back to search of the _svetocha."_ his companion replied, black eyes glaring straight ahead. He wasn't afraid for his boss reaction but, angry that he couldn't catch her. If he had her in his hands... He only asked for that. Is it a _big deal_ anyway?

Minutes later, they reached a double door which automatically opened in front of them, revealing a big room with glass everywhere. Stairs and a throne on the top were included too.

A man was sitting on that throne.

He was covered by a grey shining metal armor at about six foot. A mask and a helmet were covering his head and face, its only visible spot his eyes. One blind and the other black like coal were glaring the two boys.

He was awaiting those vampires.

Once they stepped into that room and reached in the middle, the _wumpirs_ kneed down, their heads titled to the floor. The man opposite them stood up, both hands crossed on his armor. "Well?" he asked with a dark, low and somehow _threatening_ voice.

Cold sweating fell down to the two suckers bodies. The brown haired one lifted his head and glared with wide eyes the man.

Yes, he was afraid than ever from him.

Even though _he_ is a _dangerous_ creature of the night.

"Uh... master Shredder... we couldn't find her. Not even capture her..." he said, both voice and lips trembled from fear. He was _so_ sure that Shredder would yell at him.

How right he was.

" _Fools!_ You had her in your hands and all you done was to let her _escape!"_ Shredder yelled angrily at them. "Useless creatures! I shouldn't have agreed to do this, nor to join the Foot Clan so as your friends of your kind!"

The suckers shared a look.

"But... master, she may be one of _our_ kind but I shall remind you that she is _smart_ and has _ghost_ abilities too-"

"I already know that Andrew. But it is time to work with some others." Shredder replied, cutting the black haired vampire's sentence off. The automatic doors opened, letting two men to walk in.

It was Bradford and Xever.

Both kneed down to the center of the throne room and immediately stood up. The suckers stood up too and their eyes filled with hate as their fangs grew and touched their lower lips.

 _"With them?! Master... this is ridiculous!"_

Xever scoffed and folded his arms. "What happened _vampiros?_ Afraid enough to join us?" he asked sarcastically. "No, _Xever_. I can't believe that I have to share my abilities with two _dumps_ like you" the brown haired replied. "Who are you to call _me_ dump?!" Xever spat angrily and narrowed his eyes.

 _"Enough!"_

The four men turned to Shredder's side.

"From now on, you four will work together to kill the turtles and capture Rowan Fox _alive._ _Understood?"_ he said, ending the 'meeting'.

They all nodded

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

It was night in New York and I could say pretty late since there was no resident walking on the streets.

Me, Tania and April were walking down to a theater, heading to a certain noodle shop in which me and April went only once. It was nice so as its owner-cooker Mr. Murakami. He may be blind but he developed his other senses very well enough to do this job. When I first met him, he quickly understood what kind person I really am; brave and fierce, sweet and kind too. My heart burns inside me and he predicted that one day, I'll gain whatever I want.

"You guys want to speed it up a little?" April asked annoyed and turned to the theater, her hands placed on her hips. "You know them Apes..." I mumbled, turning too to her direction. "Are you saying turtles are slow?" I heard Donnie asking and all of them came out from their hiding spots. "That's a hurtful stereotype!" Mikey replied, baby blue eyes glaring April. "It is. But, unfortunately, it includes you four too" I retorted to him and Mikes narrowed his eyes at me. "Trust us, girls. We are better off keeping a low profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist." Blue said to me and Apes. Tania rolled her eyes. "Is that a reason to be _that_ slow?" she asked.

But she gained no response.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited to get you out of the sewers for a change." April replied happily. "I'm not counting..." I mumbled and raised a hand in the air. She glared me. "Okay you don't. But the others do." she answered.

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time." Raph said and stood on a pillar. I simply rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but tonight you're going to do something besides hitting people." April replied. "Don't worry guys... You're gonna _love_ this noodle place we found! It's awesome!" I exclaimed and gave a side glance to Blue.

"And you're sure we'll be welcome?" Donnie asked. "Oh, yeah. Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like. In fact, he won't even know what you look like. He's blind." April replied to him.

 _"Awesome!"_

I glared Mikey with a raised eyebrow. "I mean for us obviously..." he then said sheepishly _. Ah...Mikey.._ I thought in disbelief and we started to walk again to Murakami's.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Glass broke and some yells spread out. They were close to us. From what I saw, inside the noodle shop, there were some men, beating up somebody and I bet that it was Murakami.

 _"Oh no."_

We all ran to the shop. "Who are those creeps?" Donnie asked and I recognized the gang. "The Purple Dragons. They think they own the streets around here." April replied and I nodded.

Yeah, those _tough_ guys are the most _dumpest_ but _dangerous_ for the residents guys around here. They threat, steal and offer _protection_ to people. They gain a lot of cash from them.

How do I know them?

Heh, I was younger, at about 12 years old, and I was turning back from shopping. I was heading to a certain manhole which led to home when, I heard someone whistling at me.

I snapped my head to his side and I saw Fong, the leader of the gang, glaring me with a flirty look. He told me many _bullshits_ 'till I lost control and kicked him on the nutts and punched him in the face.

Yeah, I was tough then too.

Ever since then, I never heard of them and I was relieved.

But now, it came back.

"So much for not hitting people tonight. Oh well." Raph said and we all entered the shop. _"Booyakhasha!"_ Mikey and Tania yelled and we all unleashed our weapons. "All right, let him go. You don't want any trouble." Blue said. I smirked. "We, on the other hand, do." Raph replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, those guys were serious! There really are giant turtles!" Fong said. "You've heard of us? Dudes, we're famous!" Mikey exclaimed happily. "That's bad!" Tania replied.

"Oh. Right."

Fong started to whistle at me and I swear he was winking too. "Wow, wow! Look who's grown up!" he exclaimed and gave me one of his flirty looks. I stocked my tongue out in discuss. "You stayed the same jackass, Fong." I replied crossing my arms. "Hey sexy baby..." one of his followers said to me.

I heard Blue growl behind me.

"Whatever you are, this neighborhood is ours. So why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from?" Fong asked the turtles. "Well, expect those sexy babies here..." the big one said and winked at me and Tania's side.

" _Sexy baby?!"_

 _"Get 'em!"_

I charged to Fong while the others went for his followers. "You stayed pretty and fierce like the last time." he said before his nose earned a hard punch from my fist. "Well, I don't think that you remember how _strong_ my punch was though..." I replied in a clever tone and went in for another punch.

This time, he predicted my move.

He held my wrist and turned me around until my body connected with his. Then, his hands wrapped around me tight in a level that I couldn't free myself. "I like tough girls. And you look so pretty..." he said, his breath touched my cheek. I tried to move but no result. " _Fuck off!"_ I hissed as I felt him smirk.

 _"Hey! Leave her alone!"_

I snapped my head and saw Blue. He was holding his katanas tight while his ocean blue eyes were narrowed into a pair of venomous slits. Fong tightened his hold and I found the chance to go intangible.

Blue didn't made a single move to attack him.

The only thing he did was to gesture at the door and order him to get lost. He was still angry and his eyes were showing it clearly. Fong smirked and walked away not before he told me, "See you around _sexy baby..."_

I growled.

"Come on, let's go! This ain't over greeny!"

And they got away.

"Greeny? Really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that." Donnie asked tapping a finger on his chin. Blue came to my side and hugged me tight. "You okay?" he asked, his breath tangled up in my mass of hair. "Yeah. Peachy. Cool." I replied in a monotone tone.

Truth is that Fong scared me a lot. I really thought that something would happen to me. Something that I didn't even want to think about.

Blue glared my eyes and read my emotions. "I'm here... Everything's okay, you're safe." he said. He then peeked my nose and his hands touched my cheeks.

I felt safer now.

"You just let him go? What the heck was that?"I heard Raph complaining. We turned at his side, Blue's hand wrapped around my back. "They weren't exactly a threat. They'd had enough." he replied to his brother.

But I felt his hand tighten on my limp.

" _Dude!_ They were beating up a _blind_ guy! And one of them was about to _hurt_ your girlfriend! There's no _'enough'_. Now they'll think we're wimps and we don't have the guts to finish the job!" Raph yelled and Blue glared downwards. I growled like a mad fox and gave a death glare to him. "Don't even _think_ to say that _again!_ " I spat and that green thing surrounded my vision for some seconds. He scoffed in response

He _just_ scoffed!

* * *

Now we were sitting on some tall chairs, waiting for Murakami to prepare our meal in which he offered us free of charge. I rolled my eyes as I saw Mikey licking his lips. He was awaiting for pizza.

 _Again._

Murakami on the other side was moving fast around the kitchen, chopping and panning some ingredients. I saw him doing this again.

But it still surprised me.

When he was done, we all applauded him. "Murakami-san, that was awesome!" Donnie exclaimed as Murakami served us some dumplings with something that reminded me small cheese pies.

"Pizza gyoza!"

I raised an eyebrow. Weird name for a food but at least, I hoped it would be tasty. I held my chop sticks and grabbed a gyoza, pulling it into my mouth.

Then, my eyes widened.

"Mmm."

"Wow."

"Delish."

"It's like I got a one-way ticket to Flavorville!"

I couldn't help myself stop smiling as I kept chewing. "Oh my God! It's a total favorable pie that I've ever ate!" Tania exclaimed and I nodded. "It's a _pizza bomb_!" I replied and kept chewing. A food like this can't compare with _anything_ else. Trust me, if I had a warehouse full of pizza gyozas I could have eaten them at once!

So tasty...!

Blue gulped his gyoza and glared Murakami. "Uh, Murakami-san, do the Purple Dragons come here a lot?" he asked. "Yes." Murakami replied, "They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay. They will surely return." I stopped chewing. "I know these guys. They really think that they're the _strongest_ gang in whole city. _Ils sont très stupide_." I said and my gaze transferred downwards, the _accident_ still playing in my head.

Blue held one hand and my head rested on his shoulder. He gave me a peek to my hair.

I smirked for a while.

"Well, they wouldn't if _someone_ hadn't wimped out." Raph said and I knew who's he was talking about.

I really think that he shouldn't said _that_ though.

* * *

We were back to the lair. Blue was punching the dummy hard.

He was angry.

I was standing next to him, eyes dropped as I watched _my Blue_ to expose his anger on the dummy.

I couldn't blame him.

"Whoa, whoa, Leo. I think he's had enough. You better let him go." Raph teased Blue behind us and I growled AGAIN, clenching my hands into fists.

Blue stopped punching.

"I get it. You're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummeling a helpless man." he retorted. "And you think that's _funny_ Raph?" I snapped, that green passed again in front of my eyes. "Yeah, it is _ghost girl._ You showed weakness. Those guys only understand one language." he replied to both of us.

Mikey lifted his head from his comic. "Chinese?"he asked. Raph jumped in front of him, nearly punching his face. "No, fists." he then said and I crossed my arms. "What about feet?" Mikey asked again. Raph sighed in defeat. "They understand feet..." he replied annoyed.

I rolled my eyes.

"That would make them bilingual." Donnie pointed out, making Raph to yell from anger. " _Argh!_ The point is we can't go soft on them!" he spat. "Yeah, like you could show toughness." I replied.

"To show mercy is not soft. It is a sign of true _strength_." I heard Splinter saying. He walked up to our side and I nodded in agreement. "But, sensei, they're criminals. This is war." Raph responded and clenched a fist. "A Daimyo of the 'in times of peace, never forget the possibility of war. In times of war, never forget compassion." Splinter replied. "I'm guessing that guy lost a lot of wars." Raph mumbled.

Sensei nodded at me and I walked up to Raph's side, my stiletto at one hand. Then, I pointed it _extremely_ close to his neck and my friend let a yelp of fear. "See? Mercy." I said and gave a slap to his forehead. " _Ow!_ Okay, look. Compassion is great. But the Purple Dragons are not going to leave Murakami alone." Raph said. "So we'll track down the Dragons and make sure they got the message. Special delivery." Blue replied and punched his fists together.

An evil smirk rosed up to my lips.

"Was that meant to sound tough or stupid?" Raph asked teasing Blue again. I pulled my stiletto out and pointed at him. Raph's eyes went wide. "Okay, okay! I'll stop!" he said. I chuckled and placed it back to my pocket. "How are we gonna track down someone down when we can't talk to anybody?" Donnie asked, tapping a finger on his chin. Then, the turtles shared a look before looking me with a big smile.

" _Uh-oh"_

 _Why you left me alone Tania?_

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Rowan and April stood in front of a door. It was night in the big city and the girls came out from the sewers in order to gain some information about the Purple Dragons.

Unfortunately for them, Tania went home, to her mother so she couldn't help them.

April knocked on the door and an middle-aged man stepped out from there, holding a broom at his hands. Rowan scanned the area and nodded at her friend who lowered her body at the man. "We're looking for the Purple Dragons." she then said.

The man glared the two girls wide eyed, face features showing his fear. "I don't know what you're talking about." he replied.

Rowan scoffed.

" _Pleasee..._ You know what are we talking about." she then said, crossing her arms on her chest. She had a blank face expression but her eyes were showing her total impatience. April gave an angry glare at her before she turned at the man. "Don't worry, _we_ can protect you" she said, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm an undercover cop and she's my helper." she added and a ghostly smile appeared on her pink lips.

 _"Hey!"_

The man glared them from head to toes, a questionable expression was now on his face. "You like you're both sixteen." he pointed out.

Which was true.

"I know. We're really good at this." April replied. Her friend scoffed again. The man wasn't convinced from April's words. "Let me see your badges." he said, pointing out his hand. "Are you crazy?! That'll blow our cover! Do you have any piece of brain in there?" Rowan spat, one of her fingers were tapping her red head.

 _"Rowan!"_

She glared her friend. April was angry now. _Man, the old Rowan is back!_ she thought as her body turned back to the man who now seemed to think about it seriously.

Sure, she liked Rowan's company because she knows _how_ to have fun. April always counted her as her little, rebellious, sweet sister. She knows that for Rowan, family and friends are the same thing and she'll always be by their side if anyone needs her help. She understands how much it hurts for her the loss of her parents and baby brother but she tries to cover it up and move on.

Now, she lives that too.

"I suppose that makes sense." the man got her out from her deep thoughts.

Both girls smirked in triumph.

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

"You said _that_ was the place?" Blue asked me, his head pointed a tattoo place.

I nodded.

We all jumped on a roof opposite the tattoo place and glared it. "Cool." I heard Tania saying behind me. "Can we get tattoos? I want to get one of my face on my face. It'll be like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is me!" Mikey exclaimed, making me to slap my forehead for the hundred time this night. We all stayed quiet, ignoring our friend. "I just blew your minds, right?" Mikey asked again and I rolled my eyes.

I heard Tania giggling.

 _Say, whaaaat?_

I turned to her side and realized that Tania was blushing bright pink as her eyes were glaring Mikey with a glint. _Tania... in love with Mikey?! That's insane!_ But her blushed cheeks and glare full of love were telling me another story.

"Can it, dorks. There he is." Raph said and his hand pointed at Fong who was getting in the place. With a single nod of Blue's, we all jumped down near the place. Our ears were sticked to their conversation. "We saw that gang of turtles and the _sexy_ _baby_ you were looking for. And we'll tell you where for a _price_." I heard Fong saying and I narrowed my eyes. _I'm not a sexy baby!Ugh! Asshole!_ Then, we all brushed in through a window.

 _"Freeze, dirtbags!"_

I saw Bradford and that Brazilian-guy the others told me about, walking up to our side with a wide smirk.

"Uh-oh."

I narrowed my eyes. How did they thought that the Dragons would led us right to them? Sure, those two are Shreddy's top henchmen but they compare nothing to my abilities and knowledge. And I sure knew what their _boss_ wanted me;

To go back to my old life.

 _Nah-ah, that ain't gonna happen! I already gave up my job as-_

"I think we can find them ourselves."

"Oh, man. This is awkward. It's Chris Bradford, my ex-friend. And that other guy." Mikey said and I simply rolled my eyes.

 _"You forgot us too."_

Two boys walked next to their side, both outfits in black. The one had fair skin, brown curled hair which fell on his forehead and a pair of blue eyes in a shade which reminded me Mikey's eyes. The other one was a total contrast to his friend ( _I guess?)_. Light tanned skin, black hair and eyes which I swear they were _staring_ me. "Double awkward." Tania pointed.

"The name is Xever. So you don't forget, I'll write it on your shells with these." the Brazilian-guy said and unleashed a pair of butterfly knives.

Then, they attacked us.

The two new boys charged me and Tania while the turtles charged at Xever and Bradford. I avoided a knee kick from Blacky _(Wow, I never thought that this nickname would suit him)_ and back flipped several meters away from him. "Not bad, for a _Foot_ soldier." I said at him.

Point is, I was _too_ slow for his standards.

He kicked my stomach hard and then, disappeared. Cold wind touched the back of my neck and I turned around waiting for a possible hit.

Then, I noticed something;

Blacky was _super speeding_ at my side.

 _Wait... did I said super speed?_

In a flash, I had been sent on a wall and I closed my eyes in pain. "Name's Andrew and you, _little bird,_ have no luck against me." Blacky said as he was moving closer to my side.

 _Little bird? That means..._

" _You're_ the one who sent me the letter?" I asked as my hands clenched into tight fists. _I should have imagined this!_ He's in Foot, and Shredder wants to capture me. A letter it's a best way to frighten someone, especially when you _don't_ know who had been sent it to you. I did that too when I was an ass-

"Yes, _we_ did." Blacky replied as he sped to my side again. My gaze traveled to his mouth and I saw his canines grow fast, becoming... _fangs._

I gasped.

"You're...a... _vampire?!_ " I exclaimed in shock. "So as Matt," he replied and showed me Browny who was fighting with Tania, "It's a pleasure to meet you before I'll kill you." he added and a hand wrapped around my neck tight. I gasped for air.

His grip was strong.

Darkness started to fill my vision.

I slowly felt my body to stop moving.

 _"Let her go!"_

Ectoplasm threw on Blacky and his grip loosened, while he hit a wall. I fell on the floor and held my neck while I was breathing heavily. I also coughed plenty of times. "Are you okay?" I heard Tania asking me.

I lifted my head and saw her black eyes filled with worry and concern glaring me.

"Thanks Tania."

 _"Turtles, girls, fall back!"_

 _"We're giving up? Again?! You kidding me?"_

 _"Yes, it's all part of my hilarious '_ let's all live' _routine!"_

Tania and I ran at the turtles' side and jumped though the broken window, leaving our enemies behind.

 _"Hey! Stay and fight, you cold-blooded cowards!"_

* * *

I was in my room. I was lying on my bed, hands on my belly, fingers tapping it gently. My eyes were gazing the roof as my thoughts were running a marathon in my head.

 _"You have no luck against me."_

 _"You're...a... **vampire**?!"_

 _"So as Matt."_

I still remembered his fangs, touching his lower lip. I _still_ remembered the feeling my _own_ fangs grew and touched my _own_ lip.

So, are my guesses right?

Am I a vampire _too?_

How's that possible?

I heard somebody knock on the door. I didn't made a move. "Who?" I asked and the door opened, letting Blue to get in. I stood up and glared him. "What happened?" I asked and walked up to his side. "We gotta go to Murakami's, April called." he replied. Nodding, grabbed my tanto from my desk and started to walk out.

But his hand stopped me.

"Is something more?" I asked, now glaring him in his eyes. "Are you okay? You know... from what happened back..." he said.

I blinked twice.

Smirking, I wrapped my free hand around his neck. "Don't worry about that anymore. I'm fine, I swear. But, you should worry about something else..." I replied.

"Like what?"

"This one."

And then, I kissed him with passion. He chuckled a bit before replying and deepen the kiss. He let go off my hand and I let my tanto to fell as my body pressed harder to his. His hands started to tangle my hair as my own were holding his strip were his katanas were based, tight.

I needed that kiss.

I always want to kiss Leo, _my Blue_.

That kiss takes me away and I worry less for some things. Everything is forgotten, and I just focus on that kiss.

I love Leo.

I was and I'll love him forever.

I can't stop doing this.

 _Never._

* * *

April was waiting us at Murakami's shop which was in a mess. "What's wrong?" Tania asked as we all entered in. April was in shock and she was showing it clearly.

"It's Murakami! Someone took him and left this." she replied and gestured a wall which had a knife with a paper on it.

" _Sweet!_ Free knife!"

"The note, dummy."

Donnie held the knife and released it from the wall and I took the letter. I opened it. The handwriting was bad but you could read it. "What's writing?" Tania asked.

 _"No more running. If you want the old man, meet us on the roof of the fortune cookie factory._ That's Xever's. He's the only one who could do that _mess_." I said glaring everybody. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bust in there and rescue him!" Raph exclaimed, pointing at my hands. "Not so fast. Think, Raphael." Blue replied, cutting any spontaneous move of Raph's.

"There's two words that usually don't go together."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you get it? Xever pulls us into a sure trap. We need a good plan in order to save Murakami before that _asshole_ do something to him!" I then said. Blue nodded and gave me one of his _hot_ smiles. "Well, what choice do we have?"Raph asked and crossed his arms on his chest.

I gave an uncertain look at Blue.

"This maybe be stupid, but there's not any other way... How about _act_ like Xever this time?" I asked.

"Master Splinter said-"

"I know." I retorted. "But Xever crossed the line bringing our friends into this. He's got to learn we can cross the line, too. No more Mr. Nice Turtle." Blue said and crossed his hands, smiling.

" _Yes!_ I never liked Mr. Nice Turtle."

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

The turtles, Rowan and Tania flipped on a roof were Xever, Andrew and Matt was waiting for them. Michelangelo was holding a trashcan which was locked with lots of chains. Someone muffled in there. "We're here, Xever! Let the noodle man go." Leonardo ordered at the Brazilian man.

Rowan narrowed her eyes by the seen of the two _wumpirs._

"Sorry. There's been another change of plans." Xever replied and folded his arms. The suckers smirked. "Actually, there's been another change of plans!" Tania said, couldn't hold her own smirk hidden. "I love it when a change of plans comes together!" Andrew then said and his smirk grew.

His canines also grew.

Mikey sliced the chains, letting the trashcan open and reveal a tied up and gagged Chris Bradford.

The three men laughed loudly.

 _Told ya that this was the_ _ **worst** idea Blue!_ Rowan thought as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You let _our_ friend go, we'll let _your_ friend go." Leo said, making the trio to laugh even more. " _Ha!_ He's not our friend!" Xever replied and walked to the edge of the roof where a tied up Murakami was hanging by a rope. Then, with slow but sure moves, Xever started to cut the rope with one of his butterfly knives. Raphael pushed Bradford on the other edge of that roof.

"Uh, we're not kidding." Leo said wearily. "Nor does he Blue..." Rowan replied as her hand moved to her hip, were her tanto was hanging from her belt.

Xever kept cutting the rope.

"Okay, s-stop! Or we'll toss him!" Leo tried once more and this time, Xever shrugged. "Go ahead. It'll save us the trouble!" Matt replied and folded his arms on his chest.

Leo gave Raph a shocked yet uncertain look. "Uh, Raph?" he then asked. Rowan rolled her eyes and her hand slowly unleashed her tanto. Her gun was too at the other hand, full and ready to fire.

"Aw, crud."

Raph tossed Bradford back to the roof and Matt elbowed Xever who lifted his head and glared at Bradford. He, then, stopped any move and stood up.

 ** _"Attack!"_**

While Xever charged at the turtles, Andrew attacked Rowan and Matt, Tania.

"I think we left a conversation aside. How about ending it _now?"_ Rowan said and attacked at Andrew. The vampire avoided her blow by front flipping and kicking her chest. "Oh, yeah?" he then asked, "I think that you were giving me your last breath, _little bird._ "

With a war cry, Rowan attacked again, her tanto had been raised above her head. Andrew super sped away and left a chuckle. "Why did you sent me the letter anyway?" the ghost girl asked, giving a side glance at her friends. She then, dodged a punch of Andrew's and her eyes sticked to him. "For a warning. Shredder wants you back to the Foot and you know it pretty well. He gives you some time to think about it. If you decide to stay with the turtles... Your time will start to reverse." Andrew replied.

She couldn't believe it.

Shredder, the heartless and fucking stupid, gives her _time_ to _think_ if she wants to turn back to her old life, where she was surrounded by killers. Where she was an assassin, working for Shredder's sake.

No she didn't thought so.

Her life with the turtles and Splinter had been improved and she felt even better that when she was in the Foot.

But before she could give a reply, Xever's voice interrupted them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to cut these turtles and the girl into little pieces."

Rowan's icy blue eyes went wide and she glanced left and right, trying to find something to stop Xever. Andrew found the chance to kick her gut, sending her to a water tower.

Then, it hit her.

She had an idea.

Glaring Leo, she nodded at the tower, making her boyfriend to smirk. "I don't think so..." he then said to the four men and Rowan sliced the tower in the half. Water fell and the four men washed away, much to the team's pleasure.

Mikey ran to the edge of the roof and grabbed Murakami before he fell down. "I got him!" he announced. Rowan and Tania sighed in relief. "Nice save, Mikey!" Leo said to his little brother. The playful turtle started to pull up the blind chief with effort. _Ouff... He's kinda heavy!_ he thought. "Don't look down, Murakami-san. Or, um, listen down." he said to the man.

They all slapped their foreheads.

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

After saving Murakami, we all came back to the lair where the others started to celebrate our win with lots of pizza gyozas.

I wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

My room door was locked, my earphones were plugged in my ears and music was to its high volume. My head was titling to the rhythm.

 _I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired so much more aware_

 _I'm becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

Although music calmed me down, my thoughts weren't thinking to do that. My last conversation with Blacky was on repeat in my head.

 _"Why did you sent me the letter anyway?"_

 _"For a warning. Shredder wants you back to the Foot and you know it pretty well. He gives you some time to think about it. If you decide to stay with the turtles... Your time will start to reverse."_

 _"No one leaves from the Foot."_

So, that's why Shreddy sent me that freaking message. He want me to be his assassin again.

To be a villain again.

 _Nah-ah._

I made my decision a _long_ time ago.

I'll stay with the turtles even if it means that I put them in danger.

 _Shedder, you jackass, I've never come back._

 _Never._

* * *

 **And... that's it! Wow, Rowan _did_ had a past with the Foot! What do you think? Tell me your opinion in the reviews and...**

 **'Till next time!**


	9. The Gauntlet

_The gauntlet_

 **Hey guys! (I gotta stop saying that every time in _every_ chapter) Well, I guess that my last chapter was a bit... motivational in** **my opinion. I mean, Rowan, in the _Foot Clan_ as an assassin? I know, you're gonna say that it was _my_ idea otherwise... To tell you that, that idea came up because of some ' _problems_ ' that I have lately at school, home and personal life. It was... ****spontaneous. And that influences somehow the way I write my chapters so, please, don't blame me for anything.**

 **I promise though to work hard on them because I want to give my best self to you guys.**

 **Okay?**

 **As for the new upcoming series, I have to say that Nickelodeon disappointed me. Seriously? After the success of the 2012 series, I thought that the 2018 series would be better! I hate the characters design, especially the turtles, but I'm curious of the episodes. So, yeah, if I'll like it I might start writing a fic for that too... Let's hope the** **first episode will be a blast.**

 **So, after that _long_ speech, I shall let you read the new chapter...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

 _"And what you'll do now? Other than staring me."_ Rowan asked out loud to her reflection on a round-shaped mirror. " _I don't know really..."_ the mirror-self replied wearily.

 _"Then, why are you in **my** dream?"_

 _"Actually, **your** dream told me to appear. And I can't go away, until it tells me to." _the mirror-self raised her hands in the air, showing that she was totally innocent. _"But, if it's **my** dream, **I am** supposed to control it. And I demand you to go." _Rowan said and her mirror-self shook negatively her red head. _"I'm sorry Rowan. This time, someone else is controlling your dream right now. Not you."_ she then said.

 _"I can, it's **my** dream after all"_

 _"No, you can't."_

 _"Yes, I can"_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"YES, I CAN!"_

Her fist hit the glass hard, breaking it into pieces. The reflection disappeared. Blood appeared from her fingers as they had plenty of cuts. _And you said that I **can't** control my dreams. _she thought to herself as a smile of triumph decorated her beautiful lips.

A dark laugh heard then.

 _"Excellent child. Very well."_ a man's dark but also low voice heard behind her. From what Rowan saw from the shattered glass of the mirror was...

 _Shredder._

She narrowed her icy eyes and clenched her hands into fists.

 _"What do you want here?"_ she hissed without doing any effort to turn to his side.

" _ **You** know what I am doing here. And what do **I** want from you." _Shredder replied and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder which fell with a single move of hers. _"And **you** know **very** well my decision." _Rowan hissed again and her eyes flashed green for a moment.

 _"Look at yourself, Rowan. You should realize that you slowly becoming one of **them** , you are becoming a **Hamato**. You are something else, not that. You are a **Foot** soldier." _Shredder said, now glaring too at the shattered glass.

Rowan growled.

 _"I'm don't care. I like being a Hamato girl instead of a cold hearted Foot assassin. You know what Saki? I'm gonna destroy you. I'm gonna be your worst nightmare, your highest nemesis. No matter what, I want to see you dead. Because, I'm not in the Foot **ANYMORE!** " _she screamed the last word and turned to face him, only to find that he was gone.

She was glad.

But that didn't lasted for long.

A new mirror appeared in front of her and she realized something.

She had fangs, claws and blood on her chin, clothes and hands.

That made her gasp in fright before suckers surrounded her with smirks had been rosed up to their lips. Turning to their side, she saw their fangs growing fast and their hungry looks staring back at her.

 _"Welcome to our world,_ svetocha."

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

We were in the Dojo, sparing. Me and Blue decided to do training together. Our cheeks were flushed, and sweat kept falling to our bodies. I dodged an attack of Blue's and back flipped away, my tanto circled in my hand.

Blue attacked again.

Our weapons met so as our eyes. A glint was on his eyes which I could recognize each time.

It was a glint of love.

Footsteps heard coming to our side as we kept sparing. "Check it out, guys. We are about to take our ninjitsu to a whole new level!" I heard Donnie saying. I took Blue's arm and made him spin and fell on the mat. "Cool!" Tania replied.

"Last night I learned how to make ninja smoke bombs!" Donnie said before he threw an egg and disappeared into purple smoke. Next thing I knew was that the Brainiak was behind us and we all stared him in awe.

"Whoa..."

Well, I saw those bombs back to the Foot but they can't be compared with D's smoke bombs! "Now, to make 'em, I carefully drill two holes in an eggshell without cracking it, slowly blow out the contents, wait for the inside to dry, then pour in flash powder and seal both holes with wax." he then explained to us. Wow, it took him _all_ night to make them! _Bravo Donnie!_

"Blah, blah, science, blah. Do it again!" Raph said, didn't seemed to care about how those bombs created. "Don't you get it?" Tania said angrily to Raph. "Those bombs need _time_." I added folding my arms. "Thank you, girls. What I'm trying to tell you guys is, they take a long time to make, so use them sparingly." Donnie replied. "Don't worry about me Donnie. I'll not waste them in silly things." I said.

 _"I'm making breakfast! Who wants omelets?"_

Omelets? I thought that Donnie took all the eggs from the fridge. And I didn't remembered myself taking any other this week. My eyes widened as I saw Mikey coming to our side, holding the same bowl that it contained the same eggs Donnie's bowl had. "Mikey, _don't_!" Donnie and I yelled at the same time but unfortunately, one of the bombs exploded on Mikey's face, half covering it with flash powder. "Uh, I think that was a rotten egg." Mikey then said, glancing his hand.

I rolled my eyes.

"They're not rotten eggs, Mikey. They're ninja smoke bombs." Donnie explained and Mikey's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped open. _Uh...Oh..._ "I think you shouldn't have said _that_ Don..." I whispered at D, feeling so sure that Mikey would start his stupid things.

 _"Shut up."_

As I guessed it, Mikey started to throw bombs everywhere in the Dojo. "This. Is. The. Best. Day. Of. My. Life!"I heard him saying from each place as plenty of bombs exploded on the mat. "Mikey, _stop_!" Donnie yelled sometime and Mikey appeared behind him.

Hugging his brother tight, he exclaimed, "I love you, man. Seriously." Then, he gave a kiss to D's cheek which made him to growl.

Tania giggled again.

 _Ah, seriously? With Mikey? You got to be kidding me!_

 _"Guys! Guys, you'll never believe what happened to me!"_ April called from the living room and we all ran in. I saw April sitting on the couch and Donnie rushed to her side, kneeling down and touched her hands. "Alright, April, calm down. Are you okay?" he then said and April gave him a glare full of fright and shock.

"I am being hunted...by a giant pigeon!"

What? A pigeon? Surely he was a mutant but, why he had been haunting April? I heard Raph laughing behind me and I turned to him with an angry look. "I can't be the only one who finds that funny." he said and my hands made an ectoplasm ball.

"It's not funny, Raph." Donnie replied, "There's a creature out there trying to hurt _my_ April!"

We all gave him _the look._

" _Our_ April. April." he then corrected his mistake. _Oh Donnie... You're exposed one more time!_ "This is serious. I'd better get Splinter." Mikey said. "We don't really need-" Blue tried to say but Mikes threw a bomb on the floor and disappeared _AGAIN_ into purple smoke. Splinter appeared when the smoke had been gone.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?"

 _MIKEY!_

* * *

"His talons were razor sharp. He would have torn me to pieces if he hadn't slammed into the glass." April said to us, finishing her story. I held Blue's hand as my eyes dropped.

Raph laughed one more time.

"Really? Just me?" he asked and I found the chance to throw him a small ball of ectoplasm on him. "You might shut it now." I then said and Splinter hit his staff on him. "Raphael. Clearly April is upset." he said. "Yeah, dude. That's so insensitive. Do you need a tissue?"Mikey asked April who shook her head. "I think I'm okay." she replied.

"I'll get you a tissue."

He then threw a bomb and disappeared into smoke but he reappeared some seconds later. "We don't have any tissues. Can I make you some soup?" he asked. _"Stop it!"_ I yelled angrily and took away his bombs. " _Hey!_ Not fair!" he exclaimed and I gave him a death glare.

"Don't worry April. We won't let anything happen to you." D said softly to April. Blue nodded so did I. "Donnie's right. We're going to set a trap for this pigeon-man and make sure he never bothers you again." Blue said.

"Well, I know what we can use as bait." Donnie said and I exactly knew _who_. "Bread crumbs! Pigeons eat bread crumbs!" Mikey said and I slapped my forehead. "He means April stupid!" I replied annoyed at him. Tania and Mikey then stood in front of April with open arms, protecting her. "You're gonna let him eat April? I thought you liked her!" Tania exclaimed. "Dude! Not cool!" Mikes added.

Yep, they're _definitely_ the perfect couple.

 _"Yeah!"_

I scoffed. "Don't sweat it. We've got your back." Donnie said and Blue stood up. "Alright, mighty mutants, let's do this." he then ordered to us. However, Raph didn't liked it. "Mighty mutants? What, dancing dorks was already taken?"he asked sarcastically and I punched his arm hard.

 _"Ow!_ Will you stop doing that?!"

" _NO!"_

We started to move out from the lair, ignoring Raph's comment. "Wait!" Splinter called, "We do not yet know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him." Blue and I turned to his side. "With all due respect, Sensei..." Blue said. "It's a pigeon." I added. "We already know what we're facing." Blue finished.

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you." sensei pointed his staff at our side. "I fear you are all becoming overconfident." he added. I crossed my arms. "Sensei, in the past few months, we've taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots, and an army of ninjas." I said while the others done a high-three behind us. "Maybe we're not overconfident. Maybe we're just that good." Blue finished and held my hand.

Then, we left.

I felt though that sensei was right about something...

First, we _do_ became overconfident.

And secondly, tonight, we'll fight a _dangerous_ enemy, expect the pigeon.

I realized that what he said was a warning.

And unfortunately, I was the only one who received that message.

* * *

"Here I am, walking around in the big city. _All alone!_ Oh, I sure hope no _crazy_ pigeon-man sneaks up on me. That would be the _last_ thing I'd want!"

We were hiding as Apes was walking up and down to an alleyway. She looked bored and annoyed. And I could say that her thoughts were telling her that Donnie's plan was stupid.

 _"What are you doing?"_ I heard him asking.

 _"You wanted me to be bait. I'm bait."_ April retorted.

 _"That's not how bait talks."_

 _"How do you know how bait talks?"_

 _"I know bait_ doesn't _talk back."_

My eyes widened and I got out from my hiding spot (which was a dumpster) so as the others. "Ooooooo..." we said in unison. "Oh no, he _didn't_!" Mikey exclaimed moving a finger in front of his face. "Sure he didn't!" Tania replied next to him.

"Just act natural." Donnie said to April and we all went back to our spots. I forgot to say that I was hiding with Blue who, by the way, pulled me closer to his side. His hands wrapped around my belly and I felt his lips kissing my head. I smirked and turned to his side. Our lips connected again and we ignored everything around us.

But that sweet, pure moment ended with April's scream.

"We should help the others." Blue said and held my hand as we got out from our spot. We attacked at the pigeon and forced him to stay on the ground. "Okay, okay _uncle!_ _Jeez Louise!_ " the pigeon exclaimed. April walked up to our side. "And you said I wasn't good bait." she said to Donnie with a smirk. "No doubt Apes." I replied still holding hard the pigeon.

"Okay, start talking, pigeon-man." Leo threatened him. The pigeon turned his head at him. "I have a name!" he said. "Yeah, we just don't care what it is." Raph retorted. I pointed my finger at him and a small amount of ectoplasm hit his arm.

 _"OW! Stop it!"_

Of course, I ignored him and my gaze transferred to the pigeon. "Tell us your name." I said to him. "It's Pete." he replied. "Nice to meet you, Pete. I'm Rowan and these are my friends" I introduced us. "Pete, why you were hunting April?" Tania asked softly and Pete glared her.

"I didn't wanna hurt her. I was bringing her a message, from her father." Pete replied, making April gasp. "Let him up!" she ordered us and we did it. "Wait!" Pete exclaimed and his eyes fell on me. "Did you said your name's Rowan?" he then asked. "Yeah, what for?" I asked him. "The message is for you too." Pete said.

The others glared us wide eyed.

"Why?" Blue asked. "We were all guests of the Kraang. They poured some ooze on me and turned me into this." Pete said and I frowned so as April. "Uh, that must have been _horrible_. Being turned into a _pigeon_." she replied to Pete.

"Actually, I _started out_ as a pigeon."

Again, I frowned.

"Told you the bread crumbs would have worked."Mikey said annoyed and I rolled my eyes. April was the best bait since Pete wanted _her,_ not the crumbs.

"You've got _bread crumbs?!_ " Pete exclaimed grabbing Mikey searching on him for bread. He then srarted to shake him upside down with furry.

It made me to laugh hard!

"Um, my father?" April asked annoyed and Pete let go off Mikey who yelped in pain. "Oh, right" he replied and handed Apes a tablet. I went next to her as she pressed a play button on the screen, a video started to play.

 _"Something terrible is about to happen. And I don't know what, but it's extremely important that you get out of this city as soon as you can. Take Rowan with you, she's in danger from the Kraang. I don't know from what. Save yourselves. Remember, I love you."_ Mr. O'Neill said through the device and then, the video stopped. April hugged the device on her chest, eyes closed painfully. "I love you too daddy." she said sadly.

I gave a glare to the others. I was curious what the hell the Kraang wanted me and why I was in danger. I know that Shredder hunts me down for change my mind and go back to the Foot and work as his deadly assassin but... the Kraang? What, they need my ghost powers?

Blue came to our side so as Donnie. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Blue addressed to Pete who shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just the messenger." he replied.

"We have to get you two out of the city." Donnie said to us. I shook my head. "Nuh-uh, I'm not leaving you behind, and lose all the fun." I said crossing my arms. "And I'm _not_ going anywhere _without_ my dad." April retorted and memed my action.

Donnie and Blue glared us worried. "But... you both heard him, something terrible is gonna happen." D said. "I can't risk your life Rowny. You know how much you mean to me." Blue added. "Then, let's better hurry!" I retorted. "Can you tell us where the Kraang is holding April's dad?" Tania asked Pete.

He nodded. "I can, but it's gonna cost you _a lot_ of bread." I rolled my eyes. I should have expected that.

After all, he's a pigeon.

Blue raised an eyebrow. "We're talking about _actual_ bread, right?" he asked. Pete nodded once more. "Yeah, _sourdough"_ he replied.

Yep, _classic_ pigeon.

* * *

We were at the Kraang facility, Pete told us about.

Well, on its roof.

Don opened with ease an air vent and stepped down from Mikey's shell. April raised a fist in the air. "Let's do this!" she exclaimed and she was ready to jump down 'till Blue stopped her. "We need you to wait here, April." he said to her, making my besty to frown.

"Are you crazy? My dad's in there!" she replied angrily. "Along with who knows how many Kraang. This requires stealth and mobility." Blue said to her. "What about Rowan and Tania? They're coming _too_?" she asked gesturing to me and Tania. "I'm a full fledged kunoichi Apes. Stealth and mobility are my speciality." I replied folding my arms. "And I'm a ghost. I can be silent enough for _not_ being noticed." Tania added.

April frowned again. "I can't just do nothing." she said. "You won't be doing nothing. We need you to lower this rope when we give you the signal." Blue replied and handed her a rope. Apes sighed in defeat. Then, they all jumped down.

"Don't worry Apes, it won't take us long time. I hope." I said placing a finger on my chin. I jumped down and landed next to Blue who smiled at me and moved to a certain room Pete informed us. On our way there, we sliced some Kraangdroids and when we got in there, the doors closed behind us with a _whooosh._

"Donnie, hack into the system and see if you can find out about the Kraangs' plot. Raph, Tania, you're with me. Mikey and Rowny, stay with Donnie." Blue ordered us. "Why do I always get stuck with Mikey?" Donnie complained

 _"Hey!"_

"I don't want him. And I'm in charge." Blue replied. _Oh, good grief..._

 _"Hey!"_

"Well, then make Raph take Mikey." Donnie retorted and that annoyed Raph. "Over my dead body." he said and crossed his arms. "Why wouldn't you make Rowan and Tania to take him?" he asked pointing at our side. "I never said that I want him! Besides, if he makes me angry, he won't live." I replied crossing my arms.

"You know, I'm starting to think nobody wants to be with me! Fine, I'll just go off on my own." Mikey exclaimed. "Wait Mikes. I never said that-" Tania tried to say but Mikey disappeared into purple smoke.

"... didn't wanted to take you with me" she ended her fraze and glared downwards. Secs later, a closet door opened and Mikey popped his head. "That's a closet..." he said and laughed sheepishly.

"Have fun, you three." Raph said as he, Tania and Blue walked away from us. "Blue, _wait!_ " I exclaimed, remembering something.

He turned.

I ran to his side and kissed him for a brief moment. "Be careful, okay?" I asked softly. He nodded and placed a hand on my cheeks. "Okay, I will." he replied smiling at me. Then, he gave a peek to my cheek.

He left.

I heard slapping behind me and Donnie's voice threatening Mikey. "Don't. Touch. **_Anything."_** I turned and walked up to their side. Mikes was annoying to Donnie who was trying to hack the computer.

"What's that one do?"

"I don't know."

"What's _that_ one do?"

"I don't know."

"What's _that_ one do?"

" _I don't know!"_ D yelled and threw his brother away. Then, he climbed on my back and pointed on a button. "Whoa. Ooh, that one's pretty!" he said. _"Just **STOP IT!"**_ I screamed and slammed my hands on the computer. It opened and D laughed happily.

"I'm in!"

"You're welcome."

Lots of files appeared on the screen and I glared all of them. "Rowan, you should see this." Donnie said to me and I glared a file.

It had my name.

 _ **Name:** **Rowan Fox**_

 ** _Species: human-ghost-vampire_**

 ** _Powers: Intangible, Invisibility, Ectoplasm, Super speed, Super Strength, Fangs, Claws_**

 ** _Occupation: High skilled assassin._**

My eyes widened. How did the Kraang had a file of me? And why? Donnie and Mikey glared me with a confused look. "You're an _assassin_?" Donnie asked surprised. "And a _vampire?"_ Mikey added. "First, I didn't knew that I'm a _vampire_ and, secondly, I _was_ an assassin." replied.

A new file showed up and we all glared it with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh." D said

 _That's bad, **really** bad!_

* * *

"Guys, they've planted a mutagen bomb downtown! They're going to use it to disperse ooze over half the city!" Don said to the other three as soon as we reached them. Blue was trying to unlock the cage door of Kirby's but it seemed kinda difficult for him to manage it. Donnie noticed Kirby and smiled at him. "Oh, hi Mr. O'Neil. Your daughter's really nice." he said.

I slapped my forehead.

 _Not now Brainiak!_

"Okay, we have to disarm that bomb. If I could just get this _stupid_ door open..." Blue replied still playing with the wires.

"Have you tried this?"

" _NO!"_

An alarm had been set off by the time Mikey pressed a button and Raph slapped his head. "And _that's_ why no one wants to be with you!" he yelled at his little brother.

Blue managed to open the door and I rushed to his side. I protected Kirby from the laser shots and we all ran to our exit _door_. We hid behind some crates while the robots kept firing. Blue started to make pigeon sounds and I glared him amused. "What are you doing?! April, throw the rope!" Raph yelled at April who popped her head from the vent.

 _"Dad!"_

 _"April!"_

Apes threw the rope down and the others started to climb it. However, Kirby grabbed a laser gun and started to shoot the Kraang.

" _Daddy, no!"_

I glanced the rope and then Kirby, making a decision. That lasted only few seconds and I ran to Kirby's side, throwing ectoplasm at the Kraang.

 _"Rowny!"_

I ignored everything and kept fighting. "Go Rowan! Save yourself!" Kirby yelled at me as he kept shooting. "I won't let you and April split again!" I replied yelling too and kept too firing.

Suddenly, Kirby pushed me back and I lost my balance, landing on Blue's arms. "We need to go!" he yelled to me and I lifted myself up. "But... we _can't_ leave him _here!"_ I retorted. Blue placed a hand on my shoulder. "We don't have a choice..." he replied and forced me to climb the rope. By the time we reached upwards, the Kraang caught Kirby and forced him to move.

 _"NO!"_ April yelled and jumped down, covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were filled with tears as she hugged Donnie tight. "We'll get him back, April. I promise." Donnie said softly to her and Apes nodded in response.

"We gotta go!" Blue ordered and we all ran away, heading downtown.

* * *

 _"Kraang, in how many time units known as minutes will the device containg the mutagen that will be spread over the place known as New York, be detonated?"_

 _"Five."_

I slapped my forehead in disbelief and tensed my bow, shooting one of the two droids. Then, it exploded. The others shoot too the guards and one by one exploded. We jumped down to a panel which Tania and Donnie said they could handle. "Okay, guys. It's up to you." Blue said and Tania opened it, revealing lots of wires.

 _"Uh-Oh"_

" _Uh-Oh?_ You two _said_ you _knew_ how to do this!" I exclaimed angrily at them. "We didn't count on a design _this_ complex, _Rowan_ " Tania replied annoyed. "They're aliens from another dimension! What did _you_ expect? A big round ball with a lit fuse that said _'bomb'?_ " Blue said designing a bomb with his fingers.

"No, but this -"

"Boy I sure hope this argument goes on for another four minutes and fifteen seconds!"

D and Tan turned to the panel and glared the wires.

"Careful."

"Watch out for those wires."

"You guys are _not_ helping..." Tania mumbled as she tapped a finger on her chin in thought. "Sorry." I replied and stepped back. "What if we just push this button?" Mikey asked pointing at a button and Raph slapped his hand away. "I think you pressed _enough_ buttons tonight." he said.

Cold air touched the back of my neck and I raised an eyebrow. I snapped my head at the back but no one was there.

 _Great, I'm slowly drive myself crazy._

"Guys, you're going to have to speed this up." Blue said to D and Tania who gave him an angry glare. "We cannot work with all this _pressure!_ " Donnie yelled. My jingle rang once again in my ears and I glared up to the bomb were Bradford, Xever, Blacky and Browny were standing.

"Um, _that_ might be a problem..."

They jumped down and we unleashed our weapons, leaving the two Brainaks back. "You guys picked a really _bad_ time for this." Blue said. "Oh, sorry for the inconvenience." Blacky replied. "When would you prefer to breathe your last breath?" Xever added.

Then, we proceeded to fight those four.

Of course, I went for the two vampires.

"Well, hello again little _svetocha._.." Blacky said in a teasing noice as he was about to give me a high kick. I back flipped away, avoiding the kick and raised a playful eyebrow. " _Svetocha?_ New nickname Andrew?" I asked sarcastically and dodged a punch of Browny's.

They both chuckled.

"Oh, so you _don't_ know what you _really_ are, eh?" Browny asked. "Yeah, tired of both of you two." I replied and kicked his gut. _"Little vampire, little vampire, let me catch you..."_ Blacky said in a kinda singing voice.

 _Hold on._

 _Did he just called me..._

 ** _Vampire?_**

I tried not to show my surprise, although something told me that they were right so as the Kraang. "I'm not a vampire. You're just teasing me. But that's not working on me." I said and threw ectoplasm. Both super sped away.

 _"Will you hurry up and defuse the bomb? We're dealing with a couple of nutjobs here."_

 _"Be QUIET!"_

Blacky punched my nosed and I let my tanto to fell on the ground as my hands covered my bleeding nose. "You really _don't_ know you're _half_ vampire, do you?" Browny said and kicked my stomach.

 _"Guys, guys! Mikey was right about something!"_

 _"Yeah, that's great and all, but a little HELP would be nice!"_

 _"Oh, right. Sorry."_

Tania flew to my side and gave a round house kick to Blacky. She then came to my side. "Happy to see you back to action. I needed help with those two. They ain't going down easy." I said to her and she smirked. "Well, _we're_ stubborn." She replied.

And we attacked.

* * *

"You are worthy adversaries, but the fight is ours. Lay down your weapons."

 _"Never!"_

Our four enemies were pointed in front of the bomb as we were surrounding them. Tania and I had been pinned down Blacky and Browny on the floor while Blue and Donnie were pointing their weapons at Bradford and Xever.

"You don't have a choice." Blue said smirking. _"You've lost."_ I added and pointed my tanto closer to Blacky.

Bradford glanced the bomb before his eyes stocked back to Blue. "If I'm going down, I'm taking _you_ with me." he then said and stabbed his sword into the bomb. The glass cracked.

 _"No!"_

The glass broke and mutagen washed away Xever and Bradford who yelled in surprise. I nodded at Tania and we both threw the vampires down.

"So to sum it up, we kicked the butts of the Kraang and Shredder's top henchmen _while_ defusing a bomb and saving the city." Blue said when we jumped down from the bomb. I wrapped a hand on his neck with a small smirk. "Yeah, we're not overconfident!" Raph replied with a smile.

"We're just _that_ good."

We all gave a high-three to a each other and started to walk away, calmed that everything was over for that night.

Unfortunately, that ended with this:

 _"Your skills are impressive. But they will not save you."_

Guess who he was.

You're right.

 _Shredder._

"Oh man. Do you think that's the _Shredder?_ " Donnie asked in fright. I rolled my eyes. "It's definitely _a_ Shredder." Raph replied. I clenched my hands into fists as a silent growl bubbled in my throat.

Memories.

 _Bad_ memories played non stop in my head.

Shredder walked up to our side. "There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach ninjitsu to four mutant turtles, one girl and a _half_ vampire which happened to belong in the Foot." he shot me with a glare full of hate and I showed my teeth.

The others glared me wide eyed.

"Perhaps I will let _one_ of you live long _enough_ to tell it." he finished and his blades came out from his armor. Blue smirked. "You're gonna have to catch us first! _Mikey!_ " he ordered at Mikes who held a smoke bomb.

 _"So long, suckah!"_

But when the bomb hit the floor it broke, showing that it was _a real_ egg. They all glared the egg wide eyed as Mikey laughed sheepishly. " _Oops._ All right, _that_ one's on me." he said.

 _I should have took them away from you when I had the chance!_

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Shredder attacked without a single warning at the team and Raph charged him first. His sais were trying, as much as he could, to hurt the ninja master but every blow was blocked.

Now, it was Shredder's time to make _his_ move.

He gave a kick to Raph's gut, sending the poor turtle on the electronic billboard which electroshock him. Then, he fell down unconscious.

 ** _"RAPH!"_**

Leo narrowed his eyes and charged at Shredder, his katanas trying too to injure badly his enemy. Again, Shredder avoided those attacks with ease making the leader tired.

Shredder punched Leo's shell hard and kicked his gut, making him to roll across the roof. His bloody lips let a sharp yell of pain to come out in the surface.

 ** _"LEO!"_**

Rowan and Donnie rushed to Leo's side and checked if he had anything serious.

Not at all.

Rowan let a sigh of relief and held her boyfriend's hand.

Donnie, on the other side, growled and poised his Bo staff right and attacked Shredder. He swung plenty times his staff at the ninja but there again, he blocked them with ease.

Suddenly, he grabbed his staff and hit the purple clad's head hard making him to daze. Then, Shredder launched him across the roof by hitting him with a strong punch.

 ** _"DONNIE!"_**

A kusarigama chain wrapped his right arm and Tania and Mikey tried to pull him away. Unfortunately for those two, Shredder was _much_ stronger than them, as a result to pull _them_ to _his_ side. He then gave some punched to both human and turtle. Tania bounced him to the roof and Mikey threw couple of surikens at him. Shredder avoided them by the use of his gauntlets.

Both friends trumbled off the edge.

The evil ninja came to their side but he found that they were gone.

Cold air hit him from the back side of his and turned. A blurry Rowan was super speeding at his side, fangs and claws were out.

Yes, she was angry and accepted that she was a half vampire.

Shredder avoided a slice of hers and he tried to kick the girl. Unfortunately for him, Rowan avoided with ease that kick. "Never thought that tou could come back, _Saki."_ she said with a threatening voice. Shredder smirked evily behind his mask. "I was wondering the same thing, _Rowan_." he replied and attacked again.

Blows, kicks and grunts had been heard all around as both fighters refused to give up and tried with effort to hurt each other badly. Suddenly, Shredder kicked Rowan's chin hard which made her to fly back and land on the foothold of the billboard were she passed out.

 ** _"ROWNY!"_**

Leo attacked Shredder by giving a slice which his enemy defeated easily. That gave to Donnie the opportunity to bring his staff at Shredder's head who stepped back.

But he recovered quickly.

He then grabbed Donnie and threw him on Leo. Raph charged again the ninja but Shredder prevented him and threw him on the floor.

Rowan woke up, one of her hands touching her head. She blinked several times, trying to understand were the _hell_ she was. But, when her eyes fixed to her friends' side where they were trying to lift a letter, with Mikey under it, she realized where she was.

On that _fucking_ roof, fighting Shredder.

Since her friends were doing something else, she decided to fight Shredder all alone with a hope to _win_ him.

She also realized that her fangs were out, touching her lower lip and that gave her more energy.

She super sped then to her archenemy and sliced her tanto on him. Shredder blocked them and sliced her arm. Rowan hissed but she ignored the pain.

All she wanted to do was to win.

She attacked again but Shredder grabbed her shirt and lifted her on an air vent. Between his gauntlets, a sharp knife appeared and it was some inches away from her forehead. Rowan narrowed her eyes and growled. "Ya know that doesn't scare me _at all_ huh?" she said in an bored voice.

"Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your friends demise will be _swift!"_ Shredder demanded to her and pressed the knife closer to Rowan's forehead, a small amount of blood appeared from the edge.

 ** _"NEVER!"_**

Rowan turned into her ghost form and went intagible, flying away from Shredder. She then threw a big ball of ectoplasm and flew to her friends side.

"Let's go."

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

"You were all very lucky." Spkinter told us after we told him what happened. We were all covered with bruises, especially the turtles.

Raph sighed. "Well, I think we define that word _differently_ , sensei." he then said to sensei. I placed my head on Blue's shoulder and he gave me a peek to my cheek.

"Few have ever faced the Shredder and survived." Splinter said. "We belong into _the Few"_ I replied. "He was just so fast. It was like he was everywhere at once." Mikes said.

Blue sighed. "You were right about us being overconfident, sensei. There's just some things we're just not ready for." he said and I nodded, my neck cracked.

"Perhaps. But that no longer matters. It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that will not go away. So prepare yourselves, my children. Because as of this moment, we are at _war_."

 _That's the end of us._

* * *

"Well?"

Donnie gave me a glare from his laptop. After telling everything to the others what happened, D decided to do some exams on me and figured out what happened with me anyway.

"What is it? Don't make us nervous." Blue said to his brother and I felt his hold on my hand tighten.

Donnie stood up.

"Well, of course the news are not the best but I can't lie to you. So..."

He sighed again.

"Rowan, you are _indeed_ a half vampire named _svetocha_. _Svetocha_ are the most strongest daughters of the vampire kind but also _rare_ because of the 'blooming' fact which _only_ the half girl vampire has.

" 'Blooming' is a fact _before_ your powers grow in which needs _a lot_ of training. Of course, you can handle your powers now that you're not 'bloomed' but they are have less power than a normal _wumpir_ , also known as the _full_ vampires, has. If you 'bloom'... well, you'll become toxic to the _wumprirs_ and you can kill them without much effort..."

I didn't heard the rest.

I didn't wanted to.

 _I am a **vampire.**_

 _Just shot me now._

 _Right now._


	10. Panic in the Sewers!

_Panic In the Sewers!_

 **So, after a _long_ thinking of that chapter, I finally published it here! Wow, it was the first time that it took me so much... All I hope though, is to be nice for you as the last scene is a flashback from Rowan's past.**

 **Anyway, I want to thank BabyPinkPuppy for her reviews to almost every chapter. You just make me proud and force me to keep up the _good_ work**. **As for your OC, I'm thinking of adding her in season 2 and don't worry, she'll be in all the episodes!**

 **Also, I want to thank a very good friend of mine who always leave a review and tells me her opinion on Viber or whenever I see her. I'm just so proud of myself now!**

 **Let's go to the story now...**

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Inside the dark New York city, the turtles and Rowan were stealthy sneaking around. White smoke was everywhere as Mikey fell from a roof and followed his brothers and sister into an alley.

All of them were searching something specific.

Something that meant _a lot_ to each one.

Leo shushed the others. "Shredder could be _anywhere_. Stay frosty guys." he then ordered. Rowan slapped her forehead. "Frosty? Is that all you got Blue?" she asked in disbelief and the blue masked blushed.

Donnie started to talk about frost while Mikey and Raph shared a bored look. "Maybe he's got an off-switch somewhere." the playful turtle said to his older brother and Raph turned to Donnie, slapping the back of his head.

 _" **OW!"**_

"Found it!"

 _"And I found four pathetic turtles and girl with **seconds** of life."_

Mikey's lips created a smile and glared the other four. "Wouldn't be one of them" he said happily. Rowan gave him an angry look.

"We _are_ them, stupid!"

The five children awaited for their archenemy to appear each one with a different expression.

Shredder's shadow appeared behind Mikey and unfortunately for the turtle, he pulled him into the dark _so fast_ that, he couldn't even react. The only thing that is was saved from him was one of his nunchuks which dropped to Donnie's feet.

 ** _"MIKEY!"_**

Donnie raised his staff over his head and attacked the Shredder who reappeared from the darkness. He was about to give him a good hit on his chest but as faster and _stronger,_ Shredder prevented him and broke Donnie's staff in two with his gauntlets. In no time, Shredder threw the poor turtle in the dark were he disappeared.

"Raph, take him _down!"_ Leo ordered to Raph, leaving Rowan behind. Leo tried to give many strikes to Shredder but all of them had been avoided. That gave the opportunity to Raph to give his own, hurtful strike from above. Shredder noticed it and he swung to his left while the red clad turtle jumped on him. Then, the evil ninja master gave a couple of damaging punches to Raph's chest.

Strong too.

With a last, _hard_ kick to his shell, Raph send flying to the smoke with Leo and Rowan running after him.

But it was _too_ late.

" ** _NO!"_**

Both panted as the theme behind them took a dark color and Shredder had now _red_ eyes. They turned to his side and he kicked Leo to a wall while throwing Rowan on him.

They groaned in pain.

An awful, scratching sound surrounded them as Shredder came closer to their side, one of his gauntlets scratching the wall on his left. Rowan stood in front of the terrified Leo and narrowed her eyes, fangs touching her lower lip.

"There is _no_ place you can run, _no_ place you can hide where I will not _find you!_ So, you think you're ready to face _me?"_ Shredder said to the couple, raising his gauntlets in the air and quickly let them fall on Rowan's body.

 ** _"NO!"_**

* * *

 _"NO!"_

Splinter jolted awake from his bed and started to breath heavily.

 _What a dream..._

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

When I got out from my bedroom, after a nap, I saw the turtles getting ready for our evening patrol. Blue noticed me and walked up to my side with a wide smile. "I thought you were sleeping." he said and gave me a peek to my nose. "That's right, Blue. I _was_. But you should have wake me up. Remember, I'm tired the last days, not _sick_ or _fragile."_ I replied with a roll of my eyes.

Heh, the last four days, I did a _lot_ of reaserch about my vampire side but... none result. The only thing that I found was the information which Donnie told me after we found that I'm a _svetocha._

Blue though, was protecting me from _everything._ He was always around and _he_ did something that _I_ should have done. Even when we were out for patrol, he was lifting me to bride style, in order to jump to the opposite roof. I can't say that it didn't _relaxed_ me or I _liked_ it but, it was annoying for me somehow...

Let me not talk about the other three who always found the chance to relax and tease _my Blue._

And me?

Well, they kept treating me like always. But I think that they were _all_ afraid of me because of my fangs, claws and uncontrolled anger. Don also mentioned that 'bloodhunger' or something like that will hit me sometime and then, he has to find a way to pull me away from blood or them.

I _hate_ being a vampire.

"Come on!" I heard Raph saying and Blue nodded. He ran to his brothers not before he gave me a small, pationate kiss. I saw sensei comimg out from the Dojo with a kinda worried or shocked expresion."Where are you going?" he asked the turtles. Blue turned and gave him a curious look. "Heading out for our evening patrol." he then said. "There will be no patrol." sensei annoucned.

"Sensei?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last time you fought the Shredder, you barely escaped with your lives. Not to mention that he is hunting you Rowan." senei replied. "I know, but I can protect myself very well, sensei. It's not that _big_ deal" I said and crossed my arms. "Next time, we'll be ready." Raph added and walked up to sensei.

"Yes because you will _stay_ down here until you are _ready_. _No_ patrol, _no_ games, _no_ rest. There is only training, starting _now!_ " sensei ordered and pushed Raph back to the others. He then walked away.

I gave an uncertain look to the turtles and turned back to my room to change and get my tanto.

 _Why do I feel like this gonna take a lot of time?_

* * *

I was right.

This training lasted for _WEEKS._

And like sensei said, there was no rest.

We were under _hard_ pressure.

From Splinter _himself._

"More, sensei?" Blue panted as Mikey and Donnie were lying on the floor. Raph and I shared a shocked look. "Yes, more! There is no intention in your strikes. Do it again!" sensei ordered us. "We _can't_ have intention with all that _tiredness!_ " I complained.

Don't get me wrong, I _love_ training. I don't care about pain, effort or even how many _hours_ I have to spend for that. Problem was to my sleepless nights. Sensei didn't let us to rest for a second! Due to that, we did a lot of _bad_ performances to our katas.

" _Rowan!_ You are now _against_ Leonardo and Raphael!" sensei barked at me as the two yawned. They took a defensive position opposite me so am I.

Well, except this time, my fangs grew and I felt my energy increase up to its high.

 _"Hajime!"_

Blue and Raph attacked while I narrowed my eyes. When they came closer, I grabbed Raph's arm, twisting him around and kicked Blue's chest hard. Then, I jumped in the air, my legs straight open and kicked both turtles' faces. I landed with a roll and quickly stood up.

" _Excellent!_ Great performance, Rowan! You may now do your other exercises that I told you." sensei ordered and I nodded. "H-Hai sensei..."

The turtles groaned as I started to do some exercises just to train my vampire side well.

"We will practice all night if we have to." I heard sensei saying and I stopped. "We have _been_ practicing all _night_." Donnie corrected.

 _"Pizza... mmm..."_

My head snapped at Mikey's side who was sleeping on the mat, dreaming for pizza. I simply rolled my eyes. "Wake him up!" sensei ordered and Raph offered to do it. "Gladly" he said, clenching his knuckles.

Then, he punched Mikes awake.

 _"Ahh! Shredder's here!"_ Mikey screamed and pointed at nowhere. I sighed. "Relax, it was a nightmare. _A bad_ nightmare." I then said and yawned. "Aren't we all?" Raph asked as Mikey stood up, letting a huge yawn.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Sensei, can we rest for a sec?" Donnie asked Splinter. "Rest? Hmm, the Shredder will not rest until you are all _dead!_ " Splinter barked in reply. "Oh _come on!_ Sensei, we've been training for _weeks_ with _no_ sleep and you keep telling us to _train?!_ Don't you get it? We can't take it anymore!" I yelled angrily and my fangs popped out. "They need a break." Blue added.

"They?"

"Like _you_ don't?"

"That's right Raph, _I_ don't"

"Ah, well, _I'll_ give you a break."

Just when Raph ended talking, sensei hit us with his staff hard. We all fell on the mat, groaning loudly from pain. "If I were the Shredder, _none_ of you would be breathing right _now_. _Understand?_ " he said to us and we all gave him a _very_ sleepy glare.

"Perhaps a brief rest is in order. We will resume later."

I smiled in relief but then, the world started to spin around me. Before I could even react, my body stopped moving and fell on the mat leaving the sound of hitting heard all over the Dojo. My vision filled with darkness...

 _"ROWAN!"_

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

I ran to Rowny's side and I gently lifted her. She didn't weighed anything. "What happened?" I heard Raph asking as my brothers came to my side. "Not sure, she just passed out." I replied.

"Can you bring her to the lab? I need to do some exams on her." Donnie asked and I nodded, walking out from the Dojo.

* * *

 ** _Some minutes later..._**

Donnie smiled at me and let a sigh of relief. "She's fine. She only need rest and food. But for now, we must not annoy her, _Mikey_. Just respect the fact she's still healing." he said to us giving an angry look to Mikey. He snapped his fingers and frowned. "Oh, man!" he exclaimed.

But I was worried about something else.

"She is sure fine? Does she breaths normally? You..." Donnie raised a hand. "Leo, she's fine. Everything's fine with her. Just _please_ don't wake her up before she heals up. She needs that." he replied and waved us to go. Raph and Mikey walked out from the lab. "You sure Donnie?" I asked again worried. My brother shook his head. "I am. Stop it. She's fine. Go and relax yourself." he ordered to me and I walked away silently.

 _Hope she wakes up fast..._

* * *

I was watching Space Heroes. My thoughts though were at Donnie's lab and specifically, at Rowny. _Huh..._ I couldn't even think straight that moment or focus on my favorite TV show. I realized that... I _love_ her.

I love her laugh, her bravery, her.. _Everything._ Yeah, I know, it's kinda early for me to say that but, believe me, it's not for me.

I know her for a long time and we were best buddies. I think it was expected for us to date.

The TV turned down and I turned to Raph. "What are you doing?" I asked annoyed my brother who was smirking at me. "Oh, sorry. It was Spike's idea. He says Space Heroes is too stupid for him." he replied. I rolled my eyes. "That's saying something, considering he hangs out with you all day." I replied.

"Nice going, Leo. You made him angry, so I'm gonna mop the floor with your _face!_ " Raph said angrily but I ignored him. He's Raph, nothing more expected than a yell of his along with a testosterone explosion. "All right, Raph. Cool off." I said to him calmly.

"I can help with that!" Mikey said and threw a water ballon at Raph's face. He then laughed out loud. "Doctor Prank-enstein strikes again!" he said again and Raph glared him angrily. "Dude, you should see your face right now. You look so mad!" my little brother kept teasing Raph as he set down Spike and stretched. "Okay, Spike. You'll like this show. It's called 'does Mikey bend that way?'"

 _Uh-Oh..._

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

 _Hmm? What's that noise?_

I flew my eyes open and the first thing my vision came to _touch_ was a bright light above my head. I stood up and saw Donnie doing something.

 _"Come here, you!"_

 _"Guah!"_

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms on my chest. If Mikes was screaming and Raph was yelling at him, it meant that Raph got mad again with Mikey.

"Hey, you're awake!" I heard Donnie saying and I turned my head to his side. "Hi D. What happened? And why do I ended up here?" I asked Brainiak. "You passed out. Due to the sleepless nights, lack of food and the pressure you were being at during training caused your cells to minor. But don't worry! You're fine now!" he replied happily. "Really? Did my healing helped too?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Donnie nodded and I sighed in relief.

"You're still working on that go-cart?"

We both turned to the source of the voice. Blue was standing in front of a blue sheet. He didn't even noticed me. "It's not a go-cart. It's an all-terrain patrol buggy with detachable sidecars." Donnie replied. "Go-cart? I like that name." I said.

Blue _now_ noticed me.

" _Rowny!"_

He rushed to my side and hugged me tight. I laughed by that. "Relax... I haven't returned from a war. I just needed some rest _again._ " I said and hugged him back.

Then, we surrendered into a passionate kiss, ignoring the others' comments.

* * *

 ** _Few moments later..._**

"Hoko no kamae."

Donnie and Mikey raised their hands in the air. Raph didn't seemed willing to do that. "Raph, hoko no kamae." Blue ordered to him. "Hoko _no way!_ It's bad enough Splinter's driving us into the ground. Now you _too?_ " Raph asked in disbelief.

I stood up and walked to their side, doing the kata the way Blue said. "Just do it Raph. Right now, we don't stand a chance against Shredder." I said. "Rowny sit down. You're dismissed tonight." Blue said to me but I kept doing it, ignoring him.

I heard Mikey screaming and I turned my head to him. "I just freaked myself out!" he exclaimed. "I hate to say it, but the fact that we've been laying low might be the only reason we're still alive." Donnie said and I glared downwards. "Exactly, so until we're ready, we stay down here. And Rowny stop it! I ordered you _not_ to train tonight!" Blue yelled at me angrily. I narrowed my eyes. "I am _fine!_ _You're_ the one who needs to stop it! I'm fully healed and Donnie told me that I'm _okay_ now!" I replied at the same tone.

"You're _not!"_

"I _am!"_

We shared an angry look. The others stepped back and let us arguing.

 _"Unfortunately, that's not an option."_

I turned at the entrance and saw April along with Tania, coming at our side. Their phones were out.

 _Ah, great. What else?_

* * *

 _"We're meeting Shredder tonight. He's got a plan to destroy the turtles and that Sexy Baby."_

 _"How? He doesn't even know where they are."_

 _"He says they're in the sewers somewhere, and that's all he needs to know to wipe them out."_

We heard a recording from Purple Dragons' lair. Tania putted a recording device in their lair without even noticing her. Splinter was hearing with us too. Apes stopped the record. "Our home is no longer safe. The Shredder must be stopped." Splinter said.

He was right.

What if Shredder _indeed_ destroy our home? My only solution is to turn back to the roads or move out from the US for not Shredder looking for me.

No.

I couldn't let that happen.

"How can we stop a plan we don't even know?" Donnie asked everyone. "We have to go topside, and find out what they're planning!" Raph replied. "Raph's right! We can't stop the plan by staying down here!" I said and my eyes glared Splinter. "There's no other way." Blue added, glaring too sensei.

Sensei nodded.

" _Alright!_ Finally some _action_ I exclaimed standing up but Blue grabbed my hand. "You're not going _anywhere_. With Shredder hunting you down for _who knows_ reasons, you _can't_ go out alone." he said to me. "I. Am. _Fine!_ For _Christ's_ sake! I shall also _remind_ you that it was _I_ risked her _ass_ to save your _own_ from a sure death!" I replied angrily and grabbed my tanto.

"Well, I shall _also_ remind you that, as _your_ leader _and_ boyfriend, I _can't_ risk your life _again_." he said and shoot me with one of his death glares.

"I'm coming and you _can't_ stop me."

Then I walked away from him my claws out. "Oh _snap!_ That's **_an_** argument." Mikey said and I gave him a death glare. "None of your _business_ Mikes." I then said and started to walk away.

Blue knows that I _hate_ being on the sidelines more than everyone else.

But unfortunately, he seemed to forget that.

* * *

Now, we were at Shredder's lair, an old, decrepit building which looked like a church to my opinion.

 _"Donnie, you're crowding me."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"All that Splinter talk about how we're not ready has me thinking maybe we're in over our heads."_

As my eyes and thoughts concentrated to the building, the turtles and Tania were doing a _calm_ chat, like there's _no_ mission we had to complete.

 _"It's okay to be scared, Mikey. Raph is scared."_

 _"I am not scared!"_

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, like Raph's _never_ scared of _anything_ or _Shredder._ Seriously, if he was trying to show that he was _brave_ , he chose the wrong way to prove it.

 _What a dummy._

The usual jiggling in my head showed up and I turned to the guys. A big shadow was there and I swear it was getting bigger as it came to the light.

 _"You should be scared."_

An Akita, at about 8-feet tall appeared as soon the sentence ended. It's right shoulder was bigger that the left one and it also had spikes all over.

"Bradford!"

"Rad-brad!"

"Huh, I never thought you could mutated into a _dog_."

"Look at what I found. Four soon-to-be-ex turtles and girls." Bradford said, his red eyes glaring us with hate. "I'm sure glad it's okay to be scared." Raph said. "This is no time to panic." Blue ordered and unleashed his katanas.

Bradford walked up to our side. I really think that he got _even bigger_ in every step than I actually thought of. "He keeps getting taller!" Mikey exclaimed in fear and I unleashed my tanto. "Then I'll cut him down to size!" I said as my fangs grew rapidly, providing me more energy and strength. "Are you crazy?! You can't do it!" Blue said panicked.

I ignored him.

Yeah, I was still angry with him.

I attacked but Bradford's hand pushed, _errr-_ threw me back to Blue's hands. "See?" he asked me. I growled in response and stood up.

We all tried to attack Bradford but he always threw us away as a way of defense. "This is hopeless." Donnie said. "Just keep your head in the game Don." I said and attacked again.

This time, though, Bradford grabbed me from my boot and turned me upside down to the edge of the roof. I felt slowly-slowly my foot to slide away from my red boot. "Hmmm... I see _why_ master wants you back." Bradford said and I scoffed. "Oh, now your brain worked? After years? How _glad_ you made me now..." I replied sarcastically as my foot de-touched from my boot. Luckily, I turned into my ghost form and stood next to the others.

" _Ha!_ Nice socks Rowan!"

My eyes glared my feet which had only a sock. It was pink with bears and hearts all over. I smiled sheepishly. "Heh... it was the only clean pair..." I said embarrassed and grabbed my boot from Bradford.

 _Friendly reminder: **never** wear childish socks during a mission._

 _Your shoe might slide away._

"Mikey, smoke!" Blue ordered to Mikey. He threw it only a small amount of smoke came out of it. "What was that?" Raph asked. "I'm stressed! Excuse me if my aim's a little off!" Mikes yelled in stress. "How hard is it to hit the ground?" Raph asked again and threw a bomb which landed on a grate.

Bradford was coming closer to us.

"Not so easy, is it?"

Tania rolled her eyes. "Oh, would you guys just-" she said and threw her own bomb and we all disappeared into purple smoke.

* * *

Back to the lair, Raph was punching the dummy with intense, Don was doing something on his laptop, Mikes and Tan were reading a comic book, Blue was watching Tv while I was sitting next to him, playing with my T-Phone.

It was quiet.

 _Strangely_ quiet.

"We couldn't take him." Raph said suddenly and punched the dummy harder. "Dogpound was just _too_ powerful." Mikey said and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dogpound?"

"What kind of name is that?"

Tania glared us wide eyed and gave a glance at Mikey before telling us, "What? 'Cause he's a dog and he pounded us into the-"

"We get it, girl."

Tan shoot me with a death glare in response. "I don't see how we're gonna get close to that meeting now." Blue said. "Well, maybe we just need to find a new place to hide." D replied

 _No!_

"We gotta find a _way!_ I _can't_ let it go!" I retorted standing up so as April. "No, I'm not letting you guys give up." -she gave me a look and I nodded- "Rowan and I'll spy on the meeting." she said.

"No way!"

"Nuh-uh."

"You can't."

"Forget it."

"Absolutely not."

I frowned. "But, _guys!_ _I'm_ a full fledged kunoichi and _I_ can protect April from a possible danger!" I retorted angrily. "I can do this! You've been training me to be a Kunoichi." Apes addressed to Splinter. "For a few weeks." he replied. "I'm not gonna repeat myself. I already let you come with us at the first attempt and Bradford almost captured you! Think logically for once Rowny." Blue said to me with worry.

I gave him an angry look.

"I'm going. I'm faster than Dogpound and _much_ stronger than he _is_. You _can't_ force me to stay here, _Leo"_ I said and I saw _my Blue's_ eyes widen.

I also realized what I said.

His _name_.

 _Not_ his nickname.

"What choice do we have? Shredder's gonna attack your home, and we need to find out how, and I'm the only one who can do it." April said as Blue came to my side and held my hand tight. _"Meet me in my room in ten minutes."_ he whispered in my ear, hot air hit my cheek and neck at the same time.

I gulped.

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later..._**

My hand knocked on Blue's closed door and then opened it. I got inside and found _my Blue_ sitting patiently on his bed. I closed the door and I quickly sat next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry for-"

He placed a finger on my mouth, shushing me. The taste of his salt splattered all over my lips. My eyes glared him with curiosity. "Let me tell you that you _don't_ have to apologize me for something that _I_ started. I know, it was a fool movement and you have _every_ right to blame me for my attitude the last days. Point is that... I did what I did because I was afraid." he said

" _Afraid?_ Of what?"

Blue sighed before he replied. "Afraid of losing _you_." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open in shock. "Yes, I don't even care what are you, a dangerous creature of the night or a ghost, half dead. I-I just can't lose you." he added and placed hands on my cheeks. "I don't want _anything_ happen to you. Okay?"

I nodded, blinking back tears.

* * *

April and I were walking down a street close to Shredder's lair. Our hoodies were covering our heads and our hands were holding a box of pizza. My earphones were plugged in my ears as my T-Phone was inside my pocket.

 _"I don't like this."_

 _"Me neither. Giving the enemy a free pizza? Pssh, never a good idea."_

 _"And what do you want give them Mikey? Slime?!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like slime is something that you can _eat_ Tania." I said through the mic.

 _"Of course it's not! It was just an example!"_

April and I stood in front the big double door of the lair. _"Are you sure they **won't** recognize you Rowan?" _I heard D asking. I smirked. "Trust me Don. With that blonde wig, no one will recognize me. And you never, _ever_ want to see me blond. I'm _definitely_ someone else." I replied and Apes knocked on the door.

A Foot soldier opened it. "Hey, did someone here order a delicious pizza?" Apes asked and I moved my hands a bit forward, almost giving the pizza. Unfortunately, he slammed the door on our faces. "We should've been more convincing." I said to April with a smirk. "Looks like the Foot Clan are smarter than the Purple Dragons." Apes replied. _"They'd almost have to be, wouldn't they?"_ Blue said in my earphones. " _Ha!_ You said _almost!_ " I exclaimed sarcastically at the mic.

 _"Thanks girls, you did your best."_

 _"At least we've still got the pizza!"_

I frowned and April gave me a look. Nodding, I pulled my T-Phone out from my pocket and held it on my hands.

"Oh, We're not done _yet."_

We threw the boxes in a dumpster and hanged up. Then, we got again to the door and I knocked it kinda hard. My hoodie fell from my head, revealing my blond wig and April stared me in awe. "Wow, you really look unrecognizable!" she exclaimed and I smirked coyly.

"I know."

A man answered this time and I swear he looked like a _wumpir_. "May I help you?" he asked both of us. "Sir, We're with the firefighters association, local 94. We've received reports of some faulty wiring in this building, so mind if we have a look-see?" April replied, making the man confused. "Well, I don't think-"

"Thanks."

And we got in.

* * *

 _"Listen carefully. Five of you will hijack a tanker truck on Houston in approximately 15 minutes."_

We were out of the meeting room _inside_ Shredder's lair, recording _every_ word of that meeting. My earphones were again plugged in my ears so I coukd hear what the guys were saying.

 _"The chemical is extremely rare, so you will not have another chance."_

 _"Chemical? What chemical?"_ I heard Raph asking in my earphones. _"How about we listen and find out?"_ Donnie replied in a annoying tone. _"How about I break your shell on my knee?"_ Raph said annoyed too. _"Guys!_ We're trying to listen!" I whispered angrily in the mic.

 _"Which will destroy them once and for all. Except for Fox. We need her alive for Shredder. Now go."_

 _"We missed it! Oh, great. Nice going guys."_ Blue said annoyed now. _"We've gotta get the girls out!"_ Don exclaimed in shock. "Thanks D but we can handle it." I replied and hanged up. April and I walked away from there, staying _in_ the shadows.

Suddenly, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the hall. "They're coming." she told me and I nodded in response, glancing to the hall were several Foot soldiers and men walked without even noticing us.

I pulled out of my hair the wig and threw it away, scratching badly my head. "I needed that..." I said in relief. When they were all gone, we both sighed in relief. "We should follow them. What do you think?" April then asked me.

I nodded.

"But first, let's call the others." I said and pulled out my T-Phone. "Why? I mean-"

"We call them."

After a few rings, Blue answered.

 _"Rowny? Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, cool. We're gonna hitch a ride to see where they'll go."

 _"No! You've both done enough! Get out of there!_

"Ugh, not _again_ Blue!" I said loudly and a growl heard behind us. The jingle rang badly in my head once again.

 _Uh-Oh..._

 _"Dogpound heard you! Run!"_ Blue yelled and I glared Apes. "You heard him! _Run!_ " I ordered to her and Apes run as fast as she could.

I turned to Dogpound.

"Well, well... Hello again Rowan..." he said with an evil smile. "Goodbye _Dogpound."_ I replied and with a round house kick I threw him to a wall and then, I super sped away.

As my arm hit the double door, a van drove away, leaving the turtles and Tania behind.

 _"No! We're too late!"_

"Rowny! _Rowny!_ Answer me!" Blue said to his T-Phone. "She's not gonna answer, Leo." Rapg replied and that made _my Blue_ to freak out. " _What do we do?_ We gotta get April out of that van, _but-but_ Dogpound's in there, and we're not ready to fight that guy. _Aw_ , Splinter was right. We should've stayed below." he said in a trembled voice.

I sighed in defeat.

 _I'm not believe that I have to do this..._

"Get it together captain! You're our leader! Act like a _real_ one!" I yelled and they all turned rapidly at my side with wide eyes.

"Rowan!"

"How...?"

"I thought you were with April!"

I chuckled and walked to their side. "Let's just say... I _escaped._ Now, we have to save April and our home!" I said raising a fist bur soon I lowered my hand. "I have an idea..." I added as they all raised a curious eyebrow.

* * *

 _"Yeah, this is RAD!"_

The turtles were on the go-cart while I and Tania were flying in our ghost forms next to them. Donnie warned me back to the lair that the buggy wasn't ready but I didn't care. As long it can do our work, it good for us to use it.

"It's not ready!"

We turned right and got closer to the tanker. I could see from the driver's mirror its driver as Dogpound was standing on one side. "This thing is awesome! Does it have a radio?" Mikey asked. "No, it doesn't have a radio! I'm telling you Red, it's _not_ ready!" Don replied. "We didn't had a choice D" I said. "Seems ready to me." Blue said as he was driving. Suddenly, it's wheel de-touched from the cart.

 _"Whoa!"_

Blue placed it back to its place and smiled sheepishly. "Eh... okay, don't pull on that, and we'll be fine." he said and I giggled by his goofiness.

We were closer to the tanker.

"Raph, get ready!" Blue said to his brother. "For what?"

 _"This!"_

Blue pulled a lever so as Mikey and Raph's carts de-touched from Leo abd Donnie's. Mijey yelled happily and Raph screamed in terror. "Leo, you could have been a little _specific!_ " Raph exclaimed angrily. "Where's the fun in that?" Blue said smiling at me. "Yeah, where?" I asked too smiling at my boyfriend.

" _Chlorosulfonic acid?_ Leo, I think I figured out Shredder's plan! That acid reacts violently with water! So if he dumps it in the sewer It'll all be incinerated in seconds, including the lair!" Donnie said to Blue as I gasped. "And Splinter!" Blue and I said in unison. "We gotta stop them!" Tania exclaimed.

We kept following the tanker until a white, familiar van appeared behind it. Blue noticed it and turned to Don's side. "Donnie! You, Raph and Tania stay with the van and save April. Rowny, Mikey, you're coming with me. We have to stop that tanker!" he ordered us and I nodded sharply. "Uh, if you hadn't noticed, I'm stuck with Raph." I heard Mikey complaining behind me.

"No problem."

Mike's cart de-touched from Raph's so as Donnie's from Blue's. Then, Don, Tan and Raph drove away, following the van.

"Mikey, let's slow this thing down. Fire grappling hooks!" Blue ordered to his brother and both fired the hooks and they locked up on the tanker. "Got it!" Mikes exclaimed but as soon as he said that, the hooks broke off the tanker.

"Donnie did say they're weren't ready!" Mikey said in shock. "I know!" Blue replied too in shock. "Oh for the love of _pizza!_ " I retorted and flew faster to the tanker as Dogpound walked to the boys' side.

When I was near the driver's seat, I saw that he had his fangs out and blond tips filling his auburn hair. "It's _you_!" he exclaimed as soon as he noticed me.

I smirked.

"The one and the only." I replied and pulled my intangible hands through the door and threw him out from the tanker. Then, I stopped it.

Dogpound's growl heard behind me and I assumed that the turtles were in trouble. I quickly flew to their side and threw an ectoplasm ball at the mutant who flew away and labded on a wall. "What did Donnie say about this stuff?" Blue asked. "It reacts violently with water... _Oh,_ I get it! Mikey throw that balloon!" I said to Mikes who had his eyes widened. "Uh, what water balloon?" he asked me and I roled my eyes. "The one you were going to hit Blue with." I replied. Mikes pulled it out. "Dudette, you're good." he said to me and threw the ballon. We hid behind a car as an explosion sound heard. We popped our heads and saw fire surrounding the tanker.

"Nice shot, Mi-"

Mikes threw a water ballon at Blue's face and smiled in victory. "Doctor Prank-enstein for the win!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

 _Will he ever be a normal teenager?_

"You had _two_?! Where do you keep them?!" Blue asked as the others came up to our side.

"Eh, looks like we missed the fireworks." Raph said. "It's okay dude. You'll see more than that." I replied witg a smile. "Donnie, the go-cart worked great. Nice job!" Blue addressed to Donnie. "And you said they ain't ready." I added teasinf my friend.

"Thanks guys... and it's a patrol buggy."

 _Whatever._

* * *

We were back to the lair, eating pizza. "Nothing says victory like the sweet taste of pizza." Raph said and took q bite from his slice. Something disgusting smelled from my slice and I frowned. "This pizza smells kind of funky. Where'd you get it?"Tania asked Mikey

 _Uh-Oh._

I knew were he _exactly_ took those boxes.

"It's the ones April and Rowan threw out."

 _EW!_

I threw my slice back to the box while the othres spat it out. "What? We live in a sewer. Now you're clean freaks? More for me!" Mikes said and took the boxes.

I stocked out my tongue in disgust.

"My children. I owe you my gratitude and an apology." I heard sensei saying behind us. I turned to him. "An apology?" Donnie asked. "For what?" Tania finished.

"Fear clouded your minds. However, it was not the Shredder who fueled that fear, but me. You overcame that fear, and performed admirably. No training today." he replied as a result for us to celebrate.

Sensei started to walk away but he stopped and turned his head at us. "Unless Michelangelo throws that balloon at Rowan." he said and kept walking. I snapped my head at Mikey and gave him a death glare.

 _"I'm gonna kill you!"_

* * *

"Uh... Sensei?"

Splinter opened his eyes.

"Yes, Rowan?" he asked me. "Excuse me for interrupting you from your medication... Mind if I want to talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded.

I sat next to him.

"Is everything all right with Leonardo?" he asked again. "Yeah, everything's perfect with Leo. We are having fun and I really like it." I replied but soon, my eyes glared my legs sadly. "But I'm not here for this..." I added nor taling my gaze away from my legs.

"Look at me Rowan."

I did.

Sensei's lips had a warm smile and his eyes were smiling too at me. "Do not be afraid of what you will tell. You are here for a reason your heart knows very well." he said.

I sighed.

"It's kinda complicated but... here it is. I was an assassin for the Foot ever since my five years. And that was because of my parents..."

* * *

 ** _Ten years ago..._**

"We were in Japan for the summer. My brother was a new born and my parents wanted to pass their vacations somewhere nice and peaceful. They always wanted to go to Japan.,

 _In one if the plenty parks Tokyo has, we decided to have a picnic. It was a bright day as I can remember and the flowers were surrounding us with their beautiful aromas. I wanted to play witg James but that time, he was sleeping. My mother told me to to eat first and later go to pay with him._

 _I ate my sandwich rapidly and ran to swing just to see if James was awake._

 _And he was._

 _He started to cry loudly and I didn't knew what to do bur when I tuned to my mother, I found her and my dad holding swords opposite the Shredder._

 _I was in shock._

 _Both_ _fought_ _him with fierce but Shredder was stronger than them so he quickly defeated them._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"... They had an agreenent just to keep them to life. As you can guess, the agreement was me. So, he took me to his clan, learned me _everything_ I know but when my parents died, I decided to brake that agreement and I quited."

I glared him, eyes filled with tears.

"Sensei, I'm sorry for nor telling you that at first place. I-I..."

But I couldn't keep talking.

So, I cried.

"It is alright my daughter. I am happy you told me that even if it is late." I heard him saying and then, a pair hands wrapped around me. I placed my head on his chest and kept crying silently.

* * *

 **Alright! It's done! _Phew!_**

 **Anyway, I have to tell you that the next chapters might be a bit slow for update because I lately have many things to do... But don't worry! There'll be updates in this story!**


	11. Mousers Attack!

_Mousers Attack!_

 **At last! New chapter!** **Again, I want you to thank you for the comments to the last chapter!**

 **BBP, I'm so excited to add Jewel in the story just because she's an _awesome_ OC! And... I have a _small_ surprise for you at the end of this chapter! I'm not saying anything else... *winks***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

We were in the Dojo, training again. I saw Blue doing the kata a bit slower than us, making Raph to tease him.

" _Ha!_ What, are you fighting a guy in slow motion?"

I crossed my arms. "Raph, _you're_ slow here so stick with it and leave Blue alone." I said. "I suppose I could do it faster, if I ignored my form, _like you_." Blue replied and that made Raph angry.

"Ignore _this_ form!"

He then attacked us and I sped away, leaving the two fight. Splinter noticed this and moved to their side, stroking his fingers on their necks, where the pressure point was. Both stopped and fell on the mat with a grunt.

"Competition is an excellent motivator, but _not_ when it turns you against each other." Sensei said to the two turtles who gave a groan in response and stood up. "So now, you will spar two on two." he added. _My Blue_ smirked and folded his arms. "Okay. I'll take Don -"

"You will take _Raphael_."

I raised an eyebrow and glared both Raph and Blue who shared an uncertain glance before they both turned to sensei. "You two must focus on working _together_ , _not_ competing with each other." Sensei said to them. "Okay, so me and Raph, against Mikey and Donnie... Uh... isn't that a little _unfair?_ " Blue asked as Mikes and Don blinked in surprise and they both crossed their arms.

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" D asked narrowing his eyes. I was _so_ sure he knew what they meant, but I think he wanted them to prove the opposite. "Um, how can I put this _gently_?" Raph asked and I scoffed. "You _can't_ put this gently." I said to him.

I turned to Mikey and Donnie.

"Guys, he's just trying to say that they are _better_ than you. And _no_ offense, they're right." I said to them and Mikey scoffed. "At fighting _maybe._ " he replied. "That's _what_ I meant." Raph said with a chuckle.

 _Oh, Jeez_

"Oh? _Fine!"_

They all took their own fighting positions while I stand still on the tree, arms folded and eyes staring at the expected battle. I saw Donnie and Mike's eyes glint with anger while the other two were calm.

 _"Hajime!"_

Blue kicked Don's stomach and Raph punched Mikey on his face. Both strikes were strong _enough_ for the two to fell down to the mat with a groan of pain. The winning turtles bumped their fists together with a smile of victory.

 _"Yame!"_

Raph's lips had still that smile as he turned to sensei. "You were right, sensei. Working together _is_ fun!" he exclaimed and bumped again his fist with Blue's. I glared sensei.

"May I?"

He nodded in response. Raph and Blue glanced both of us with curiosity. "Uh, what are you two talking about?" Blue asked us and I chuckled as my fangs touched my lower lip and my body took a fighting position. Both turtles' eyes glinted in satisfaction as they _too_ took their own fighting positions. Mikey and Donnie sat in front of the tree, knowing what would happen.

 _"Hajime!"_

Raph attacked with a kick but, as faster than him, my hands grabbed his leg and with the use of my super strength, I sent him a wall. He quickly recovered and charged at me again. With a back flip, I dodged one more kick and I avoided his punches with my hands. Then, I gave him a couple of knee kicks to his stomach and with a last, round-house kick, I send him knockout.

He gave me a thumbs up.

Katana swung behind me.

With a silent chuckle, I unleashed my tanto and turned to Blue. "Come on, _hero._ Some me your moves." I said and poised my tanto to his side.

He attacked.

Our swords met so as our eyes and Blue attempted to kick my legs but I back flipped away still holding my tanto. I ran at him with a breakneck speed and with a front flip, I landed a _hard_ kick to his shell. Blue fell on the mat with wide eyes as I pointed my sword close to his neck.

"Well, you still think you're _da best?"_

* * *

After ending our training, we all decided to chill in the living room. Tania came by and she was now reading a comic with Mikey.

Blue came out from the kitchen with a bowl of fruit salad and a plate of pizza. He sat next to me and handed me the bowl as I turned on the TV to Spare Heroes. "Thanks! You know that I want it _so_ much right now..." I said to him with a smile. "Shouldn't I?" he asked and my lips met with his just for a brief moment.

 _"Gross! Leo's eating Rowan!"_

I turned to Raph with an annoyed look. "That's not true _Hothead_. And actually, that wasn't **_a_** kiss. This one _is_." I replied and I kissed Blue with passion. Our tongues met and I felt his lips making a smirk as we kept exploring our mouths.

 _"Okay, okay! I get it now."_

 _"You don't have to disgust us more dude and dudette."_

We stopped kissing and glared the others with a smirk. My head titled to Blue's shoulder as he glared Mikes and Donnie. "Look guys. Raph and I may be _better_ fighters, but you're still an _important_ part of this team." he said to them. "Hmm... _as_ important _as_ you two?" Donnie asked and I felt his voice tone was full of sarcasm. " _Uh..._ very important! We shouldn't compare ourselves. _It-It's_ like apples and oranges." Blue replied nervously. "Yeah, if apples were way better, which they _are_." Raph said and flipped a page from his magazine.

"So...the _truth_ comes out!" Mikey exclaimed and stood up so as Tania. "You guys think them as some kind of..." Tania added, trying to find a name.

 _"B-team!"_

Raph glared over his magazine. "Good one, Dr Name-estein! We'll call you _B-team!"_ he said to Mikes and Tania clenched her fists in anger. "Thanks! I mean... _Hey!"_ Mikey exclaimed and glared angrily his brother. "There's no shame in it. Look! They've got a _B-team_ too!" Blue said and gestured the TV.

Two soldiers of captain Ryan destroyed as soon they got out from the ship and I slapped my forehead. " _Nice_ Blue. You're the _best_." I said sarcastically to the turtle said. "Thanks _a lot."_ Donnie retorted behind me and _my Blue_ shrugged sheepishly.

I saw Mikey glaring me in question. "What about you dudette?" he asked while I raised an eyebrow. "What about _me?"_ I asked. "Which team you support? A or B?" Donnie asked me now. _"Ours_ of course! Rowan's _better_ than _Tania_!" Raph replied as he stood up.

 _"Hey!"_

Tania walked closer to Raph, her eyes narrowed. "I'm _not_ with _A-team_ because _I_ don't want to have _your_ anger with me! Plus, I'm _too_ a good fighter!" she retorted. "Yeah, like that's _true_ Tania. Just accept that and move on. Rowan's on _our_ team." Raph replied and folded his arms. " _No way!_ Rowan's with _our_ team!" Mikey retorted.

" _A-team!"_

 _"B-team!"_

 _"A!"_

 _"B!"_

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_**

Five pairs of eyes turned at my side and glared me wide eyed. My fangs were out and red spots were filling my vision from my anger. "I am _not_ with A-team _nor_ with B-team. And, no Mikey, I'm not on my _own_ team." -Mikey shutted his mouth immediately- "We are supposed to be **_a_** _team_. _Together._ So, there's no A or B for me. _Understood?"_ I said and walked away as April came in with lots of bruises. The others surrounded her.

Blue glared me, ocean blue eyes staring me.

I just walked away.

To my bedroom.

* * *

Some minutes later, April came into my room with a knock on my door. "You can come in, I don't mind." I said to her as my hands passed through my hair, pulling them back.

Apes sat on my bed and I realized that she was holding a couple of books, which she gave me with this;

"We need to talk."

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

We were in Purple Dragons' lair, where the three were throwing knifes at a big picture of a turtle while _staring_ at Rowny's photo. Oh, that's _stupid!_ Why can't _all_ villains _not_ to flirt my girlfriend?! Yeah, she's _hot_ , beautiful like a model and that gives her many opportunities. But, why she has to be flirted from our _enemies?!_ I really _can't_ understand that.

Anyway, I decided not tell Rowny to come with us. Even though I should have told her, I didn't because she was angry. And whenever Rowny is angry, we should leave her alone and calm herself down.

Also, it was the Purple Dragons. How difficult is it to get your friend's phone back?

Raph jumped down and punched the big on strongly while the other two hopped on from surprise. " _The turtles?! And the girl?!"_ one of them exclaimed as soon as we all jumped down. Fong seemed to search something. "Where's that _Sexy Baby_ of yours?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes and growled. "She has a _name!"_ I yelled but that didn't cared him much.

 _"Get 'em!"_

We proceeded to fight them and in less than a minute, we managed to beat them up. I pinned Fong on a wall. "You punks stole a phone from a friend of ours. We want it back." I demanded. "Whatever. We steal a lot of phones." Fong replied and I pinned him harder on the wall. "Well, let's see 'em. _Now!"_ I said again.

* * *

We stood in front of a table which was full of stuff. "Hey, isn't that Rowan's knife?" Tania asked pointing at a small tanto knife which it _was_ Rowny's. "Yeah, it is." I said and picked it up.

Seriously? How did they managed to stole a knife of Rowny's? Man, they're good at stealing...

"Hey, that looks like it." Donnie said, pointing at a red phone and he reached his hand to take it. Suddenly, the earth underneath us, started to shake badly like it an earthquake happened that moment. "Does anyone else feel that?" I asked as some glasses broke. "What's going on?" Tania asked too.

A hole appeared under the table and plenty small, grey robots with sharp jaws came out of it. They started to steal the things on the table and jumped back to the hole. "What the heck?" Raph asked.

" _Hey!_ Those things are stealing the stuff _we_ stole!" Fong complained and I rolled my eyes. _Better them than you._ I thought as I watched the robots doing their work.

Suddenly, I realized something. "Wait where's-" I tried to say but Donnie interrupted me.

 _"He's got the phone!"_

I turned to Fong and saw that he had April's phone. He was running away. "B-team! Get him! We'll handle the metal." I ordered at Mikey, Donnie and Tania. "Hey we are-"

 _"Just go!"_

Raph and I sliced some robots. "If you guys _can't_ handle it, don't be ashamed to call for _help_."Raph said sarcastically to the trio who shoot him with a death glare. "Oh _yeah?!_ Well, maybe _you_ should call _us_ for help. Or... _don't_ call us. _We_ 'll call you. Wait... _I mean-_ " Tania retorted but Donnie stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think they got it." he said softly.

I glared Raph. "Come on, let's see where these things are coming from." I ordered and we ran to the hole, jumping inside.

But why did I felt like something _really_ bad would happen?

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

"And...?"

April's eyes gave me a look. "I did all this just to help, which I think it did, but also because I want you to know in what kind of danger you are now since they know you exist." she then said, hands clenching into fists.

Alright, let's start from the very beginning.

When April came in my room with a book stack, there was a reason she did this. The city library had some books which said _everything_ about vampires, even for _my_ kind. All she told me though was about the suckers and how they connect with all of these.

"To sum it up, those two suckers so as some billions Shredder has are hunting me down just to _kill_ me? For my _speciality?_ " I asked. Apes nodded. "Yes, but also to get you to Shredder. I don't know why he wants you _that crazy_ but whatever this reason is, you should be careful. As the _last_ _svetocha_ in 80 or so years, you have to be careful and protect your rare kind from the disappearance. If the _wumpirs_ find you, not only they'll drink all I your blood but also, they'll become stronger."

"Half vampire boys, known as _damphirs_ , are everywhere and each day they increase. None of them knows you exist, not even the _wumpirs_ hunt you." she said and I crossed my arms.

"Trust me April, I _will_ be careful. As long as I know how to control my powers and use them the proper time, nothing can't stop me." I replied. _And as an old dangerous assassin, I know how to cut necks without being noticed._

Apes chuckled and our fists met. Just then, my T-Phone rang. I raised an eyebrow as I took it from the stand and picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Rowny! Good to hear your sweet voice again!"_ Blue replied with a kinda nervous tone. April asked me in gesture who was on the phone and I mouthed _Blue_.

"Thanks. What happened? Aren't you done with those bastards?"

 _"Uh... yeah! Sure we're done but...uh..."_

 _" **MEOW!"**_

"What was that?"

 _"Nothing to worry about mon chéri_ _! That was... a cat!"_

"Mon chéri? You never called me that. Tell me what the _hell_ it's going on. I know you're lying."

 _"Oh, nothing! Absolutely nothing! I just wanted to check up on you!"_

 _"Leo! Little help will be useful!"_ I heard Raph calling and more meowing.

"Blue, tell me what the trouble _now_."

 _"Okay, you convinced me. We need your help! Some robots are chasing us and we can't get rid of them!"_

I sighed.

"Okay, I'll be there in no time. Just send me the location. And Blue?"

 _"Yes?"_

"Don't ever call me _mon chéri_."

 _"Okay, I'll not... Love ya."_

And he hanged up. I stood up and grabbed my tanto, pulling to its place. "What happened?" April asked. "Some robots are chasing the guys and they can't beat them. You see, the need _the gun girl_ here." I replied, gesturing myself.

April grinded.

* * *

"Where _are_ you guys?"

I was on the roof Blue told me about and I searched for the turtles and Tania but no one was there. " _Ugh..._ You need to be specific sometimes _Baby Blue_." I mumbled and kept searching.

 _"Rowny! Up here!"_

My head snapped at a water tower where Blue and Raph were hanging on the top. Some grey robots with sharp jaws were screeching at the two and bitting the bottom. Blue was waving at me while Raph was knocking some robots off the tower with his sais.

I unleashed my gun and pointed at the robots to the bottle.

 ** _BANG!_**

Three of them fell down, the bullet had been passed through their heads. I fired at five more which went down with one bullet. The tower fell and the two brothers landed next to me, with weapons at hands.

"Uh, what are those?" I asked as I kept firing. "Spackman's pets. I dunno why but they keep following us!" Raph replied as he was slicing. " But, these things are a _cakewalk!_ " I exclaimed and threw some shruinken at the robots. "I could do this all day!" Raph retorted. "Same here!" Blue said.

We finally got rid of those things and we panted. "That was _so_ fun!" Raph said but a screech interrupted him. "Uh... What's going on? I thought that you told me that they ain't more!" I retorted to the two turtles who shared a shocked glare and we all ran away.

Meters away, we stopped and panted. "Okay, this is crazy. Maybe we should call-" Blue tried to say but Raph stopped him by saying, "We can do _this!_ " Suddenly, a question stocked in my head.

 _What happened to Donnie, Mikey and Tania?_

The robots were coming closer.

Raph glared a lamp and then at my side. "Rowan, I need your super speed and your ghost powers." he then told me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" I asked. "Just run around them!" he ordered and I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, whatever." I said and let my fangs to pop out. Then, I started to speed around the robots. I think they stop screeching because they got dizzy. I flipped above them and landed in front of Raph and Blue. The robots were all together in a circle, not feeling well. "And what now, _Raphie?"_ I asked glaring above my shoulder. "Throw a ball of ectoplasm. A _big_ one." he said and I nodded.

My hands created a big ball of ectoplasm which I threw in a flash on the robots, exploding them all at once.

We shared a high-three.

"Told you we didn't need those guys!" Raph exclaimed but there again, a screech spread out. I narrowed my eyes.

 _"Go to **HELL**!"_

I grabbed Blue and Raph's hands and super sped to a warehouse. Then, we closed the door as the robots slammed on it. "Okay, I _admit_ it! I _wish_ Donnie were here! I bet he could find a way to get these things _off_ our tail!" Raph exclaimed and I made a fake gasp of surprise. " _Wow!_ Raph, the _Hothead_ , admitted that he's _not_ strong! I _can't_ believe that!" I said and Blue laughed as Raph growled.

But then, I took a serious face expression. "What happened to the others?" I asked in curiosity both of them.

Both shared a look.

Realizing what _really_ happened between _A-team_ and _B-team_ , I folded my arms on my chest, my eyebrows had been connected. "Don't tell me that _you two_ argued with them for those _teams!_ I can't believe you!" I said angrily and tapped a foot on the ground in anger. "Uh... Well..."

 ** _"MEOW!"_**

We turned to the source of the sound. There was a hole on the ground were the robots were popping out like crazy.

We all gasped.

 _"Make the call! Make the call!"_

Blue tried to call Donnie while I and Raph handled the robots. "Why you argued again? Don't you supposed to _forget_ that?" I asked my friend as my tanto was slicing non stop the robots. "We made _B-team_ to follow Fong and get April's phone since they are an easy task. Leo and I followed those things and we met Spackman who sprayed us with something, making them to follow us! Happy now _vampire princess?_ " he replied and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that proves one more time how your _boy-ish_ side affects you _so_ much!" I retorted and kept slicing.

 _"He's not answering!"_

I turned my head at Blue. "Call Mikey or Tania then!" I said to him and he nodded. None was answering though, much to his dissatisfaction. "They're not answering too!" he exclaimed. "I should've known they'd need us to bail them-"

I pushed Raph away from the door which fall, revealing more robots. "I hate 'em!" I yelled and clenched my hands into fists. "Come on! We gotta find Mikey, Donnie and Tania!" Blue ordered and we all ran away again.

* * *

 _"Baxter Stockman!"_

Blue shrugged sheepishly and I rolled my eyes. "Close enough." he mumbled in my ear and I grinded.

We were in Stockman's lab where Tania, Mikey and Donnie were tied up on a wall. Dogpound and the Purple Dragons were there too. I saw Stockman thinking of something. "How did you escape my mousers?" he asked in the end.

"We didn't."

The mousers brusted in the lab by the skylines, screeching loudly at us. Seeing that the villains were distracted, I sped to the tied up trio and sliced their chains off using my claws. "Thanks Ro." Tania said with a smile.

"That was nothing."

We all started to slice mousers which were increasing every moment. I heard Mikey yell and my eyes fell on him.

He was running, holding April's phone tight in his hands. Dogpound was chasing him. I threw a couple of shruinken at the mousers in front of me, giving the opportunity to Blue to slice them with his katanas.

But more appeared.

"Ugh, _fuck_ them _all!"_ I yelled and threw a ball of ectoplasm. Blue bumped on me and he turned his head. "Sorry..." he said with a blush and I smirked. "Don't have to..." I replied and gave him a peek to his lips.

 _"Whoa! A gamma camera! It detects radioisotopes. That must be what he's tagged you with!"_

 _"How do we get it off?"_

 _"You can't. It wears off gradually. But if someone else got sprayed, they'd give off a stronger signal."_

My eyes widened as a brilliant idea came up to my mind. "We got to spray Stockman!" I exclaimed and glared at the said man. He was holding a red bottle at one hand and he lifted it, aiming us.

"I'll handle this, _dog-man_. One spritz, and they're mouser chow." Stockman said to Dogpound. I narrowed my eyes and aimed my gun at the bottle.

 ** _BANG!_**

The bottle made a small explosion and it fired back at the two villains who both yelled in surprise.

The mousers stopped attacking us and they turned to Stockman and Dogpound.

April's phone rang and D-pound grabbed it. Tania threw a shruinken on it and it immediately stopped ringing. "Hang it up, Dogpound. Your call just got dropped." Donnie said to him.

D-pound growled and grabbed Stockman, running away from us with some mousers were following them.

Tania and I shared a high-five and a wink while Blue and Raph reached our side. "Nice job, guys." Blue said to his brothers and Tan. "Heh, were gave our _best_ tonight" she said with a scoff. "Yeah, from here on out, you're the _A-team._ " Raph said teasing the trio.

I simply rolled my eyes.

* * *

Back at the lair, Blue, Donnie and I were playing at the pinball machine while the other three were minding their own business.

"I hope you all see that choosing your own battles poorly, you created your own crisis." sensei said to us as he walked out from the Dojo. "Yeah, there's _definitely_ some _irony_ there." Raph said. "Well, what have you thought?" I asked him in irony.

Blue wrapped his hand around my back, pulling me closer to him. "Okay, it got a little out of control, but we learned our lesson. And at least we got April's phone back." he said to sensei.

 _"You did? Sweet!"_

I turned to the turnstiles and my eyes met April's figure, walking to our side. I gave an uncertain look at Blue who gave it back before he handed our friend her phone. Unfortunately for her, the device broke in pieces in her hands.

Blue shrugged sheepishly. "Uh, the important thing is, it didn't end up in the _wrong_ hands." I said to her and she gave me a sad look. "Gee, thanks guys..." she replied.

"Uh, don't worry, April. You can have one of my custom-built T-Phones." Donnie said to April and he handed her a T-Phone. "Ooh, cool!" she exclaimed as Mikey popped up behind her. "Just don't say ' _T-Phone self-destruct'_ "he said and the phone exploded immediately in Ape's hands.

"Or else _that_ happens."

* * *

I was in my room, reading one of the books, April gave me. Well, it _indeed_ had infos for my kind and _everything_ about the vampire world! And that made me happy!

Suddenly, my T-Phone rang and my head snapped at it. Then, I took it from my nightstand, closing my book.

I answered.

"Hey."

 _"Hi Rown. How ya doing?"_ a female voice said.

"Fine, _Fire Queen._ Why you called?"

 _"Just to say hi to my besty and ask her what she'll do in about a month."_

"Dunno. Hanging around with the turtles and fighting. Well, how about when I'll go to the hairdresser's?"

 _"Next month? And you'll do? Play with your hair?"_

I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Are you in or not?"

 _"Of course I'm in! I need address, date and time."_

"Okay, you'll have it as soon as I make an appointment. So... see ya in a month?"

 _"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Bye."_

And with that, she hanged up. With a sigh, I let my phone back to the stand and glared the closet door.

 _I'll meet Jewel in a month._

 _After years._


	12. It came from the Depths

_It came from the Depths_

 **Hey ya! You guys if you hadn't realized, this story reached to 1,000 views and it keeps increasing every day! Oh my gosh, I _never_ thought that this story would have reached that high...**

 **Who knows? Maybe I'm good at writing and that the story is based on a favorite show makes it popular.**

 **But anyway, I am so happy that now, I want to eat a _huge_ bar of chocolate to celebrate it! You're so kind!**

 **Oh, something I forgot, this chapter will be short because I really didn't have many ideas for it but I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

 _"Who wants to try my latest creation?"_

I turned to glare Mikey with a raised eyebrow. His hands were holding a bowl which contained something that I bet it _wasn't_ good. "We all love pizza. We all love milkshakes. So I combined them!" he explained us and then showed us what was in that bowl.

A brown liquid with bubbles popping all over.

I gulped and both my hands placed on my mouth. The smell was _awful!_ "Okay, that could be _less_ appetizing." Donnie said, coming out from his lab. "I call it a _P-shake!_ " Mikes said and showed it to D who gulped too.

"I stand corrected."

"You guys just have no sense of adventure." My friend replied and took a ship, much to my discuss. Secs later, he spat it out on _my_ face!

I gulped again.

Something cold ran down to my body as my stomach turned over. Gulping once more, I took a bucket which happened to be there and vomited in there.

 _"Where did I go wrong?"_

Then he spat it out again on my face, making me to vomit again. That cold feeling kept touching my body as I stood up holding my belly in pain.

Blue rushed to my side.

"Rowny? Are you okay?" he asked as I gulped again. "Uh-Oh... someone's sick here..." Donnie said as he handed Blue the bucket.

I vomited in it again.

"I-i shall go to the bathroom..." I said weakly and sped to the bathroom where I kept vomiting.

Man, how did _this_ happened?

* * *

We were in the tunnel 281, searching for a mutant. As the others told me, that mutant attacked a worked down here and we decided to look for it.

After my _vomiting_ accident, I felt better. That's why I followed guys. As for that cold feeling, it didn't went away but it was just chilling my body.

"How're you feeling?" Blue asked next to me. "Better. Maybe my period's coming and made me to vomit." I replied, keeping searching.

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, check this out! What the heck made _these_ footprints?" I heard Donnie exclaiming and my eyes fell on what his flashlight was lighting.

It was a big footprint which it reminded of an alligator's footprint. "Well _that's_ weird." I said in thought.

 ** _ROAR!_**

I lifted my head so as an eyebrow and ran up to the source of the roaring, only to find some Kraang fighting a big mutant alligator. _Wow,_ he was strong! And he seemed to hurt Kraang easily than them him.

Suddenly, a Kraangdroid landed on our side. It's head popped out and ran away screaming without even noticing us. "I never thought I'd feel _sorry_ for the Kraang." Don exclaimed and I rolled my eyes with a smirk. Sure Donnie, fell sorry for a bunch of aliens who just wants to destroy the world.

More roaring.

My eyes fixed to the battle as the gator was fighting fiercely the robots. Unfortunately for him, a Kraang, zapped him on his chest by the use of two bars.

My eyes narrowed.

 _Who do they **think** they are to electroshock a poor mutant, eh?!_

 _"Tell Kraang in what place can be found the power cell that Kraang wishes to find the place of."_

I slapped my forehead. _Also, learn to speak English you stupid!_ And what's that _'power cell'_? Whatever it was, if it fell on their hands, it meant no good.

 ** _"NEVER!"_**

The Kraang zapped him again and red spots filled my vision as that green thing passed in front of my vision. "Come on, we gotta help him!" Mikey exclaimed and held Raph's arm, forcing him to move. "I think _'gotta'_ is a strong word." Raph replied, shoving away Mikey's hand. "Mikey, we don't know _anything_ about that guy. He could be way more dangerous than the Kraang!" Blue said and I narrowed my eyes. "He needs our _help_ guys! You're coming or _not,_ I'm not gonna let the Kraang to hurt him! Come on Mikey!" I said and super sped to the battle field.

 _"Booyakasha!"_

I turned into my ghost form with a flip and flew above the Kraang, throwing plenty of ectoplasm. The other three got in the battle a couple of seconds later and we all fought Kraang 'till they ran away in fear.

Landing on the ground, my eyes fell on the unconscious mutant. His body was covered with scratches and blood that I felt _so_ sorry for him.

 _Poor gator..._

"So... what do we do _now_?" Donnie asked Blue. "We get out of here before more Kraangdroids show up." he ordered. My eyes went wide as I glared him in shock. "We _can't_ leave him here! What if the Kraang find him again? He's _injured!_ " I said to my boyfriend who folded his arms. "Well, what do you want to do Rowny? Take him back to the lair?" he asked.

I remained silent.

"Oh, no- _Oh, no!_ Did did you see what he did to those Kraangdroids? We are _not_ bringing that monster home with _us!"_ he exclaimed with a socked look. "He's _not_ a monster! He's a giant, Kraang-crushing, mutant alligator monster!" Mikey yelled.

I slapped my forehead again.

"I said monster, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"Sure did."

"I heard it."

Mikes stood in front of the gator so as I. "Well, you know what I meant!" he exclaimed again.

"I thought you meant _'monster_ '."

"Me too."

"Yep."

Mikey glared angrily his brothers. " _Fine!_ We'll bring him back _ourselves_... Right, Ro?" he asked, baby blue eyes glaring me with hope. "Start ahead and I see if you'll need an extra hand." I said and he nodded. Then, he tried to pull the gator forward but... no result.

Mikey glared Donnie.

"Um, Donnie, you don't happen to have a forklift, do you?" he asked and Donnie's glared me but I ignored it.

"No? _Okay_."

He tried again but there again, the gator didn't moved. Blue sighed as he and the other two walked up to our side and tried to lift the gator up.

No result.

Four pair of eyes glared me and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine... But you _all_ owe me a box of pizza."

* * *

We finally managed to bring the gator home. The boys let _me_ to bring him here on my own while they walked behind me. But thanks to my super strength, the gator weighed nothing to me.

"I can't believe we let them talk us into this."Raph complained as I set down the gator who seemed to be sleeping. " _Aww..._ look at him! He's so _peaceful!_ " Mikey exclaimed in whisper as he gave the gator a teddy bear. "That's because he's out cold." Raph retorted and I punched his arm.

 _"OW!_ Ya need a professional!"

"No, _you_ do."

Donnie came to our side holding a couple of chains. " _Whoa!_ What are those for?!" Mikey exclaimed. "We can't keep him here _unless_ he's chained to something _really_ big." Don replied and I stood in front of the gator, folding my arms. "He's _not_ gonna hurt us! Don't you see he's _sleeping?!_ " I shouted angrily. "Yeah! We're the ones who saved him!" Mikes added as the gator woke up.

"See? He's perfectly calm! I bet the first thing he's gonna do is thank -"

 ** _ROAR!_**

"Or maybe the second thing."

The gator roared again and he grabbed Donnie's head who, by the way, screamed in fear. Then, the gator shook him like crazy around.

 _"Get him off me! Get him off me!"_

I rolled my eyes as Mikey unleashed his chains. "I'll help you, Donnie!"Then, all the turtles tried to pull D away from the gator, hauling him from his body.

At this point, I couldn't stop laughing.

 _"What is all the commotion?"_

I glared Splinter who walked to our side, slightly annoyed. "Sensei, Rowan and Mikey made us bring back a mutant back to the lair, and it attacked us!" Raph exclaimed angrily. "Only because you're _defensive_ " I retorted. "It needs our help!" Mikey finished. "It's a dangerous monster!" Raph yelled.

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_**

They all glared me in shock. That cold feeling grew stronger now, especially on my hands and legs. My gaze fell on them and I widened my eyes seeing...

 _ICE?!_

"What the _heck?!_ " I heard Donnie asking in shock and I lifted my head, glaring all of them, wide eyed.

 _I have **ice powers?!**_

* * *

After the _ice accident,_ Blue, Raph and Donnie went to search for that _'power cell'_ , leaving me and Mikey back. Sensei ordered us to be friends with the gator and try to get some infos.

We watched him silently until he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked with a roar to our faces. "Look who's awake..." I said crossing my arms as the gator moved around, trying to get off his chains.

 _"You! Set me free!"_

"Sorry, but I can't..." I replied sadly as I remembered Blue and Splinter's orders of _not_ letting free the gator. "The guys said I had to keep you locked up or you might attack us." Mikey added with _too_ sad voice.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" he demanded. "I'm Rowan and he's Michelangelo."- I gestured Mikes- "We and our friends saved you from the Kraang." I replied softly.

But with the mention of _that_ name, the gator got mad.

 _"KRAANG!"_

I raised my hands in the air and moved left and right, trying to calm him down. "Take it easy boy! You're in a safe place! You're here just to heal up..." I said and he calmed down, _at last_. "There you go!" I exclaimed later. "And nothing will heal you faster than my world famous pizza noodle soup!" Mikey said next to me, holding a bowl of his creation. "Ugh, _Yikes!"_ I said as the gator took a sip from a spoon.

He didn't spat it out!

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." he said to Mikes and I crossed my arms on my chest. Yeah, if _I_ were _so_ hungry, I'ld surely eat Mikey's soup!

"Really? All right! _SOMEBODY_ finally likes my cooking!"

I rolled my eyes.

"So...What's your name anyway?" I asked the gator. "I do not have one." he replied and my eyes drooped. "Oh, poor you..." I whispered, patting his arm. "You don't have a name? Ha! Well, today's your lucky day, 'cause I'm a _genius_ at naming stuff!" Mikes exclaimed happily and I smirked with a roll of my eyes. "That's one of his specialities." I explained to the gator.

"Mm, your head's kind of leathery. How about _Headleather? Heather?_ "

My eyes widened as I found the name for the gator. " _Leatherhead!_ That's the best name!" I exclaimed and Mikey's face brightened up. "Even better sis! Leatherhead!" he said giving me a thumbs up. "Leatherhead it is. Thank you." LH said happily. "No problem." I replied. "It's what I do. So I've been meaning to ask you, why did you go all crazy-eyes on my brother, Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, a tall turtle with a purple mask in who you took his head and shook him all over." I replied, remembering when LH took Donnie from his head.

I smirked.

LH though, titled his head in shame. "There are times when I lose control. When I awaken, I am horrified by what I have done. A monster like me deserves to be chained." he said sadly and my eyes drooped again.

And I hugged him.

"You're not a monster Leatherhead. You think that because people _treats_ like that." I said softly and pulled away. "Hmmm, Rowan you are very kind and wise beyond your years." LH said to me with a smile. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Mikey said and I turned my head to him. "He was talking about me." I retorted.

Blue, Raph and Donnie got out from the pool. Donnie was wearing a bag. I walked up to Blue's side and gave him a peek to his lips. "Hey there pretty..." he said placing a finger on my nose.

I smiled.

"Hey, guys. Leatherhead is totally off the chain." Mikey said and they widened their eyes in shock. "You mean you two set him free?" Blue asked in shock. "He's cool, relax." I replied placing a hand on his arm.

"That's why I set him free."

Their eyes went wide and glared LH who smiled at them. "Guys... He's fine! Ya need to cool off!" I said angrily. Again, that cold feeling ran down to my body. "You let that maniac _loose?!_ " Raph yelled and I narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe you forgot that he grabbed me by the face! So I'll remind you. _He grabbed me by the face!"_

I rolled my eyes.

"Relax. You've been hurt worse since." Mikey said to his brother. "Guys, you shouldn't have unchained him. What if he goes berserk?" Blue asked us. "He's not gonna go berserk!" I retorted. "He's mellow!" Mikey finished.

"Okay. So, Leatherhead about the Kraang-"

 ** _"KRAANG!"_**

I gave a death glare at Blue as Mikey tried to relax LH. "What were you _thinking?!"_ I snapped. " _You_ said he was _mellow!_ " he retorted. "Yeah with _not_ saying _that_ name!" I retorted too. "Okay, what should I do?" he asked folding his arms.

"I don't know, start with something like _'how was your day?'_ "

He sighed.

"Fine. Leatherhead, how was your day?" he asked calmly now. "It started out awful."LH replied sadly. "Yeah, you were attacked by the Kraang." Mikey said, making LH mad again.

 ** _"KRAANG!"_**

Mikey shrugged sheepishly. "My bad..." he said. I stood in front of LH and patted his snout. "Leatherhead, can you please calm down? Guys want to ask you some questions. Can you let yourself to calm and listen? For me?" I asked softly. "Yes..." he said and I glared the turtles.

"Shoot."

Donnie cleared his throat at pulled out a pink thing from his bag. "Okay. W-w-we just want to know what this is..." he said and showed it to LH

His eyes went white.

 _Uh-Oh..._

 ** _"THIEF!"_**

LH grabbed Donnie's head again. _"Oh come on!"_ he complained into the palm. LH kept shaking D's head. _"This is not my day!"_ D complained again. "Yep, I feel ya..." I mumbled as the others attacked LH with no result.

I jumped in front of him. "Leatherhead! Stop! It's me! Rowan! We're not here to-" LH slapped me in the face and then I felt his claws land on my belly. He threw me away and I gasped in pain.

 ** _"ROWNY!"_**

The others tried to stop him but they all had been sent away from him. I stood up and sped to LH again. "Dude! Calm _down!_ " I begged and kicked his stomach. He roared in response and tried to hurt me again.

 _"Stop! Get away from my children!"_

LH attacked Splinter who defeated him with ease. "Leave this place. _Out!_ " he ordered and LH got away, taking the power cell with him. Sensei got to our side. "Are you all right?" he asked us but I stood up and super sped away, following LH's tracks.

 _"Rowny! Come back!"_

* * *

"My friends, you have trusted me, and now I am trusting you. I will deal with the Kraang."

LH handed me the power cell and walked up to the door of the subway car. "Be careful..." I whispered sadly as he brusted out and started to fight the Kraang.

I gave D the power cell.

"Donnie, we're running out of time..." Blue said impatiently to Don. "I'm working as fast as I can!" he yelled at him. "Can you please hurry up?" I asked and finally, my friend managed to hook the cell to the motor.

 _"I got it!"_

The car started to ran in super speed as the turtles screamed in fear. "It's awesome! You guys need to enjoy it!" I yelled as I rested on a wall with a smile.

But this trip came to an end.

A bell rang and the door opened. We all came out from there and looked at the surrounding.

 _"Whoa..."_

* * *

We were back at the lair. Blue and I were reading a Space Heroes comic 'till Donnie came out from his lab. "What's wrong D?" I asked.

He gestured me to come in.

"Well?" I asked again in worry now. Donnie looked at me with happiness. "Well Rowan, I gave the pleasure to announce you that you _indeed_ have ice powers!" he exclaimed. "Ice powers?" I asked.

"Uh... your ghost powers provides them, actually. But anyway, it's good news because that means your powers are getting stronger!" D replied. "Wow! Isn't that great Rowny?" Blue asked meme, holding my hand.

I didn't replied.

 _Great._

 _My powers are getting stronger._

 _I'm getting more freak._

* * *

 **Well, that's it! I honestly don't have anything to say but...**

 **Bye!**


	13. I, Monster

_I, Monster_

 **And... ta-da! New chapter!** **Sorry it took so long but you know what I said...**

 **As for my other fics, check on my profile to see what I'll do with them.**

 **Oh, did you realized that we have 12 more chapters( including this one) to finish this season? 'Cause I do now! Oh my gosh... It's been three months!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness.

That's what Rowan saw.

 _Huh?_

A small spot of light appeared in the horizon and she narrowed her eyes, trying to see it clearly. Next thing she remember was that she was into a big theater.

Actually, in a cinema.

The big screen was dark opposite her and the dim light was all over the room. She was in the middle line of seats and raised one eyebrow.

 _Uh... Okay...? I'm in the movies now?_

She sat down and the screen turned to life while darkness spread out in the big room.

 _Nice. A movie is what I need now..._ Rowan thought in satisfaction as she sat more comfortable on her seat. _The popcorns are missing but, whatever. I'm not hungry._

A relaxed smile appeared on her lips.

A girl, much like her, appeared on the screen. Her fangs were covered in blood so as her clothing.

She looked mad.

 _Ah, a horror movie. My favorite kind._

The girl of the screen walked towards it and a foot appeared _out_ from the big colored screen as Rowan raised an impressed eyebrow.

 _3-D? Wow._

"Reality it's not what you thought of." the screen girl said with a scary and low voice as her body started to appear out the screen.

Something metallic surrounded the atmosphere.

Rowan knew what it was.

Blood.

 _Real_ blood.

The screen girl came out from the screen and landed on her feet, hungry look was searching for something.

And she did found it.

 _"Dudes! It's not real, eh? She's not crazy?"_

 _"Right now, I don't really know little brother."_

 _"Technically, that shouldn't have happened now..."_

The girl started with slow steps to walk towards the talking shadows, leaving Rowan to glare the whole scene with wide eyes. _If that's a horror movie, why the turtles are involved?_

"Reality it's not what you thought of." the girl said again, giving a glance at Rowan. Then, a light turned on, revealing the four terrified turtles.

She moved closer.

Leonardo stood in front of his brothers, protecting them and unleashed one of his katanas. "Rowny _stop!_ This is _not_ you!" he said to the girl who had an evil smirk on her lips.

 _Wait..._

 _Did he said..._

 _Rowny?!_

 _T-That's..._

 _Me?!_

"Oh, that's the _real_ me Leonardo. But you never knew it." the girl replied.

In a flash she was to his side and stabbed her fangs on his shoulder, letting the poor turtle to scream in pain.

Rowan screamed too.

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

I jolted awake from my bed with a gasp. My eyes glared around the dark room and slowly-slowly, my heart beat lowered to its normal rate. I placed my head on my pillow and put my blanket up to my shoulders. "It was a nightmare Red. _Just a nightmare._ " I whispered to myself as my eyes shut.

 _Just a nightmare._

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan. Donnie, you're gonna strike first."

"No, wait. You want me, to come at _Splinter?_ I'll get pummeled!"

"Well...getting pummeled _is_ your specialty."

We were in the Dojo, trying to catch Splinter off-guard as a form of training. Right that moment, we were thinking of who's gonna attack him first. "Trust me. It's all part of my plan to catch Splinter off-guard." Blue said to Donnie. "Uh... Leo... Don't take this the wrong way, but against Splinter, your plans always get _our_ butts _whipped_." Mikey said to Blue and my eyes went wide.

 _Mikey said something smart!_

But Blue didn't liked it.

"Okay, new thought. Mikey: _You_ attack." he ordered to Mikey who frowned. _"No way!"_ he exclaimed. "Enough chit chat. Let's do this." I interrupted.

We all stood up and faced sensei. Raph was the first who attacked but soon he got beat up so as Mikey and Donnie.

I sighed.

Twirling my tanto in my hands, I attacked Splinter. My fangs popped out and I felt more power and energy ran through my veins. With a handstand, I tried to kick sensei but he moved away. He tried to punch me but I blocked the blow with my hands. Then, I tried again to hit him but he dodged it. His tail tangled up to my feet and I fell on the mat. Rolling away, I flipped myself up and attacked again with a kick. Unfortunately, Splinter caught my leg, turned me around before I found myself landing with my back on the tree.

" _Ouch_... Back break..." I heard Mikey saying but I ignored him as I stood up. Blue and I attacked Splinter. He blocked all of our blows but only one of them stopped him.

A punch to his face from both of us.

My eyes went wide as we both rushed to his side, full in regrets. "S-Sensei, We're sorry! We-" Blue tried to say but sensei grabbed our arms and pinned us down.

 _"Oh man."_

 _"They're goners."_

 _"Oh, nodie dodie."_

However, Splinter let us go. "Well done, Rowan and Leonardo. But just when you had the advantage, you both hesitated, and that made you vulnerable." he said to us. "Hai sensei." we replied, standing up with our hands connected. "Now, that is all for today...unless you care for a rematch?" he addressed to the other three.

 _"No, thanks."_

 _"I'm good."_

 _"Yeah, I think we're all set here."_

Sensei chuckled and headed back to his room. The three turtles ran up to us, smiling proudly.

"Guys! Not bad!"

"I can't believe you two actually _tagged_ Sensei. That was _epic!_ "

Mikey grabbed our connected hands and glared then in awe. "The hands that punched Splinter. You know, you can _never_ wash these again." he then said to us. I pulled away my hand and slapped his forehead. "I gotta say, guys, it was all teamwork. We are _definitely_ getting better." Blue said and I gave him a peek to his cheek.

He blushed.

"Think we might be catching up to Splinter?" Donnie asked and I nodded. "Hell yeah D!" I said. "Yeah, maybe soon, we won't need him to train us _at all!_ " Mikey said and my eyes went wide.

 _Hope he didn't heard that..._

* * *

I walked up to the turnstiles when Blue's voice stopped me.

"Where are you going looking so pretty?"

I turned to him with a smirk. Yeah, I changed my regular clothing to a floral dress which reached to my knees. I combined it with a pair of black heels. My hair were paired to both sides and lay on my shoulders and chest.

"To Tania's place. We decided to go for shopping" I replied as he came to my side, placing a hand on my cheek. "Be careful, eh?" he asked. "I will, don't worry..." I replied and gave him a peek to his lips. Blue pulled me even closer to him and I let myself to drone into his magical kiss...

 _"Gross! Make room you two!"_

We pulled away and I started to walk out from the lair. "We're done Raph! Relax..." I said and super sped away.

 _"Call me if ya need something!"_

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

I was watching Space Heroes when Splinter's voice interrupted my watch. We rushed to the Dojo and saw sensei on the floor. I helped him to stand up. "I am fine, Leonardo" he assumed me but he didn't convinced me. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't seem-"

Two T-Phones rang at the same time. "Hey, that's April's ringtone!" Donnie exclaimed happily as Raph started to make kissing faces. "And Tania's calling me." Mikey said and both answered to their calls. "Hey, April. I mean, hey April. I mean-" Donnie stopped talking and Mikey hanged up.

"What happened?" I asked my little brother. "You're not gonna like this..."- Mikey sighed- "Rowan got mad and attacked Tania. Tania told me she wanted blood like crazy dude!" he then exclaimed. My eyes went wide in shock.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Rowan was running, no- _super speeding_ across the roofs. Her fangs were out and her hands were clenched into fists, moving along with her hips. It was daytime in New York and cloudy too.

She couldn't believe it.

To her best friend.

Suddenly, her legs stopped running. She raised her hands to her eyes. They were half covered in blood. Tears came up to her icy eyes as she realized that she became what she feared most.

 _A monster._

A **_real_** vampire.

"Why?" she whispered. "What am I turning into?" she asked again out loud and a tear fell on her cheek. Something nice smelled. She sniffed it and the thing back to her throat activated again.

Her bloodhunger grew stronger.

 _Blood. I need to drink._

She shook her head. _No, no, no! You'll not do what your animal instinct say._ But, she needed it.

Like crazy.

She jumped down to an alleyway and found a girl crying. Rats were everywhere in the city. Her eyes softened and walked up to her side. "Hey, why are you alone here?" she asked the girl and kneeled down. The girl sniffed and turned to her. Her big brown eyes went wide by her seen.

"I'm _lost_! Those rats are _everywhere!_ And I'm hurt!" she said sobbing again. "You're hurt? Where?" Rowan asked as the _sweet_ smell of blood surrounded her nose. Her bloodhunger grew stronger. The girl showed her left arm which had a big scratch with fresh blood running down to it.

Rowan's eyes widened.

She felt the need of blood ran faster than ever in her veins and the back of her throat burning from that. The smell drove her crazy. All she wanted to do was to drink _all_ the blood and kill if the girl resist.

But no.

She had to keep her ground. Her mind strong and control that craziness in her body and brain. She _have_ to gain the upper hand.

Sighing, she glared the girl right into her eyes. "Give me your hand. This will pain you..." she said softly.

The girl did what she was asked to do.

Rowan stabbed her fangs into the wound and the girl cried from pain.

She soon got used to it.

Few minutes later, Rowan lifted her head. She was relieved that this _shit_ stopped and she was her normal self again. Her fangs turned back to their normal shape and the hunger disappeared. "You're fine now..." she announced to the pale girl. With a movement of her wrist, she shoved away a small amount of blood from her lips and smiled again to the girl.

She nodded.

"T-thank you..."

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

We were running on the roofs, hurrying to get to April. Seeing us humans or not, we were going to help our friend and find Rowny. "Oh wow! The city is so beautiful in the daytime. Except for the, you know, billions of rats..." Mikey said and I rolled my eyes. I forgot to mention that the whole city was covered by many rats. And point was, we _didn't_ knew why!

But that moment again, my thoughts were running to Rowny. I tried to call her many times but... she didn't answered to none of them. If the _'bloodhunger'_ like Donnie said hit her _now_ , she needed our help! But how are we gonna help her since we didn't knew where she was?

 _"Actually, the entire rat population of New York is only about 36 million, which-"_

 _"I will smack you out of your shell."_

I glared over to a telephone pole. April was holding tight on it as a mass of rats passed down her. "Uh, guys, we may have a problem." I said to my brothers. "Oh rats. Get it?"Mikey asked us and I rolled my eyes in response. "For the _14th_ time, _yes!_ " Raph replied annoyed.

 _"Wow Raph. I would never thought you knew counting Mikey's pans."_

Wait a sec... I _know_ that voice! And I exactly knew to _who_ belonged. I turned back, only to face...

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

 _"Rowan!"_

 _"Dudette!"_

 _"How did you found us?"_

I chuckled at Donnie and crossed my arms. "Instinct _Brainiak._ It's called _instinct._ " I then said with a almost hidden smirk.

Crazy I know but, after bitting that girl, I felt better and more _myself_. I couldn't say that I could _control_ that crazy feeling of needing blood but... let's just say it became minor.

And no.

It was still burning.

In my veins.

Blue walked up to my side, a warm smile had been crossed on his lips. His strong arms wrapped around me tight and lovely and I heard him sighing in relief in my ear. "You're okay? I mean... from _that_..." he asked softly making me to wonder how he learned that but then...

* * *

 ** _Few hours earlier..._**

 _"Well, that's an evolution..." Tania said to Rowan with a smile. "Heh, I did some practice back home and... it wasn't **that** difficult to control. After all, they're ice powers." her friend replied warmly and her hands created an ice diamond._

 _They both walked into the huge Times Square, heading to a mall. Tania wanted to buy some clothes and asked Rowan if she wanted to come since April was studying._

 _Rowan liked the idea._

 _"By the way, I **love** your dress! It's so... cute!" Tania exclaimed, eyes falling to Rowan's black floral dress. The sleeves were reaching her elblows and the back was open, some stripes decorating it._

 _The red haired chuckled._

 _"Glad you like it!" she then said and both laughed out loud._

 _Suddenly, something sharp scratched Tania's arm and the fabric of her pink sweater relented, revealing a small with the fist sight scratch which poured out blood. The brunette hissed in pain and her free hand held it tight._

 _Rowan raised a worried eyebrow and glared her friend. "What is it?" she asked and placed her hands on Tania. "Tania?" she asked again in worry._

 _And that's when she saw it._

 _Rowan's icy eyes went wide in shock as Tania glared her. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about... My ghost healing will help and in no time, I'll be okay!" she assumed her._

 _Rowan kept glaring the wound._

 _It wasn't the first time she saw blood. Oh, how many times she killed people back to Foot and her clothes were half covered in blood. She knew it so well._

 _However, something else made her looking, no- **starring** the wound._

 _It was the sweet smell of blood which surrounded her nose._

 _And she couldn't stop sniffing._

 _Something back, deep in her throat, came to life and burned inside her like fire. Her fangs popped out fast and the smell drove her crazy._

Blood. I want to drink it. Now!

 _"Rowan? Are you okay?" Tania asked and moved away from her friend, a small amount of blood fell on her nails. Rowan sniffed it again the **sweet** smell of blood._

 _"Rowan?"_

 _That's when she lost the control and attacked Tania._

* * *

I blinked once and glared my boyfriend with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied softly as a thought stocked in my head.

 _Gotta find Tania._

Blue hugged me tight again and his lips gave a peek to my hair. Soft, sweet and relieved.

 _"Where could I possibly go?"_

I glared April, hugging from a telephone pole tight. Blue and I ran to the edge of the roof and fired our grappling hooks which Donnie created some days ago. We jumped on the pole and climbed.

"These stupid rats are starting to get on my nerves..." I heard Raph saying and I rolled my eyes. I unleashed my claws and stabbed them on the pole.

 _"Rats aren't stupid. Despite their small brain size, they're remarkably- Ow!"_

 _"I warned you."_

Blue narrowed his eyes as he glared Raph annoyed. "Raph, put down the rat and keep _climbing!_ " he then ordered. The pole started to shake, making my climbing a bit difficult. My eyes glared downwards as the rats were chewing the bottom of the pole. "We better hurry up!" I exclaimed and kept climbing.

The pole titled a bit causing me to lost my balance and fell off it. My eyes went wide and for a moment, I forgot my ghostly ability. A hand held my wrist tight and I lifted my head to see who he was.

It was Blue.

He was smiling at me and his eyes were bright. I smiled back as he helped me to jump to the opposite roof. The rats chewed more the pole.

"Chew on that, rat finks!" Blue and I said at the same time while Raph smacked his forehead in disbelief. "Oh, come on! That sounded cool!" Blue protested a bit making me to smirk. "Does anyone know what the heck is going on?" April asked. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, this attack is extremely well coordinated." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "Obviously, there is a higher intelligence at work here." Donnie added. Raph turned to Mikey. "Well, that rules out Mikey." he said and Mikes pout.

"I'm serious. Someone or something is controlling every rat in the city." Donnie said to Raph. "Wait a sec... _every rat?"_ Blue asked and gave me a look.

A wide eyed look.

I realized then what was going on and...

 ** _"SENSEI!"_**

* * *

When we all turned back to the lair, we found Splinter on the floor, sleeping _( I guess...?)_ and Tania was on him. "Donnie, you're the smart one. What do we do?" Blue asked the said turtle who thought of it. Tania glared us and gave me a sad look.

I stood up and grabbed her wrist, moving her to the kitchen. "Look, I really don't-" she tried to say but I stopped her. "Stop talking and listen to me. I know, I terrified you and, most of all, _hurt_ you but, believe me, I never _ever_ done this on _purpose_. I just lost control of myself. A-and... It was the _first_ time... I'm really, _truly_ sorry for _everything_ " I said and slammed my hands on the table in anger. " _Ugh!_ What am I saying?! A _monster_ like me shouldn't apologize!" I exclaimed and closed my eyes painfully.

A hand had been placed on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and glared Tania.

"I don't _care_ to what you _think_ you're turning into. All I care is that you _want_ us to be safe, although you sometimes mess it up..." - she smirked- "but, you're my _friend_. My _sister_. And I'll always, _always_ be here for you and _forgive_ you for _whatever_ will happen. Trust me, I passed a lot _too_ the last year and I now know how to choose people." she said and after that, she hugged me tight with me hugging her back. "You're my sister Tania. And, well, you're right about _everything_. But I have to say something..." I replied and I let her go.

Tania raised an eyebrow.

"I _don't_ mess everything up."

She laughed so as l.

We walked in the Dojo, where the turtles, April and Splinter were having a conversation.

"Falco's behind this? How is that possible?" Donnie asked as soon as I reached them. I raised an eyebrow and Blue held my hand, whispering in my ear the theme of the conversation.

"Somehow he has acquired a telepathic connection with every rat in New York. And now he calls himself the Rat King." Sensei replied and Mikey frowned next to me. "Oh, great! So now we're letting the bad guys name themselves? We gotta take him down!" he then exclaimed angrily. "Yes, Michelangelo, you do. The Rat King will not rest until he has total control over the city and my _mind_." Sensei replied and walked up to a self, holding a picture of his lost family.

"Everything I knew is gone. My wife, my daughter, my clan, even my humanity." he said sadly and then turned to our side. "You six are all I have left." he finished with a smile.

I felt my eyes droop.

"Don't worry, Sensei. We'll stop him." Blue verified and there again, he held my hand gently. "But we gotta find him first."Raph said. "When the Rat King attempted to take control of me, I could see into his mind. You will find his lair in an abandoned utility junction beneath Herald Square." Sensei replied to Raph who unleashed his sais. "Let's go play _exterminator!_ " he then said, twirling the pair.

Something old and forgotten woke up inside me that moment and I couldn't stop feeling Splinter like my father.

So, I hugged him tight.

"Fight him, _father._ " I whispered at him and a pair of hands hugged me back gently. "I will. Just hurry."he replied some seconds later and let go of me, a smile had been crossed to his lips.

"It's okay, guys. You go after the Rat King. Tania and I will stay here with Sensei." Apes said to us and Tania nodded, giving me a look full of sure. "Thanks girls." I replied and we all left.

 _Hope you'll be okay by then, **dad**..._

* * *

We were now walking through the sewers, looking for the place sensei told us. On one of my hands, I had some ectoplasm, using it as light while my other hand was holding tight Blue's. Guess he sensed my nervousness and anxiety so that he said, "Don't worry Rowny. He'll be fine..." And then, he gave me a relaxing kiss to my cheek.

"What's going to happen to Splinter if we can't stop the Rat King? Which, by the way, _lamest_ villain name _ever_." Mikey said and I rolled my eyes. "Let it go already!" I replied annoyed. "We're going to stop the Rat King, and Splinter's going to be fine. Right Leo?" Raph said, glaring _my Blue._

Suddenly, I heard a rustling noise from a distance. "Shh... quiet. Do you guys hear that?" Blue asked and a stampede of rats came towards us.

I pouted.

"You gotta be _kidding."_

"Aw rat-"

Don turned to Blue. "Uh, Leo, any ideas?" he then asked. "Just one. _Move!"_ he ordered and held my hand tighter, forcing me to run with him and get in a pipe.

 _"Ow! Oh, no! They've got the taste for turtle now!"_

I slapped my forehead and followed Blue into the pipe, using our hands. "I'm just saying, I can think of a million _better_ names than the _'Rat King'_. There's Ratzilla, the Verminator, Lord Rattington..." I heard Mikey saying and I turned my head to him, annoyed. "Shut up your _fucking_ mouth!" I retorted and much to my satisfaction, Mikes shut up.

"Can it, Mikey. We're almost there." Blue said to him. "The utility chamber should be on the other side of that wall." Donnie said and showed us a wall. "Uh... you mean that _disgusting, furry, squirming_ wall?" Raph asked and I took a closer look, finding that _indeed_ had rats on it.

"How are we going to get past that?" Raph asked again. I looked around and found some barrels. I gave Blue an elbow hit and he saw it as well. "Raph, those barrels. Ventilate 'em." he then ordered to Raph who smirked.

"You got it."

He threw a shruiken at the barrels and they exploded, sending some rats away. "Uh, Leo, you do realize those chemicals are _highly_ combustible." Donnie addressed to Blue.

"You _don't_ say. Let's move."

We got in Rat king's lair which, by the way was _full_ of rats. RK was standing still at the end of the room. He was pale, like my skin color and he wore a long black coat. His head had a hat at the same color and his face was covered by many bandages so as his hands. "Ah, my female and turtle friends, we meet again."he said to us.

"Except last time, _Falco_ , you weren't wearing a sad Halloween costume." Raph retorted sarcastically. I grinded silently.

"I am the _Rat King!_ "

"Lame..."

"Sorry, we don't have any treats for you." Blue said, ordering his katanas. "But we've got a few tricks!" I finished with a smirk.

Donnie's T-Phone rang and we all turned to him. "Way to ruin the moment, Donnie." Blue deadpaned as my purple masked friend picked it up. "Uh...April, now's _not_ really the _best_ time." he said but immediately stopped talking.

" _Gone?!_ What do you mean, _gone_? _Gone where?_ "

 _"Here."_

We turned to the source of the voice and our gaze met Splinter who had red eyes instead of brown. He was also holding a katana. As we all stared him, I felt my heart beat slow down and cold sweat fell down to my body.

 _Oh, no..._

My adopted father lost his battle with the mind control.

"What's wrong with him? It's like his brain is completely turned off."Donnie said to us in shock. "You mean like Mikey?" both Raph and Mikey asked in unison. Mikes glared Raph.

"Dude, you are so predictable."

Sensei started slowly-slowly to walk to our side. Each step reminded me of how _Shredder_ walked before he attacked or **_killed_** somebody.

My eyes went wide.

"Sensei, snap _out_ of it!" Blue yelled to him. "Please father..." I heard myself whispering sadly. "You waste your words. This is where I belong. With my brothers."he retorted with a kinda dark voice. "He is mine now. Imagine my delight when I realized that controlling your master would _not only_ make me invincible, but would also be the _key_ to your _demise_. Splinter, _destroy them._ " RK ordered.

"Father _don't!"_

He glared me and froze. Time seemed to slow down and I felt him coming back to normal. His eyes turned back to their normal brown color.

But that lasted for a brief moment.

Sensei turned back to RK's control.

There again, the thing back to my throat turned into life and the _bloodhunger_ grew strong again. My fangs came out and I felt them sensitive as my vision filled with red spots.

 _"Are we really going to do this?"_

 _"Remember, we did beat him once."_

 _"Kind of."_

 _"Yeah, and we can beat him again. We can do this, guys. Do not hesitate. Take sensei down."_

I snapped my head at the turtles. "I-I can't... I-I..." I tried to say but I couldn't and kneed down, holding my head with both hands. Blue kneed next to me and placed a hand on my back. "Rowny? Are you okay?" he asked in worry. I snapped my head at him. " Th-The _bloodhunger..._ It-it'sback..." I replied trembling. I saw his eyes went wide and he quickly lifted me in bride style.

We moved away from the others and headed to a wall. He placed me down to the floor and a hand flew to my cheek, stroking back some hair. "Stay here. I'll be back for you Rowny. Try to control it, okay?" he asked me with a smile.

I nodded.

Giving me a kiss to my lips, Blue left and let me to drone into the _monster_ side of me...

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

I quickly ran up to my brothers' side who, by the way, weren't going well with sensei.

"I just had a horrible realization. He's been going easy on us all these years." Donnie said and we attacked again. Sensei defeated with ease my brothers and I was the only one who was still standing.

I fought him as better as I could without hurting him. I really didn't wanted to do that... "Sensei, please..." I begged my sensei and father. But, he ignored me and attacked again. I back flipped away from him and pulled out his lost family.

"Remember who you are, _Hamato Yoshi._ " I said and showed the picture. Sensei looked at it and stopped every moment he was about to do. I snapped my head at Donnie and Raph. "Donnie, Raph, now!" I ordered and both pinned Splinter on the ground. He tried to move when I came to his side. Remembering Rowny's words, I said, "Please, father. _We need you._ "

 _"Don't listen to him, brother! Your place is with me!"_

I kept glaring sensei, ignoring Rat King. I hoped for my father to change back. "Please father..." I whispered sadly.

Suddenly, sensei stood up, his eyes turned back to their normal color. "My place is with my children!" he yelled and attacked Rat King. He defeated him by the use of his fingers and Rat King fell on the ground, a mass of rats took him away.

 _"Sensei!"_

We all hugged him tight which he replied back. "And that's the last we'll see of Count Ratula." Mikey said and we all glared him annoyed. "Yeah, all right. It's _Rat King_. But _I'm_ naming the next one!" my little brother said and I rolled my eyes. Speaking of names...

 _"Rowny!"_

I rushed to where I left my precious girlfriend. She was unconscious. I could still her fangs and her palms were covered by blood and cuts. "Uh... what happened to our sister?" I heard Mikey asking behind me.

I didn't replied.

I just lifted Rowny up to my arms and her red head rested on my shell. "Leo?" Donnie asked but, again, I ignored him.

Sensei's hands touched my shoulder and I tried to blink back tears. "Leonardo, Rowan will be fine. I may not know what happened to her but all I know is that she will be all right." he told me and that was the only time I turned to glare them.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

When my eyes opened, I realized that I was in my bedroom. On my bed. With a groan, I sat on my bed and rubbed my eyes.

 _How the fuck did I ended up here?_

I stood up and glared myself on the mirror on my closet. My hair were a mass and kinda frizzy, falling on my face. Just then, I found that my fangs were out so as that I was in my panties.

 _Who undressed me?_

I raised an eyebrow before memories came up to my mind.

And that's when I realized what happened.

My hands opened my closet and I searched for clothes. Finally, I found a blue-jeans shorts, a blue top which reached up to my belly and my black sneakers. I dressed up and brushed my head down, pulling them to a high ponytail with my blue highlights out of it, falling on both sides of my face.

Then, I got out from my room.

When I reached the living room, I found the turtles, except Donnie, watching tv. Blue seemed to noticed me and he turned to my side, face brightened up. He stood up, walked up to me and hugged me tight.

"Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed happily and peeked my cheek. "Yeah I am. But... I have a question. What the _hell_ happened?" I asked in reply. "Go inside Donnie's lab. He has something to tell you." he replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey D. Blue told me you wanted to tell me something."

He lifted his head and nodded. He walked up to me and he handed me a glass with a red liquid inside. "Uh... what's that?" I asked, moving the glass a bit. "Drink it and I'll explain later." he replied and gestured me the glass.

I drunk it.

"Mmm... tastes like blood. Like raspberry juice." I said after I drunk it. "But tell me, please, why you gave this to me?" I added and D gestured me to sit down to a chair. "As you may realized, your _bloodhunger_ , the first time that happened made you to lost control of yourself. I also told you before that if it hit you, it means that you're close to _blooming_. Well, that's also an opportunity to learn yourself to control it."

My eyes went wide by his words.

"But... _How? How_ am I gonna learn my hunger?" I asked in concern. Donnie smiled and handed me something. "Don't worry, I predicted for that." he said.

I lifted it and saw an ampoule which contained the same thing I drunk. "Keep it just in case your _bloodhunger_ appears suddenly." D said and I placed it in my pocket. "Uh... thanks?" I said and D placed a hand on my shoulder. "Look, I know it's horrible to feel like you want to drink blood _a lot_ but at least, that will not appear for a long time. But, other than that, you're fine and healthy!" he said in comfort while I nodded, saying no word.

 _Gee, thanks Don._

 _You just don't want to say that I'm slowly becoming a..._

 _ **Monster.**_

* * *

 **And... that's it! Hope ya all liked it and enjoyed it so much, although it seemed a bit dark for me...**

 **Anyway! Don't forget to review and...**

 **'Till next time!**


	14. New girl in town

_New Girl In Town_

 **I'm back! I'm very pleased that you liked my latest chapter Alice and BPP and, of course, all of you even though you didn't let a review. But anyway, I don't mind.**

 **Let me translate you a review because _someone_ was bored to write it in English..**.

 **And because I know that you're all wondering what that means...**

 **From my best friend who is also greek...:** _Ίντριγκες... Είναι απλά ότι καλύτερο. Όλα μα όλα είναι τέλεια!( βαριόμουν να γράψω αγγλικά)_

 **And the translation:** _Intrigues ... It's just the best. Everything is perfect! (I was bored to write English)_

 **So, shall we begin?**

* * *

 _"Remember Rowny, if people sees you in your ghost form, they might freak out."_

 _"Can't I ran in super speed?"_

 _"Nope. Keep your normal speed. I guess that you're fast enough to prevent Snakeweed."_

 _"Fine..."_

So now, I was running with my normal rates of speed along with Raph and Blue. We were chasing Snakeweed on the road who, by the way, seemed a bit _crazy_ than the last time I saw him.

Mikey and Donnie jumped down from a roof, landing in front of the mutant plant and prepared to catch him. Unfortunately, Snakeweed passed between them by knocking my friends away. Mikes and Don caught up with us and we all kept running behind our enemy. We reached a junction, where a delivery boy happened to pass from there. Snakeweed caught him and ran away.

Mikey screamed in terror.

" _No!_ Not the pizza guy! Take _Donnie!_ " he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. Sure Mikes, let the fucking mutant plant to get _Brainkiak_. Why he couldn't take _you_ instead?

"Snakeweed's getting away!"

 _"Somebody help me!"_

We kept running as Snakeweed was still holding the boy. "Blue, let me prevent him." I begged my boyfriend who shook his head negatively. "You know my orders Rowny..." he replied, making me to groan and increased my speed.

Snakeweed turned into a dead end and we all stopped some meters away. "We've got him trapped." Blue announced while we all smirked. I unleashed my gun, clicking off the safety. "Good, then let's go weed-whacking!" Raph replied.

"Tree-trimming!"

" _Gardening!_ Boom!"

My eyes glared Mikey with a raised unimpressed eyebrow. "Oh, _yeah!_ Mikey put the sprinkles on that _sundae!_ " he said and I slapped my forehead in disbelief. "You _didn't_ said that bullshit..." I mumbled and shook my head. "Let's go!" Raph exclaimed but Blue stopped him. "Hold on, Raph. We're not charging a-"

"Then what are _we_ doing?"

Blue pointed up to a roof.

"We'll take Snakeweed from above." he said and his eyes fixed on some clotheslines. "Tie him up in the clotheslines. Come on!" he then ordered and started to climb.

"That'll take _forever!_ And we have to stop Snakeweed _now!_ I mean, he's _kidnapping_ people!" Raph argued to my boyfriend. "Not _just_ people! People who bring _pizza!_ " Mikey added and I slapped my face with both hands. "Stop it _already!_ " I replied annoyed.

Blue's eyes narrowed. "We take him from _above. Move._ " he ordered and we all followed him. When we reached up to the roof, we stood some meters away from the edge and ordered our weapons.

"On my count. One-two..."

And... Smakeweed was gone.

"And the award for _worst leader_ goes to-"

"How am _I_ the _worst_ leader?"

I crossed my arms and glared both fighting turtles. "If we did this _my_ way, Snakeweed would be _toast_ by now." Raph retorted angrily. "Ugh. That'd be some _nasty_ toast." Mikey said and Donnie pushed him back. Blue and Raph came closer, forehead to forehead.

"This way would've worked _if_ you _hadn't_ wasted _time_ _second-guessing_ my orders." Blue hissed and his teeth grunted. "Don't give _bad_ orders, and I _won't_ second-guess 'em." Raph retorted.

Both growled.

"You know what, Raph? If you think you could do _better_ , why don't _you_ lead?" Blue said making my eyes to go wide.

 _Raph lead **us?!** No, no way you thought that Blue! _

"First good idea you've had **_all day!_** "

Mikey took a step forward. "We'll compromise. _I'll_ lead." he suggested but his brothers gave him a death glare. Mikes laughed sheepishly and stepped back. I placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

He smiled too.

" _Fine_ , Raph. The team's _yours_." Blue retorted and his eyes glared my own. Time slowed down as we both kept talking with our eyes. Disappointment, anger and sadness where his basic emotions.

"I'm out of here." he finished looking back to Raph.

Then, he left.

My eyes filled with tears as a hand flew on my mouth. "Blue..." I heard myself whispering sadly and my feet led me to the place he left.

 _"I can't believe he's gone..."_

 _"Aw, don't worry, Mikey. Leo, uh, he just needs some space."_

Silence.

 _"...You meant the pizza guy, didn't you?"_

 _"...Yeah..."_

I narrowed my eyes and that green thing passed in front of my vision again which started to fill with red spots. My hands clenched into tight fists as my fangs came out from my mouth and touched my bottom lip. My body snapped at Raph and my teeth grunted. "How could _you?!"_ I hissed.

"What? Let Leo leave? Let him go. After all, he was useless." Raph replied with a scoff. "In fact, why don't _you_ follow him like a _good_ _girlfriend_ you are? You're too useless." he added making me to growl like a fox and punch his face hard.

Mikey and Donnie gasped.

Raph fell on the ground, drips of blood covered his nose. His emerald eyes were wide in shock as I quickly placed a foot on his platstorn and pointed my Tanto _extremely_ close to his neck.

He yelped.

"Rowan! Calm down! Raph didn't meant those words, right Raph?" I heard Donnie saying in shock as _Hothead_ narrowed his eyes angrily. "What have you _thought_ Don? Of _course_ I _mean_ everything I said! And that Rowan's a _cold hearted killer!_ No doubt that Shredder wants her to get captured!" he retorted making me to smirk coyly.

"You meant them huh?"

I placed my Tanto back to its place on my hip and grabbed Raph's shell, lifting him up with the use of my super strength. "You _don't_ know about me. _Nothing_ about my past. And nothing about _me_ and Shredder. So, zip it like a good boy you're _not_ and let me mind my _own business_. Am I clear?" I threatened, whispering the last fraze. "And what you're gonna do?! Kill me?! **_Do it!_** Let's see how _good_ you are in _that_!" he retorted making me to smirk again.

"Just because you're my _family_ , it doesn't meant that I _won't_ hurt you. I'll give you this..." I said and stabbed my fangs on his left shoulder, not drinking his blood.

I just wanted him to feel the _pain._

After that, I threw him away and glared him with hate. "Next time _Raphael_ , there won't be mercy for your fucking _life_." I hissed and super speed away, hearing Raph yelling;

 _"Go! And never come back, **killer!"**_

* * *

Some meters away, I found _my Blue_ on a roof, looking angry. He stood on an air vent while his foot hit its bottom with fierce. Growling, he turned around and kicked one piece off making me to wince. Then, he flipped to some roofs.

I followed him suit.

There again, I found Blue standing in front of a billboard, face set in a deep frown. My eyes dropped seeing him like that. I _really_ wanted to go right there and comfort him but...

An army of Foot soldiers changed my plans.

Blue turned around and ordered his pair of katanas, an unimpressed eyebrow had been raised. "Foot Clan?" he asked with a scoff which rapidly turned into a scowl, "You guys just made _my night_." he finished ironically. The Foot attacked and in a less than a minute, my boyfriend beat them up, smiling.

I couldn't stop feeling proud for him.

"I feel _so_ much _better_ -"

Something landed on the top of the billboard and my gaze fixed on there. It was _definitely_ a figure.

A _female_ figure.

She front flipped and landed in front of Blue and billboard, amber eyes piercing his. She had short black and yellow dyed and a black mask covering the bottom half of her face, along with a silver and black ninja outfit. I suddenly realized who _she_ was.

 ** _Karai?!_**

"Not bad..." her characteristic voice pierced my ears and my eyes automatically narrowed, bad memories from my childhood back in Foot popped up in my mind like an advertisement. _Of course! Shredder send his fucking **daughter** to capture the turtles! How obvious._ I thought sarcastically and crossed my arms on my chest.

"U-Uh... _thanks?_ "

Kara chuckled and walked a bit closer to Blue who had his eyes widened. "You might _actually_ be a _challenge_." she said again as a hand reached her Tanto on her back side of hip.

Where I really wanted to kick her _ass._

She unleashed it with white smoke appearing and immediately threw it to Blue who coughed and breathed heavily. Kara ran at a breakneck speed towards _my Blue_ and landed a hard knee kick to his shell, knocking him down to the edge of the roof. She placed a foot on his platston and pointed her Tanto _extremely_ close to his head, making me to wide my eyes.

 _Just like I did it to Raph!_

"Guess _not_." Kara said to Blue who had again his eyes wide. She pulled out her mask from her face and smirked coyly. "My name's Karai." she introduced and walked away from my boyfriend.

"See you around."

She disappeared behind the billboard, not before her eyes pierced mine, making me to growl angrily as my fangs popped up.

Blue stood up and glared confused the billboard. "Uh...What was _that?_ "he asked out loud while I flipped next to him. He turned his head to me, eyes widened for the third time that night.

"Rowny! What are you doing _here?!"_ he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, folding my arms. " _Checking up_ on you." I replied calmly. "Aren't you supposed to be with Raph?" Blue asked again and I sharply shook my head. "First, he didn't wanted me. Second, _I_ didn't wanted him around and give _me_ orders. Third, _you're_ my leader and _you_ know how to lead the team better than _anybody_ else." I replied pointing three fingers at him. But as soon as I said that, I let a heavy sigh to come out from my lips while Blue glared me questionably.

"Something wrong?"

My eyes glared his own sadly. "Come back Blue... _We_ need you. _I_ need you. Forgive Raph. He'll do many stupid things and without _you_ he'll destroy the team in less than a day!" I replied, begging him as I moved closer to him.

He stepped backwards.

"Did Donnie and Mikey send you here? To change my mind?" Blue asked defensively, raising both hands in front of him. "No. I'm here on my _own_." I replied shaking my head. "Then listen this; I'm _not_ coming back. Go." he retorted making me to narrow my eyes. "Why do you have to be so _selfish_ like Raph?! You're _not_ like that! And anyway, it's about your _other_ brothers who need you!" I yelled gesturing at nothing.

"Don't you get it?! _I_ wanted to let _Raph_ to be leader! _I_ want him to learn the _responsibility_ that role has! And I think that _you **too** _don't understand this!" Blue said angrily making me to clench my hands. "Even though I _never_ been a leader, I _know_ how much responsibility takes! And I can see it from _you_ every night and day!" I replied angrily now.

"You _don't!_ And you _don't_ know how to **_love_** someone!"

I gasped and a hand covered my mouth as my eyes widened and filled with tears at the same time. My feet started slowly to step backwards.

Now, it was time for Blue to realize what he said.

"Rowny, I-I'm _sorry!_ I didn't-" he tried to say, hands trying to reach me but I stopped him by raising me own. "You're right. I _don't_ know how to love someone and if I _don't_ , we **_can't_** be together anymore. We're over _Leo_." I said and super sped away, blinking back tears.

Leo was yelling my name from a distance.

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

I rubbed my eyes while I entered Donnie's lab. The argument that I had with Rowny was still fresh in my mind and... I still couldn't believe how _stupid_ I was!

 _"We're over Leo."_

That phrase turned around in my mind and her sweet voice heard all over my ears.

What I've done?

"Leo's back!" Mikey's voice turned me back to reality and I looked over my brothers. "And he's been crying!" Mikey said and ran to my side and hugged me tight. " _Awww..._ you missed us!" my baby brother kept saying as I shoved him away from me.

"I got hit with blinding powder." I replied moving towards the table. "Sure. _Big softy_." Mikey said behind me. Raph walked up to my side, face full of sarcasm. "And _where_ have you been?" he asked in a teasing tone. "Don't see how that's your business." I retorted annoyed. But, I saw the _bite_ on his left shoulder, reminding me of Rowny so hard.

 _"We're over Leo."_

"Fine. _Whatever."_ Raph replied while I narrowed my eyes. We glared each other angrily. "Dudes, can't we just be cool with each other? Let's hug this out." Mikey suggested but that Raph didn't liked it as he elbowed our brother hard in the stomach. Mikey held hishis shell tight, almost kneeling down as his face was drawn in pain. "Okay, now the healing can begin." he then said painfully.

"Hey, I think I figured out where Snakeweed's lair is!"Donnie exclaimed his head lifted upwards, glaring all of us. "Where?" I asked in curiosity as I took some more steps forward. "Okay, the radial pattern of recent Snakeweed sightings indicate his lair is at the epicenter of 47th and-"

Raph slammed his hands on the table, green eyes glaring angrily my own. "Actually, you're on a _need-to-know_ basis. And guess what? You _don't_ need to know. Go and have _fun_ with your _girlfriend._ "he retorted. I narrowed my eyes but I felt my heart breaking in two inside my chest from the name reference of Rowny's.

Then, I left.

* * *

 _"We shouldn't be together, Ryan. It's against your fleet protocol."_

 _"Well, Celestial, you don't get to be captain of the Dauntless by following all the rules."_

You guessed it right. I was watching Space Heroes In the living room. My brothers had already left the lair and I was really glad with that.

I finally had time to think of some things.

My argument with Rowny was still stuck in my mind and right that moment, I wondered where she could be.

 _"Good. Then you won't mind giving me the codes."_

 _"Celestial, you just broke my heart."_

 _"Oh!"_

 _"But my disintegrator still works. At least I'll have these to remember her by."_

"Boy, relationships are complicated." I said out loud to myself and turned off the TV. _Ugh,_ what I'm _saying?!_ Being in a relationship it's _perfect_! But not in my situation... Just in thought that Rowny and I...

 _"You don't! And you don't know how to love someone!"_

 _Her icy blue eyes immediately filled with tears as her hands covered her sweet pink lips which let a huge gasp to go. Her feet slowly took some steps back as her hair fell on her face._

 _I suddenly realized what I said and my hands tried to reach her and hug her. "Rowny, I-I'm sorry! I didn't-"_

 _She raised a hand, making me to stop and her eyes glared me sadly._

 _"You're right. I don't know how to love someone and if I don't, we can't be together anymore. We're over Leo." she said and super sped away, leaving me behind and heart-broken_

"Leonardo, where are your brothers and Rowan?" Splinter asked behind me, surprising me a bit. "I have no idea." I replied without even glaring him. "What do you mean you have no idea?" sensei asked again.

I turned to him. "Raph thinks he can lead the team _better_ than me. So I let him." I then said. "That is not your decision to make." Sensei replied. "Why _not?_ I've had to make _every_ other decision, and I'm **_tired_** of it. Those guys have _no_ idea what kind of pressure _I'm_ under, and all they do is _complain_." I said and sighed heavily. "Is it too much to ask for a simple _thank-you?_ " I added.

"Even Rowan?" sensei asked and my heart felt to brake again while my eyes went wide. "No, Rowny's not involved... She..." I stopped talking and glared downwards.

 _"We're over Leo."_

"Leonardo? What happened my son?" he asked in worry and I tried to blink back tears. I lifted my head and my gaze met with his brown eyes. "Rowny and I... argued... and... I think... we broke up..." I whispered sadly and closed my eyes painfully.

 _Rowny, I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I hurt your heart..._

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

I stood in front of April's window and my fist knocked on it gently. April and another girl came up to it, both rubbing their eyes. When she finally opened the window, it revealed her in pyjamas and...

 _Tania standing next to her?_

"Rowan?" Tania asked in surprise and Apes glared me with wide eyes. "Are you crying? Oh, my god. Come, come inside..." she said and I slipped through the window. "What were you doing?" I asked sniffing. "I asked April to help me with an essay so... you can guess that she hosted me tonight..." Tania replied and gave me a hug.

April gestured her bed, where we all sat on it, crossed legs. "What happened to you? Why you were crying?" she asked in worry.

I didn't replied.

Two pairs of hands hugged me again and I closed my eyes painfully. "It's with Leo?" Tania asked in worry making my eyes to water again. "Tell me that you didn't-"

I started to sob into the girls' hug and I saw both sharing a look. "Oh Rowan..." April said softly as more tears flowed down to my cheeks.

"He told me that I _don't_ know how to _love!_ He told me that I _don't_ _**love** _him!" I said sobbing and placed both hands on my face. "Maybe he told you that on his anger. He knows that you love him so much! Leo loves you back and you _too_ know it." Tania and Apes said in unison and I glared them. "He _doesn't!_ " I exclaimed and kept crying hysterically.

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

I turned to the window as April stood up, waking up to it. "It's Leo." she whispered to us and my eyes went wide as Tania held my hand.

 _"Leo? This better be good."_

 _"Hey. I need to talk."_

My eyes fixed on April's figure since I couldn't see Leo and I had to admit, she played her role well.

 _"Can't it wait until morning?"_

 _"I met this girl."_

Tania gasped silently while I widened my eyes in shock. _He met Karai?! **Again?!**_

 _"Tell me everything!"_

I narrowed my eyes as Tania cursed silently behind be and I did a scowl. _Apes..._

 _"Well, she's really cool! She's also a martial artist! And... uh... she's in the **Foot Clan...** "_

My fangs grew as the green thing passed in front of my vision. Tania threw to April a newspaper which she slapped it on Leo and it was the first time that night that I felt happy with my ex's foolishness.

 _"Are you **crazy?**!"_

 _"April, she's different. She's-"_

 _"In the Foot Clan."_

 _"Yeah, but she's-"_

 _"In the Foot Clan!"_

 _"Look, I know I **shouldn't** be hanging out with her."_ You realized that now...

 _"You got that right. You know why? 'Cause she's in the **Foot clan!"**_

"If she keeps yelling like that, the whole city will hear her." Tania whispered sarcastically behind me while I crossed my arms on my chest. _He hangs out with Kara? Oh, great. Just great **Leo**. Let her kill you and I promise that I **won't** help you to survive. _I thought angrily and my hands tightened around my arms.

 _"April, she's fun, and I'm tired of being the responsible one. When do **I** get to have fun?"_

 _"And Rowan? She's funnier than that girl. Plus, you **love** her." _

I rolled my eyes again. _Yeah, only in your dreams Apes._

Leo remained silent.

 _"Well... I **do**. But..."_

 _"You broke up, I know."_

 _"How?"_

 _"She called me, crying and told me everything. Leo, she's heart broken! You need to find her and apologize yourself! I don't know why you two argued and reached to that level but, all I know is that my friend is awful. And **you're** the only one who can help her."_

 _No, he's not anymore._ I thought and stood up. "Rowan! Sit down! He'll see you!" Tania whispered shocked at me and I sharply turned to her, eyes narrowed and hands clenched. "I can't hear this _bullshit_ anymore." I replied in a whisper too and walked up to the window.

 _"Will she let me help her and say that..."_ I heard Leo saying but he immediately stopped as his eyes widened by my seen. April turned and glared me wide eyed too.

I took a deep breath.

"No. I _won't_ let _you_ help me. Because I'm fine! Instead, _Leo_ , you should help _yourself_." I said crossing my arms. "R-Rowny? W-What? I-I..." he tried to say but I raised a hand.

"I _don't_ need your apology or your fucking _beg_ 'cause I _know_ the truth. You _love_ that 'New girl in town' and you want _her_ to be your _girlfriend_. You know what _Leo?_ I'm glad that we're finally _over_ with that shity story.", I turned into my ghost form, "You have the _freedom_ to hang out with every _slut_ which will happen to come. Sayonara." I finished and flew through a wall fast, hiding my tears which started to flow down to my cheeks.

 _You're free to brake my heart my blue banded hero._

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

 _"You have the freedom to hang out with every **slut** which will happen to come. Sayonara."_ I watched Rowny flying away from us and my heart broke again. My eyes widened and tears filled them. "Rowny... No..." I whispered sadly and lowered my head. April sighed sadly. "So what does this girl want from you?" she asked, changing the subject and I lifted my head. "I don't know. I'm meeting her later at the Byerly building. She's got something planned." I replied glancing away from her. "Yeah, like pushing you _off_ the Byerly building." April retorted sarcastically and I frowned.

"It's a _trap_ Leo."

I glared her still frowning and sharply shook my head negatively. "I don't think so. There's good in her. I know there is. I can _feel_ it." I then said with confidence as April sighed in defeat. "I hope you're right." she said.

I started to move away when April grabbed my hand and forced me to stop. I turned at her with a raised eyebrow. "Leo. Go and _find_ Rowan. She needs you. She _loves_ you. Don't let that girl and your selfishness to brake you up. Okay?" she asked and I nodded in response.

Of course I would go to find _my Rowny_. The girl which I love the most. I was fool that I broke her heart and I was fool of letting her go away. I would never, _ever_ change her for Karai. Karai is... a girl. A girl who I considered as a friend and enemy. Nothing more.

 _Rowny, I'm coming for you. Whenever you are. But first, let's go to find Karai and prevent her from anything she's planning._

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

I was flying above the roofs, my shadow falling on the ground fast. The tears kept falling down to my cheeks as the memory from April's house still played on repeat in my head and it never came up to an fucking end.

I had to accept it already.

Bl- eh, _Leo_ liked Karai and he loved her more than me!

 _He does!_

When I was in the Foot, Karai was always the _"daddy's daughter"_ for Shredder. Even though he pressed her more and more during the training, he always, _always_ congratulated _her_ morethan me and Jewel. We were in the sidelines for _years!_

Although Shredder's shity moves, Karai never stopped being our friend. We were the only trio of kunoichi's in the clan and the only who cuted a neck in less that a second. We had fun together.

 _So fun._

Until, the night my parents and brother died in that car accident. Everything changed and our lives took their own ways. Jewel and I argued badly with Kara and that's when I decided to quit. Just to make my dead family happy even though I knew I would never see them again.

Now, she's back. Following _daddy's_ steps to our demolish and the leadership of the fucking Foot Clan. How lucky I felt.

How _lucky_.

I landed on a roof opposite the Central Park, thoughts and memories running like crazy in my mind. I crossed my arms and sighed heavily.

 _How difficult this life can be anyway?_

"It's weird to see a girl with white hair and black jumpsuit on the roofs."

I snapped my head back and I my eyes saw a boy standing with a playful smirk decorated his lips.

I turned around to see him better.

Fair white skin covered by black shoes, jeans and jacket. Messy auburn hair were dancing with the wind and green eyes like Raph's glared me now in surprise.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you have anywhere _else_ to go? I want some privacy." I retorted and turned into my normal form. The boy widened for a while his eyes but then, unleashed his katanas. With a roll of my eyes I unleashed my Tanto.

"So, you're the infamous Rowan Fox. It's so nice to meet a chick like you.." the _intruder_ said, twirling his katanas, "By the way, I'm Danny."

I attacked.

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Rowan attacked Danny, applying her super speed and with a knee kick, she caught the boy off guard. Danny fell on the ground with a grunt but quickly gained his ground, attacking Rowan.

Rowan made an ice wall in front of her, defending herself. Immediately, she clenched a fist and the wall turned into daggers which flew towards Danny. He defended himself by slicing them away from his face and body. He later attacked Rowan.

Their swords met and clashing sound net their auditions and both teens teeth grunted. Danny glared Rowan and his heart flattered inside his chest. Icy blue eyes which were glinting with anger and annoyance. Red hair in a unique deep red shade were falling on her face.

The two kept fighting with fierce. Rowan gave a high kick to Danny and the boy found himself flying on a wall, were his back hit baddy on it. Rowan super sped to him and pointed her Tanto on close his neck. Danny widened his eyes. "You really remind a certain Foot soldier." he commented in awe.

"That's because I _were_ in the fucking Foot." Rowan replied narrowing her eyes and removed her small sword away from Danny. She did a back handstand and threw one of her plenty knifes above his head, cutting some small hair tiffs. Danny widened his eyes again and glared the girl with impression. "I did this only because I'm bored to kill somebody tonight. Next time I'll see you, there will be _no_ mercy for your life. _Au revoir._ " Rowan said and disappeared into purple smoke.

Danny shook his head and grabbed the knife. "She's so awesome..." he said to himself, green eyes glaring the sharp blade.

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

"I was beginning to think you were a _no-show_ , but you don't disappoint." Karai said as soon as I reached her at the Byerly building. I ignored her comment. I didn't cared about it. "So, what's this about?" I asked and she handed me a pair of binoculars.

"This."

I glared through the binoculars the thing her finger was showing to me. It was a sword, a black katana sword which belonged to...

"That's the sword of Miyamoto Musashi." I said in awe and lowered the binoculars from my face."The greatest swordsman in the history of Japan. It's ancient. It's _priceless_. And it's yours, _if_ you help me."Karai replied and I raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"You know _what_. We're going to _steal_ it."she replied in obvious. My eyes went wide. "No, we're not!" I said defensively. I would never steal something that I _didn't_ needed! My own katanas are perfect, thank you very much!

"Come _on_ , that sword is just sitting there, collecting dust. You know you deserve that katana certainly _more_ than some lazy rich guy. Stop being _responsible_ , Leo. Stop waiting for people to give you the life _you_ want. Go out and _take_ it." Karai retorted.

"No."

Karai started to get annoyed. "I'm getting that sword, Leo, with or _without_ you. _Choose_." she said and I shook my head negatively. "I can't. It's wrong." I said. "You're starting to _bore_ me..."Karai replied and reached her Tanto. I held her hand tight. "Karai, you don't have to do this." I said in a beg.

"I know. That's what makes it _fun!_ "

She twirled my arm and before I could even react, I landed on the ground with one hand raised in the air and her foot on my shell.

 _"Leo! Wha-what are you doing? Who's she?"_

 _Oh boy..._ I thought as I glared Raph standing in front of us, kinda shocked. "Um...uh... Raph, Karai. Karai, Raph." I said nervously and my brother narrowed his eyes. "What are you, _friends_ with her? We're out there risking our _necks_ , and you're up here holding hands with the _Foot?!_ And Rowan? Have you thought about her? How much Shredder wants her?!" Raph asked angrily as I stood up. "I can explain." I replied.

Karai crossed her arms and smirked. "This should be interesting." she commented. I sighed heavily, finally finding something to say. "You see, Karai and I share an appreciation for the fine craftsmanship of-"

 _"I found you, turtles!"_

 _Oh boy..._

Snakeweed stood behind Raph, seemed angrier than last time we fought him. Raph and I ordered our weapons. "Oh thank goodness." mumbled as the mutant attacked. Seriously, I was relieved that he appeared. And no. I didn't even knew what to say as an explanation. "All is forgiven. You're the leader again. Welcome back." Raph told me quickly, leaving me shocked and with a raised eyebrow.

 _Wow. I never thought that he would be so lame as a leader._

We attacked Snakeweed who trapped us into his freaking plant arms. I caught a wall and tried to push back. I glared Karai who just watching us. "Karai! Karai, please! Help!" I yelled and she smirked, throwing something. I closed my eyes and thought one more time Rowny and that I'll be dead.

That didn't happened.

I opened my eyes and glared upwards, where her Tanto was stabbed on the wall. "Sayonara."I heard Karai saying and I grabbed the Tanto, cutting myself free. I stood next to Raph. Downwards us, there were some blue bottles and I suddenly, had an idea. "Raph, follow me! I got an idea!" I ordered at my brother and ran away. We jumped down to the alley with Snakeweed following us. We fought him again and finally froze him with one of the bottles.

Raph jumped on him, his sai breaking the frozen mutant into pieces. "Booyakasha!" I heard him exclaiming and I walked up to his side. "Nice work." I said smirking. "Thanks! Good to be back. And...uh... _sorry."_ he replied.

I placed a hand on my ear. "What did you say? I couldn't hear." I said in a teasing tone as he turned to me.

"I said, I'm **_SORRY!_** "

I held my ear in pain. "Apology accepted..."

 _"Mmm...pepperoni..."_

Mikey woke up with the sniff of a pizza and I smirked. "Works every time." I said as my baby brother took the slice from my hands, eating it.

"Mikey! Don't scare me like that, buddy! I thought we lost you!" Raph exclaimed and hugged Mikey tight. Suddenly, I remembered somebody...

 _"Rowny!"_

I ran away from the lair with my brothers yelling my name from a distance. I ignored them completely. Only Rowny was the only who I wanted to see that moment. And I knew where she was.

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

My back lay on the tree. I let myself to slide down to the grass and hide into the shadows of the dark and silent Central Park. I glared up to the blue sky and it reminded me Leo's eyes. I felt a tear falling down to my cheek and I rapidly shoved it away with my hands.

It hurt.

My heart ached so much.

Leo loved Karai more than me, actually, he thought me as a friend again. That's why we broke up.

Easy peasy

More tears fell on my cheeks and I didn't shoved them away. Brake ups are always the most painfully experience. You cry for days but soon, your mind orders to memories to stop and go. It force you to move on and live your life. That's what your body do.

 _I-I thought he loved me._

Boys never change though. They have one girlfriend after another and they never stay satisfied.

It's in their _fucking_ character.

 _"You're so beautiful when you're crying..."_

Hearing his voice again made my eyes to widen as I made a sharp turn to Leo. He was standing on a tree with a bright smile and I couldn't stop myself staring his muscled arms, legs... everything. I suddenly questioned myself how the nature created somebody _so_ fucking handsome and cute and why did I fell into his _trap_. "So what? Don't you have a _rendez vous_ with that girl?" I retorted glaring away from his beauty.

He chuckled.

"Karai may be nice but _you're_ prettier than her and every girl in the world." Leo replied and I snapped my head again at his side. "Oh, _really._ You _don't_ say. Sorry for destroying your little _dream, Leo_ but you _can't_ convince me anymore." I retorted and stood up, slowly started to walk away.

He held my hand.

I shoved it away and turned to him. "Look, I know that you're upset for what I said before... but... _please_ , believe me when I say that I would _never_ hurt you." he said and took one small step close to me. "You said that I _don't_ know how to ** _love_**. That I _don't_ love **_you_**. You never realized that I love you with all my heart!" I replied and lowered my head, new tears fell down.

His string arms wrapped around me and my head fell on his shell.

I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands on his shell and hit it strongly, trying to force him to move away from me I felt my fangs touching my bottom lip and I kept hitting. _"Leave me alone! Go and live your life with your **new girlfriend**! Go!" _I yelled sobbing and my vision blurred.

His hand touched my chin and he lifted my chin. My eyes met his and they were filled with love. "I'm telling you again, Karai I _not_ my girlfriend. _You are_. And you're my **_love._** I love you Rowny. I love you." he said softly but I ignored him and kept hitting his shell.

"You're _lying_ You're a _liar!_ " I yelled again and my tears grew stronger. One of Leo's hands shoved them off my face so as some blue tiffs from my highlights. He was smiling again and even though we were at the same height, I felt smaller and innocent.

 _"Let me go!"_ I yelled and hit but nothing made him to let me go. "You know that I can't let you Rowny." he replied softly and I narrowed my eyes. " _Never_ call me with that stupid nickname again!"

He kissed me.

My eyes went wide and as my mouth opened, Leo depended the kiss with me surrendered into it. I automatically closed my eyes and kissed him back with passion.

Minutes later, we stopped and placed our foreheads together. "Now what? You forgave me?" he asked. "I do." I replied and shared a small kiss.

"I love you Rowny."

"I love you too _Blue_."

* * *

 **Ta-da! The happy end! Hope y'all liked it and let a review...**

 **I'm out!**


	15. The Alien Agenda

_The Alien Agenta_

 **Okay, here's something I decided to do and what also other writers do often in their own stories. I decided to comment on the reviews you leave in every chapter just to know what's my own opinion to your reviews.**

 **But** **first, I want you to show Danny's bio since I didn't last time.**

 **His name is Danny Porter, a 16 year old boy who's hair are short and messy in a auburn color (like April's). Green eyes which fit with his muscled body and fair white skin. His outfit contains black sneakers, jeans, jacket and a white t-shirt inside the jacket. He's a funny guy, tough a bit and smart. As you may guessed, he has a crash on Rowan, meaning that's he's jealous of Leo. Weapons are a pair twin of Katanas and a gun. Oh, he's in the Foot Clan.**

 **So, that's Danny's bio! Let's go to the reviews.**

 **From** **Guest(my bestie):** _Your story will never let me study for that chemistry exam tomorrow... I just love it! I am so happy that there was a happy ending... Keep going girl! Love yaaa_

 **Oh really? Maybe you wanted someone to distract you from studying just because you were _bored_ to study! *winks***

 **From BPP:** _Have I ever made it clear that Raph was my least favorite turtle out of all of them? No. Should be obvious. And wow...strong language. Me gusta. That's spanish for I like it. And I also like her past with Karai and here's a tip of advice for your writing: you don't have to use the word glare too much. Glare is for when you're angry or frustrated and it also means a shine with a dazzling light like the waters when it's sunny out. And Shredder is the type of father who doesn't praise his daughter at all. So I doubt he ever complimented Karai. And now I'm intrigued by this new guy, Danny. He almost reminds me of Sam a little, only less suave. Looks like Blue has some serious competition now. As always, looking forward to the next one._

 **Noticed that! And I think you made it clear that Raph is the least likable turtle for you. I agree with you in every way. As for the strong language... well, yeah I'm a kinda _bad_ _girl_ and I like using those words, especially when a chapter is emotional. I'll try to keep it at a normal level though and I'll use your advise. Danny looks like Sam in personality but yeah... characteristics and love interests are different.**

 **From another Guest:** _Your writing's shit. Seriously. First of all, you had the character overreact and you had her forgive Leo so easily with some stupid kiss? I admired your OC, but now she seems like one of those OC girls in the stories that easily forgive their boyfriends because they decided to love them again and kiss them. A kiss doesn't make it all better. The grammar is just a piece of crap and I highly recommend you get a Beta. And why do you keep using glare so much? Are the characters always mad? I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to be honest with you. I like your story, I really do. It has potential. But now it seems like any other Leo/OC story. You need practice and a lot of help. Big time. I hope you get it so this story can stand out again._

 **You know, my story may sucks in grammar and all but, _sweetie_ , _you_ must be the one who has to read other people's stories. Rowan maybe forgave Leo with a single kiss of his but who's saying that next time she _won't_ forgive him? Also, I have a Beta but it seems that no one noticed me. So, I asked a very good friend of mine to help me so that my next chapters and other stories be _much_ nicer and _much_ corrected in grammar! I don't need any _practice_ to get this story better because it _is_. I already have 2,000 views and it keeps increasing. Friendly note: never call me _sweetheart_ and never judge a story from a single chapter. If you don't like it, I don't fucking care. There are many other writers who have the _same_ problems about writing. Go and read their stories and then come back to read my own.** **And anyway, if you don't like my story, why you're reading it? I think that the only reason you're here it's because you think that by hanging people you're raising your ego which in my opinion is stupid. Leave me to write whatever _I_ want and you just ignore me. **

**It's Spring Break! Meaning more updates! Yay! *clears throat* Yeah, let's forget that and read the chapter...**

* * *

After Blue and I got back together, our love grew stronger, like an immovable boulder. We did so much together as a couple—I felt like we were like Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. I knew I sounded _gushy_ but I didn't care. I couldn't even describe the feeling; it happened so fast and I loved _every_ second of it. Blue and I were practically inseparable. We trained together, we patrolled the streets together, had late-nights Space Heroes marathon every week. Sensei was so happy for us, he was a little easier on us during our training sessions.

Though I couldn't say the same for the others...

Yeah, plus Tania and April were training with us now. And to be honest, _I_ was training them to be better kunoichi's. Since I'm the best at stealth and everything that a kunoichi requires, Sensei asked me to help the girls. We ran around the city late at night, I taught them how to use the Tanto correctly, along with many other weapons. But still, I didn't let them use any _actual_ weapons. I wanted them to properly learn how to defend themselves with hand-to-hand combat before they had to use anything lethal.

Okay, I know it's super harsh, but I just want them to reach my level, is all. I know April and Tania are gonna reach my level.

One day, I hope.

* * *

We were fighting a bunch of Kraang in an alley. Tania and April took a night off since they trained hard all week and I felt like they deserved it. Besides, the Kraang are just child's play and I haven't broken a single sweat tonight. I don't think they understood the concept of hand-to-hand. But to be fair, I did have an advantage over them, what with being part-vampire, part-ghost, _and_ a former assassin in the Foot Clan.

"When fight is included, the ones called the turtles and _Sexy Baby_ are defeated by Kraang." one of the droids said making me to slap my forehead. "This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed and threw a shrunken.

 _"I'll save you, Raph!"_

 _"You'll **save?!** "_

I turned around, finding Blue slicing a Kraang in front of Mikey. "You're safe now." he said heroically, and I raised an eyebrow, making a face as I turned back to fight. _He just wanted to help Mikes_ , I assumed and twirled my gun on my index finger. I raised it up to a bunch of Kraang and smirked. "Say goodnight!"

Blue flipped in front of me and sliced my target. Turning to my side, he gave me one of his sexy smiles. "You're safe now, my lady..." Blue said and I rolled my eyes. "I could've handled it all on my _own_ , you know." I retorted angrily and crossed my arms. Blue didn't say anything as he flipped away, and I debated whether or not I wanted to kill him or kiss him until I ran out of breath.

Is that crazy or am I just intensely in love with him a little too much?

 _"Donnie! Behind you!"_

D turned back, facing the wall and raised an eyebrow. "The _wall?_ " he asked, confusion evident on his features as he turned back again, only to find Blue slicing yet another Kraang. My boyfriend flipped backwards and took one of his perfect heroic poses and placed his katanas on his back.

But then I saw his eyes glancing up at the roof above us.

Suspicious, I followed his trail and looked up to find Karai and Danny spying down on us. They dashed away and I turned my eyes back to my so-called faithful boyfriend, eyes narrowed.

"Uh...what the heck was _that?_ " Donnie asked in confusion and I crossed my arms. "Yeah, you trying to impress us? 'Cause it totally worked!" Mikey beamed and squished Blue into a hug. Yeah, like that would happen, Mikes. And why would he do that when he knew Karai might've attacked _him_ at some point?

 _Unless..._

 _No, no Rowan. Think straight. Blue loves you, and he made it perfectly clear to ya_ , a small voice said inside my mind while I shook my head.

Growling silently, I faded into my ghost form and flew up to the roof, finding Karai and Danny chatting. I landed, turning back to my normal form and crossed my arms. "I'm going to assume you have a good reason for spying on us, **_Karai_**." I spat the name like it physically wounded me, annoyed but _very_ pissed.

Both of them turned around and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Karai slid her mask off and she gave me a crooked grin. " _Rowan_. Long time no see, huh? Nice to see you again." she said teasingly while Danny smiled goofily. "Yeah. Long _fucking_ time. What do you want? Don't think we didn't saw you." I replied at the same tone, narrowing my eyes at her.

She laughed. "Ah, yes. I saw Leo and his brothers. You were fighting a bunch of robots?" she asked. "None of _your_ business." I retorted. "Oh come on, Rowan. You know how curious I can be." Karai said and Danny glanced at her surprisingly.

"That's because I know how you can fucking be, and I'm warning you to stay away from the turtles. _Especially_ Leo." I replied, not wanting to say my boyfriend's nickname to her. Karai folded her arms across her chest. "Oh? You have feelings for Leo? And I'm not promising _anything_ to a _traitor_." she said and I narrowed my eyes again. "Get lost Karai and _never_ come back. Last chance." I spat and walked away, clenching my hands.

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Danny stared Rowan's retreating form with a dreamy smile and wondered why this beauty belonged to one of his enemies.

Actually, his master's enemies.

Scarlet red hair glowed under the bright lights of the city and flew in the wind as she walked away, and her Tanto sword whistled as her form became fuzzier and hard to see, a sweet musical sound to his ears. His heart raced and heat rushed to the apples of his cheeks, a feat no one had ever accomplished until he had met the girl. He had to admit.

This girl _stole_ his heart.

Karai turned her head to her partner, her eyes roving around his lovesick eyes, that dreamy smile plastered on his face, and rolled her eyes skyward. She didn't need to ask whether or not he found the former assassin attractive. It was a fact Karai knew ever since she met Rowan. A small part of her, buried too deep down to dig back up again, had always envied the scarlet haired girl, but only because Karai back then didn't have something special about her hair to make her seem noticeable. The only other person who could rival Rowan and Karai combined in the looks department was Jewel, and people only found her more attractive because she was claimed to be more exotic and cultural. Whatever the hell that meant. Karai briefly remembered that she and Jewel had tried to convince Rowan to go out for modeling but the girl declined and dismissed that it was a waste of time and energy.

 _Stop remembering those things! You and Red are now enemies and you have to forget everything from the past!_ she scolded herself and forcefully shoved all of the memories away. That was in the past now, she, Rowan, and Julie weren't friends anymore and Rowan was a deceitful traitor. She smirked at Danny, who seemed to be out spaced. "So you like her, eh?" Karai teased with a crude smirk. The boy turned to her with wide eyes full of shyness and question. "W-what? No... No I'm not!" he protested, cheeks flushing a deep red color.

Karai chuckled. "How could I've not see this?! You're in love with Rowan!" she then said and her smirk grew. Danny glared at the black haired girl with venom in his eyes and he crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "Okay, maybe I'm in love with Rowan, but that doesn't mean _you're_ not in love with _Leonardo_." he shot back, and Karai's eyes widened and the back of her neck warmed, her face flushing an uncomfortable shade of pink. "No I'm not. He's an enemy whose master _killed_ my mother when I was a baby!" she retorted coolly as she turned a heel and walked away.

"Oh, and if you wanna know, Rowan and Leo are dating." Karai called over her shoulder, and Danny's eyes widened to saucers, his heart dropping to the pit of his chest, an unfamiliar sense of rage coursing through his blood vessels, blood afire.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

When we finally got back to the lair, Blue and Raph excused themselves into the dojo so they could get in a little more training for our next patrol. That was bullshit because I knew that wasn't the reason they wanted to train.

They wanted to talk.

And I've always known ever since that night Leo never stopped thinking about Karai; I knew he still liked her even when he told me that he loved me and that Karai meant nothing to him. I wanted to just forget about it and I wanted to believe him, but my mind was taking me back there, back to that night, and I just couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't trust me. I want to but I couldn't!

I need Leo to prove to me that he forgot all about his feelings for Karai.

The others sat in the living room while I turned invisible, flying inside the dojo. The boys had already started sparring and I decided to sit on the tree to have a better view. Raph blocked an attack of Blue's and back flipped, glaring at him angrily. "You _knew_ the Foot Clan was watching us." he accused and tried to kick Blue's shell. "Not the Foot. _Karai._ " Blue replied, a ghost of a smile on his face.

 _And Danny._ I thought bitterly and shook my head, keeping my eyes on the fight. Raph avoided a slice and rolled away, standing up on his feet. "Karai and that boy _are_ the Foot. You knew she was watching, and all you did was _show off_. Have you asked Rowan how she would feel if you ever told her that you _like_ Karai?" Raph asked and managed to kick Blue on his shell.

 _Way to piss me off like I am now, Raph._ I thought angrily and clenched a fist. Great, now Raph knows one of my most embarrassing insecurities. How Blue was cheating on _me_ with _Karai_.

Blue lowered his eyes. "I _don't_ like Karai! You know how much I love Rowny! And I was demonstrating how formidable we are. I knew she _wasn't_ going to attack us." he then said and flipped away. _You like her you...ugh!_ I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. _I'll talk to him later, that's for sure._

"Of course not! She's studying our moves for next time! You don't flirt with the enemy, Leo. You take 'em _down_." Raph retorted and attacked once more. "You're wrong about her. She has a good side." Blue replied as his eyes trailed over to the tree, to me.

"Oh yeah? Well, if that's what you're doing, why don't you go tell the others?" Raph asked and pinned Blue on a wall. His elbow held him well and they both shared a look. "Rowny knows it already." he looked at my side again, "And the others wouldn't understand." he added, glaring back at his brother. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. _I'm glad that I know I can **easily** kick your shell without the others knowing it!_

"You really think Mikey and Donnie wouldn't understand?" Raph asked again making me to my eyes. _For Mikey, yeah. He wouldn't understand a single word_. I thought and sat more comfortably on the tree. "You really think _Donnie_ wouldn't understand?" Raph asked again and I smirked. _Yeah...Donnie's an expert on those kind of issues..._ Blue knocked Raph off him and Raph narrowed his eyes. "Look, I know what I'm doing. You have to trust me." he said. _Karai does not have a good side! Why should we trust your plan which I know will be a piece of shit?!_

"Why should I?"

Blue growled and attacked Raph. They started to fight fiercely and I could see some blood trickling down from their noses. Splinter walked in annoyed enough and slammed his staff down. "What is going on in here?" he demanded and the boys stopped immediately. "Uh, nothing important. Right, Raph?" Blue said, giving a side glance to his brother.

 _"Right."_

Raph pushed away Blue and walked away from the Dojo and Sensei turned back to his room. I crossed my arms again and stared at Blue who had his hands on his hips, glaring up at the tree with an annoyed expression.

"Alright. Come down." he ordered and I shrugged my shoulders. I front flipped and landed in front of him, with an expression showing my anger and my disappointment at the same time. "What?" I retorted and crossed my arms. "Okay, I know you overheard the conversation. And I'm not lying...I _love_ you Rowny. Like I said, Karai is just a _friend_." he replied softly, and I narrowed my eyes into suspicious slits. "You're not! I know you, Blue. You like Karai more than me. And I agree with Raph in every way. Karai is dangerous like Shredder. She _won't_ hesitate to kill you! And anyway, what more does _she_ have than _me_?"I ranted and raised both of my hands in the air.

"You're both right, I can't say the opposite. But you have to believe me when I'm saying that Karai has agood side!" he replied and frowned. "Oh, and you're way more beautiful than she is." he added with a sly grin, taking a step forward as he extended his arms so he could swallow me into a hug. I stepped back and pushed his arms away.

"No hugs and no kisses 'till this end you have forgot about Karai once and for all." I said, and Blue looked at me surprisingly. " _What?!_ Have you lost your mind?!" he exclaimed. "No I have not. And I'm coming with you whenever you're going to find Karai. Am I clear?" I ordered and placed my hands on my hips.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay...but only because it's you." he replied and I smirked. "Good thing that you can hear me..." I said and walked out from the Dojo. I was sure that this way would work and I'm sure it would for a while...

 _"What you doing, girls?"_

April and Tania were too in the living room and both were doing something on their laptops. I sat next to my friends while Blue sat in front of the T.V., eyes glinting sadly. Donnie raised an eyebrow, glancing at both of us but said nothing.

"Sending in a sample for a class project." Tania said as she placed a cotton swab inside her mouth. "You're mailing in your spit for a class project? Man, school sounds awesome!" Mikey exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"It _isn't_."

April, Tania and I looked each other and laughed for a while as we realized that we said the same thing at the same time. "Well, I'd be awesome at it. Check this spit out!" Mikey replied and opened his mouth, ready to spit. Donnie prevented him and shut his mouth with both hands. "Don't." he warned as Mikes muttered into the hands. "It's not about spit. It's about the DNA." D said and his brother muttered again. "DNA." D repeated. Mikey uncovered his mouth and stared at him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know the 'Genetic Code'?" I asked and Mikes blinked. "The blocks of life?" I tried again only to receive another blink of his. "Okay, DNA is a microscopic blueprint that tells every living thing what to grow into-" Donnie started to explain but I stopped him. "Why're you still talking? He's not gonna get it." I said at D who nodded and Tania shot me a death glare. "Yeah, you'd think you'd have learned by now." Mikey said making me to roll my eyes.

Blue turned to me and nodded, meaning he would go and find Karai. I stood up and walked up to the turnstiles and sharply turned my head to Blue whose eyes asked me if I was ready.

I narrowed my eyes and moved away.

* * *

We awaited for Karai on a roof. I was gazing at the night sky silently while Blue was tapping a finger on his arm. "Rowny...Look—"

"I can't look." I snapped, and I kept looking up at the sky. "Why do you have to be so _jealous?_ I already told you that I _don't_ like Karai! What else do you want me to do?!" he barked and I turned to him. "I think I was specific." I replied and turned back. "Oh come on! You're doing all of this just because you're jealous. Don't you think that's enough?" Blue pressed again and I crossed my arms. "No it's not. And I think I made the wrong move that night." I replied and shut my mouth.

My jiggling set off in my head as I sensed somebody watching us. Blue drew his katanas while I unsheathed my claws and set my body to a purpose defensive position. Karai flipped in front of us and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did we know you'd show up?" Blue asked as Kara laughed ironically. "Cause you're not good at hiding from me?" she countered rhetorically, causing me to growl. "Like last night." I retorted angrily. Karai turned to me and her eyes filled with hate.

"Oh. Hello _Rowan_. Nice to _meet_ you." she replied, her tone coated with anger and venom. "Were you there? I didn't notice." she added innocently and I took a step forward. "Oh, please tell me you did not _forget_ about our last meeting." I threatened and curled my hand into a tight fist. Karai shot me with an angry glare and she too clenched her fists. "Told ya, I'm _not_ making a deal with a _traitor_."she said.

"Whoa, whoa...you _know_ her Rowny?!" Blue asked behind me, kinda surprised and I snapped my head to him. "Yeah, I _know_ her." I replied and turned back to Karai. "And pretty well actually." I added and narrowed my eyes. "I did see a bunch of robots, though. What's their deal?" Karai asked again, causing me to growl again in annoyance. "Their deal is cut your head off your body." I replied sarcastically and felt my fangs growing.

Blue pulled me back and I shoved his hand away. "Their deal is they're incredibly dangerous. Stay away from them." Blue retorted and narrowed too his eyes.

"I like them _already!_ "

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. You're married with trouble, aren't ya?" I retorted and smirked coyly. "Rowny—" Blue warned but I raised a hand. "You, shut up. And you, _Karai_ , get lost." I retorted again and glared with hate at my _enemy_. Blue sighed sadly behind me.

"Something else is going on." he addressed to Karai. "What is it?" she asked. "I don't think we should _tell_ you anymore." I replied. "Raphael says we can't trust you." Blue said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "He makes a good point. Eventually, I am going to destroy you." Karai replied and reached for her Tanto, and so did I.

"I don't think you are."

Kara laughed and I growled again. "Really? And what do you think this is?" she asked. "I think it's a cry for help. I think you're looking for a way out of the Foot Clan, and we can help you." Blue replied. I paused in our fighting and my eyes widened in disbelief. Did I just hear him right?

 _We?! Help **her?!**_

"Are you _crazy?!_ " I shrieked as Karai laughed once more. "You're adorable. Stupid, but adorable." she then said. "Don't flirt with _my_ boyfriend!" I yelled angrily and ice appeared downwards me. My vision filled with red spots as I felt my body shaking from the rage which was ready to explode. "He's your _boyfriend_? Hilarious!" Karai jested.

 _"ENOUGH!"_

I turned to Blue and crossed my arms. "Rowny _is_ my girlfriend and you better _stop_." he said and I raised an eyebrow. "We can handle it, but I need your word that you will not attack my brothers and Rowny." he added, and my hardened features softened, eyes lowering.

 _Maybe he's not lying...but I need to be sure._

"You know that I can't do that." Kara reminded and Blue got mad. "Then understand this. If you come after them, I'll come after you. Hear me?" he ordered as Karai remained silent. Then, she flipped away, disappearing into the darkness.

Blue turned to me and his sapphire eyes were filled with hope. I crossed my arms and stared him. "Have I convinced you now?" he asked hopefully and I shook my head softly. "Not yet. I bet that you still care about her more than me." I replied and walked away. Blue grabbed my wrist and made me to turn back to him. "Oh come _on._ Why do we have to argue about this?" he asked softly and I narrowed my eyes for the hundred time that night. "Because it's something that matters." I spat and shoved away his hand.

He grabbed my t-shirt and pulled me close to him and close to his lips. He kissed me like he never did and I felt his hands tightened around my back. I pulled away and slapped his cheek, tears gathering in my eyes and burning down my cheeks. "I said that you can't kiss me or hug me until that fucking story ends and you finally forgot all about Karai! _Why?_ Why you're doing this to me?" I asked and hid my face into my palms. "I can't stop loving you! You want me to yell it all over the city? I can do it! I'll do everything to see you smile! _Everything!_ " he declared.

I raised my head and gazed at him through my tears. "Really? You will?" I asked and wiped away my tears. "Everything for you." he softly told me and pulled me into his hug. "You may not forgive me for what I'm doing but please, forget it. I love you and I won't let you go." he promised and I placed my head on his shoulder. "I can't forgive you but I can't stop loving you either." I replied and hugged him back.

* * *

The next morning, we all sat in the kitchen, waiting for Mikey to prepare our breakfast. Blue was sitting between me and Raph and he was looking at Mikey, lost in his thoughts.

"So are you going to tell Donnie and Mikey about _her_?" Raph whispered to us. Blue shook his head negatively. "No need. We had a little chat, and...uh...she's gonna leave us alone." he replied and I shot him a death glare. "Don't lie." I whispered. "Because villains _always_ back off when you ask them to. Maybe I'll text the _Kraang_ and ask them to stop mutating stuff." Raph retorted and Blue crossed his arms. "What's going on with you two? Seems you're agreeing on more stuff." he pointed out and I tapped my fingers on the table. "Yeah, because we can predict what Karai's plan is." I replied and looked away. Blue held my hand and whispered in my ear. "I know you're mad. Stop defending Raph though, okay?" he asked, but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay guys, what do you want, omelet pizza or pizza omelet?" I looked over to Mikey who had a bowl full of eggs at one hand. _Omelet pizza? Mmmm..._ That sounded great for my stomach as it growled happily. "What's the difference?" Donnie asked. I simply rolled my eyes and placed my head on the table, red tiffs falling on it in a mass. "Okay, you caught my bluff." I heard Mikes say and I sighed.

Five T-Phones rang at the same time.

Raising a curious brow, I lifted my head off the table and grabbed my T-phone, seeing that I had many texts from both April and Tania. "Hey, did you guys just get a mass text from April and Tania?" Don asked and we all nodded.

"Yep."

"Well, does yours say also say they're being attacked by an old lady?"

"Sure does."

Donnie then looked all of us with question. "Does that count as an emergency?" he asked again. We all shared a look for a couple of minutes.

"Let's go!"

* * *

We arrived at the girls' high school which was silent. Oh yeah, because it's _nighttime_. How stupid am I? Is it the water or the smell in the sewers?

Mikey seemed excited for it as his baby blue eyes were filled with happiness. " _Sweet!_ So this is what school is like!" he exclaimed happily and I rolled my eyes, "Eh, whatever everyone thinks. School sucks for my taste." I crudely said and walked further into the large building. "But you never went to school." Donnie pointed out. "I went before I met you guys." I replied and stood still, glaring at a woman on the top of the stairs. Raph destroyed an alarm behind me and walked up to my side.

"Okay, I feel stupid." he commented. "You're stupid already." I retorted and raised an eyebrow. If Apes and Tan texted us for _that_ kind of emergency, they gotta learn that they are stupid. Great. They need more training to learn how to recognize people.

"Ugh, April and Tania gotta learn the T-phones are for emergencies _only_." Blue said, annoyed, and I felt my jiggling setting off in my head once more. Along with that, a bad headache started and I exactly knew what that meant. "Guys... I don't think—"

The woman's head turned to us without even her body memening the movement!

 _"A-A-April O'Neil? T-T-Tania Mansterfield?"_

My eyes went wide and the jiggling grew stronger inside my head and a headache brushed over my skull. "Sewer bunnies..." Raph's voice trailed off and we all attacked her. In one of my hands, there was a snowball and on the other an ectoplasm ball which I combined and threw them towards the woman. Her elbows shot a pink laser and they destroyed my ball.

 _"Shit."_

I unleashed my Tanto and super sped to her, slicing off her robotic head. Then, I froze her legs and she stood there. "Mikey! The water fountain!" Blue yelled at Mikey who gestured at the water fountain. "I know! School has everything!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"No! Spray her!"

 _"Oh!"_

The water fountain turned on and it threw water on the robot, electroshocking her and shutting her down. _"Phew!"_ I exclaimed and shoved off a tiff from my face. Blue came to my side and hugged me from my shoulders. I moved away and crossed my arms. I may have broke my promise but that didn't mean that I was still okay with him.

 _"April! Tania! Where are you?"_

Both came out from a room and kicked the dead robotic body in anger. "And stay down!" Tania yelled, and I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "Thanks guys." April said and Donnie smiled brightly. "You are _so_ welcome!" he replied and I smirked at the pair. Mikey hugged tight Tania who blushed. "I'm fine Mikey..." she timidly said.

 _Be a couple already!_

"So...what the hell was that thing?" I asked, pointing at the robot. "It looks like a Kraangdroid, minus the Kraang." Don replied, looking at the robot. "She said she was from the Worldwide Genome Project." April said and Tania shrugged her shoulders. "No doubt that the Kraang wanted this." she said. "The Kraang must've hacked into their system. Who knows what kind of info they could be stealing?" Donnie asked, tapping a finger on his chin.

"April, Tania, you'd better head to the lair, where it's safe. Rowny, can you go with them?" Blue asked and I nodded sharply. "Yeah, sure." I replied and shot him a glare. "We'll go check out the Worldwide genome project." Blue said and I nodded again. "Let's go girls." I said to them and we all walked away.

But I felt Blue's eyes staring at me sadly.

* * *

We were some meters away from the lair. We all walked in total silence and we were all lost in our thoughts. "Okay Rowan, what the hell is going on between you and Leo?" Tania suddenly and I stopped walking, feigning and confused.

"What do you mean? We're good." I replied and folded my arms. "Yeah, according to the look he gave you when we left and the fact you're pissed off at him, means something." April countered and I rolled my eyes. "We had a small argument." I replied and kept walking.

"Was it about Karai?"

I turned to them, anger boiling inside me. _"What?!"_ I hissed and narrowed my eyes, fangs popping out hearing _Kara's_ name. "Uh-oh...You think he likes Karai more than you, huh?" Tania asked and I growled. "How did you know? _He_ told you that?" I asked. "No, he didn't. We figured it out by ourselves. I'm gonna say it again, Rowan, because I think you didn't hear me last time. Leo _loves_ you. Whatever he does, he doesn't do it just to pissing you off. He's trying to _protect_ you from Shredder and since Karai popped up, he thinks her as a helpful ally so he could get the inside source." April replied softly.

"Don't be angry with him and understand his role. If he ever _liked_ Karai in that way, then he would be dating her instead and get himself into the Foot Clan. But he doesn't. He loves you and all he wants you to do is to be by his side and comfort him. And I know you love him so much." Tania finished, and I lowered my gaze to the floor, my skin heating in shame. "I-I didn't know that..." I whispered sadly. "That's because Leo doesn't want you to know it." April replied.

"Maybe I have to forgive him..." I said, lifting my head. The girls nodded and hugged me tight. "That's the right thing to do." they both said and I smiled.

"I know..."

* * *

 _"About time..."_

I landed on a roof and saw the turtles standing in front of a closed door. I raised an eyebrow and walked closer to my family. "So how are we going to get in?" Mikey asked Donnie, who smiled brightly.

"I've got an app for that!"

We groaned.

I pushed D out of my way and smirked. "Screw the app and let the _svetocha_ here to do your work." I said cockily and cracked my neck. With a loud, war cry, I kicked the door using my super strength. It fell on the floor with noise and I turned back to the four surprised turtles.

"What?"

They all blinked rapidly and I rolled my eyes, muttering, "Boys..." I then walked away with the boys following me seconds later. "You know, you get weirder every day." Donnie commented behind me and I turned to him. "Yeah, I've noticed." I replied and kept walking, getting inside a lab. It had many DNA samples in different colors and different blocks. "You know for a human lab, this place is awfully kraang-y." Don said and I turned to him. "Ya think?" I asked sarcastically and looked forward. In the middle of the room, there was a big mutagen machine which had computers all over it.

Some Kraang in floating machines flew to our side and we all ordered our weapons. "Guys. I think the Kraang are the Worldwide Genome Project." Blue said and I sighed heavily. "Will they ever stop?" I muttered under my breath.

 _"Booyakasha!"_

In a less than a minute, we managed to defeat all the floating Kraang. "What are those?" Blue asked, pointing his katana at the DNA blocks. "It looks like they're collecting DNA from every plant and animal species on earth." I replied and crossed my arms. Blue looked at me sadly and in a flash I remembered what I had to do. I walked closer to his side and hugged him tight as the other three started to chat. "I'm sorry...so, _so_ sorry!" I whispered and Blue hugged me back.

"Apology accepted."

I smiled and let go of him, turning back to the others. "I wonder what they're doing with all this DNA." Don wondered. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." I replied as Blue held my hand. "Let's shut this place down." he then ordered. "Hey where's—"

 _"Gotcha!"_

Our heads snapped up to find that Raph had caught Karai, pinning one of her arms behind her back as they both fell to the lower platform of the tank. My eyes widened and I folded my arms across my chest. I tapped my foot against the ground, annoyed and frustrated beyond belief. _Unexpected visit...again_.

 _"Karai?!"_

 _"Ka— **who?!"**_

I narrowed my eyes and tightened my hands on my arms. "I told you to get the _fuck **lost**!_ What do I have to do, cut your ears?!" I yelled and felt my rage growing inside me. Raph grinned down conceitedly at Karai, "Bet you think you're pretty slick?" he mocked. Karai narrowed her eyes at him and before I knew it, both were beginning to brawl.

Somebody landed behind me and I whirled around, finding Danny smirking at me with his katanas poised. "Well, well, well...and here I thought you were dead." I said sarcastically and unleashed my Tanto. "Yeah, that's never happen, babe." he quipped smoothly before he attacked. Our swords met and the clash of our sword rang in my ears. "Why are you here? With Karai?" I asked him before I kicked his stomach hard. He hissed from the pain and kneed down. Emerald eyes glared up me before he attacked again.

 _"Raph, Karai! Stop it!"_

 _"Okay, what the heck is going on here? How dotheyknow them?"_

 _"How do we know them? Wait...Do **we** know them?"_

Danny tried to give me a high kick but I did a back handstand and threw an ice dagger at him. He avoided it easily and het met my eyes with an impressed look crossing over his features. "You know, I'm here not just because _Karai_ wanted to but, I'm here for _you_ , my little impressive girl." he said in a flirtatious tone, causing me to lift my brow. "Oh really? To kill me?" I probed and kicked one of his katanas away. "If I wanted that, I would already have done it the night we met." he remarked and I rolled my eyes, defending myself from his oncoming attacks.

 _"Enough! You're gonna set off—"_

An alarm went off and we all stopped fighting each other. I looked over to Blue who had a sheepish smile on his lips. "...one of _those_."he stated with a sigh, and I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Nice going Leo! You're _protecting_ **_her?!_** What is _wrong_ with you? She is bad news!" Raph retorted and Leo glared hotly at him. "No, she's not!" Blue protested.

 _"Yeah, I am"_

 _"Yeah, she is."_

We paused and Karai and I shared a look. Her amber eyes softened and the hate and anger was replaced with guilt and regret. Memories surrounded my head from the missions we went and how we all used to hang out before everything, but I tried to forget about all of that when I left for good. Kraang appeared in the room, as I realized that Karai was here to apologize for a huge and stupid mistake she made, how much she cared about us.

For me and Jewel.

 _"The ones who are not authorized by the authority of Kraang to exist in this place will now be destroyed by Kraang in this place."_

"Do they always talk like that?" Danny asked behind me as Karai smirked coyly. "This day just keeps getting better." she commented and we all proceeded to fight our common enemy.

 _"Look. See? She's on our side."_

 _"Are you even **listening** to yourself?"_

I sliced a couple of Kraang and froze others with my ice powers. "I like your brother, Leo. He's almost as entertaining as you are." I heard Kara commenting and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, when this is over, I'll show you how entertaining I can be." Raph retorted with a growl. Suddenly, we found ourselves trapped on a wall. "We're trapped!" Blue exclaimed as I kept slicing Kraang with my Tanto and claws.

"No, _you're_ trapped."

I fixated my eyes on Danny and Karai, who stood in front of the computers. I crossed my arms as I watched them smirking, pointing a finger on a button. "What happens if we do _this_?" Danny asked and a look of mischief crossed his face, and I narrowed my eyes. "No! _Don't_ do that!" Blue yelled and I held his arm tight, holding him back. "They're gonna do this either way." I whispered on his ear andmy Bluerelaxed his muscles.

Danny narrowed his eyes into venomous slits.

"Highly undesirable outcome." a Kraangdroid replied and that answer gave more confidence to the two Foot soldiers in order to do whatever they wanted. "Well, now we gotta." Karai said and pressed that button. Another alarm had been set off as the all DNA samples transferred into the mutagen. Smoke slowly appeared and covered everything in my vision and Blue pulled me close on him, as a way of protection.

The smoke cleared, revealing a giant mutant. It reminded me of an octopus while his eyes which stood still by some kind of jelly, looked like a snail's eyes.

 _"Meow..."_

My jiggling set off in my head once more and I looked at Blue. His hand was still holding me tight by my arms and my body pressed on his strongly. " _Aww_...he's so cute!" I heard Mikey exclaiming behind me and kept staring Blue who returned his look. Transforming into its monster edition, the mutated growled and attacked us. "Well...today is officially _not_ my lucky day." I droned and unleashed my Tanto as soon as Blue let go of me. The Kraang fired lasers on the mutant without even harming it.

"Whoa! That's wicked!" I heard Danny exclaiming and I narrowed my eyes. "It's _not!_ " I yelled and charged with a big ectoplasm ball.

 _"How the heck am I gonna name this?"_

I saw Karai smirking. "Good question. Well, see ya!" she replied and grabbed a destroyed Kraang droid. "You're not gonna help beat this thing? It's _your_ fault!" Blue yelled at her as Kara chuckled. "I'll let the _heroes_ handle it." she replied.

"I _trusted_ you!"

My eyes went wide and I snapped my head to Blue. "You **_did?!"_** I exclaimed in shock. "I know! That's messed up, right?" Karai replied and flipped away but not before she gave me one of her sad looks. Danny ran up to my side and before I could even do something—

He _kissed_ me.

Blue growled like a hungry animal as I widened my eyes to the size of dinner plates, heart in my throat. Danny pulled away and followed after Karai before I could do anything. Then, I realized one thing...

 _He **likes** me?_

"So, guys, we all fans of Karai and Danny yet?" Raph asked in a teasing tone behind me. "I don't know who they are, but I know I _hate_ them!" Donnie retorted and they all charged at the mutant.

I stood still.

Blue came to my side and hugged me tight as shooting and grunts heard all over. "I'll make him pay. I promise, Rowny." he said softly in my hair as his hands tightened around my back.

I didn't say anything.

* * *

 _"I should've told you about Karai sooner, but I really thought there was a chance she would be good, and I guess I sort of liked her..."_

We were back in the lair. Blue was telling everything about Karai and I stood by him, holding his hand in comfort. "...But when Rowny and I argued, I realized that she's the only girl I can ever love." he finished and I glanced at him. I looked over at Sensei and the others who just stared at him in surprise. "Go ahead. _Laugh_." Blue said in defeat and my eyes drooped. "Dude, I can't believe you trusted her." Mikey exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes. "I didn't, Mikes!" I retorted but then, sighed.

Regrets filled my heart as five-year-old memories passed through my mind rapidly. I still remembered Karai's amber eyes filled with sadness and regret. And that'll never go away.

I let go of Blue and headed to the kitchen as they all talked about Karai. A thought had been stuck in my head.

 _I have to tell Jewel._

Plopping a seat on the stool, I pulled out my T-Phone and tried to call her many times. The other line just rung and she didn't answer. She was probably on another of he photoshoots or maybe she was at a gymnastics competition, or practice. I don't know. She doesn't talk about her gymnastics career very much since she changed her name and altered her look slightly so Shredder couldn't track her down again. I decided to text her instead and update her on what's going on.

 _Fire Queen, Karai's back from Japan! She's been ordered to hunt down me and my friends by Shredder—ring a bell?. But I also think she's feeling guilty about THAT night. We need to discuss it. Call me._

I shut down my T-Phone and let out a huge sigh. My shoulders hunched, millions of thoughts, scenarios and memories crossed my mind. My problems were multiple but with none of them had any solution.

 _How the hell am I gonna get over them?!_

* * *

 **Okay that's done! I really have to thank you my friend for doing this amazing work! Actually re-writing some parts of the chapter... Heh, I have my moments...**

 **I'm thinking of writing a new fic about a series that I recently found. It's called _Mysticons._ The only problem that I have to face is the scripts. If anyone knows a reliable site that has _all_ the scripts from the show, please send me a text to my DM or write it to the reviews here. The site that I use doesn't have them and I requested it a lot of times. Seems that they ignore me though...**

 **Anyway, if anyone knows, I'm all ears!**

 **Bye!**


	16. The Pulverizer

_The Pulverizer_

 **I'm back babies! And** **I have a new chapter with unexpected moments and funny scenes! But first! Reviews!**

 **From BabyPinkPuppy:** _As always, amazing. And DAMN! Danny boy got some balls. I really hope Leo makes him pay. I'm glad Rowan decided to forgive him although it did seem a little too quick and out of the blue. Oh well. I guess some girls are different when it comes to their boyfriend. Oh, and when you're say who's, remember, that's short for WHO IS. Whose is for people. And you don't have to use the italics so many times. But the writing's still good. Can't wait for the next as always. Oh, and Div wants to say something._

 _Div: I've read a couple of your chapters. I don't really get what you're trying to say when you're writing because some of your sentences aren't spelled correctly and I can't understand it. It's it very descriptive but you're not the worst writer. You actually have pretty good ideas. Plus, I love Greek and I've always wanted to visit Greece ever since I was little. And word of advice, whenever a reviewer posts a review you don't like, you should look it over again and maybe not get too mad about that. Sometimes they're trying to help and a lot of authors on this site get too angry about it. Trust me, I know. I posted an honest review on another author's story and she completely flipped out and called me a bitch. Well, see ya on the next chapter._

 **Thank you both! BabyPink, I know, Danny is a total wildcard! And since he wants Rowan so much, he'll do _anything_ to increase Leo's jealousy! Div, I really appreciate your kind comments and I'm really trying to improve my skills... And, yeah, I can get mad on something easily but I really know my limits. And I would never do something to get anybody angry. Trust me.**

 **From Alice(guest and finally managed to write her name!):** _This chapter was so emotional... The relationship between Leo and Rowan is the cutest this E-V-E-R and I think that after Danny's feelings were revealed the drama will go on... ΕΊΣΑΙ ΑΠΛΆ ΤΈΛΕΙΑ ΣΥΓΓΡΑΦΈΑΣ! Έχεις σκεφτεί να το κάνεις επαγγελματικά;;; Θα είχες μεγάλη επιτυχία! LOVE YAAA!_

 **Heh, you tell me... I do too my bestie! But please... we're not all greek here... and write something in English language please! Drama... you know me well and you know my ideas! I know I'm a good writer(not the best but whatever...) And yeah, I thought of being an actual writer! I don't know about what kind of success that'll have to be honest...**

 **From Guest (okay that's for the first chapter of the fic but... who cares?):** _Welp...I was hoping for some girl fight and hair pulling between the girls, but NOPE, Yeah I was hoping they would fight... Anyways can I clarify something? Rowan Fox is everything but a NORMAL 15-YEAR OLD GIRL, lel, also I don't ship Rowan and Leo BUT YOUR WRITING IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD (Except for grammar here and there), But ye :3_

 _I'm a unicorn~ A Unicorn (I feel like a child again;-;)_

 **Yeah... no fight between April and Rowan because they're friends! And you got that right, Rowan is anything else than a normal teenager that's for sure. Thanks for letting me know that my writing's between good and bad. Can I call you unicorn? Or you just wanted to write that?**

 **From Kiki:** _Cool story and question what powers does Rowan have_

 **Well, I think it's kinda obvious but, okay. You may not have read my previous chapters Kiki but, I don't really mind. Rowan's a half ghost (you know the cartoon Danny Phantom?) means that she can be intangible, invisible and she can fly. Ectoplasm and ice are the main powers of that side of hers. Rowan's also a half vampire girl named _svetocha_. This kind of half vampire girls are rare to the whole vampire world and the bad, full vampires named _suckers_ or _wumpirs_ are hunting those girls down. Fangs, super speed, enchanted speed, bloodhunger and claws are the things that this side provides... Okay, if you want to know more, please go and check that out on my profile okay?**

 **From Guest:** _When r u going to put on the next chapters_

 **Well, here it is!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was late at night on the surface of New York. I could hear the bustle of the city as cars honked at each other from above, buses coughing raggedly, unaware of the mutants below the underbelly of the city, in an old train station that seemed better days. We were at a subway tunnel, waiting for Donnie to show up with his new invention. He was sure that we all would like it and that it was one of his best inventions yet. My legs dangled from where I was sitting with others on the edge of the platform.

This surprise _better_ be good.

"Hey Rowny..."

I turned to Blue and raised an eyebrow, smiling at him warmly. "What is it?" I asked. "I want to thank you for everything you did last night. For comforting me." he thanked and stepped forward, arms encircling around me in a warm, loving embrace. "Anytime. Even though I still think that your plan sucks." I added the last part with a teasing tone, grinning as I hugged him back.

I couldn't stop thinking about Karai ever since that night. How fun the three of us had when were young and innocent. And it just...ended, because of one, big, stupid mistake. Karai and Jewel were like sisters to me. I was the levelheaded one, the one who liked to have fun but was responsible when she needed to be. Karai was more of the rebellious one who talked back and liked to tease people. And Jewel was the one who wanted to have fun and she liked to sass her superiors, a loveable spitfire who caused way too much trouble. Just like me, just like Karai. It was our thing and we all...it's complicated. And I knew how Jewel could be when it came to holding a grudge, I knew how she would react and I knew she wouldn't like it.

And I totally understood her.

My time in the Foot Clan was the most painful experience of my life. I knew Karai couldn't leave because of her father, but when my parents died...I had no one else to stay for. I wanted Jewel to come with me, but her father was the last person she had left and she couldn't just leave him. I hate to say it, but if I hadn't left so soon, things might've gotten worse for me...for everyone. But what can I expect from a mad man like Shredder, who's so bent on revenge and would stop at nothing until he had Splinter's head at his feet.

Even hurt an innocent.

Mikey was sitting on edge of the tracks, next to Raph as he let out a long, suffering sigh, "Ugh, what's taking so long?" he droned, "Donnie knows I have a short atten— _ooh, gum!"_ I watched as he bent down eagerly to grab a piece of old, chewed-up gum. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, and Raph slapped the piece of candy out of Mikey's hand. Raph planted his hands on his hips.

"Man, this better be worth it."

Something rattled against the tracks, roaring as it rose closer to where we were all sitting. We gawked in surprise when it finally came into view. Out came a large, converted subway car, painted in graffiti art from top to bottom. It was equipped with a long, retractable top-mounted garbage cannon, bumper-mounted crushing jaws at the front, and a sewer lid shooter. It was screeching with effort when it came to one of those dramatic halts before all of us. We all stood there like a bunch of idiots; slacked jaws and wide eyes.

 _"Worth it."_

The doors at the side opened with an elevator 'ding!' to reveal a very smug looking Donnie, who leant against the door with an elbow, _"So?"_ he asked them expectantly.

Blue hopped off our perch and I wordlessly followed him and moved to stand beside a dumbstruck Raphael, "You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into _this?"_ he asked, gesturing to it with a hand, and I stare at the large vehicle with a mixture of surprise and pride. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Raph looking up at him, "Donnie, have I ever told you how _awesome_ you are?" he asked. Donnie grinned, "No you haven't."

"Well I am _seriously_ considering it."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Mikey started wandering around the subway car and started to feel the vehicle like it was some kind of shiny, new toy. "What do you call this thing?" Blue asked and I looked up at Donnie in curiosity, as I was interested too. "Well," Donnie began to explain like an eager child showing off his latest drawing, "It's a Transaxle, Multi-Armored, Electromagnetic—"

"The **_SHELLRAISER!"_**

Mikey was standing proudly with his fingers curled, resembling thick, green claws. We all stare at him oddly, and I raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" Donnie barked in confusion.

"The _Shellraiser!"_ Mikey repeated enthusiastically. "It's the _perfect_ name!"

The guys and I share a blank look. "That _is_ the perfect name." Blue said bemusedly. I nodded in total agreement. It _did_ kinda sound like a pretty awesome name. How does he come up with this stuff?

"Of course it is, bro! You guys always underestimate me—ooh, _gum!"_ he cried yet again, diving for the gross piece of gum again. I scrunch my nose, making a quiet and disgusted sound. Doesn't he know where orwhothat came from? Disgusting.

Donnie led us inside the subway car, letting us take a good look at the Shellraiser. There were four stations for each of them; the driver's seat, some type of battle station, a map section, and a computer set-up at the back of the car.

Donnie sat down on the computer station and flipped a switch, and a flash of a neon purple covered the whole place, activating on all of the stations. The engine started up with a smooth purr, each of us exclaiming in awe.

Donnie turned to them all and began to explain, "Now, I've assigned everyone to a station based on your individual skill sets. I can't drive because my station's in the back, so—"'

 ** _"DRIVER!"_**

And the three of them raced towards the driver's seat, shoving and pushing one another in the process like a litter of quarreling kittens. I rolled my eyes at three children and shook my head in amusement as I folded my arms across my chest. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw Donnie make a move to unsheathe his Bo staff, but I stopped him with a gesture of my arm. "I got this." I assured him and he nodded in thanks. I curled my hands and threw an ice dagger on the chair, instantly shutting the three bickering turtles up as they whirled around to meet our eyes questionably. Don took a step forward, his expression stern and unwavering.

" _Rowan_ drives."

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned my head to Donnie, gaping at him like a fish out of water; my jaw slacked open. The shock ebbed away and a wide grin spread across my face as I raised a fist high in the air, _"Yes!_ In your ugly face _Raph!"_ I exclaimed in triumph, making said turtle scowl. The other two eyes widened and stared at Donnie like he had grown a second head. "Why?" Raph and Mikey demanded.

"She's _least_ likely to hit something just for _fun_." Don replied and Blue crossed his arms. "And what about _me?_ I'm responsible enough to drive!" he defended and narrowed his eyes. "I can't be sure about that Leo. But you can help her! That's why I placed an extra chair on that station." Don replied and the three nodded.

"True."

We all sat on our stations. Raph on weapons, Mikes at navigation, Donnie at computers and Blue with me on driving. Smirking, I placed my hands on the wheel, observing the area of my station. It had plenty screens above and in front of me since the subway car didn't include a window like regular cars. "Uh...are you sure you can handle this thing, Rowny?" Blue asked me in uncertainty. "Trust me, hon. I'm an expert. I drove thousands of cars in my life _and_ bikes." I quipped, scoffing. "Driving the Shell-Raiser is just a piece of cake." I added, looking at my boyfriend who had a raised eyebrow.

It was true; I did go on a bunch of missions back in the Foot where I was required to drive some sort of vehicle. Usually we had to drive away in a van, car, but mostly the motorbikes. Karai and Jewel were obsessed with the bikes.

 _Especially_ Jewel.

I turned back to a screen in front of me and smirked. "So how do I get this baby going?" I asked excitedly, and as if on cue, a screen flickered to life and I saw Donnie looking at me through the screen. _"Okay, both of you just ease the throttleeverso sli—"_

I gripped the throttled and Blue and I pulled it forward as gently as we could. The back of my neck burned from the contact our hands made and I only prayed my cheeks weren't as red. We flinched violently as the Shellraiser lurched forward at an extraordinary speed, my heart beating out of my chest now. "Now _that's_ something!" I shouted jubilantly and increased the speed. "Gotta admit, Rowan knows to drive!" Raph remarked from his station and I rolled my eyes with a scoff. "You haven't seen _anything_ yet, Raphie." I snarked back, and saw Blue glancing at me out of the corner of my eye. "Can't wait to find out." he said with a suave grin and I blushed a beet red.

 _"What is powering this thing?"_

 _"The Kraang power cell we got from Leatherhead."_

I raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Don. "I thought you said that thing was dangerous, like the Kraang could track it." Blue pointed out in concern. "That's why I put it under a lead glass shield. Now I can regulate the output and prevent the Kraang from detecting its signal." D replied. "Nice idea, Don!" I said, giving my friend and brother a thumbs up.

 _"I hate to interrupt, but... **dead end!"**_

I looked at the screen in front of me and saw indded that there was dead end. I pressed the pedal, somehow decreasing the speed but it didn't stopthe Shellraiser. Unsure of what to do, I kept pressing the pedal anxiously. "Donnie, how can I stop this thing?!" I yelled.

 _"Don't!"_

I widened my eyes in shock and snapped my head at a screen above me. "Are you fucking **_crazy?!_** You're gonna have us all killed!" I shrieked and Blue held my wrist tight.

 _"Trust me!"_

 _Yeah, like I can depend on you for my sure death!_ I thought angrily and narrowed my eyes. The end was closer and closer. We all screamed and my muscles tensed. The next thing I saw was us on the busy roads of New York without a scratch! The others sighed in relief behind me and Blue slowly let go of my wrist.

"Donnie, you're awesome!" Raph exclaimed while I kept driving fast. "Thanks to our driver here, the Shellraiser didn't earn a single scratch!" Donnie replied. _"Merci mon ami!"_ I chirped in my French accent and Blue's hand grabbed my own. "I like your French accent. Makes you look more like a Frenchwoman." he pointed out and I glanced at him. "You really think so? What else do I look like?" I asked, smiling kindly. "Like yourself." Blue replied and I returned his sweet, loving kiss. "Cutie pie..." I cooed, before turning my attention back to driving.

"This thing have a stereo?" Mikes asked after humming a song. "What good would this thing be without some tunes?" Donnie asked smoothly and I heard him pressing a button. Classical music spread all over the vehicle and we all groaned in unison. I narrowed my eyes and shot Don a flat glare. "Are you _serious?"_ I droned. Donnie chuckled and gestured to another button.

"Check out the second movement."

The classical music changed into a rock one, and we all cheered in an instantly, bobbing our heads to the beat. I closed my eyes in satisfaction and let the sweet music to do its work.

 _Are you sick of it?_

 _Raise your hands,_

 _Get rid of it!_

 _While there's a fighting chance._

 _Are you over it?_

 _Bored to death?_

 _Have you had enough regret?_

 _Take a stand, raise your hands..._

 _If you're sick of it!_

I sang along with the song and made a sharp turn around the corner of a block as the turtles all cheered behind me.

 _Are you over it?_

 _Bored to death?_

 _Have you had enough regret?_

 _Take a stand, raise your hands..._

 _If you're sick of it!_

Still singing, I swiveled the Raiser in a donut shape before driving forward.

 _If you're sick_

 _If you're sick_

 _If you're sick_

Suddenly, something banged the roof of the Shellraiser and I remembered that Raph was up there. _"Rowan, pull over!"_ he ordered and I nodded. I pressed the pedal brake and stopped at an alleyway. I fixated my look on a screen as the turtles surrounded me.

The Purple Dragons were running into that alley, holding a suitcase. I crossed my arms. "Purple _Jerks?"_ I mumbled and Blue laughed behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist. "Oh, this night just keeps getting better and better!" he crowed. "Oh yeah! It's like candy for my knuckles. And tonight's _Halloween_." Raph boasted and punched his knuckles with a smile of satisfaction. "Wait a minute. Who's _that?"_ Donnie asked, pointing at something on the screen. I raised an eyebrow and took a closer look. It was a figure, chubby and short.

 _"Excuse me, boys. I think you forgot to pay for that. But don't worry, I accept cash, check, or **teeth**."_

I smirked at the line. It was nice and well thought. "That was a pretty good line." Blue mused and I nodded in agreement. "Well, using it on the Purple Jerks..." I replied and shifted into a more comfortable position on my seat.

 _"What are you gonna do? There's one of you and three of us."_

 _"Oh, you want to call a couple of friends, make it even?"_

I chuckled and crossed my arms. "Gotta admit. This guy's got _nuts_." I said and I smirked wider. "You got that right _vampire princess."_ Raph replied.

 _"It's time to face the wrath of the Pulverizer!"_

 _Pulverizer?_ Lame name to be completely honest but he made up for it with his cool lines! Mikey giggled happily and I turned to him. "This is going to be great!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, turning back to watch the whole scene. Pulverizer jumped down to the light and we finally got a better look at him from where he stood. He wore a turtle costume and a mask similar to Raph's. He had some weight and I think he was younger than us. Maybe 13 ,14...

I'm not sure.

The Pulverizer threw a flurry of clumsy kicks and half-hearted punches at the Dragons, yelling ridiculous war cries all the while. What's worse...notoneof them hit their mark on the Jerks _at all_. I shook my head in disbelief and scoffed. It's the Purple Dragons. Even the lamest of the lamest could beat them!

"...or _not_..."

Seemed that the Dragons got bored and attacked Pulverizer, beating him up badly. _"Ooh!"_ we all exclaimed and looked away from the screen. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled my hands into fists. " _Oh!_ The Pulverizer's getting just…Well, I don't know the word, but we gotta help him!" Mikey said and I peeled my eyes open and gave him a curt nod. Then, we all got out from the Shellraiser and stood behind the Dragons. My gaze fell on Pulverizer who was lying on the ground. He had a black eye and drops of blood were slithering down from his nose and mouth.

"How do you like the odds now, Fong?" Blue retorted coolly and Fong made a sharp turn, eyes wide and his jaw tasted concrete. Pulverizer lifted his head and I saw his brown eyes brighten with excitement. "The turtles!" he exclaimed before he saw _me_ and gasped. "And _Rowan!_ A dream come true!" he yelled and I rolled my eyes to the heavens.

"How does he know who we—"

We gained into defensive stances to fight the gang. I kicked the largest member on his stomach and grasped his neck. Applying some of my super strength, I threw him away with a grunt. "Nice combo, Rowan! High five!" Pulverizer exclaimed and raised a hand in the air. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. One of the Dragons suddenly grabbed Pulverizer's raised hand and threw the boy on my side. I went intangible and let Pulverizer to pass through me easily. "You can do that?! Awesome!" I heard him exclaiming dreamily behind me and I just rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time tonight. I punched the large one in the face and back flipped, trapping him into ice shield.

 _"Fong's getting away!"_

 _"Oh no he don't!"_

I saw a kuragashima chain flying to Fong who was running away with the suitcase. Unfortunately for Mikey, the chain wrapped around Pulverizer who tried to prevent Fong. _What a dummy_ , I thought and super sped to the alley that Fong ran into only to find he was gone. I started to curse under my breath and clenched my hands. Along with that, sirens sounded from a distance and they were coming to our side fast. _Great, what else will happen tonight?!_

"Cops! We gotta go!" Blue ordered and we all followed him. "I hate cops." I said to Blue who smirked. "I know, they ruin the party all the time." he snarked and I snickered and bump my hip on his. "And what a party..." I said and smirked too.

 _"Oh, uh, hey great teamwork guys!"_

I rolled my eyes. "What does _he_ want now?" I retorted angrily and my fingers curled into trembling fists. We reached the Shellraiser and quickly shuffled inside, sitting at our stations. I pulled on the seatbelt and placed my hands on the wheel. _"Look, I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you're doing, but—"_

"Raph! Close the fucking door and sit down!" I barked at Raph and I heard the usual ding from the door. The engine purred to life and I pressed the pedal, rushing away. Rock rebounded from the walls all over the Raiser and again, I started to sing the song.

 _Are you sick of it?_

 _Raise your hands,_

 _Get rid of it!_

 _While there's a fighting chance._

 _Are you over it?_

 _Bored to death?_

 _Have you had enough regret?_

 _Take a stand, raise your hands..._

"You guys hear something?" Blue asked and I turned my head to him. "Sorry...it's me, humming the song." I replied sheepishly and Blue smiled. "Never mind." he said and kissed my cheek. Soon, we arrived at the lair and I let out a huge sigh. "We're good!" I announced and untied my seatbelt with a click. But before I could do a single step...

"We've got a problem..."

I raised an eyebrow and walked out of the Shellraiser, finding Pulverizer standing still with a wide, bright smile stuck on his lips. I narrowed my eyes and the green lug passed in front of my vision and my fangs unsheathed from my gums, pricking my bottom lip. "What the hell?!" I shrieked and felt my rage escalating. "Are you okay?" D asked Pulverizer and I snapped my head to him. "I'd rather see him _dead_ Don." I spat with distaste and crossed my arms.

"Uh, sure! You—You can survive with just one kidney, right?" Pulverizer tripped over his wording making me and Raph growl like a pair of hungry tigers. "Great, first this _doofus_ gets in the way of a good Purple Dragon stomping, and now he knows where our lair is!" Raph complained and I nodded sharply. "That's what exactly I thought, buddy." I agreed, narrowing my eyes at Pulverizer. "Oh, no problem! I blacked out most of the way here." Pulverizer said and I scoffed. He turned to me and widened his eyes.

 _Aaaand..._

He screamed.

"Oh my God! Rowan Fox! I'm your biggest fan!" he shrieked elatedly and walked a bit closer to my side. "You're the most fiercest, beautiful and unique girl in the world! Can I have your autograph?" he asked, taking my hand. I pulled it away as if I'd just been burned and growled. "Why should I?" I retorted and crossed my hands. "Please...I will do anything for you!" he begged and I walked away. Blue growled angrily while the other three snickered. "Someone's got a fan." Raph teased and I hurled a large snow ball at him. "You better shut up." I threatened and placed my hands on my hips. Mikey elbowed my arms and giggled. "This is gonna be _so_ funny!" he whispered in excitement and I raised a hand warningly in the air. Mikes smiled sheepishly and stepped away from me.

"How do you know we exist?" I heard Donnie asking and I turned back to the conversation with the _Bluepants_. Yeah, that's what I was gonna call him since he was a total food is. "Oh, I saw you months ago. You were like ' _Let's finish this'_ oh and you were, like, all _'you're going down!'_ and then you were, like, all _'Bees!'_ Oh! And you were, like…you were like the strong, silent type." Pulverizer replied, showing each of the turtles before his gaze fell on me. "And you... _m'lady_ , you were perfect!" he sighed dreamily with lovestruck eyes and I growled. Hold on for a sec... _'Bees'?_ That means... Uh-Oh... He saw us when we fought Stockman for the first time! My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I slapped a hand on my cheek, not believing how we could be so foolish. "Dudes, dudette, we have a stalker." Mikey whispered behind me and I rolled my eyes. "Really. You don't say." I whispered back and crossed my arms.

"You inspired me to become a hero. I saw you guys and I thought 'what have they got that I haven't got?'" Bluepants continued. "Yeah, years of training martial arts with a great master of ninjitsu. And you don't." I antagonized with a playful smirk. "No, an awesome costume and a girl with red hair and beautiful eyes!" Pulverizer winked at me. I growled again and prepared to punch him but I sensed Blue ordering a katana behind me and I turned to him. "Put the katana down. I can handle this." I retorted. Blue widened his eyes. "But...he...Rowny—"

"Put it down and letmeto handle this."

Blue sighed and placed his sword on his back. "A-Are you two dating?! _Noooo!"_ Pulverizer wailed and fell down to his knees. I smirked.

"Oh yeah...I'm gonna enjoy this..."

* * *

After _hours_ , Donnie and I decided to fix the Shellraiser, leaving the Bluepants to play with stuff. The other three went off to find Stockman's plan and they refused to take this _idiot_ back home. _Reminder: slap their heads whenever they come back._

Anyway...

D and I were on the top of the van, the toolbox standing between us. _"Wicked staff."_ Pulverizer exclaimed down from us. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and handed D a tool. "Put it down _Bluepants_." I said to the baby down there without even giving him a single look. "Hey, Rowan! Check out my sweet moves!" Bluepants called and I ignored him for one more time. "Put the staff down." Donnie replied annoyed and handed me a tool.

"No, let me show _my girl_ this one thing!"

My hands covered my face in disbelief and shook my head. "Can he get any dumber?" I asked out loud and Donnie placed a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, I hate it too but we have to get used to him for a while." he replied and I groaned. "Great! Just _great!"_ I exclaimed and kept fixing the Raiser. Whistling could be heard near us and I sensed something flying towards us. I raised a hand and grabbed D's staff with ease. Then, I stood up and back flipped off the subway car, landing successfully on my feet.

I turned to Bluepants and tapped a foot on the ground. "Would you sit silently somewhere or shall I _tie_ you up?" I snapped and Pulverizer smiled sheepishly at me. Donnie landed next to me and I handed him his staff. "Look, if you must play with the staff, and apparently, you _must_ , try this." he said annoyed and spun his staff in front of him. Pulverizer looked at him in awe as Don kept spinning his Bo. "Okay, now you see what I'm doing? Slowly. Keep your hands near your center and switch sides. Smooth. Fluid, right?" D instructed and handed the staff to Pulverizer.

I felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing that I had a message from Jewel. Glancing to the other two, I walked away from them and stood in the front of the door. Then, I read the message.

 _Please don't text me during a photoshoot. My phone was off. Seriously. Karai's back? Who cares? Sooner or later that bitch would crawl into the corner with herdaddyand follow his steps like a desperate, miserable puppy. And if you think she's here only to apologize to us, you gotta be a dumbass to believe that. You and I know better than everyone else that Karai doesn't have a good side and because ofher, our lives went to hell. Don't even fucking think to forgive her. Okay?_

I sighed heavily and looked over the wall opposite to me. But then, my eyes narrowed by the memories that were flooding back and I suddenly realized that Jewel was right.

The old Karai was gone.

Just as the old me was, for the most part. I wasn't the badass girl everyone thought I was. I didn't kill innocent lives and threatened anymore of Shredder's rivals like I was some kind of mindcontrolled robot. I wasn't that scared, frightened little who had always considered that monster as her protector or idol. He wasn't my master, he wasn't the dictator of my life anymore.

 _No._

Those experiences and missions led me to what I am today. They turned me into the real me, whoever I was. And even though I wanted to have the old Karai back, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Not with Shredder looming over our heads, watching our every move, hunting us down like we were a pack of wolves. My hopes diminished, flying away like a flock of pigeons.

I turned my T-Phone off and walked back to the boys only to find Bluepants showing off his suit. "I want to be a hero _now_. I don't have time for the basics. Show me the good stuff!" he demanded to Donnie and I rolled my eyes skywards. "I can't believe you still want that." I mumbled under my breath while Donnie sighed heavily.

 _Why is Blue torturing me that bad?!_

* * *

Well, seeing that we didn't had any other choice, Donnie and I decided to train Pulverizer some basic skills. Needless to say that our friend screamed out loud from happiness when he heard the _great_ news and especially, when he learned that _I_ would teach him too.

I leaned on the tree, my gun had been raised to Bluepant's side and ordered him what to do. I threatened him if he wouldn't leave me alone, he would have a bullet in his head. Heh, that was something that both I and Donnie liked.

Donnie was showing him how to do some rolls and they did some together. Rolling though for Pulverizer led him straight to Splinter's room. My eyes went wide and I let my gun clatter on the mats as I ran up to the rolling Pulverizer. "No, stop!" I yelled, "You're headed for—"

 ** _CRASH!_**

"Splinter's room..."

"Rowan. Donatello." Sensei's annoyed voice heard from the room and he came out, holding Bluepants from his suit with one hand. I slapped my forehead and shook my head in disbelief. "I hate my life." I mumbled. "Does this belong to you?" Sensei asked pointing Pulverizer. D and I shared a look. "Sensei, Pulverizer. Pulverizer, Sensei." I introduced nervously and smiled sheepishly. "Pleased to meet you!" Pulverizer replied, waving and turned to me. "Hey, does he know he's a _rat_?" he whispered to me and I narrowed my eyes before Sensei threw him down, still looking annoyed.

"He knows."

Donnie stepped forward. "We're sorry, Sensei. We found him on the street, trying to fight the Purple Dragons, and he accidentally wound up in the lair...so we thought we'd teach him a few basics—"

 _"Yeah! And they're doing a great job! Especially Rowan..."_

I snapped at Pulverizer, giving him a death glare and I felt my fangs scratching my bottom lip. "Who gave you permission to _talk, asshole?!"_ I hissed as Bluepants widened his eyes in shock. "O-Oh...you're a _v-vampire?!_ Awesome!" he laughed giddily and I growled madly. "Please tell me I'm dreaming..." I begged Donnie who shook his head negatively. "Unfortunately not." he replied as Pulverizer showed us some moves we showed him. "Apparently, you have not taught him shame. May I speak with the two of you for a moment?" Sensei asked from behind me.

"Hai, Sensei."

We followed Sensei and stood away from Bluepants, close to Sensei's room. "Rowan and Donatello, he has no business learning our art. He is…a _doofus_." Sensei said, glancing over at Pulverizer. "Hai Sensei, we know that. Remember though that five years ago, _I_ was in his place." I countered and he shot me with a glare. His crimson eyes were telling that I was lying and I returned the look, telling him I knew it but Donnie didn't know about my _real_ past. "And he's gonna put himself at risk no matter what we do. We just want to teach him enough so he doesn't get creamed." Donnie said. "And stop flirting with me..." I added with a roll of my eyes.

Sensei remained silent for a while.

"Hmm...you may but if you two train him, you are responsible for whatever happens." he said few moments later and both of us nodded.

 _Let's begin anyway._

* * *

Like we promised Sensei, we taught some easier moves to Pulverizer so that he could defend himself against someone. But I hoped that he would forget them easily. For protecting myself from a possible hug attack and love confessions, I decided to fly above the boys into my ghostly ability and order Bluepants what to do.

It worked.

"Put your left leg up here, right leg down here, twist your hips." I ordered and Bluepants did it without a second thought. He wrapped his legs around Donnie's and he tried to push D down. "Aaaand... down I go." Donnie said and Pulverizer struggled from effort. "Aaaand...down I go." D repeated and placed his hands on his hips. Pulverizer tried more with no results and I smirked. _Yeah...total doofus._

"And down I—"

Donnie fell down much to my surprise and Bluepants celebrated his attempt. "Yes! I did it! Did you see that, Rowan? When do I get my black belt?" he asked me with too much enthusiasm and I rolled my eyes. "Not in a million years." I replied with a playful smirk as Pulverizer pouted. I landed on the mat and turned into my usual form, crossing my arms.

Donnie's T-Phone rang.

He picked it up as I raised a curious eyebrow. "Donatello." he said but immediately shut up as Mikey yelled through the phone. "That's not possible. If he was bitten, it's venom, not poison." he said couple secs later. Mikey yelled once more and hung up. Donnie took his box and looked at me. "Raph's been bitten. We gotta go to Stockman's lab and make an antidote. Can you help me?" he asked and I nodded. "Sure." I replied.

We ran to the lab and got inside the Shellraiser and I quickly sat on Mikey's seat. "Hey, you know how to drive?" I heard D asking Pulverizer and my eyes turned into venomous slits. " _I'm_ the driver here in case you forgot!" I retorted and crossed my arms. "I know, Rowan but I need your help. You know how to drive Pulverizer?" Donnie asked again the Bluepants who nodded and sat onmystation. I scoffed and laid back on the chair, arms folded over my stomach stubbornly.

 _Yep. That's definitely NOT my day._

* * *

 _"Watch out!"_

The tires squealed and the Shellraiser made a sharp turn with my head smacking on the map. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head, giving a death glare to Bluepants. "I thought you said you fucking _knew_ how to drive!" I accused angrily and he chuckled sheepishly in the front. "I usually don't go over eight miles an hour _my lady."_ he replied, causing me to growl like a wild animal. "If we're coming out of this _alive_ , I swear to kill you as soon as possible!" I retorted.

"Just try to hold it steady, okay? I gotta mix this antidote for Raph." I heard Donnie saying and I turned to him with a glare. "Why? _I_ should be driving the Shellraiser, not _him!"_ I whined heatedly as my adoptive brother grabbed the materials for the antidote. "I'm not gonna repeat myself. I need your help. So, stop complaining and sit down." Don barked in irritation and I groaned in annoyance.

 _"Guys? You still there?"_

I grabbed the T-Phone and sighed. "Sorry dude. What are his symptoms?" I asked Mikey and knelt down to Donnie, handing him whatever he needed.

 _He keeps telling me I'm the smartest guy I know."_

I rolled my eyes. "Which is not true." I said sarcastically and Donnie nodded. "Okay, he's delusional." he replied to Mikes. The tires squealed again and I bumped on Raph's seat. I snapped my head to Bluepants, vision filling with red spots and the green thing passed again. "Can you drive normally for once?!" I shrieked and breathed deeply. I turned to the T-Phone. "What's his color?" I asked Mikey.

 _"Green, dudette, and I mean WAY more than usual."_

The tires screeched again as I handed D a bottle. "Does he have any nausea?" I asked Mikes and mixed two ingredients that Donnie gave me.

 _"Nah, he doesn't have any...ah, what the—I knew you stole my pizza! You liar!"_

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Donnie. "He's got nausea, Don." I said and he nodded, showing me another bottle. I gave it to him.

 _"Guys, get here now!"_

"On it Mikes." I replied and hung up. Right on time, an alarm beeped and the vehicle stopped. "The road's blocked. We gotta go around." Pulverizer announced as Don and I looked at him. "Yeah, no time to 'go around'. You have to jump it." Donnie said much to our little friend's surprise.

 ** _"What?!"_**

I narrowed my eyes and clenched a fist. "You wanna be a fucking hero? Jump _it!"_ I yelled and Pulverizer shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, uh...about the _'hero thing'_ —"

 ** _"JUMP IT!"_**

Seeing that Pulverizer did nothing at all, I sped to the driver's seat and drove the Raiser straight to the wall, crashing into Stockman's lab. D and I quickly rushed out of the Raiser, sprinting to different directions. He to Raph and I to Blue. He hugged me tightly and I returned it with gusto. But then, I slapped him across the cheek and Blue yelped from pain. "Uh...what was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek in pain. I crossed my arms. "For leaving me with Bluepants." I retorted and Blue laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry." he replied and shoved away some tiffs, kissing my nose.

 _"Raph, you still with us, buddy?"_

 _"Donnie?"_

 _"Yeah, Raph."_

 _"Why are there fingers on my feet?"_

We turned to the others and looked at them. "Hang in there, buddy. You'll be okay." Donnie soothed, handing the antidote to Raph. "Thanks, _magical unicorn."_ Raph slurred and drank the antidote. I smirked at the last phrase and held Blue's hand. Groaning, Raph stood up and he looked like his normal self and we all sighed in relief.

 _"That was awesome! We saved him!"_

I turned to Pulverizer, eyes burning and my rage needed a smalltickto explode. The green blob passed again in front of my vision and those red spots grew larger, almost blinding in my vision. My fangs also unsheathed and pricked my bottom lip, blood slithering into my mouth and mostly my tongue. "' _We'_ saved him?! You wanted to stop and sell _ice cream!"_ I shrieked and I felt a hand holding my arms and tried to pull me back. "If I hadn't jumped and smashed through that wall—" Pulverizer tried to say but my yell made him to shut up. " _I_ did it! You just stood there like a fucking _statue!"_ I raised a hand in the air with my claws out and ready to scratch Bluepants.

"Uh, guys...is the Shellraiser supposed to do that?"

I turned to the Shellraiser which was surrounded by something pink and I immediately lowered my hand. Donnie ran up to it, face expression showing his total anxiety and we all followed him. When I stepped inside, I saw the shield glass broken and the power cell was giving some kind of electricity outside the glass. "Oh, shit! The Kraang can now find the energy signature!" I exclaimed in shock. "We gotta get back underground before they come looking for the power cell!" Blue ordered and we all ran to our stations. I sat on my own and activated the Raiser, driving away from Stockman's lab, increasing speed each second. The screen in front of me showed some Kraang standing and my ears caught something stepping on the roof. "Aw, go to hell." I said under my breath and narrowed my eyes.

"Hold her steady, Rowan. I'll take care of these jokers." Raph ordered from his station and I nodded sharply. "You got it bro." I replied and glanced up to a screen above me, noticing more Kraang on the roof. "Guys, they're on the roof!" Blue ordered to Don and Mikes who climbed up there. The Kraang on the road kept increasing and Raph's trash balls didn't do anything. An idea crossed my mind and I turned to Blue. "Can you take my place for a while?" I asked and my boyfriend raised an eyebrow. "Sure. What—"

I went ghost and flew past the Raiser using my intangible ability. I flew to the kraang and threw a big ectoplasm ball, exploding many but not all. I froze the others and the Shelraiser passed on them before it crashed on a wall. The turtles came out a bit dizzy but they quickly rushed into the fight. Back flipping in the air, I turned back to my normal form and landed on the ground, slicing Kraang with my claws. Sometime, a droid was about to hit Blue from behind and I shot it with an ice dagger. My Blue turned confused to me and I smiled at him. "What?" he asked still being confused. "Oh, nothing to worry about." I replied peeking his soft lips.

Then, I turned back to battle.

Out of my corner of eye, I saw a kraang coming out from the Shell-Raiser, holding the power cell. "He's got the cell!" Blue yelled making my teeth to grind. Right that time, Pulverizer passed in front of me running after the droid.

 _"I'll stop him!"_

 _"Pulverizer, no!"_

 _"I can do this!"_

Hearing the last phrase, I rolled my eyes skywards. "You really can't _Bluepants_." I mumbled and ran up to him with Donnie following me. The kraang was still running with the cell and that made Don furious. " _Hey!_ That's _my_ power source, slime bot!" he yelled. A bunch of Kraang surrounded us and the kraang with the cell was now entering a helicopter. Donnie and I tried to push away from us the kraang but they becoming more and more.

 _"Ow! Donnie! Rowan!"_

I looked at the source of the voice and realized that Pulverizer was in trouble too. I glanced at the copter, which was slowly taking off the ground, and back at Donnie. "Go and help Pulverizer. I'll take care of the power cell." I said to him and we quickly ran to our own directions. I super sped to the helicopter and jumped inside before it took off. I fought the Kraang and I tried to reach the power cell but one of them pushed me out of the helicopter and I fell into Blue's arms. "Gotcha..." he whispered in my ear and I sighed heavily, looking at the copter which flew away.

"Definitely _not_ my night."

* * *

After _hours_ of pushing the broken down Shellraiser, we finally got back to the lair. Actually, _I_ pushed it all way here while the other four were just walking behind me. I gotta thank my enhanced strength for that and the fact that the Raiser wasn't that heavy.

Anyway.

I sat on my bed, pulling aside my box of pizza and grabbed my phone, tapping the screen frantically as I texted Jewel. She told me that she was in the movies with her agent but she could text me. She claimed the movie seemed like a waste of her time and she rather do anything else other than watch some drama flick.

This girl surprises me _every_ day.

 _ **Fire Queen:** Rowan, you know this. Karai's Karai and you gotta stop trying to change her._

I looked at my closet as memories from the good times we had with Kara popped up. Jewel was right. The old Karai was gone thanks to Shredder and...I couldn't do anything to bring her back. Even though I wanted to so badly.

 _ **Me:** I know that, Jewel. But you shouldn't forget that it was SHREDDER the one who shaped Karai into who she is now today. I know you hate this but I'm not gonna give up on Karai like YOU did._

 ** _Fire Queen:_** _I DIDN'T give up on Karai. I just couldn't deal with all this shit after my dad died. Don't do that, Rowan. SHE ruined everything between the three of us, and if anyone's gonna fix it, it should be HER! Stop thinking about her already and just let it go. Move on, remember? It's our #1 motto._

 ** _Me:_** _Of course I didn't forget that! But I can't stop thinking about her either. Blue's right, all we need to do is be patient, ESPECIALLY you._

 ** _Fire Queen:_** _Patience. Right. Now, I'm 100% sure that you have lost your goddamn mind, woman. I don't care about what your stupid boyfriend thinks. He's just some pimp that's daydreaming of a better future and a perfect world that's all rainbow and sunshine._

My blood boiled at her blunt and harsh words, my eyes narrowing in venomous rage. I closed my eyes and breathed in and exhaled, a trick Sensei taught me a long time ago so I could control my temper. _Easy Red. Jewel doesn't know the turtles as much you do. Yet._

 ** _Me:_** _Think of what you want and think of what I want. We should probably stop talking now. Shredder still thinks you're dead and we should keep it that way. It's that important._

 ** _Fire Queen:_** _Okay, yeah, no prob. Oh shit. The movie's over and William wants to go for dinner with some other agents. Talk to you later._

 ** _Me:_** _Whatever. Kisses._

 ** _Fire Queen:_** _Kisses._

That's how our conversation ended. Closing my T-Phone, I let out another sigh and lay back on my pillow. I grabbed a piece of pizza and slowly took some bites. We couldn't go back to the past and change everything; everything would be ruined all the same as long as Shredder was around. So...

 _What now?_

* * *

 **Phew! Done and Done! Hope ya all like it and please, praise my friends for doing all of this. She's the best! And _they_ know why.**

 **Oh, if you visit my profile, I re-wrote my bio and I have a full program of what I'm planning to do with my stories and, I have a pole to vote if you want me to start a fic for a cartoon. Please vote. I really want to know what you're thinking.**

 **That's all for now guys...**

 **'Till next time!**


	17. TCRI

**Hey there! I'm back again! And yeah, I'm very excited for that chapter! I think that this was one of my best chapters that I've ever write(*coughs* with the appropriate help of my best friends of course... *coughs*) and it's one of my favourites. Ah... Okay, review time**!

 **BabyPinkPuppy:** _BPP: I never really liked Timothy that much. He was annoying as fuck and he never shut up. Plus, I don't understand how he would blame the turtles for his mutation. It was all his fault and he was being a little dick about it when he decided to dump mutagen all over him. I say he got what he deserved. And I really like Rowan in this story. She reminds me of Jewel because they're both anti-heroines. I prefer them more than the actual heroes because the OC's in other stories are always heroes and they always gotta be righteous, trusting dumbasses that ruin all the fun._

 _DivaGlam: You're welcome, btw. I'm glad you liked the review and thank you for not getting angry. Try using stronger words to make the story more powerful so it doesn't look like a piece of shit. I wouldn't call my words kind but whatever suits you, I guess. And in my opinion, when it comes to the issue of Karai, it always seems like Leo can be so obsessed over the situation and too persistent, especially after she got mutated. The next chapter better be decent like this one._

 **I agree with you BabyPink. Not only Timothy is so fucking annoying but he's also so stupid to think something straight. When I first saw the episode I really wanted to punch him hard on his face. It was his fault that the power cell was gone _and_ that he mutated _himself_. And yeah, Rowan's between heroism and anti-heroism but mostly she goes in for the anti-hero side. That reminds me more myself and as you can see, Rowan's strong and, at the same time, sensitive attitude is characterizing more me even though I'm trying to keep it in normal levels here.**

 **And why should I be angry with just one stupid review Div? It's not like I'm gonna see more in this story. And you were honest in your last review and I really like somebody being honest in his/hers way. Funny thing is that when I'm writing something in Greek (an essay mostly), I'm using strong words and here... That's where my mind stuck. And I don't really know why! And in fact, you're kind in your own special way. And yes, like we all saw in the series, Leo's obsessed with Karai and now, in my own story, Rowan's too. But she's trying not make it visible for the others.**

 **Oh, and BabyPink, I'm thinking of doing the same to Jewel but _after_ Karai gets mutated. I think that that's when she'll realize how wrong she was. For being angry with her best friend who all she wanted was Rowan and Jewel back and be the trio again. What do you think?**

 **From Queen of water:** _That chapter is so funny_

 _Keep dating the next Chapter soon_

 **I know it is! And, to say the truth, that was my reaction when I first saw the episode. I just personalized it into Rowan since she's living with the turtles, not me. Like I said, I _can't_ update chapters soon because I have other things to do.**

 **From Alice:** _This episode will always be one of the funniests... Especially when Pulerizer was flirting with Rowan... Anyway... You're doing amazing job! Love yaaaaa. You're the best!_

 ***Laughs* When you're typing so fast and you don't know what to tell to describe a good chapter people! This episode is funny and I can't stop laughing. And since Rowan is beautiful _and_ skilled, Pulverizer got stuck with her. Told ya many times, I'm _not_ doing amazing job. I'm your bestie just because I'm funny girl! Credits to my friends who helped me, btw.**

 **From Guest:** _Love the story a piece of work and i really don't like karai but she will soon learn the truth._

 **Ugh... I hate when I can't understand what someone's writing... Anyway, thank you very much! And I can't say that I _don't_ like Karai. After all, she's just a girl who got influenced by Shredder. She's innocent. And yeah, soon everything will be revealed at last.**

 **From Guest:** _Can u write a true origin of rowen like how she got ger powers and how she become a half ghost and vampire please_

 **Ah, no. That would be a bad spoil! After all, everything will be revealed in season two. And I'm not far away!**

 **From Guest:** _Heyyy..._

 _It's me, I really like that the Pulverizer (Timothy) has a crush on Rowan, and the part when he was like "Awww you tow are dating?!"XD_

 _Also... CALL ME UNICORN OR ELSE! (Jk but you can call me unicorn)_

 _~Unicorn_

 ***rolls her eyes with a smirk* As you wish. I'll call you Unicorn from now on. I guess that all of you liked that Pulverizer had a crush on Rowan. Too bad that she'll not see him again, only in his mutated form. *widens her eyes* Uh-Oh... I just spoiled you... Uh-Oh... I'm not gonna say anything else though... That's for sure.**

* * *

 _Rain drizzled faster and harder as the day grew on in Tokyo, Japan. Cars weaved through the damp roadside illuminated a glowing orange from the streetlights, and the pedestrians were rushing as some raised their arms over their heads, some fingers coiled tightly around the stick of their umbrellas. The bright lights of the city made the rain shimmer beneath the dark, starless skies as the droplets splattered against the pavements and glass of the towering buildings. It hardly rained in Tokyo during the warm weather but when it did it had always meant to the residents that it would last until the next day or two. Some even called it bad luck because it made the clouds swirl silver into the dark gray sky, concealing the dim pale white moon._

 _Under the chaos of the drizzling and pouring weather, two young girls were sprinting across the sidewalks, knocking other children nearby as they expertly and speedily weaved through the heavy crowd of people. None of the girls had an umbrella on them, the droplets rolling across their skin and dampening their clothes and hair. Their faces were flushed an exhausted red and they breathed heavily as puffs of smoke could be seen through their mouth and nose as they stomped their feet forcibly into the rough gravel. The girls long, slender legs sped faster and faster until some people called out to them and ordered them to slow down or else; an occasional empty threat from an annoyed pedestrian._

 _One of the girls slowed her pace slightly and side-eyed the girl adjacent to her, "Rowan, are you sure your parents are even there?" she asked with a mixture of genuine curiosity but irritably could be detected underneath her smooth and rich voice. "They're probably at your—"_

 _"Jewel, shut up." the other girl snapped in a harsh tone, giving the girl a vivid glare, "My parents and James aren't home, that's for sure. Some stranger called me from the hospital, for fuck's sake! So stop yammering and fucking move those legs before I snap them like twigs." she ended on a threatening note, quickening her rapid pace as the other girl soon followed after her, but she glared at the back of her head with a murderous glint in her eyes._

 _The young girl with the murderous eyes had rich brown skin, dampened as it shimmered under the bright lights slivering from the streetlamps above. She wore a pair of black leggings that seemed to broaden her lithe and slender legs, a dark camisole hung loosely from her lithe frame and a jean jacket wrapped across her petite waist and a pair of silvery white Ugg boots. Her long raven black hair trailed down her back, sticking to her dark skin like glue as it grew wet from the heavy flow of rain. Her bluish black eyes, speckled with tiny flakes of a darker brown swirling in them, were glazing with a mixture of worry and apprehension. Her sharp yet soft features were tightened, revealing her impatience and worry as her lips set into a deep snarl. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous...and a little bit hungry." Jewel King replied and her friend shot her with an irritated glare._

 _A vibrate contrast of Jewel's skin, hers was pale as snow, glowing too under the bright lights. Her long, velvety scarlet hair clung to her cheeks, slick with a mixture of sweat and rain water, and she withheld a shudder as the wind spiked her snowy white skin, goosebumps blistering across her flesh. She had on a pair of black Adidas, dark blue jeans that looked baggy on her lean and svelte legs, added a white polo t-shirt. Her golden bracelets made a clinking kind of noise the more she moved her skinny arms as she ran faster than she ever did in her short ten years of life. Icy blue eyes glassy with sheen of tears were looking straight forward, her own American features tensed as bottom lip trembled. "I'm nervous too, Jewel. But that doesn't means we have to listen to whatever bullshit they spew on us." Rowan Fox retorted and increased her speed with Jewel following suit._

 _Minutes later, the 10-year-old girls reached the local hospital and hurried inside. The reception area reeked of lemons and pine trees, phones ringing in the air as visitors and family waited in the chairs. Doctors rushed in and out of the room with the nurses trailing behind them, patients being hauled into the E.R. in gurneys. All ignored the young girls as they pushed the double doors opened and ventured nearby the desk near one of the receptionists. Jewel's hand raked through her damp raven tresses, water splattering onto the squeaky clean floors as Rowan walked up to the information desk. The woman behind the desk looked up from her paper thin computer and glanced at the scarlet haired girl with mild interest but said nothing. "Somebody told me that my parents were involved in a car accident. Can you please tell me where they are now?" Rowan asked in Japanese and the woman nodded once, pointing to the hall adjacent from her desk. "That's where you're gonna find them, child. Doctor King should be performing surgery shortly." she answered in Japanese._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Jewel snatched Rowan's wrist and led her to the hall that the secretary directed them to and they found Jewel's father, Akio King, waiting for the two girls. Jewel ran up to her father wrapped her arms around him, and he wounded an arm around her before letting go. He placed a comforting hand on Rowan's shoulder as the girl looked up at him with tears gathering in her eyes; one fell and rolled down to her cheek, her eyes fearful and sad, "My parents? James? How are they? How did this happened?" the questions tumbled and rushed out of her tongue as her voice cracked._

 _Akio's serious expression faltered and he looked down at the girl with crestfallen eyes. "All I know is that the car somehow exploded. Your father and mother have sustained a couple of minor fractures along the skull but their spines are severely fractured. I wish I could say that they have a high chance of making it but I think you're old enough to know that unfortunately is not the case here. As for James, he has a couple of minor injuries but gained some heavy and internal bleeding along the hole in his lung." Rowan's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates and she back away from him a couple of feet, collapsing on a chair as the tears fell down and slithered down to her chin._

 _Jewel immediately sat next to her and placed a hand on her best friend's back. "An explosion? Are you sure Dr. King?" Rowan asked. Akio nodded and Jewel rapidly thought of what could've gone wrong with the vehicle, her brain coming up with too many variables and theories on what could've started this whole thing.. The engine? Gas? Ugh, cars were difficult to understand. for the young girl despite her superior intelligence and made a mental note to do more research on the subject. Akio sighed heavily, glancing at the double doors as the nurses awaited for him to perform the surgery. He looked back to the two girls, "I should get going. Wish me luck." Akio said and quickly rushed into the E.R., leaving the two girls waiting in the uncomfortable chair as Jewel attempted to comfort Rowan._

* * *

 _The surgery took hours to finish but to Rowan it felt like it had been more than just twenty hours. It felt like months-years until the two girls had finally woken up. The previously blackened skies faded and turned to a pomegranate along the bottom of the puffy clouds, the sliver of sunlight shimmering through the rising clouds as dawn took place of night. A sliver of an orangey golden cracked through the curtains near the chairs the two girls were currently sleeping on, right near where the doors of the E.R. led to._

 _The double doors were flung opened, revealing an exhausted Akio with heavy bags under his eyes. His chestnut eyes were heavy with exhaustion and laced with a forlorn gleam, and Jewel immediately awoken from her slumber, and she observed her father's eyes and the bags underneath his usually bright eyes. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the look of his face as he walked closer, hinting that surgery might've not gone well..._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _His gaze immediately fell on his now awake daughter who was looking him with a raised eyebrow. "Morning, baby doll." he said softly with a forced smile before he looked at the sleeping Rowan next to Jewel. Her pale cheeks were slicked with tear tracks and he concluded that the poor girl was crying the whole night. "You look terrible." Jewel bluntly observed, noticing the bags under her father's eyes. Akio couldn't help that genuine laugh that rumbled warmly throughout his chest, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and he gave his daughter a smile. She reminded him so much of his deceased wife. She always had something to say and she was incredibly observant, watching everything like a hawk. Nothing escaped her watch. "I do, don't I?" he jested softly and Jewel smirked in agreement._

 _A groan caught their ears and both father and daughter jolted as their heads swiveled to the awakening Rowan. She peeled her blue eyes open and she looked at the small family sleepily. "Good morning, Rowan." Akio greeted in a gentle tone and the young girl curtly nodded and sat up straighter. "Morning. My parents? James? How are they?" Rowan asked hurriedly, glancing at the now closed door opposite to her._

 _Akio remained silent._

 _A thin line formed on the doctor's mouth. While he and the best of his staff had all tried their damn hardest...it wasn't enough to save the three members of the family. It wasn't enough to keep their hearts beating, keeping them alive and healthy. The explosion had severed Ann and Tom's bones and collapsed their lungs, not to mention severe spinal damage beyond repair. Half of James' body was burned to a crisp, blacked with a bloody shade of red gnawing at his skin, wrinkling the smooth surface. He and all the other doctors were forced to call it quits and it was clear on the looks of their faces there was nothing else they could do to keep them alive. At the first light of the sun...Tom, Ann and James had left the human world, entering the spiritual plane with all other beloved ones._

 _It was painful for Akio as well because Tom and Ann had been his closet friends other than Oroku Saki and he truly wanted them back. Both had been there for him when Faline had died shortly after Jewel's birth and both helped him in raising his young and too rebellious daughter. Ann had been the closest with Jewel because she sought to fulfill the position of a positive female role model for Jewel since Faline was gone. And that was saying something considering Jewel's past school records. And now, he had to break the news to Rowan, the girl who was like a beloved niece to him. He knew that this would break her heart and he hated himself that he was the one breaking the news. He knew for a fact that Rowan didn't have any other living relative left to protect her from the dangers of the Foot he was forced into recruiting his own daughter into. How would this affect this little innocent girl who just wanted to live a normal life with the people she loved the most?_

 _Jewel, ever the observant one, was the first to notice her father's hesitant expression and creased her brows. "Just spit out whatever you have to say, dad." Jewel's smooth and rich voice tuned him back into reality and he looked at both girls with a heartbroken look in his brown eyes. Rowan had both fists clenched, skin paler than usual and her eyes were widened to saucers. Jewel, on the other hand, had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring up at her father with an impatient look._

 _Akio sighed heavily._

 _Time to do what's right,he thought to himself and addressed Rowan. "I can't say this is going to be easy for me and I think you should down for this be-"_

 _"I'm not a little girl, Dr. King." Rowan interrupted, cutting the man off, "Whatever it is...I can handle it." she said, hesitantly as she looked up at him in impatience. Akio blinked in mild shock but he quickly shook his head and decided to move forward instead. "The surgery, unfortunately, couldn't do anything else to keep them alive. I'm sorry, but there were too many...injuries and extreme amount of blood loss that by the time we could perform a blood transfusion...it was too late by then and we had to call it quits. Your..." he cleared his throat forcibly and swallowed the lump lodged in his throat, "Your parents and James have unfortunately passed, Rowan."He forced out as he closed his eyes calmly, heart twisting as he surrendered to the conclusion of the loss of the two most important people of his life._

 _Jewel widened her eyes and her hands feel to her side. Her brows shot up in shock and she did nothing but gape up at her father in an unreadable expression. Her beautiful face was a mixture of shock, hurt, devastation, and horror. A lump suddenly formed in her throat and she swallowed thickly, pursing her lips tightly. She couldn't believe it. Rowan's parents... dead. The five year-old James dead, too. How? Why? Why did this have to happen to this loving family? Who did this to them? Who's that jerk who destroyed a little girl's life forever? She tightened her jaw and her eyes darkened, the sunlight cracking through the murderous blackish blue eyes. She wanted nothing more than to hunt down whoever had caused the engine to explode and wring their necks and snap them until they were dead at her feet. But that would be too easy of a punishment._

 _Rowan stood frozen from where she stood on the polished floor. Her icy eyes were widened to the size of dinner plates and her stomach twisted like rope tying into a knot. No...no, no, NO! Her parents weren't dead! James wasn't dead! None of them were dead! This was just some twisted joke, right? Rowan was sure of it. It had to be. Her parents were strong and James was one to put up a fight. They were just playing some cruel joke on her, sitting in the other room, laughing as their eyes brightened with happiness. And Rowan would rush into the room and find them all there, catching sight of the tears and they would fall into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. She would glare at them and yell but she would laughing, too. She would forgive them in an instant as her mom gathered her in her strong arms, assuring her they were all right. Because that's what family does. Or maybe the doctors made a mistake and they were all just sleeping instead...or waiting for her to come inside and crush them in an iron grip hug. Because there was no way in hell that her family was dead like Jewel's dad said._

 _Nope._

 _Rowan suddenly bolted to the room, ignoring Jewel and Akio calling her name. Her hands slammed against the double doors and she ran inside the surgery room, to the three beds which had a bright white light above them. She reached them with a relieved smile and tears ran down her cheeks, her muscles softening as her heart calmed down._

 _However, when she caught sight of the burned and twisted bodies though, her muscles went taut, and she frozen like an icicle._

 _Her mother's long, strawberry blonde hair vanished from her sight, her head bald and she could see the lights reflecting off it. Dried blood caked her pale skin from head to toe. Her eyes looked peacefully closed, wrinkled at the corners from laughing and smiling so much in her short and long lifetime. Rowan's stomach performed a flip when she saw how half of her mom's face was nearly burned to a crisp, black scorches icing on the red and raw skin, looking wrinkled and grotesque. The rest of her body was burned a pitch black at the edges, red splotches trailing down and Rowan forced her eyes onto her father. Her father and James looked the same like her mom but she saw some twisted bones beneath the sheets. The monitors weren't beeping, they just remained silent and pitch black, like a television turned off for the night. Rowan covered her mouth with one hand and a fresh set of tears sprung into her eyes, flowing like her cheeks like a waterfall, blurring her vision somewhat. Her knees faced the cold concrete floor and a thump heard all over the silent room, thunderous to her ears. Her hand fell and hit the floor hard but Rowan ignored the pain flaring around the tip of nails._

 _She couldn't believe it._

 _They—They were..._

 ** _Dead._**

 _As the tears kept falling down her white, pale face, Rowan realized that hurtful moment that she'll never have the opportunity to go on vacation with her family. They'll never go for picnics every Sunday, setting up the worn blankets on the lush grass, laughing as they all bit into their meal. They'll never have fun together as they laughed every joke of her father and they'll never watch James trying to learn how to write, like his mom. Most of all, they'll never_ _be_ **together _._** _Because_ _from that day on, Rowan Fox will be all alone in the world._

 _She will be an orphan._

 _She pounded her fists on the floor and screamed._

* * *

 _ **Rowan's POV**_

I jolted awake from my sleep with a huge gasp. That dream...it kept torturing me for years ever since that night. Actually, it's not a dream.

It's a _memory._

And that memory will never go away from both my mind and my heart, like some sort of painful tattoo I can never get rid of. I can still remember the tears, my parents' burned body, the silence before it broke with my scream, like a sharp, hot knife cutting through the air, filled with so much raw emotion. Everything is inside me. Torturing me.

Breaking me.

Akio stood by my side that night, taking me home and gathering up my things as he let me stay at his house, into the spare room that used to be a guest room, but they never had guests except for me and my parents. Jewel stayed silent and stiffly sat with me on the bed as I cried and cried until I fell asleep. Jewel and her dad stood by me through all those painful moments in my life, despite the fact that Jewel wasn't the type of girl to have a comforting presence, but I appreciated the effort. They helped me stand back on my own two feet again. To be strong. My only problem was Shredder. He ignored my pain and pressed me to do his dirty jobs and train myself harder than I ever had to before. He took advantage of my parents' death because he knew they were holding me back from the really hard stuff and when he found out they were dead...he waved it off and forced me to train day and night until I got it right. He was so focused on his stupid vendetta and there nothing else to distract, and Karai was no help.

She was just acting like a miniature version of the Shredder and the year my parents and James died, Karai gained her place next to Shredder. His third-in-command soldier, before taking up the second-in-command central after Akio died. And she became such a bitch that I had to actually restrain and tie up Jewel to keep her from attacking our so-called friend, and I was no better, either. I had to fight every instinct to beat her to a bloody pulp until she begged me for mercy. The three of us were never on the same page and we argued so much and something just snapped inside of me. I didn't know to what extent of Jewel was feeling, since she bottled up her rage and twisted the cap off when she was alone with her mother's old picture, venting to it like some coping mechanism, but _I_ took my life in my own hands. I made some serious decisions, deciding to leave the Foot Clan forever. I wanted—neededto start a new life far away from here, from the places that reminded me too much of my family, from all the people who have hurt me. So after saving up and with the money my parents left me, I turned in my uniform and took the first flight to New York.

But just because I left behind my life didn't mean I forgot about the last important person to me: Jewel.

We never lost contact and we always talked on the phone, learning about the new stuff that was going on in our lives. Shredder thought I was dead, courtesy of Akio delivering the fake news and Jewel's sculpting talents. And that made things a whole lot easier for me. And New York was the best place to hide in, since there were so many people and Shred wouldn't think to search there should he ever find out. But to survive, though, in this city, I needed money and lots of it. My parents weren't rich and I had to spend the last of the money for the plane ticket. Dancing was my only way since I loved that kind of sport, though Jewel told me it was considered more of the arts, but whatever. I found the perfect nickname and made sure to hide my actual name to watch out for creeps or Foot Soldiers. People called me Red Willsnon or Scarlet Red, and they all loved me for my unique moves, smooth and elegant.

And that's how I earned my living.

But when I met the turtles and Splinter, I just kinda stopped performing for crowds. I wasn't as active as I used to be but I didn't stop dancing either. And I never stopped thinking of Jewel. When her father died in a plane crash, I took the first flight to Japan and stood by her side at the funeral. There were a couple of people here and there. Some nurses I recognized from the hospital where he worked, and a couple of other doctors. I didn't see any family there, but I guess it made sense since Jewel told me most people from her parents' side were either dead or estranged.

I can still remember the look on Jewel's face as she gave the eulogy. Her expression was blank and stoic, but her eyes were dimmed from their usual mischievous gleam and crestfallen with pain at losing another parent in her life. She wasn't the only one sad; Akio King was an honorable and kind man and he was like an uncle to me. It was just so hard to believe that someone like that could be just gone from existence. Pain flared at our hearts and our souls with split and scratched at our hearts deeply.

But...unfortunately, Shredder found out that I was alive and back in Japan. He and Jewel's dad were close friends, something I found hard to believe, and he was there at the funeral keeping a close watch. He started to hunt me down, like I was some kind of wild animal that needed dispatching of, taking Jewel away from me one more time. I had no other choice but to fly back to the US and continue my second and much more famous life. Jewel left the Foot shortly after and faked her death, changing her name and taking up an alias as a gymnast and fashion model. Ever since then, we talked secretly over the phone, afraid of the possibility that the Shredder might be watching us, even if he thought one of us was dead and the other in hiding.

But...now it feels like I just can't forget about my past anymore. Whatever I do, no matter how hard I try, it will keep turning back, hunting me down and breaking me apart until I'm nothing but a shell of the girl I used to be. And...Karai really seems like she wants me and Jewel to forget about the past and forgive her, like how we used to be back then before everything went to hell. I could tell that she still had a good side, just like Blue said. It was hiding deep inside of her even if Shredder was molding her to be a lethal heir to his precious clan.

What am I supposed to do _now?!_

* * *

The turtles and I were chasing down some Kraang with the patrol buggy. Well, more like the turtles were chasing those slimy brains down while I was flying next to them. The helicopter passed above us as Blue turned left. "Stay on them, Leo! The Kraang out's tripping out! It's picking up a signal from the power cell!" Donnie barked, holding up his T-Phone.

Oh yeah.

I forgot.

After Bluepants lost the power cell, we tried to look for it. Donnie tried to spot them by the use of his T-Phone and an app but every time we thought we were close, the signal disappeared and we ended up missing the power cell. "Again?" Blue asked in disbelief and I looked at him with a small blush rising up to my cheeks. "Last time that thing led us to a burrito in a microwave." he added and I tried to hold back a laugh. Ah...good times...Mikey tried to eat that burrito by the way, before a man yelled at his face and smacked him with a plate. Funniest moment and the highlight of my night, which is sad considering the circumstances. I heard a beep before Donnie screeched at the top of his lungs again.

 _"Left! Left again!"_

I flew a bit higher and saw the copter flying away. Narrowing my eyes, the usual icy feeling ran down to my hands and I created an ice dagger. I threw it right at the copter but it hovered higher to the sky, and I cursed under my breath.

 _"Right!"_

Suddenly, a crazy idea came to mind. My fangs popped out and grazed my bottom lip, energy surged into my veins. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and flew to the copter only this time, I applied my enhanced speed. I was _so_ close to get the power cell back but a billboard, which _happened_ to be there, blocked my way. Pain flared across my face and ran down the rest of me as my body slid down, like a fly peeling off the glass, and I grunted as I fell down onto the pavement of the rooftop. I realized that I was back to my normal form and I lifted my head to look up at the night sky, seeing that the helicopter was flying away again. "Ugh, _great!_ You lost it, Red!" I scolded myself out loud and kept staring the sky. Something unfamiliar popped up my vision and it transferred me somewhere else.

And I couldn't—

 _A_ _small girl with bright red hair was sitting on the floor, hugging herself. Tears flowed down from her icy eyes and fear creased her pretty face She was afraid of those men. She didn't know what they wanted her for. And she didn't care that much. All she wanted was to go away, to escape from that nightmare. She wanted her parents, her dolls and her bedroom. Nothing more than that.A door opened behind her and light slipped in the dark room. Some shadows appeared and the girl turned to face two men with suits, looking her with blank faces. Her icy blue eyes widened in fear and she back up a bit, holding her white t-shirt tight._ Go away! I want to go home! _Her thoughts yelled inside her head as her heart raced faster and faster every second. "The one called Ann Green must follow Kraang for that which is known laboratory for something that Kraang know as secret of." one of them said with his robotic voice and the girl, Ann, moved back again. "Wha—what are you going to do? Where are my parents?" she asked in fright as the Kraang grabbed her from her arms and led her outside her dark room._

 _Two female voices yelled her name from a distance._

* * *

 _"Rowny!"_

 _"Rowan!"_

 _"Sis!"_

 _"Snap out of it!"_

A hand slapped my cheek hard and I finally returned back to reality. I looked the turtles blinking, my left cheek stinging from whoever slapped me. Four eyes, four different eye colors were looking me back with mild interest and worry. I raised a curious eyebrow and immediately crossed my arms on my chest. "What? What's going on, dudes?" I asked eventually.

Four green heads shook at the same time.

Mikey looked at me, baby blue eyes shining with joy and interest and I could see a bright and wide smile on his freckled face. Clapping his hands, he hopped up and down happily. "That was _awesome!_ Can you do it again, dudette?" he asked joyously and I frowned dripped down my lips slightly. "Do what?" I asked and Raph pointed at my eyes. "Your eyes were green. Like they are when you're ghost." he explained for me and I widened my eyes in shock.

 _My eyes...green?! And I wasn't in my ghostly form?!_

Blue walked up to my side, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me one of his loving smiles that I just adored so much. "Let's just forget about that for now. We have to go to Leatherhead." he ordered much to Donnie's dissatisfaction as he made a noise of protest. "LH? For what?" I questioned, face twisting confusedly and Blue held my hand. "I'll explain everything as soon as we move out of here." he excused and I simply nodded before we ran off.

During our route to LH's lair, the turtles explained briefly the main reason we were going there. Our alligator friend was the only one who could help us find the power cell and get it back again from the Kraang. But I was one hundred percent sure that LH _won't_ like the fact that we lost the very thing we sworn to protect for him. And he'll possibly attack us again just like last time.

We got out from a pool and looked at Mikey, annoyed. "Who can hold their breath?" Mikes asked and I gave him a glare. " _You_ can." I retorted crossing my arms. "We wouldn't have to if you hadn't kept swimming off to pick up trash." Raph added grouchily. Seriously, why do I keep listening to Mikey? I should have grabbed the tails of his mask and dragged him away from the trash, since it was wasting the time we couldn't afford. "One man's trash is another man's treasure." Mikes explained as if it were the most obvious thing, holding up some underwear. Gagging, I slapped away the underwear from him and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's every man's trash." I retorted with sarcasm dripping down from the tip of tongue before Blue interrupted us.

"There he is." he hissed quietly as he spotted the large gator. I looked at our sleepy friend's side and my eyes dropped. He looked so peaceful and cute in that way! _"Awww_...look how _cute!"_ Mikey and I cooed as my hands flew up to my cheeks. "Who's going to wake him up?" D asked shakily before he, Blue and Raph shared a look, stepping back a bit. Mikey smiled in triumph and raised his fists in the air. " _Yes!_ I win!"

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at the three turtles, tapping a foot on the floor with anger. "What?" they asked in unison and I kept glaring at them. "You guys are _unbelievable!"_ I snapped and turned back to LH. Mikey was close to him and he tried to wake him up with his foot. "Leatherhead, wakey wakey eggs and bakey..." he whispered softly before LH opened his eyes. My eyes widened in alarm when I saw they were shaded eerily white.

 _ **ROAR!**_

"Can we make sudden moves now?" Donnie asked in fear and I glared at him. "Ya already did, Brainiac." I retorted and LH grabbed my genius brother by his head again. _"He's grabbing me by the face again!"_ he squealed, causing me to laugh out loud at him. The others tried to help Donnie with no successful results. "Leatherhead, don't!" Mikey yelled as he landed on a wall with a groan. "He must be having a nightmare." I assumed and unsheathed my Tanto. _"That makes two of us!"_ Donnie screeched, muffled by the large claw covering the majority of his face. Raph turned to me. "He's your friend, Rowan! What do we do?" he asked hurriedly, jumping on LH's back. Widening my eyes, I glanced at LH and then back to Raph, thinking of what LH liked the most. "Rub his belly! He likes that!" I commanded as Blue widened his own eyes in shock. _"How?!"_ he shrieked before he is knocked away.

 _"Leatherhead! Come on, dude, it's Michelangelo! Turn off the crazy eyes, buddy!"_

Before I could even do something, LH grabbed me and raised me up to his face. The turtles yelled my name but I ignored everything as I was set to defend myself from a possible hit. My fangs also grew and poked at my lower lip, ready to bite. LH roared in my face and breathed heavily, hot air shoving away some blue tiffs. "Rowan? My friends..." I heard his voice saying sadly and I found myself on the ground again. The guys rushed to me and Blue hugged me tight. Rolling my eyes to the heavens, I hugged my boyfriend back and smirked. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." I whispered in his ear and I felt his head nodding once on my shoulder.

"I know."

"My friends. Oh no. I got angry again, didn't I?" I heard LH saying sadly and I let go of Blue, who sighed sadly. Guess that he didn't want me to let go of him...that makes two of us.

"Yes, you did it _again!_ Why do you keep grabbing my _face?!_ What is wrong with my _face?!"_ Donnie shrilled in angered exasperation, pointing at his face and I snickered. "You got a pretty good face, Donatello. Especially for squeezing and shaking like ragdoll." I teased my brother who shot me a death glare. "Would you like for me to list it alphabetically or in the order of grossness?" Raph droned, squeezing some remnants of water from his torn mask tails. "Raph, you're one of the grossest mutant turtle in this world-and that includes Mikey." I scoffed with a roll of my eyes. "Seems like you're in the mood today." he observed, looking offended at the snide comment. I shrugged one shoulder. "I'm _always_ in a mood."

"You are my friends. The only ones I can trust. That's why I gave you the power cell. For safekeeping." LH interrupted our brief squabble and we all shared a wide eyed look. How can we even tell him the truth when there's a huge chance he'll lash out again? _Reminder: I'll kick Bluepants in the nuts whenever I see him again in the near future_ , I thought as the others started to chuckle sheepishly. Blue's hand shot out and landed on my shoulder. Gently, he pulled me behind him partially and stepped closer to Leatherhead. "But before we tell it, why don't you sit down and _I_ and my _face_ will take one _big_ step backwards?" Donnie said and he stepped meters away from the alligator and I saw a relaxed smile crossing his lips. "Okay. Go ahead." he called over, and I rolled my eyes. Blue's hands tightened around my arms, squeezing my muscles hard as he was chuckling nervously. "Well, about the power cell we sort of lost it..."

LH's eyes turned white with the last phrase, a low growl rippling beneath.

"...To the Kraang."

Before I could even see LH's reaction, I had been pushed into the pool and my ears caught only his roar. I popped out my head and gave a glare to Blue. "Ya know, you should have warned first!" I retorted and turned back watching the battle. LH was holding Donnie's head again and I tried not to laugh out loud. "No, Leatherhead. These are your friends." LH said to himself and let go of Don. I got out from the pool by the time LH was squeezing the cheeks of an afraid Donatello. "Obviously you did everything you could to protect it." he said, making me to clench a fist. _It was Bluepants fault! I'm gonna **kill** him! _my thoughts screamed inside my head as I narrowed my eyes.

"Well...to be honest—"

Raph shut Mikey's mouth up with his hands and gave LH a nervous smile. "Yes. That's exactly what happened." he lied through his grin, uncovering our little brother's mouth. "Leatherhead, we need to get it back." Blue said and I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "With the power cell, it can open the portal and when it opens, they can use it to bring anything from their home here. It's so horrible, they terrify even _me_." LH replied and in a flash, I raised an eyebrow.

 _Even scarier than a whole army of vampires? I don't think so._

"We need to keep that portal from opening. Can you tell us where it is?" Blue asked and LH started to draw something on the ground. "All I remember is this." he said, showing the drawing. Donnie took a photo of that with his T-Phone and I took a closer look.

 _I'm sure that I've seen that. And it's from the past._

* * *

"I know I've seen this symbol. It's so familiar!"

We were in Donnie's lab. He tried to remember where the hell he saw that symbol. So am I. "The Olympics?" Mikes asked behind me and I rolled my eyes skywards. First of all, the Olympics symbol is different than the one LH draw us and secondly, how did he came up with the Olympics? Mikey is so weird sometimes.

"No."

"I got it! The Olympics!"

"Stop guessing!"

"Obviously it's a symbol, but from where?" I asked out loud and folded my arms. "The Olympics!" Mikey said again making me to turn with a glare. "Mikey! Don't you see we're trying to remember?!" I retorted and my baby brother smiled sheepishly. "Sorry sis..." he said by the time D slammed his fists on the table, surprising his brothers. "There's something here and I can figure it outifyou all just go away and let me _think!"_ he barked and one by one, the guys walked out from the lab. Again, I took a closer look to the symbol so as some other things that had the same thing on it but I couldn't recall something.

"I _hate_ my lack of memory." I grumbled under my breath and Donnie turned to me with wide eyes. "You know?" he asked, eyes glinting with hope. "All I know is that I saw it but I can't remember from where." I replied and turned back to the picture.

 _"Oh, the Olympics?"_

Annoyed, I turned back, finding Splinter standing and watching the symbol with mild interest. "Ugh, what's going on with the Olympics today? It's not even 2020!" I exclaimed annoyed. "I know I've seen this somewhere else but I just can't remember." Donnie said, tapping a finger on his head. "And the weirdest thing is that it's inside the city." I mumbled. "You must calm your mind and wait. You are ninja, Donatello and a kunoichi Rowan. The word ' _nin_ ' means patience and perseverance." sensei replied and took a big deep breath. "Breathe." he ordered us and we immediately did what he asked. I closed my eyes and let my muscles relax a bit.

 _"I'm calm—Got it!"_

Opening my eyes, I saw Donnie running out from the lab and sensei looked him with curiosity. "Maybe I should follow him." I suggested and walked away.

* * *

 _"Donnie, hold on!"_

 _"Just hurry up!"_

 _"I hate when he's like this!"_

We were running and flying in my place behind Donnie who seemed sure for something. I flew closer to Donnie, a frown had been imprinted all over my face. "Donnie, where are you _exactly_ heading? Are you sure this is the way?" I asked and my brother nodded firmly. Finally, after minutes of trying to follow Donnie, we stopped on a roof. The turtles expect D, panted while I landed next to Donnie who had now his phone raised. "I've figured out where _else_ I've seen this." he announced before showing us...

 _TCRI?!_

What the hell? The Kraang had been there all this time?! Jesus Christ! That's...Unbelievable! "They're behind the Kraang plot?!" Blue exclaimed as I covered my opened mouth with one of my hands. My eyes went wide in realization and I suddenly knew who had also been there.

 _My mom._

 _The suited Kraang led Ann inside a lab full of other Kraang, screens and a large canister with mutagen. Her icy eyes went wide and she struggled to free herself with no result. The two robots placed her on a bed and tied her up with metallic ropes. "Let me go, you freaks! I wanna go home!" Ann yelled but the Kraang seemed to ignore her. Tears gathered in her eyes as her red head moved left and right. "Let me go!" she heard her voice yelling again._

 _The Kraang ignored her protests as they simply injected a sharp needle into her arm, a blue liquid streaming through her blood._

I blinked several times, trying to shove away the memory which showed up. What...? My mother, captured by the Kraang? How? _Why?_ What special did she had anyway? Tears pooled my eyes and my skin burned with unadulterated rage. "I think it's obvious what we have to do. We're going in and taking that portal down." I turned back to reality at the sound Blue's calm and authoritative voice. I shook my head, shoving away the plenty upcoming questions and I narrowed my eyes at TCRI.

 _Whatever you did to my mom, you shitty robots, you're gonna pay for it._

* * *

April plopped a rolled-up blueprint prints on the kitchen table and Tania rolled it open, revealing some complicated designs of the TCRI building. I sat next to Blue, lost in my thoughts. He gave me a worried look but said nothing. And i was completely okay and relieved with that. I just needed time to process the fact that my mother had been kidnapped by a group of psychotic aliens for who knows why. "Now, the bottom two thirds are just a normal office building. And, from what I can tell, _normal_ humans work there." Tania said, showing the three first offices. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Imagine if they knew who they were working for." I groused cynically and Blue did some abrupt and robotic moves. _"The ones who are working for this place must punch the card that is known as the time card in the clock that is known as the clock of time."_ I pursed my lips tightly at the terrible imitation of the Kraang. I gotta say, it wasn't all bad.

Tania, Splinter and April stared at him with deadpan eyes, flatter than board.

Blue chuckled sheepishly and hurriedly sat down, and I smirked at him in amusement. "Sorry, where were we?" he asked in a rush and I giggled. "They don't even have a sense of humor." I whispered on Blue's ear and pecked his cheek. "They really don't." he whispered back and smirked playfully. "What about the upper floors?" Sensei asked girls who both showed the upper floors. "That's the thing. Top third is _completely_ blank." April replied and I raised an eyebrow. "Strange. Whatever they built up there, they didn't want anyone to know about it." I mused as I rubbed my chin in thought. "Which means that is exactly where you need to go." sensei ordered us.

 _"Boo!"_

 _"Watch it, fool!"_

I rolled my eyes to the heavens and laid back into my chair. "First, we need to figure out how to get past security in the lobby." Blue said, a finger pointed the bottom office of TCRI. Yeah, that's the easy part, dudes. "It's not like we can put you in a box and send it special delivery." Tania said, sarcasm lacing her tone, and a light bulb lightened up in my head. Tania had a point; we could get into a box and send it to TCRI. Blue smirked and gave me a glance, meaning that we had the same idea.

 _Oh, I like it!_

* * *

Laser guns firing and grunts from the lobby were hearing until up here. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that we were climbing some ropes of an elevator. Tania and LH were fighting the _security_ downwards us and I guessed that they went pretty good. "I feel bad leaving Tania and Leatherhead down there." Mikey said sadly and I looked at him with a playful smirk. "Look who's got some feelings for a girl." I teased and that made my baby brother to blush.

 _I knew it!_

"I think they'll be fine." Blue replied and we kept climbing. "So, how far to the top?" Raph asked and we all looked up high. We needed a _lot_ of time to climb up there. "Yikes." Raph replied and I smirked. I let go of my rope and fell, turning into ghost at the same. Blue rolled his eyes with a smile. "I forgot that you can _fly_ vampire princess." Raph commented and I chuckled. "Whatever. Otherwise, I'll keep up with you guys." I replied and flew next to Blue. I heard Mikes humming a familiar song and I turned to him slightly annoyed. "Are you humming the Olympics theme?" I asked and Mikey nodded with a smile. "It seemed appropriate." he replied and kept climbing, humming the same tune.

I rolled my eyes.

"Pipe down you two." Raph whispered and he climbed further, reaching a door. Seeing that he couldn't open it, I flew next to him and with the use of my super strength, I opened the door. First thing I saw was Kraang inside a hall and _then_ I realized that they were wearing on their human disguise. My eyes went wide and I immediately closed that cursed door. Raph was standing next to me, wide eyed. "I gotta wash my eyes." he announced and I frowned. That was a memory that _definitely_ I won't forget.

An alarm went off making me to pout and cross my arms on my chest. "Great. Another unexpected fight." I mumbled under my breath. Blue placed a hand on my arm and I turned to him. "Everything's in the routine Rowny. You can't avoid them." he said with a smile which I returned.

 _"All right!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Finally, someone set off an alarm, and it wasn't me!"_

I rolled my eyes . _Classic Michelangelo._ I thought as a door opened upwards and Kraang fired laser on us. The turtles climbed from rope to rope, trying to avoid being hit by a shot while I stood in the middle, totally intangible. Mikey threw his chain on a Kraangdroid and it fell down, crushing on the top of the elevator. "Darn it! I forgot to say _'see you next fall'!_ Eh, Next elevator shaft fight." Mikey said and there again, I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, that kid needs a slap to the face.

More shooting heard.

The elevator was moving to our side and we all jumped on the top, fighting some Kraang. I sliced one with my claws and froze others, giving the opportunity to Blue to slice them in half. When we finally finished with them, we all found a chance to catch our breath. "Okay. Let's get inside, where it's safe." Blue suggested, opening the top of the elevator. More Kraang were in there who started to fire laser on us. Screaming, Blue closed the door and panted. "I have to stop saying things like that!" he exclaimed wearily. "For _Lord's_ sake..." I muttered again before going intangible. I landed inside the elevator and turned back to my human form. Unsheathing my Tanto and super speeding around the Kraang, I demolished them all and smirked in triumph. The top opened again and four heads looked both me and the destroyed robots with impress.

I chuckled.

"Anytime ya need somebody to snap Kraang heads off, you know who to call dudes." I said with a wink and the turtles jumped down. "That was awesome sis!" Mikey exclaimed happily and held a robotic head. Blue walked next to me and peeked my lips. "That's why I love you." he whispered and I blushed a bit. "Cutie pie..."

"Can we _please_ just ride to the top?" Raph asked annoyed. "We can't. There's a retinal scanner." Donnie replied with a shake of his head. Retinal scanner huh? "I'm on it!" Raph said, taking the head that Mikey was holding and slammed it on the scanner. _"That which is known as access is granted to Kraang."_ the computer said and the elevator moved up higher. "Hey, this is so much easier." Mikey commented as I lay on a wall. "Yeah. Finally a chance to catch our breath." I replied and we all sighed in relief.

 _ **DING!**_

The elevator stopped and we all ordered our weapons. The door opened, green gas rushing in. The guys started to cough and I just stood there, without the gas affecting me. _"Poison gas!"_ Blue exclaimed, panic rising in his voice before falling down unconscious along with the others. "Blue!" I cried in worry and kneeled down to him. Something big and heavy hit my head and I immediately fell on Blue's shell, darkness swallowing me in.

* * *

 _"Well, the good news is, we're all still alive."_

 _"And the bad news?"_

 _"We are deep in Kraang territory."_

I flew my eyes open and look over the new environment covered with green gas. Kraang were everywhere. My left hand ached and I tried to move it but...I couldn't for some reason. I turned my head and saw a chain wrapped around my wrist, hanging from a wall behind me. I pouted and turned forward, looking over the room. _Great, captured by the Kraang. What else will happen tonight?_ I thought bitterly and sighed heavily. Yep, this wasn't my night.

 _"Wait a moment...Where's Rowny?!"_

I looked over to the source of the voice and realized that guys were inside a glass dome, looking around. I moved my ached left hand, clinging sound came up to my ears and sat more comfortably. "Guys! Over here!" I called and they all snapped their heads to me, eyes widened in shock.

 _"Rowan!"_

 _"Sis!"_

 _"Oh my Good!"_

 _"How can you **breathe** in there?"_

My eyes widened with Donnie's question and I suddenly realized that the gas didn't effect meat all. How? Why? "I-I don't know." I stammered nervously, trying to move. Suddenly, an idea popped up and I tried to make my left hand intangible so that I could free myself.

Nothing happened.

Great. Why my powers abandon me when I need them?! _"We're not in Kansas anymore."_ Blue said making me to roll my eyes to heavens. _"I thought we were in New York!"_ Mikey replied before Raph slapped the back of his head. Again, I shook my head in disbelief. And where did he thought we were? In space? The pain in my wrist grew stronger and I felt my whole hand numb from immobility.

 _"The portal! It's beautiful. Scientifically speaking."_

My gaze fell on a big machine on the center of the room and I immediately frowned. So this was the _portal_ LH told us about. _"If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?"_ Raph teased with a grin and I smirked. _"Do you, Donatello take this portal to be your—"_

 _"Knock it off. All of you."_ Blue ordered and looked at the portal with a skeptical look. _"We need to figure out how we're gonna destroy Donnie's bride, over there and save Rowny."_ he said and I scoffed. "Yeah, not likely. You're stuck in there and our weapons lay over there." I replied, nodding to our weapons which had two guards. One of them started to play with Mikey's nunchucks and ended up hitting his head and flying away.

That was entertaining.

 _"In a room that's filled with, in case you forgot, poisoned gas."_ Raph said causing me to clear my throat. My brother looked me and rolled his emerald eyes. _"Except from you, vampire princess."_ he retorted. "Thank God you remembered that detail." I replied, rolling too my eyes.

To say the truth though, Raph was right about one thing; how could I breathe that gas? Aren't I human? Well, part human? Why it didn't effect me as much as the turtles? Wasn't that a bit weird? _"If it's poisoned, how can they and Rowny breathe that stuff?"_ Blue wondered. "And most important, I'm _not_ Kraang." I added. _"I think that's what the air is like in Dimension X."_ D pointed out. _"That's stupid. Why invade Earth when they can't breathe oxygen?"_ Raph asked and I placed a hand on my chin in thought. Maybe...

 _"Yeah, what are they gonna do? Mutate the whole planet so they can live here and we can't?"_

My eyes went wide and I looked shocked my baby brother so as the other three. What the...? Mikey said something that made sense! _"I don't know what's scarier, what you just said or the fact that you said it."_ Donnie said in shock and I raised my free hand in surrender. "No idea." I replied. _"Wait, what did I say?"_ Mikey asked confused and I groaned. And the moment's gone... _"Mikey's right. The Kraang are trying to transform the planet many to something that they can live on."_ Donnie replied and I gasped silently. _"And we can't! We've to stop them."_ Blue ordered and I narrowed my eyes. _"How can we get out of here with these guys watching our every move?"_ Raph asked pointing his finger on a bunch of floating Kraang. Yikes, that was awful. _"We need a distraction."_ Blue said and I smirked coyly.

The portal activated and the Kraang flew away from the dome. And it was the perfect time to apply my plan. I reached with my free hand my gun which, thankfully, the Kraang didn't took. I turned back to the dome and held the bottom of the gun tight. "Yo dudes, Can you hold your breath?" I asked and the guys turned to me with a raised eyebrow. _"Like a turtle do!"_ Mikey replied and that gave me more confidence. "Now's your chance to prove it Mikes." I said and raised my gun. Then, I threw it towards the glass which broke into shutters.

The turtles jumped down, holding their breath and fought some Kraang. Blue back flipped to my side and suddenly, I felt my left wrist free. "Thanks." I said twisting my wrist. Raph handed my Tanto and gun by the time the green gas disappeared. Guys exhaled and smiled. "We're good!" Donnie exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Brainiac." I replied and the portal opposite us glowed white. _"The portal!"_ Blue yelled and I set myself into a defensive position, tightening the grip of my tanto.

 _"Something's coming through!"_

A giant rock hand appeared first and then an also giant rock monster cane out from the portal, fire surrounding it. Floating Kraang surrounded it and I stared at that.

 _Cool!_

"Welcome to Earth, giant rock man." Mikey greeted and I looked him in disbelief. "What the fuck are you trying to do?! Be friends with _that?!"_ I shrieked as the monster attacked.

 _I hate Kraang._

* * *

After hours, we finally turned back to the lair. We were all exhausted and sad. LH, sacrificed himself to save us from the rock monster and he turned back to Dimension X. I still couldn't believe it.

 _"Farewell my friends."_

This was his last phrase before white light swallowed him and the monster in. Mikey cried all his way here so did I. I was right, that day wasn't the best. We lost one of our closest friends, we failed in our mission and...

I never learned why the Kraang kidnapped my mom.

 _"You're okay!"_

I looked up at April and walked beside her, tears gathering my eyes. "Welcome home, my children. Was your mission successful?" sensei asked and I took a sit next to Blue who wrapped hands around my shoulders. "I'm afraid not, Sensei. Leatherhead's gone." Blue said sadly and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head softly and I let a huge, sad sigh. "Yeah...but he saved us and I found this!" Mikey said and I heard D gasping. I lifted my head and looked at my genius brother with curiosity. "You realize what this is?" he asked in awe taking an object from Mikey's hand and I raised an eyebrow. "Shiny!" Both Mikey and Tania replied before glancing each other with a blush. "It's a data storage device! If I can decode it, maybe it can help find a way to stop them." D exclaimed and ran into his lab.

I sighed again and Blue hugged me tight. "Are you okay?" he asked softly and I shook my head. "I need some time to get over this." I replied, placing my head on his shoulder again. "I understand. If you need anything, I'm here to help." he said and I nodded.

"It doesn't make sense. What do they need my dad for?" April asked and I immediately thought of my mother. "Well, he is a scientist." Raph replied and that's when I forgot about LH. "Yeah, but he's a psychologist. He studies rats running through mazes. No offense." April said to sensei who smiled genuinely. "I like a good maze." he replied. "And my mom?" I finally said and they all turned to me. "Your mom?" Raph asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded. "Yeah, I saw a vision earlier with my mother being kidnapped by the Kraang. And they did something on her. And that might explains the whole green eye-thingy." I replied and Blue placed a hand on my leg. "Why didn't you tell us in first place?" he asked and I looked him into his eyes. "I didn't know what it was exactly but when we learned about the Kraang plot, I realized that they did something to my mother." I replied softly. "So...why they were after them in first place?" Raph asked and we all shared a look.

"I don't think they were."

I turned and faced Donnie who was gesturing us to follow him in his lab. I stood up and walked inside. We all gathered his laptop and D started to type something on the keyboard. "I used the process inside Metalhead to access this store rabble device." I glanced at Metalhead who was plugged with plenty cables. "A lot of the files are damaged, but I think I found what they're after for." Donnie continued typing and seconds later, he pressed the enter key.

Many photos of me and April popped up, leaving me breathless. "They're after _me?!"_ both I and Apes exclaimed in shock. No, no, no! This _couldn't be real!_ Shredder, an army of vampires and now the Kraang are hunting me down?!

 _ **NO!**_

I stepped back, my eyes bulging out of my sockets. My heart pounded against my chest, feeling as if it would jump out of my chest and run for the hills. My face paled ten shades lighter, and I began to hyperventilate. My head was spinning and going into all kinds of direction. So many memories and the new information I'd just learned were swimming in my mind and it was too much to the point where I started to become dizzy. The world spun around me and I couldn't stand on my feet anymore. I fell in Blue's strong arms, hearing the others yelling my name from a distance.

Then, my whole world went black.


	18. The Cockroach Terminator

**Oh, hey! I'm back! I know, updates are slower than ever but please, don't judge me. I had to take those shitty final exams at school and, as you can guess, I had to study and there was no free time for me to publish or write something. I'm sorry guys for that but you have to remember that I'm still a student and I can't dedicate all my free time in writing new chapters for my stories. Anyway, it's review time!**

 **From BPP and Div :** _BPP: As always, efficient chapter and I like that you added a nice flashback scene. I love those personally because I feel like they give you an insight on how to feel about the character._

 _DivaGlam: It was okay. The flashbacks of her mom was pretty cool. I can see Jessica Chastain playing as Rowan's mom. Very interested in reading the next chapter._

 **To say the truth, I loved this chapter so much, not only because the episode was so emotional but, the way I thought of writing it made me to adore it. Flashbacks are something that I truly want to write in this story more often. I just want for readers to know some small and important too, things about my character's past. I think that not only you but all the readers can familiarise themselves with Rowan.**

 **Thanks Div! Well, it's not a bad idea of adding Jessica Chastain as Rowan's mother. She's cool and also, she has red hair. Anyway, I know you are interested in reading the next chapter so here it is!**

 **From You-Know-Who:** _Wingardium leviosa!_

 **Uh... Well, that's not a Harry Potter fic but, you just gave me an idea... And I think y'all gonna like it!**

 **From Alice:** _Our little drama queen did it again... I can't wait to see what happens next since Rowan and April know that the Kraangs are after them...! Love yoooouuuu!_

 **I guess that Rowan's a bit drama queen but I'm the worst of the worst! I really know that you can't wait to read the next chapter so, here it is for you! Plus, I love you too!**

 **From Guest:** _Oh my god what happened. Poor rowen her parents and little brother died and find out her mother was...wow did not expect that. Love it keep it up_

 **Thanks a lot! Something that I should mention is that my character's name is _Rowan_ and not _rowen_. Okay?**

 **From Ruby:** _Hey, I'm new to this site and this is the first fanfiction story in reading ever. This looks good. And I really like your oc. Rowan is my aunts name and she's one of my favorites. I was wondering since I'm new to this website if you could recommend like really good stories to me. Like do you any authors that are really good with writing and have good stories?_

 **Well, at first I want to thank you for liking so much my story and second, there are many other profiles who write stories similar to mine but, I'll recomend you BabyPinkPuppy. She's my best friend here and one of the best profiles on this site. The way she writes her chapters, along with her friend DivaGlam or Div is _awesome!_ If BPP is reading, you know that I'm honest with you and I'm saying the truth. So, Ruby, I'm highly recomend her. If you want to search for any other good profile, check out on my profile on my favorite profiles.**

 **From Lola:** _I've been reading stories from BabyPink, Angelxoxo8, and you and I must say...these Ocs are amazing. My favorites are Jewel and Rowan because they're very different from some original characters like Amy Smith. I don't know what to make of Rowan right now but I feel like Jewel's a very different type of character. She's not exactly sweet and she's very mean and someone I would call a bitch. Yet I can't help but love her and ship her and Leo together even though they are totally WRONG for each other. And Rowan seems like her too in a weird way because she's so nice but she's not sweet and innocent and she seems cocky most of the time. It makes me think this ocs are totally shrewd and people you just don't like but you can't help but love them and that they are the best characters cuz they are not like the sweet girl who's innocent and strong. They're better._

 **Thanks Lola! And yeah, I totally agree with you in every way. You see, I'm trying to give a different view for the series in this certain story because, the original series actually have some deeper messages that watchers ain't see them clearly. I don't know why they don't and I'm not gonna analyze that right now just because it's not important. I know that you can't make a specific option for Rowan now but I'm giving you a hint; Think she's Jewel but in a minor level and a bit more sensitive. I hate those Oc's who are sweet and innocent and every shit that makes them weak. The story doesn't seem so nice for my taste and if you want to know, I never liked Angel's stories. Amy seems so... _girly_. A type that I hate so much and avoid. **

**From Guest:** _Cool story update the next chapter soon please_

 **Thanks! Wow, I think that saying thank you to everybody who reviews my chapters will be a use to me. Anyway, here it is! The new chapter!**

* * *

 _Leo entered his dark bedroom with a sad expression and he turned the only light on. His sapphire eyes looked sadly over his bed, where the girl of his dreams was lying, or maybe, sleeping peacefully. He took a minute to soak in the dim light that poured over her. She was beautiful even if she just had her icy blue eyes closed. No doubt that he was truly in love with her. Strong and sensitive. Rowan was like a red rose that was so beautiful and kind but when a danger appears, it immediately shows its thorns and attacks._

 _Leo's mind ran back to last night's events, where they all learned why the Kraang are invading New York and the whole planet Earth. But they also hunted down two important pieces to complete their plan: Rowan and April. His heart remembered the way it broke when he saw his beloved girlfriend collapsing into his strong arms. The way his shocked face morphed into a worried one. His feelings surrounding him like a group of people does and how those became two specific. Anger and Concern. And in fact, he understood in what place Rowan was. Shredder was hunting her for reasons that he didn't even know why, an army of bloodsucking vampires were chasing after her because of her powers, and now...The Kraang._ _But, the only thing that he didn't understand was the main reason those mindless robots wanted both girls for. How were they so special anyway? Okay, Rowan had ghost powers and her vampire side provided her more power than any normal human could have._

 _But...April?_

 _Why? The redhead was a normal teenager who just happened to meet the turtles during a fight and helping her find her kidnapped father. April had nothing special. Leo immediately thought that the Kraang are chasing her for the fact that she knows so many things about them. Yes, that might be a possible explanation._

 _His ears caught a sigh of Rowan's and he focused on her. Leo knelt down and shoved away some red and blue locks from her calm face. A ghostly and relaxed smile appeared on her pink lips and she turned her body to him. The leader smiled and kept petting Rowan's head until, he decided to sleep._

 _He gave a goodnight kiss to her soft lips and walked out of his room, clutching a blanket and a pilow_. _Glancing for the last time at his girlfriend, the door closed softly behind him._

 _"Goodnight, my love."_

* * *

 _ **Rowan's POV**_

The next morning, after learning about the _terrific_ news, I found myself sleeping in Blue's room. And he wasn't inside, to my disappointment. I raised an eyebrow and sat up on the bed with a yawn. Then, I found that I was still wearing my clothes and dry sweat filled my nose. Swinging off my legs and standing up on my feet, I turned on the only light of the room and blinked several times as the white light unannounced poured into the room and hit my eyes with a sharp ferocity. My gaze fell on a wall on my right, where an outfit, my red boots and a note were lying on the floor. Again, I arched one eyebrow and walked up there. I took the note and read it.

 _Good morning beautiful! Hope that you_ _liked the small present of mine. I know that I'm not the best in choosing clothes since I don't have to wear any…but, I guess that I made it for first time. Take your time to bathe yourself and dress. Oh, and a big breakfast is waiting for you to come and eat it_ _all at once!_

A wide and brilliant smile stretched across my face and a loud giggle replaced it a second later. Blue knows how to make me smile everyday! I snatched the clothes and threw them on the bed with just a single movement of my hand. My smile grew even brighter when I saw that Blue actually _had_ made a good choice for my outfit. Black leggings, grey spaghetti strapped t-shirt and a pair of white socks. I left the note on the bed and I took the clothes with me to the bathroom. The shower was relaxing for my aching muscles which were strained with tension as I finally calmed down. Well, my body calmed down but not my inner self. It's not like I was anxious or anything else. It was just weird. First, I learned that I belong into the rare kind of bloodsucking creatures of the night and the _bad_ kind is hunting me down for a special ability that I just discovered. Then, my mother had been kidnapped by alien robots at a young age and now, they want _me_ to complete a plan! A plan that it'll destroy our world and kill us all.

I stepped out from the shower, curling a lush white towel around my body, while my damp, long hair fell down my back, wetting my back and towel. I stepped to the mirror and brushed my teeth, mind reeling from last night's events. My dazzling, the way my heart raced into my chest and the shock hardening on my face, eyes widened to saucers. All of this was inside my head, playing like a record on repeat. And I was sure that it would take some time to get used to this, because these things ain't happening everyday. I spat out the toothpaste from my mouth and filled my palms with cold water which got in my mouth. Swishing it around my teeth and tongue, I fully cleared my mouth and spat it out. I turned the faucet off and gazed at my reflection on the small mirror. Icy eyes were looking me back with a kinda sleepy look as my lips were set into a thin line. My skin was glowing under the white light and some dried blue locks fell on both sides of my face, softly kissing my milky flesh. I felt like this girl wasn't me.

She was someone else

A young girl who seemed innocent and silly to other people who didn't know her and she was an angel in their eyes. Beautiful, smart and a total contrast between them. For some weird reason, I let myself believe the false truth. I had nothing compared to this rebellious and strong type of myself I thought I had. And right then, right that moment, a question came up to my mind and stuck there, like gum under a desk.

 _Who am I really?_

I really didn't know who I was and why all these weird, supernatural things happened to me. I felt like my soul belonged to someone else. Someone who was born unlucky and will die unlucky. It's...ugh, I don't know how to describe this. I can't find the words to say it straight. It's confusing.

With downcast eyes and a heavy sigh, I moved away from the mirror. Whoever I was, I wish I'd done something good for this world. And I wished to find my real me in the near future.

I dressed up, glancing sometimes at my body. After wearing my red boots, my hand ran lingered on my right shoulder, where my scar was. It didn't hurt like it did five years ago, but that didn't mean that this was a happy thought, compared to what or _who_ did this on my body. Glancing the last time at the mirror, I got out of the bathroom, my hair falling on my back and wetting it. The living room was silent since no one was sitting in but Mikey's hungry yells to Blue from the kitchen could be heard even from this room. Smirking, I walked up there, putting aside the big curtain. "Yeah boi! Ramen!" Mikey exclaimed happily by the time Blue gave him a bowl full of ramen. My beloved boyfriend's eyes looked over my side and a bright smile appeared on his lips, white teeth shinning under the light.

He let aside his bowl and ran up to me, wrapping me into a bear hug. I laughed at that and Blue let go of me, kissing my lips passionately. I heard Mikey cooing behind us and Raph gagging in disgust. Blue pulled away from my lips and led me to the table where a plate full of pancakes, eggs with bacon and some fruits on a bowl were awaiting for me. I tilted my head back and laughed when I realized that Blue made _a big_ breakfast for me. I felt his hands hugging by my shoulders and I turned my head to look at him. "I love you." I whispered and sat on the chair, eating my big breakfast. Blue pecked my wet head and sat next to me, whispering in my ear the phrase "I love you too, Rowny." And we ate in silence

I could sense Blue side-eye me with a worried look but I decided to ignore it since it was something that he would do either way. Furthermore, my mind was still coming up with more questions about my plenty problems. Karai, Kraang, my hidden past, everything were twisting in my thoughts like a CD spinning inside a player. Funny thing was I couldn't put them in a row since all of these were happening at the same time, same time period. And there wasn't any solution to—

 _ **"AAAAAHHHH!"**_

Blinking, I shoved away every hurtful thought and looked over to the source of the girly scream that cut the air like knife through soft butter.

Raph.

He had his Sais out, their sharp ends pointed over a tiny cockroach, which...a camera strapped to its head? Raph's skin was a pale green and his green eyes had been widened to saucers. Oh, yeah, now I remember. Raph was afraid of roaches ever since he was little. Every time he saw a roach in the sewers, his girly and funny scream spread all over, like a physic wave or the violent waves of the ocean. He always climbed on Splinter's robe, praying for him to save him from the _freak_ like he called it.

 _"Roach! Roach!"_ his hysterical screams pierced my ears, a coy smirk curving my lips. Still yelling like a madman, Raph dashed around the table, trying to smash this little, innocent roach. I saw it run towards Donnie who covered it with his hands and raised it above his head, shooting Raph a glare. "Stop! Stop, you'll smash him!" he pleaded, stepping back a bit.

 _The roach is a boy? How the hell does D know that?_

"That's the _**point!"**_

Raph tried to reach Donnie's hand but our brother pushed him away, still glaring at him. "You can't smash this roach, okay? He's special. _Really_ _speciaaaaal..."_ he said and Blue sighed heavily next to me. "Okay, I'm going to regret this..." he whispered to me, and I rolled my eyes to the heavens. "...but _why_ is he special, Donnie?" he continued. Donnie smiled in satisfaction and raised his hand higher with the roach on it, standing on his feet. "Because I outfitted him with a remote-controlled helmet!" he crowed and again, I rolled my eyes. "That explains why _you're_ special." I shoot sarcastically with a cold and amused smirk.

"We can send him into TCRI and spy on the Kraang!" Donnie explained and placed his laptop on the table, opening it. "The camera allows us to see what the cockroach sees." he said and typed something fast on the keyboard. A video started to play, showing all of us, except Don, eating our breakfast. When the roach reached Raph, and his hysterical screams heard, the video paused and D turned to our side. "That is awesome! Big, tough Raph is afraid of cockroaches!" Mikey laughed, making Raph to growl. "Mikey stop. You know that Raph has katsaridaphobia plus, that doesn't mean _you_ are not afraid of something." I retorted to Mikey who's smile vanished in a flash from his face. An angry look imprinted on his face and gestured Donnie's laptop. "Oh, really? Let's go to the video." he said and started to play the video all over. Again, he paused it the moment Raph screamed and Mikes gave me a glare. "Who's the one with the phobia now?" he asked before turning to Donnie. "Donnie can I get this on a t-shirt?" he continued to antagonize and Raph growled again. I rolled my eyes to heavens and made a slight frown by the time Raph threw our baby bro on the cuisine. "Boys." I muttered and Blue chuckled next to me. "We're going to spy on the Kraang with a cockroach!" Donnie barked happily causing me to slap my forehead in disbelief.

 _And then you say that they're my adoptive brothers._

* * *

 _"Come on. Roach number one. Make papa proud."_

Looks like we made Donnie's desire true and we sent his roach inside the Kraang's lab. The turtles had gathered Donnie's station, watching the spy roach doing its job without being noticed by those stupid robots. I didn't cared for that too much, so I sat on my station, hands crossed thinking all over again my problems. And there again, not even a possible solution came up. That was strange for me since I'm intelligent and I can easily solve a problem. Why not these, simple ones?

Top of all was me. My real self which I _couldn't_ find it despite all the efforts I put on. Ugh, sucks being a teenager sometimes. I couldn't feel like the girl _I_ imagined I am, I couldn't even feel that this soul in this body was me. It was so confusing. All the books I've read about being a teenager said the same fucking thing;

 _At this stage of life, the young ones are learning step by step who they are and what their place in a community of people is. Teenagers are learning how to defend themselves against something bad, they learn to be social and singularize the good and bad persons._

How this can help _me?_ It's useless! People don't really know what being a teen means, that's for sure. I closed my eyes and laid my back on the seat. Right that moment, I needed my parents. I wanted their help, their advice and their comforting hug. I knew that my parents were _dead_ and that I would never see them again but I needed them more than ever. I wanted to see their faces for one last time, like Ariana Grande's song says. I felt so alone and lost into my own self, struggling to find the holy light and, finally, get rid of every obstacle. But how? Where's that light of success? Where's it hidding?

 _"Whoa, whoa. They are going to pour a hole into Earth?"_

I turned back to reality and turned my body to the turtles who seemed worried about something I didn't heard. "I'm guessing that's bad." Blue pointed out and that made Donnie to roll his reddish brown eyes skywards. "Unless you think the city needs a giant lava fountain." he retorted sarcastically and I raised a curious eyebrow. I stood up and walked up to their side, standing between Raph and Blue. "Yep, that's bad." my boyfriend droned and that made me even more curious. "What's going on?" I whispered at Blue who smiled gently and placed a hand around my shoulders. "The Kraang are planning to drill a hole inside the city with a laser drill." he explained in a whisper and pulled me closer on him. "You're okay?" my boyfriend asked and I looked him right into his sapphire eyes. "Better not talking about that now, okay?" I asked and Blue nodded, giving me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Goodbye harsh winters." Raph said and I rolled my eyes. "Lava surfing rules!" Mikey beamed happily, raising a fist in the air. "It definitely doesn't, Mikey. We have to stop this!" Blue ordered and his hand tightened around my shoulders. I sensed that Blue felt angry with whatever happened last night and that made me to realize that my boyfriend might wanted to take some revenge from those robotic freaks. Something that _I_ promised to my dead mother. I tightened my jaw and narrowed my eyes on the screen opposite me. "Sure we will." I whispered with a threatening tone.

 _"To execute the plan, Kraang needs to possess that which is known as the diamond lens to make work the drilling of the laser drill."_

Diamond lens? Is that all? Ugh, stupid for someone who doesn't even know science but clever for the brains. "What does that mean?" Raph asked next to me, causing me and Blue to roll our eyes at the same time. "They need a diamond lens to make their laser drill work. Now **_shh!"_** Donnie hissed, annoyed and turned back on hearing the plan.

 _"Kraang is already on the way to that which is called the laboratory that is having the lens that is needed by Kraang."_

Oh, great. One of the most classical moves of every villain: steal something they need aka _WANT._ And in that case, they were diamonds, stupid diamonds which were useful for a plan that will burn the world and us with lava. Nice. "What?" Raph asked, and I glared at him with a force hotter than lava. "Are you fucking _deaf,_ Raph?! One of them is going to a lab to get it!" I yelled angrily and Raph turned to me with a glare. "Answer to that too miss brain proof; which lab?" he asked angrily and we shared a death glare. "Maybe, if we listen, _they'll tell us!"_ Donnie barked, raising both hands in the air and our signal had been lost. Crossing my arms, I gave another death glare to Raph and I could feel my rage raising up to its high levels. "Well done _Meathead!_ You lost the _fucking_ signal! You dumbass!" I spat while Raph clenched his fists. "If you hadn't—"

"Uh-oh. I think I found the diamond lab. Now, it's a bit blurry but maybe we can follow it to the laboratory." Donnie interrupted our brawl, showing a diagram of the laser drill on his screen. "We don't have much time till the Kraang drill fires. Let's go!" Blue ordered and I walked away, pushing Raph on his station. I sat on my seat, my rage ready to explode and hit the gas, driving away from that warehouse.

Meters away, something big hit the front of the Shell-Raiser, causing me to stop driving. "What the hell happened?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's a really bad sound." Donnie replied and I rolled my eyes to heavens. "You _don't_ say Donatello." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. "It sounded more like a _ba-dump."_ Mikey said and there again, my eyes rolled skywards. Yeah, you were right to the point bro. "Well, I heard a _flap."_ Raph replied and I pouted. You really want to imagine what was strange sound, right?

 _"Flap?"_

Raph slapped Donnie and Mikey on their faces, a smile of satisfaction had been stuck on his ugly face. "Flap." he said while his younger brothers shot him with a glare full of hate. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Now stop slapping people and get out of the Raiser." I retorted with a huge, disapproving frown while the others walked out. Shooting Raph a warning look, I got out from the Raiser, looking of what was the thing that hit us. It was a big bug, covered with green, _disgusting_ goop. "Yikes." I muttered, covering my nose as a grossly smell filled my nostrils. It smelled like an expired food and it made my stomach to turn over hard, ready to puke. "What is that?" Blue asked disgusted. "Ugh. Smells like a butt sandwich." Mikey replied gagging and I gave him a confused look. "A _butt sandwich?_ How the hell did you thought that?" I asked in disbelief and my brother shrugged one shoulder. "It smells like that sis." he replied like this was obvious. "Oh, Oh dear. Would you look at that. Hideous and beautiful." Donnie exclaimed impressed and I rolled my eyes skywards.

 _It's hideous, Don. Not beautiful!_

"So, what is it, Donnie?" Blue asked as Don stood up, turning his body on our side. "It's my spy roach." he simply replied, making all of us to stare at him. That awful and smelly thing was his roach? What? How did it became so big? Oh, yeah. It maybe fell on a mutagen canister, and that might caused us to the lost signal. "Your what? Your _**WHAT?!**_ " Raph shrieked in shock and fear and I turned to his side. His eyes were _again_ widened to size of diner plates and his skin was _again_ pale green. Shaking my head, a thought had been stuck in my mind;

 _No, not again_

"He must have been exposed to some mutagen. You see how the nab helmet merged with his exoskeleton? We have never seen organic and inorganic matter fused in-in-in such an amaz—"

"That's great, Donnie! We can discuss this some more when we're driving away at a _thousand_ miles per _hour!"_ Raph interrupted, standing on the door of the Shellraiser, shaking like a fish coming out from water. Mikey smiled and placed his hands on his hips, eyes shining with joy. "Come on, you big baby! What are you worried about? We creamed it with our van! It's not like it's going to get up and come after us." he replied but I saw the big and disgusting roach standing behind him. "Uh... I'm not sure bro." I said, sheathing my claws. Mikey turned around, his smile disappeared from his face and replaced by a huge pout. "Or maybe it would..." he deadpanned while I rolled my eyes to heavens.

The roach ran up to Raph for a weird reason and we attacked. But, as bigger and powerful, the roach beat up Mikey and Donnie with ease, leaving me and Blue behind. My boyfriend attacked but ended up beaten and threw on a wall. Rolling away from the mutant, I grabbed my gun from its sheath and clicked off the safety. Then I raised up to the roach and shot his right arm. He snapped his head at me, his big red eye looking me menacingly. Losing no time, I raised again my gun to him, ready to give him a deadly headshot only if he hadn't punched me away. Growling like a mad animal, I flipped myself up, holding the .22 gun tight. Mikey, Donnie and Blue tried again to attack the roach without any success. "This thing's tough." Mikey commented, avoiding a punch of the roach. "Naturally, cockroaches are among the most resilient life forms on the planet." Donnie explained making me to frown deeply. "And the grossest. Don't forget that D." I retorted as the roach threw Mikes in a trash can. "Sensitive roach." I heard him saying and I rolled my eyes to heavens. I back flipped away and threw some ice daggers on the roach which, as a matter of fact, he avoided. He ran up to me but Blue blocked his blow with his katanas. Groaning, he pushed it away and turned to me with a weak smile.

"Thanks."

The smile replaced by a frown as Blue's eyes looked around, searching wildly for something. Eyes looking back to me, he raised an eyebrow, asking, "Where's Raph?" I raised too an eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders, showing that I had no idea. Well, after letting some seconds to pass, our question answered with this phrase;

 _"Eat hot manhole cover!"_

I turned my whole body behind me and found Raph on the manhole cover canon, eyes narrowed to slits and teeth clenched, his throat bubbling a growl. He started to shot covers at the roach which avoided them all, except a headshot. He fell down, maybe unconscious while Raph kept firing covers with anger. "Hey! Hey! Stop! He's tight!" I yelled, waving both of my hands at my brother. Raph stopped and panted a bit. "Okay, okay..." his heavy breaths came up to my ears and before I could even sigh in relief, Raph fired one last cover on the roach's nuts making me to blink slowly. He just did that? Well, that was a surprise. Raph jumped down and gave a confident, yet frightened look at the roach as we all gathered him.

"What do we do with it?" Donnie asked, looking too the roach. "Forget the roach! We've got to stop the Kraang before they destroy the Earth!" Blue ordered and I nodded. "Leo's right. We've got to go." Raph replied still having that frightened look. A grin appeared on my lips and I crossed my arms over my chest, looking rather teasingly Raph. "I don't think you agree with Blue. You just want to get away from that thing. Am I right _Raphie?"_ I teased, replacing the grin into a teasing smirk. Raph shot me with a glare, hands gesturing to the roach's side. "Is that so wrong?" he demanded and we both looked at the roach which was... _gone?_ I looked back at Raph who had his electric green eyes widened to saucers and skin paler than I ever saw before. "Oh no! It's gone!" he exclaimed in shock. Blue pushed us to the Shellraiser, barking us to move. I turned to him and rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm going. Jesus." I retorted and Blue kept pushing me in the Raiser.

"Just get in and drive Rowny."

* * *

Finally, after all these things, we managed to reach the lab where the Kraang were stealing the diamond lens. I gotta say it again, I _hate_ Kraang. "There's the van!" Donnie exclaimed, and I looked on the screen in front of me, where a white van stood on the road. "They must have picked up the lens." Blue realized and I made a fake gasp. "Oh, you _don't_ say!" I said and _my Blue_ rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I do say Rowny." he replied, peeking my nose.

"Ram that sucker!"

Nodding to Raph's order, I increased the speed of the Shellraiser before I made a sharp turn, hitting the Kraang's van. I stopped driving and followed the turtles who came out from the top of the Raiser, landing in front of it. The robots stopped whatever they did and looked at us confused. "Halt, Kraang!" Blue ordered, pointing his katana on them. I twirled my tanto on my right hand and took my serious face expression. "The halting of Kraang is not a thing that the ones who are turtles and _Sexy Baby_ will be doing to Kraang." one of them said and I growled silently with the mention of my stupid nickname. "I have a _name!_ I'm Rowan! _Rowan!_ Not _Sexy Baby!"_ I exploded angrily and I heard Mikey snickering behind me. "Wrong. The halting of Kraang is exactly the thing that the ones who are—just _halt!"_ Blue snapped, annoyed and we all grinned at that. Sometimes, my boyfriend was stupid _and_ adorable at the same time, making me to melt like a candle!

"Which do we save first? The world or the English language?" Donnie questioned and I rolled my eyes skywards and looked at him with a look of surrender. "Whatever you think it's important Don." I replied. The Spy Roach appeared on the van, immediately attacking the Kraang and beating them up without much effort. "I've got the lens. Mikey and Donnie, you take the roach. Raph, Rowny you are coming with me." Blue ordered, turning to me and Raph who was...gone once again.

 _I hate that._

"Raph? Raph!" Blue called but he was nowhere in sight, meaning he was hiding somewhere. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Blue's wrist and led him towards the Kraang and the lens, where we started to fight them, as usual. Most of them, fired us with their laser guns, giving me the idea to make an ectoplasmic shield in front of us, so that Blue could find that coward called Raphael. "Raph, where are you? Are you hearing me?! Raph?!" Blue yelled on the top of his lungs but there was no response. I turned my head to Blue still holding the shield alive and gave him a look. Then, I sighed heavily and yelled, " _Raph!_ Come out you little coward or I'll kick your ass hard _and_ you'll earn a fucking bullet on your head! _Come out now!"_ Blue looked me strangely and I rolled my eyes to heavens, turning my head forward.

 _"Why did it have to be a Cockroach?!"_

My shield broke and I found myself flying back and landing on Blue's hands. Raph ran up to us by the time the Kraang escaped with the diamond lens. "Great." I muttered as Blue helped me up. I gave a glare at Raph who had his head lowered, eyes staring the concrete ground. "Where's the diamond?" Donnie asked behind me and my eyes narrowed into venomous slits. "Why don't you ask _Raph_ here, since _he_ lost it?" I replied in question and Raph raised his head, shooting me with a surprised look. "Where were you?" Blue demanded and tapped a foot on the ground with anger. "I-I was busy." he replied making me to scoff and fold my arms on my chest. "Yeah, nice try but that ain't convincing." I retorted and Blue shot me with a glare. "Busy cowering in terror." he then said and our brother titled his head downwards.

"We have got to find the drill before the Kraang cracks open Manhattan like an egg!" Donnie exclaimed, showing his T-Phone which had the diagram of the laser drill. Blue gave a disappointed look at Raph who had still his head titled. I rolled my eyes and walked away, getting inside the Raiser. I had more important things to do. I couldn't care about Raph and his stupid phobia, since it was pointless to think or even do an effort to help. Seconds later, Blue entered the Raiser with Raph following him suit. My boyfriend sat on his seat next to me, rather annoyed and crossed his arms on his chest. "Okay. Here's a map of known Kraang facilities, and here's the map of the fault lines in New York City. Now, if the Kraang are going to drill into the Earth's crust, this is where they do it." Donnie said from his station as another screen on my right lightened up, showing me and Blue a map full of dots. Seeing that, my face made a pout and my lips set into a thin line.

 _So nice._

"All right, guys. We've got a little more time left before the Kraang start drilling." Blue ordered before something big hit _again_ the back of the ShellRaiser. "Ugh, how many times a day should I fix the Shellraiser?" I asked annoyed and Blue looked me with a raised eyebrow. But then, he shook his head, asking what the hell was that sound. Right then, my jingling rang in my head like a lot of bells ring in an apparent at the same time, causing me to have a bad headache. "I'm guessing that's not good." I muttered under my breath, frowning in pain.

"I don't see anything outside…Uh-oh... he's back!"

 _ **WHAT?!**_ How did he found us?! "Are you fucking _kidding_ Brainiac?!" I shrieked at Donnie and I felt my jingling growing stronger inside my poor head. " _ **WHAT?!**_ Where?! Where the heck could it be?!" Raph shrieked behind me and the roach hit the back of the Shellraiser once again. My headache deepened and frowning in pain again, I placed a hand on my ached forehead. I felt Blue's eyes looking me with worry and one of his three fingered hands wrapped around my shoulders. "What's wrong Rowny?" he asked, concern filled his tone and I just rested on his shell, eyes closed painfully. "I have a bad headache. I'll be okay soon, don't worry that much." I reassured him, earning a nod of his. The Shellraiser stopped moving and my headache grew stronger than ever. "He cut the drive shaft?" Donnie exclaimed in shock and I felt Blue moving a bit. "How does he keep finding us?" he then asked Donnie and that was when I opened my eyes again. I looked up to my boyfriend who had now his eyes on me, a gently smile was brightening up his beautiful features.

"Well, he could be using the homing signal I set up so Spy Roach could find his way back to the van." Donnie replied and my eyes widened to size of diner plates. Shocked, we all looked at our genius brother who had a sheepishly smile on his lips. "There's a homing signal?!" Raph asked in disbelief and I hissed in pain as my jingling rang ever louder in my ears and head, growing more and more strong the headache.

And I knew that this meant no good.

"Dude, even _I_ would have turned that off!" Mikey said shaking his head and Don shot him with a glare. "Excuse me, _Mikey._ I've been a little distracted." Donnie retorted making me to roll my eyes. "Boys. Always being distracted by something." I muttered and Blue's chuckle came up to my ears. I hissed again as another hit of my headache appeared and my head rested again on Blue's shell and his hands placed on my back. "Maybe I can use the signal to tap into his camera to see what he's seeing." Donnie's voice heard and I narrowed my eyes. "Do that thing quick!" I retorted before another hiss escaped my lips and my eyes closed in pain.

"None of this makes sense."

 _"Why_ is he so mad at us?"

 _"Aaand_ got it!"

Opening my eyes again, I stood up with Blue standing behind me and I walked to Donnie's station. On the screen in front of him there was the video the Spy Roach filmed in the morning. Donnie pressed the enter button on his keyboard, playing the video the moment the roach reached Raph and when he tried to smash him with his Sais. When Donnie paused it, we all looked at _Hothead_ with anger and he returned us a look full of regret. "Aw, crud." he muttered. "I don't think he's mad at us. I think he's mad at _you."_ Don said to Raph who looked him in shock, eyes widened to saucers and skin going pale green. "Wow, that stinks for someone who's afraid of roaches." Mikey commented and I rolled my eyes to heavens, feeling the headache hitting my head harder. "I already got it, thanks. So, are there any more surprises?" Raph asked in general by the time a saw appeared under him. He stepped back in fear, a girly scream raising on the top of his lungs. "He has a _saw?!_ The cockroach has a saw!" he screamed in terror while I cut that saw with my claws.

"Not anymore."

"Donnie, you've got to fix the Shell-Raiser fast! Like yesterday fast!" Blue ordered to Brainiac who nodded firmly and started to fix the problem our van had. "The rest of us will keep the roach busy!" Blue ordered to the rest of us and I heard Raph gulping in fear.

 _" **We** will?!"_

* * *

 _"Ow! Hey!"_

Raph shot a death glare to Mikey and kicked for one more time his shell, making our baby brother to yell in pain. "So much for learning your lesson..." Mikey complained and I rolled my eyes to heavens. "Nice job Raph." Blue praised Raph who gave him a look showing his confusion and question. "What are you talking about? Where's the bug?" he asked, his voice tone filled with fear. Rolling my eyes again, I gestured a concrete covered roach, standing still without even taking a single breath. Raph's scared expression replaced into a happy and relieved one as he walked to the roach with confidence. " _Ha!_ Stuck, huh? Not so tough now, are you _roachie?"_ he mocked touching the roach's shell which became smithereens at once. "You're just a hollow shell." he droned, eyes widened again to saucers. Blue crossed his arms and Mikey just stared the destroyed shell. "He must have molted." my boyfriend pointed out and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know that?" I asked and he smirked coyly. " _Hello!_ I'm reading books, remember?" he retorted making me to roll my eyes. "Whatever." I simply replied and Blue scowled. "I really can't understand your character sometimes, Rowny." he said in defeat and that made my heart to ache a bit.

 _Neither do I._

 _"They molt?!"_

Blue nodded with a slight frown. "Yeah, roaches shed their skins when they get bigger." he replied aaand... the jingling was back, ringing in my head louder than ever. Turning around, I widened my eyes to size of diner plates as I perceived a much bigger and _uglier_ version if the Spy Roach, causing my stomach to turn over. I glanced the others who were too in shock, eyes staring the roach.

"Dude, you're not kidding."

Raph freaked out and stepped back so did we. "A cockroach. Why did it have to be a cockroach?!" he yelled frightened, body shaking in terror. "Because!" I retorted as the roach revealed his big and slimy wings, flying towards our side.

 _ **"RUN!"**_

I super sped to the Shellraiser and sat on my seat by the time the others got in. _"Start the engine! Start the engine!"_ Raph shrieked and I turned to Donnie. "Did you get this thing working?" I demanded as my genius brother showed again the drill diagram. "We've got bigger problems. We've got to stop that drill!" he barked and I started the engine of the Raiser, driving away faster than ever. "I had my chance and I couldn't face it. I just couldn't do it!" Raph said from his station and I frowned. We all had our chances to finish something and we didn't done it. But, there's always a second chance to improve it and demolish our problems. Like me. Now, I had a second chance to make my life normal again, with the guys by my side. And I had the second chance to prove that I wasn't afraid anymore.

"Look on the bright side. In just 15 minutes we could all melt in a fountain of lava!"

Groaning in annoyance, I slapped my head with one hand. "Mikey! There's no bright side! Why don't you get that brain to work?" I yelled angrily and Blue chuckled softly next to me. "The laser drill is just past the front gate. Kraangdroids everywhere. Hope you've got a good plan." Donnie said to Blue who glanced me. "Rowny's going to ram through the gate and we'll go from there." he ordered making me to wink at my boyfriend and smirked. "You got it hero." I replied. "Works for me!" Donnie said as an alarm set off. "Uh-oh. We've got company…again." D announced, voice tone filled with annoyance. "Give me a rest!" I exclaimed in anger and my hands tightened around the wheel. A hit heard from above the Shellraiser which shook a bit. "What was that? Where is it?" Raph asked frightened and then, Mikey's yells heard from a distance.

 _"He's got Mikey!"_

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

I pressed the pedal and the Raiser stopped moving, all of us bumping on something. Then, I turned back, my rage on and my fangs pocked out, scratching my bottom lip. Blood rushed in my mouth, sweet and tasty as my vision filled with red spots. "And you two done _nothing_ " I shrieked as both turtles looked me in shame. "We've got to do something! And Rowny keep driving." Blue ordered and I turned back to driving. "Your lips..." _my Blue_ noticed and I raised a hand, cutting his phrase. "I'm fine and it'll heal fast." I retorted.

"I'll stop it."

Raph walked to our side and specifically, to the stealth bike. "You don't have to do this just to prove you're not afraid." Blue said and I turned my head to Raph who's eyes were shinning with confidence. "I am afraid and that's why I have to do this." he replied, getting in the stealth bike. _At least he's brave._ I thought as a smile of pride raised up to my lips. He's a jerk but he's _my_ brother.

"I'm comin' Mikey! No six-foot tall cockroach is going to eat my brother!"

* * *

 _ **No One's POV**_

Smoke appeared downwards the Shellraiser as the stealth bike with Raph in it, drove at the opposed direction, trying to reach the flying Spy Roach and his baby brother. Mikey was screaming in fear, pleading for help, unaware of the fact his older brother was coming to save him.

 _I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid!_ Raph's thoughts commanded him as he tried to stay calm and fearless, like Leo does every time. But it was difficult since he wasn't Leo and he had to face his worst fear which turned into his worst ever version. And he couldn't hide his fear, neither he couldn't stop his heart racing inside his chest. He had to do it though. For Mikey. His family.

Mikey's hysterical scream sliced his thoughts in two and Raph shook his head. _Focus Raph. You gotta forget your fear._ he commanded and increased speed, stopping on the corner of an alley. His electric green eyes filled with bravery and his muscles tensed as the Spy Roach flew closer to him. "Hey! You, up there!" he heard his voice calling and the roach made a sharp turn to the turtle, letting an awful screech. Mikey's freckled features brightened up, eyes shinning with happiness and relief that his brother came to save him from that disgusting thing. Plus, he felt a little sick. Raph glanced at Mikey, sighing in relief when he realized he was alright. That moment, he felt much more confident than ever and he prepared himself to attack like a hungry lion does. Smirking coyly, Raph clenched a fist and bravely said;

"Looking for me?"

* * *

 _ **Rowan's POV**_

Hours later, we turned back to the lair, exhausted but happy that we accomplished to finish that mission once and for all. We were all in the living room, the turtles watching TV while I was lost in music and scrolling down on my T-Phone, watching some random posts on Instagram. People are posting everything on their stories. From a simple walk to a big party that they happened to participate. That's stupid. And then you say that we humans are the most intelligent kind in the whole universe. I wonder what the aliens, if they really exist, think of us. Oh, and I bet that they are smarter than us.

"What are you doing?"

Blue sat next to me, eyes looking with interest my T-Phone. I unplugged one of my earphones and turned off my phone, looking him right into his eyes. "Nothing that matters you." I simply replied and turned back to scrolling. Before I could even react, Blue grabbed my phone and my earphones, and waved it to me with a playful smile. "Hey! Give it back right now!" I demanded and Blue kept waving my phone. "Come and get it..." he sang making me angry. He started to walk away and I ran up to him, climbing on his shell, both hands trying to get my phone back. Mikey giggled, Raph scoffed and Donnie muttered something that I couldn't hear. "Give it back Blue! Don't you have your own to play?" I asked struggling to grab that small device. "No, I won't." he replied and I super sped in front of him, grabbing my T-Phone and running towards my room. Blue came in seconds later, lips smiled at me and muscled arms folded on his chest. "What do you want?" I demanded still being angry with what he did some minutes ago.

"Come on, I was just teasing you. I know that you like being teased a bit." he replied walking up to me. "Not in that way." I retorted, narrowing my eyes to him. Blue laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Rowny! You're so funny! Come on, let's forget that." he said and I looked him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked, guessing that he wanted to say something else. His hands flew to my cheeks and our lips were some inches away, almost ready to kiss each other. Blue's sapphire eyes pierced my own and a bad blush burned my cheeks, giving away my awkwardness and my small embarrassment. "Look, I know we've been doing a lot of things lately but, I really want to ask you to date me. If you want, of course." he said, leaving me speechless.

A date? With Leo? Hell yeah! It had been _centuries_ since our first date and I really wanted to spend some more time with my precious boyfriend. Squealing like a 5 year old girl, I kissed Blue passionately, wrapping my hands around his neck. When we pulled away, he laughed and pulled me into another hug asking, "So that's a _yes_ or a _hell yeah_ , as you always put it?" Squealing once again, I hugged back my boyfriend and closed my eyes in satisfaction. "Hell yeah!" I beamed, crowed, the biggest smile on my face, and we kissed again.

 _I love him._

 _A lot._


	19. Baxter's Gambit

**I'm back again and I apologize for that delay but, I'm attending to some summer courses 'till the end of July so… yeah. Anyway, what I want to tell you, or maybe, announce to you is this; There will be some extra chapters on this fic so to the sequels because some things just don't fit with the whole meaning of every episode of TMNT. Some scenes that I think they're not fit with the original chapters will be added later. But not all the times, just whenever I feel it's needed. I hope that all of you like my idea like you do now. Oh, last one, I'm gonna re-write some chapters from the very beginning until a certain one and I'll let you guess which one. I've made many errors on those chapters and since I have some time, I'll do it. Or maybe, manage to do it. Okay, now to the reviews.**

 **From The Queen of Water:** _Great Chapter_

 **Glad that you liked it!**

 **From Ruby:** _Me again. I followed your advice and I read some of BabyPinkPuppy work, and I must say; I ain't hating what I read. I didn't really like most of her drabbles or some of the chapters of her story Life with the Turtles: Louder than Sirens, but I read somewhere that she's editing those so I don't know. But I don't like her character Jewel at all. I'm not a huge fan of anti-heroes because to me, they sound just like villains. And I love this chapter. I don't like Rowan because she's kinda like Jewel, but I live for vampires. They're awesome and it's even better with ghosts. Leo sounds kinda OOC so I am not a huge fan of his relationship with Rowan. So...whatever._

 **Okay, I'm not gonna say something bad to you since this is your opinion and I can't do something to change it. Rowan's between heroism and anti-heroism and Jewel, well, you need to ask BabyPink for more. Anyway, since you don't like anti-heroes, I can suggest you another profile. Her name's Angelxoxo8** **, who, personally, I don't really like her work and her OC, Amy Smith. But she's into the hero side so, I guess you'll like it.**

 **From Alice:** _I actually found a cockroach in the bathroom a few minutes ago..._

 _Good job girl! I'm so happy that you keep on writing... And... get ready. We have a performance tomorrow!_

 ***Laughs* You _did_ found a roach in your bathroom?! Yikes. Thanks girl and of course I'll not give up writing, even if I'm having some summer courses to do. And, we _had_ a performance to do. Well, yeah, for those who don't know, on Thursday the 21st, we gave a dancing performance. Both me and Alice so as some of our friends. And... we did it well! **

**From Guest:** _I don't care if the ocs are heroes, anti-heroes, or bad guys playing good guys or good guys playing bad guys love this story I understan student and have lots going on I can wait til next chapter._

 **I'm glad that you like my story and, I don't mind for whatever you think about OCs and everything. I'm just happy that you like it.**

* * *

"Give me the mascara!"

"No! Take the goddamn eyeliner!"

"Rowan, I thought I told you to get your butt down on that chair and don't move a muscle, missy!"

Rolling my eyes beyond the heavens, I plopped down on the only chair set in the room, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked over at April and Tania scrambling around the room, a grumpy scowl curling my lips. And before anyone asks, yes, they already invited themselves over here to help me with my makeup and pick out my outfit for the Blue's and my date. Call me paranoid, but those two were even more anxious than me. And they weren't coming with us! And for _fuck's_ sake this date wasn't even my first! Especially with this certain turtle.

Tania's hands both grasped at my shoulders, forcing me in place on the chair. Not only was I ridiculously bored but irritation was leaking into my system with everything these two brats were doing. It'd be nicer if they just let choose my own outfit, since I could easily just wear a pair of jeans and a fancier top. No jewelry and makeup. Blue isn't like the guys Jewel's told me about, he doesn't care what I wear because he loves me for me, as cheesy as that sounds. I turned to Tania who was fishing for her makeup from a miniature purse and rolled my eyes again.

"This isn't necessary, y'know. I coulda done this all myself." I droned with a childish pout. April shot me a glare before turning back to my closet, her hands flying for tops, jeans, consisting mostly of black and blue, along with some t-shirts, tops, and a couple of sweaters. "I'm sure you could've." she scoffed sarcastically, and Tania snickered under her breath.

I merely rolled my eyes and huffed.

April whirled around and presented me two dresses; a strapless with sleeves reaching the wrists dress in a velvet red color, similar to my hair. The other one looked girlier than what I usually wear and reminded me of summer nights where girls go to a club with friends and dance the night away, no care in the world. It was white, strapless too but it had a golden belt tied on the waistline. It was truly beautiful but it wasn't something I would wear. Taking a glance of them, April turned her head to me, patience clear in her expression.

"Which do you prefer? Red..." she raised her left hand a bit higher with the red dress, wiggling it a little, "Or white?" Crossing my arms on my chest, I eyed the two dresses warily and flitted my skeptic gaze back to April. "Uh...red?" It sounded more of a question than an answer, and I shrugged my shoulders. I just wanted this...fashion hell to end anytime soon because none of this was my kind of idea for fun. I guess I'm more a tomboy, wear something simple that doesn't stuck out like a sore thumb because unlike some girls, I don't give a shit what others think. Plus boys don't always have proper manners.

Tania's fingers hooked under my chin, gentle as if I were her daughter and she was the mother, roughly scrubbing concealer all over my skin.

"White."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and crossed my arms, and that's when I caught of whiff of something hot heating into my scarlet red tresses. I realized that April was using the curling iron to curl my locks, something I considered as pointless. Tania was finished with allying the concealer and carefully traced liquid black eyeliner against my eyelids, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, eyes narrowed in concentration. Apes was thankfully done with my hair and she was heading back to my closet, fishing for a pair of shoes. "At least you a decent pair of shoes." she teased, a bit huffily from the closet.

"I don't care." I replied, annoyed as Tania started to pull out some lipstick. My thoughts about the date crossed my mind and I realized that I was a bit anxious about it. Okay, I was thrilled about the fact that this would be my traditional first date with my boyfriend after months piling after months, but...I don't know. I guess I was still anxious and, quite honestly, a little angry too. I was anxious because I thought I would mess something up, possibly everything. And I was angry about the fact that Blue decided, without asking for my say in the matter, to announce our date right after I agreed. That was something I didn't like at all. A tentative knock was heard, thunderous against the dark, and the three of us froze as all eyes were glued on the shut door, our breaths concealed and held as if our life depended on it.

 _"Rowny? Are you ready?"_

Both Tania and April gasped at the same time whilst I widened my eyes to the size of dinner plates. "Not yet, Blue!" I called, wincing slightly at how my voice cracked. Damn him. I could never mask my emotions when it came to him. Tania resumed to applying gunk all over me, her movements becoming more rushed now that we had a limit on time. April stood up and frantically compared shoes with my dress. _"Uh, okay, just don't make me wait for too long." Okay!"_ he called from the other side of the door, his retreating footsteps thudding in the hallway. Tania and April sighed in relief and both eyes were back on me. "It's your lucky day, miss." April said and both turned back to work. I scoffed in reply, a single thought sticking to my head like glue:

 _You're telling **me**_

After what felt like _centuries_ to me, the girls were finally done with my clothing and makeup, leaving me breathless as I stared at myself in the mirror.

My now-curly hair was falling on my shoulders like cascading waterfalls, reaching above the waistline and it was a way more different look than I was used to. My makeup looked less than basic though, aside from the eyeliner and mascara. Glimmering golden eyeshadow, vibrant red lipstick that made my lips look plump and fuller, along with a small amount of bright pink blush, accentuating the smooth of my jawline, my eyes popping in a more innocent way, and somehow I felt more beautiful than I did before. The dress, added with a pair of heels the same color, a golden heart-shaped necklace falling gracefully on my chest. A pair of tiny diamond earrings shone under the golden lightbulb in my bedroom. Tania and April stood the opposite of me, and looked at the result in awe and proud. Mostly proud. "Now that's what I call a 'pretty woman'." Tania complimented with a beaming smile, and I rolled my eyes skywards, but unable to keep the goofy smile spread across my face.

"Whatever." I simply replied before the door swung opened, pouring light into the room as Mikey was standing and looking at us with expectation. When the girls moved out of the way, his eyes locking with mine as they were no longer blocking him from me, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in awe. "Whoa...wait until Leo sees this!" he crowed as he practically bounded out of the room before I could even open my mouth to protest.

The girls turned to me and nodded to the hallway, and they didn't have to say anything as their eyes wordlessly motioned for me to step outside. Sighing in defeat, I walked out of my room, feeling strange in my dress and heels as they clicked through the floor, and the back of my neck burned for the oncoming teasing and cooing. I looked down to my shoes, and tried to be careful with my walk, reminding myself to thank both my deceased mother and Jewel. I lifted my head and saw Blue walking calmly up to me with Mikey chatting his ear off fiercely, and an irritated and exasperated frown on his face. When they both finally realized that I was in front of them, they halted in their tracks and Mikes steps back and leaves Blue with eyes wide as saucers, the surprise slacked jaw hanging open.

Heat creeped up to the tip of my ears, a blush blooming across my cheeks as the back of my neck burned with embarrassment. My stomach churned and I felt like I was about to hurl my breakfast from this morning if Blue didn't take his sapphire eyes off me. My nerves were high and loose, prickling my skin with nervous energy I hadn't felt since the day I told Blue I loved him.

The minutes became hours and the hours became years as nervousness was replaced with anger. With a forced clear of my throat, Blue jolted in surprise and blinked out of his shocked stupor, and smiled sheepishly, blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry." he apologizes, still eyeing my outfit, "It's just...you look so..." he stops himself, seemingly dumbstruck and at a loss for words. _"...beautiful."_ he breathed, his eyes jumping from my dress to my long, slim legs.

I made an amused sound, smiling at him slyly, but the irritation was still creeping up, "Okay, okay, I'm beautiful, tell me something I don't know but my patience only stands so long. Can we just go?" I finally snap, momentarily forgetting my current anxiety. He blinked once again and gestured for me to go first. "After you." he jested with a teasing grin, but I rolled my eyes skywards. "Let's get this over with," I muttered under my breath as I passed Blue as he stifled a laugh.

* * *

The Shellraiser was crossing at a normal speed the roads of New York as Blue and I were silent. He offered to drive and let me sit next to him and do absolutely nothing. I sighed and shifted comfortably in my seat, my mind replaying of the others' expression when they found out we were going out on a date. "Hey, what's wrong?" Blue asked, bringing me out of my thoughts, breaking the silence between us. My head turned to him and I stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Why did you have to tell everybody about this date?" I asked, folding my arms on my chest, and I couldn't keep the irritated whine in my voice. His eyes glanced to my side and then back to the screen in front of him, and I saw his muscles stiffen a bit. "I don't know. I guess I just thought it would be nice, since, y'know, none of them we've actually went on a real date." he replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

I threw my head back as I made a disgusted sound, "Ugh, should've known." I said sort of bothered but also pissed.

The subway car screeched to a halt and Blue twisted around, eyes narrowing on me. "What does that mean?" he challenged, "What, you changed your mind already? Wanna head back?" he asked, slightly angry. My eyes widened and my hands unfolded from my chest, hands flattening on my thighs when my eyes widened in realization. "Of course I didn't change my mind. I just wanted this date to be private, y'know? I don't like it when people stick their noses in our business, okay?" I replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't ever think that you're boring to me. I like dates. Just...I want some things to just be between you and me." I added and shot him a small, genuine smile. He returned the smile and placed a hand on my cheek. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just want this date to be perfect." he replied softly and gave a small, light kiss on my forehead. "Okay." my voice came out in a whisper and I felt stupid and relieved. A date. That I almost destroyed it. He turned turned back and the car snarled back to life as he returned to driving. I kept looking at him for some seconds before I turned my head to the empty wall beside me and stared at it blankly.

Sure, I like dating my boyfriend and I love doing all the things normal couples I've seen do but...it's annoying every time everyone else tries to be involved and don't mind their own business every time Blue and I have an argument or something. It's annoying. Plus, they remind me more of journalists Jewel complains about who're trying to write the next article that's supposed to be juicy and spicy for its readers. It's just gossip to me. Another reason to add on to the list of: **Why I Don't Want to be a Model Like My Best Friend.** Sure, the money's great, but it's embarrassing and uncomfortable. How the hell does Jewel deal with it? We argued a lot about the subject, but they ended with our traditional and classy 'fuck it' and then we talked about something else like guns or snipers. But, as a dancer myself, I always receive comments for my outfits in every performance and how I dance but not for how I behave to others. It's something that doesn't get on my nerves.

"Aren't you gonna ask me where we're going?"

The question caught me off guard and I bounced in my seat, startled by the inquiry. Once again, I turned my head to Blue, who was smirking playfully. "I wasn't going to, but since you asked so politely, I'm asking you: _Where are we going Blue?"_ I asked, my voice becoming high pitched and sarcastic as I spelled the last phrase. Blue laughed as he parked the Shellraiser in an alley. "Nice—" he whiped some unseen tears from his eyes and turned to me, his smile unbudgingly there, "—And we're dining at the finest noodle shop in all of New York." he rose off from the chair, offering me a hand. I slipped my hand into his, and peeled off from my seat, smiling at Blue with adoration in my eyes. "And here I thought we were going to eat at the Daniel." I tease back, he and I stepping out of the van, heading out to the small Japanese restaurant.

"Eh, couldn't think of somewhere else except Murakami's. Next time, I'll let you pick the place." he replied, shooting a genuine smile as his hand curled around the knob and he opened the door, golden light brightening the room. The characteristic bell of every shop or restaurant has, rang merrily above my head as I entered the small room, being careful with my heels as I tried not to slip or stumble. "Hello Murakami-chan!" Blue greeted and took a seat. The blind chief smiled brightly. "Leonardo-chan! Nice to hear from you again. I presume you have company." he replied knowingly and I blushed. "Apa sampeyan Murakami-chan?" I asked and took a seat next to Blue who touched my hand. "I am fine Rowan-san. What shall I bring you?" he asked. Blue and I shared a look.

"Pizza gyoza please."

Nodding in respect, he moved to his kitchen and started to prepare our meal. Blue was staring at his rapid movements with awe and something impressed and I couldn't help but keep my eyes glued on my boyfriend. His perfectly made face, his muscles, his sapphire blue eyes shining with joy and impress, the way his katanas are placed on his back...

"Earth to Rowny, earth to Rowny!"

I blinked and realized that my elbow was on the table, my palm cupping my chin as my head tilted, and that I had the goofiest smile on my face. "Where've you been?" Blue teased, a playful grin easing onto his face. My cheeks turned red and the back of my neck burned from embarrassment, slowly creeping onto my whole body. I couldn't look him in his eyes so, I preferred to look somewhere else just to calm myself down. His laugh broke the awkward silence between us and a hand cupped my cheek to turn to his. "You're so funny when you can't hide your emotions." he commented and I bit my bottom lip, the blush heating up more, like it was in the oven hot and ready. "C'mere you shy girl." he said and pulled me into one of his magical kisses, and my mind blanked out, forgetting all about the awkward tension and the heat in my body cooled down, like it was never there. I let a happy sigh leave me and kissed my boyfriend with more passion, hands softly rubbing his neck.

 _"Pizza gyoza!"_

Our lips parted and we jumped back from each other and eyed our meals. "Matur suwun." we thanked in Japanese and then started to eat our flavored food. "Well, what do you think?" Blue asked through a mouthful of his own food as I gulped down my bite and looked at him with a smile. "I love it. They're perfect!" I crowed and ate one more pie as my boyfriend gave me direst look known to man. "I was talking about our date." he droned and a smirk played across my lips. "I was talking about our date, too." I nabbed a gyoza from his plate with the most innocent grin I could think of. "You're weird." he said in defeat and turned back to his meal. "I know I am. But you love me anyways." I replied, pointing one of my sticks at him.

Blue rolled his eyes. "I fell in love with a girl that's weirder than _Mikey."_ he complained, earning a _"Hey!_ " from me and a punch on his arm. But still, he was right; I _am_ weird. _Definitely_ not as much as Jewel and Mikey—those two would make _great_ pranking buddies—but I guess I'm more...different than what people are used to. Eh, I guess that's not so bad. I suppose everyone has something weird about themselves but some decide to hide it and some love to announce it to the world. I'm into those extrovert people just because I don't give a fuck of what the others think. I'm just a funny girl.

 _Beep! Beep!_

With a look full of question, Blue took out his T-Phone, arching an eyebrow. "Hey Don. What's up?" he asked after sliding his finger on the screen. Donnie's voice heard a bit serious but I couldn't hear it as clear. I immediately assume it's not something good, like another new invention of his, judging from the frown etched onto Blue's features now. "And you decided to do it as of this moment? Now that I'm having fun?" he droned with incredulity and Donnie's voice heard again. "Okay, okay. Shut up. We're coming." he said and hung up, his frown becoming deeper. "The date's over, isn't it?" I presume, standing up and tossing a wad of cash for our food. Blue nodded once, his eyes looking at me with disappointment and sadness. "I'm sorry it didn't go longer." he aplogized and mimicked my movement. Smiling, I took his hand and led him out of the restaurant.

"Another time."

* * *

"Whoa!" Donatello exclaimed as we watched him peer through his telescope at the group of Kraang droids gathered on the empty street below us.

My gaze fixed on Donnie, I raised an eyebrow. "What again Donatello?" I asked, highly pissed with him for destroying my date for some stupid spy of the Kraang. We stood on the rooftop nearby, standing there for what felt like an hour, spying on the aliens as they stole some tech from an abandoned warehouse. Like that was so important that he needed both me and Blue to accomplish that mission.

"That's a sub-spatial endopartical disrupter!" he cried, practically from ear-to-ear with excitement, taking one more look from his mini telescope. Blue arched a nonexistent eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest, and looked at our genius brother with an icily calm expression, but the irritation lingered in his eyes. "Gonna have to explain if that's _'oh, no' or 'yay.'_ " he droned, sarcasm dripping from his last words. A ghostly grin played at my lips as I understood that he too was pissed with what happened earlier.

Don lowered the telescope as he turned to us, his earlier grin vanishing, "In the hands of the Kraang, it's a definite ' _oh, no.'_ " Don replied with a frown spreading fast on his face.

"Why? What does it do?" Mikey wondered from behind me and D's reddish brown eyes shone with happiness and turned to Mikey with a smile. "The disrupter can de-synchronize subatomic resonances, which invert polymolecular structures, causing them to implode." he explained, earning a confused look of Mikey's as his head tilted to the side, reminding me of a sweet puppy. I rolled my eyes skywards, cursing silently at Don. God, this was like listening to Jewel and her own inventions on some upgrades on her motorcycle. Maybe if things don't ever work out with April, I should introduce the two. Why did he involved _again_ scientific phenomena? This turtle is just so _weird._ And why the hell he said that to _Mikey_ the mindless ninja turtle? If he thought that he would understand that, then he's gotta do a check up.

"It makes things go 'boom.'" Raph clarified dryly, and Mikey shot him a small smile.

"Technically, it makes things go _zwee-chooooo! Pop!"_ Donnie corrected, using dramatic hand gestures in the process of his observant explanation.

We all blinked at Donnie, who just shrugged his shoulders, a sheepish smile crossing his lips. "It's important to be accurate." he simply replied before the surrounding around me circled around, like I was driving in a circle, and before I knew it, I found myself on another roof with Dogpound, Fishface, Blacky and Browny, and Stockman spying on the Kraang as well. Some Foot solders were hovering close to them, remaining silent like death. _Weird_ , I thought, _what do they want here? What's Shredder up to again?_

Stockman was taking a better view of our common enemy with a pair of binoculars while all the others are minding their businesses, ignoring his words. "With that endopartical disrupter in our arsenal, we'll be unstoppable!" he grinned widely, his annoyingly familiar voice like nails grating on chalkboards. He raised two fingers, eyes still stuck on the robots through the binoculars. _"_ All right, men, we move on my signal..."

I cocked a brow as D-Pound suddenly lashed out and grasped Baxter's wrist, dwarfed by his inhumanely large paw. The action earned him a startled cry falling from the scientist's lips, crimson eyes intensifying lethal, and he lifted the man off the ground gracefully and tugged him close to his snout. _"Your_ signal?!" he barked, his sharp row of fangs bared maliciously at the poor pink clad genius.

Baxter squeezed his eyes shut, and I felt a pang of pity as I watched the scene before me unfold between the two henchmen. "Please, don't hurt me," he pleaded timidly, no longer sounding as confident as he had been when he was calling the shots. I resisted the urge to curl my lips in disgust and scoff at the scientist. He was smart as hell, not more than Donnie, but he was a boneless wimp that needed to grow a pair already. My God, what has society come to?

D-Pound hardly paid his plead any attention, instead narrowing his eyes at him, "You do what _we_ say, and then you thank us for letting you live. Got it, _Stinkman?!"_ D-Pound threatened once again, and threw the scientist back on the ground. Stockman grunted and glared the big dog with hate clear in his black beady eyes. "Stockman. It's Stockman!" he corrected with a sneer and a clenched fist.

Fishface seemed to have heard him, judging how he hissed through his fangs and marched over and kicked Baxter hard in the gut with his metal foot. Baxter let out a strangled gasp of pain as he rolled onto his other side, teeth clenched tightly. "What was that?" he asked warningly, his terrible big fishy eyes narrowed at Stockman.

"Nothing!" came the terrified response, and Fishface simply leered down at him, sharp yellow eyes narrowed in disapproval, "...thank you for letting me live."

Fishface scoffed and walked away by the time Blacky grabbed his shirt and brought the black man close to his face. "Screw this up, I'll finish you off myself." he promised, a threatening edge to his hardened voice, sneering at the man in disgust, "Remember that." he threatened and kicked his leg. Stockman yelped in pain as the vampire walked away. Then, he curled his hands into fists and narrowed his brown eyes. "Just you wait, freaks." he threatened in a murmur.

"Okay, guys. Get in position." Blue's voice suddenly popped up, breaking me out of my stupor as he and the others peered down at the Kraang as they readied themselves, blending into the shadows as only the whites of their eyes could only be seen. My eyes narrowed and an evil smirk curve my lips as I thought of different kinds of ways how I could deliver my blows to those alien bastards. I wanted them to feel the pain and torture I've experienced in my short life.

 _"On my mark..."_

My left hand reached for the black hilt of my Tanto as I unsheathed it in a swift motion, the glare of the city lights falling on it in a blink. "Ready. Set." Blue ordered and I shifted my feet, preparing for the leap. "Let's do this!" Raph barked in impatience.

 _"Enough talk!"_

With a synchronized leap, we all jumped down and somersaulted onto the street. We landed in a crouch as the droids were taken by surprise, snapping their heads to us as they gawked at the five of us. However, just my luck, Foot ninjas and the henchmen sans Baxter landed on the other side of the street, and effectively surrounded the Kraang. We all shared baffled expressions, aside from a death glare of mine, as I wasn't so surprised.

"Kraang _and_ Fishface _and_ Dogpound?" Raph exclaimed, grinning in delight at the sight of our enemies. "I must be dreaming, pinch me!" I rolled my eyes skywards. I'm going to safely assume he didn't see any other vampires aside from me. He yelped in pain as Mikey pinched his cheek, our little brother's head earning a smack.

" _Ow!_ You said!" he whined, and Raph rolled his eyes and I stifled a snicker. No more words needed to be exchanged as we all charged each other head-on. The common enemy was momentarily forgetting, sitting ducks between the two groups as well clashed in the center of the street. Our common target was to get through the disrupter from the Kraang.

Blacky tried to sweep my legs out from under me, but I anticipated his attack and deflected with a back-handstand, hurling sharp streaks of ice daggers towards him.

"How sweet of you." Browny cooed mockingly, "That how you greet people _little bird?_ " he joked with a sneer and I scoffed. "Only for two of my least favorite people." I shot back and threw another set of daggers, avoided swiftly by the two. My tanto clanged with a pair of sharp claws and coal black eyes glared into my icy blue eyes. "Just you wait, _foxy_. Let's test the theory of you learning manners before the timing of your unfortunate death." Blacky threatened as I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. At least I can brag about to my friend about how I kicked a _wumpir's_ ass." I jeered coldly and knocked him away. He collapsed onto Browny and both fell on the floor with a groan. "Sweet moves, but they _won't_ save your ass, girl." Browny retorted and I scoffed again, a cold smirk crossing my lips "Now you know I don't like liars." I teased crossing my arms over my chest, careful not to accidently slice through the fabric of my top with my short sword. Both growled at me and stood up.

 _"Matt, Andrew, move!"_

 _"Guys! We gotta move!"_

With just a nod of their heads, Blacky and Browny super sped away, following D-pound, who ran away from the turtles for a weird, unknown reason. My eyes scanned the area and I realized that the Kraang were already gone, probably hauling the disrupter with them. Shrugging my shoulders, I sheathed my tanto back to its sheath and walked calmly to the guys. At least that night had some action but something, call it instinct, yelled in my head that we would see those four again. Sooner than we planned. "Raph, _now!"_ Blue barked at Raph as he and Fishface were still locked in combat, not understanding that the battle was over. The fish kicked away my bro and glared at him with the promise of revenge. "Yes, run along now, boy. And _Sexy Baby?"_ he turned to me and I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms on my chest.

"Call me."

A growl bubbled in my throat and my nails stabbed on my jacket as the fish ran away along with the other three. "One day, I promise, I'll chomp that slime you call a _body_ and rip you to shreds with my own _claws."_ I threatened in a whisper and a dangerous light green flash passed in front of my vision. "This isn't over, Fishface." Raph yelled, pointing his Sai at the Foot Clan's retreating form, eyes narrowed at them. Blue motioned with his head to an alley and we all ran off before humans could come spilling onto the streets, wondering what all the commotion was, and the night was still and silent as a high-pitched voice sliced through it like a knife:

 _"Hello? Anyone? I'm kind of stuck up here! Hello?!"_

* * *

For today's training, Sensei wanted to test our senses by hitting us with Randori. Like always, we all knelt on the mats, his soft footsteps behind us, his long wooden sword swinging. First was Donnie, who earned a hard smack upside the head, a surprised and pained yelp startling from him. A roll of my eyes was all I could do in that moment since that exercise needed absolute silence and concentration. Next was Mikey, who seemed anxious, causing him to sway back and forth, awaiting the oncoming hit.

"Just so we're clear, Sensei, you _are_ planning on swinging, ri— _OW!"_ he yelped by the time the Randori smacked his head, similar with Raph who was after him. Sensei moved to Blue. My boyfriend was calm as the gentle pull of the wind, deathly silent and I wondered how he could be so calm and cover up the anxiety of the burdens he's shouldering as not only the leader, but as the student. The wooden sword lowered to him at a normal rate of speed but he avoided by rolling along the floor, landing in a crouch and ending with a flip.

A small smile curled at my lip as he beamed brightly and pumped his fist. _"Yes!"_

A ghostly smile crossed my lips but it quickly slipped off as soon as it'd came as my ears perked up at the soft padding of Splinter's silent steps. Like Blue did, I remained calm, a serious expression clouding over my face as the long staff was raised above my head, mere inches away from smacking me upside the skull as I heard the quiet whoosh. A familiar tingle spiraled down my spine and buzzed at my head and ears, a warning of what was about to come. Automatically, my hands flew up above my head, palms and fingers touching the cold and hard surface of the staff. With a harsh tug, I pulled it away from Sensei's clawed hands and threw it across the dojo. A smirk curved my lips and a peck on my cheek from Blue, gave a hint to my smirk and become a smile. Sensei walked pass me and stood in front of us, hands folded behind his back, a soft but sure smile on his lips.

"What is the point of this anyway?" Raph snapped, still gingerly rubbing the back of his head, a slight morph of pain twisting his scowl.

"Evading a sword you cannot see demonstrates an ability to sense your enemy's intention." Sensei cryptically replied.

"I already know my enemy's intention, Sensei. To take me down." Raph retorted, punching his fists together. My eyes rolled skyward. Well, yeah, Raph was right about _one_ thing; the fact that we all know our enemies intentions.

But, we gotta (at least) predict every move of his or hers so that we can defend ourselves fast enough, _on time,_ and strike back. Splinter tries to teach us to be swift and flexible in our every move and as long as we can, to _always_ sense what your enemy's planning during a fight. However, when I was in the Foot, Shredder demanded us to be dangerous and ready to _kill_ our enemies at any cost only _he'd_ be satisfied with like the ass-wipe bastard he is. He taught us to show no mercy and don't let every chance fly away like a bird. And just because he has the wealth and power, it attracts people easily, like a moth to a flame.

But just because it worked for some people didn't mean Jewel and I fell for it.

"Knowing that your enemy will strike is a given. But sensing _when_ he will strike can mean the difference between victory and defeat." Sensei replied and like he always did, he walked away from us, moving to his calm and silent room. "Hai sensei." Raph replied and nodded in respect. Then, we all stood up, watching for a couple of seconds Sensei's retreating form before the turtles walked out of the dojo, talking fiercely about something that didn't catch my ears. My mind was focused on the fact that I wanted to talk to Splinter about my hidden past. Even if I knew that this would get him mad since he doesn't like to talk about it as much but I think it was worthwhile.

"Rowny? You coming?"

I made a full turn of my body and my eyes stared at Blue who was standing beside the door, a look full of worry imprinted on his face and blue eyes. A gentle smile pulled my lips and my head nodded to Splinter's room. "I want to talk to Sensei about something real quick. I'll catch up with you guys in a sec." I replied, Blue nodding once and he smiled in relief.

"We'll be waiting." he said, exiting the dojo as I turned back to the close, paper-thin door that acted as a barrier between me and Sensei. An uncomfortable, anxious surge of heat crept into me as my chest ached. My heart beat raced up to a high level and I felt some wrinkles of anxiety crinkle my forehead and eyes. A deep breath puffed passed my mouth, trembled as my feet moved on their own accord, my mind blank for the shortest moment. I didn't know why I was so anxious about a simple talk with Sensei but I guess my instinct made my whole system to act like that just in case my master and father figure got mad.

I hesitated for the briefest moment, the flat of my palm resting on the thin rice-paper door, and when I slide the door open, I saw Sensei medicating, a sweet scent of cinnamon wafting through my nose and I guessed that he lit up some aromatic sticks I gave him a few years ago as a birthday present. A ghostly smile of relief stretched across my lips and with more confidence, I walked in the room, casted in a fiery orange hue. I shut the door and knelt in front of him. "I see that you liked the gift." I said, confused with myself that my voice came out normally, without showing my emotions clearly as daylight from above.

Sensei opened his eyes, one eye at a time, and a slow smile brightened up his features and he glanced over a small vase with sticks billowing puffs of smoke. "I did. And I am extremely grateful for the gift, Rowan. Thoughtful, but I can sense that you are here for something else, beside the aromatic sticks." he guessed, earning a shy smile of mine. He _always_ knows what we want to tell him. It made me felt like I was back in my father's strong and protective arms, and clutching my mother's larger hand, her beautiful eyes staring down at me with love and affection.

The thought of them pierced my heart, and stung like hell.

"You aren't wrong, Sensei." I replied, my throat feeling like it's been burned, "There's something that's been bothering me for the last month." A nod of his indicated that I was free to go, and ,with a deep inhale of air, praying that I wouldn't lose my temper as I needed to be calm. "I know that you don't like talking about Shredder and his ass—" a sharp glare from him and I redacted, "—actions, but...you have to remember that I was in the Foot for five years until I left. I've met a lot of people there, including Karai. She's _his_ daughter and she used to be my best friend. We had a huge fight two days my parents died and..." I gulped audibly and used all of my self-control to not break down and cry at the mention or the mere memory of my deceased loved ones, and bit down on my bottom lip instead. "B-But...after all these years of hunting me down, she came to New York only to apologize to me and beg for my forgiveness, but...I _don't_ know what to do."

My chest felt tight, but my shoulders felt lighter. I just needed to get this off my chest, and I needed to tell someone who could try and understand. I love Blue with everything I have, but he couldn't possibly know the burdens I held long ago. I felt like Splinter could understand on some level. Because there could've always been a 'what-if' between him and the Shredder, had Shredder not let their rivalry go out of hand.

A clawed hand softly landed on my shoulder, and I look up and my gaze settled onto Sensei's reddish brown ones, similar to Donnie's, and from the candlelight, they're gleaming with trust and some kind of soft and gentle happiness.

"There was this phrase my mother had once told me when I was nearing your age; your mind is merely a machine: it is only telling you what you want to hear. But your heart shines brighter than all of the suns the universe can conjure up. It tells you what the right answer is." he wisely recited, and my face contorted with confusion. "Listen to my heart? And what do you think it'll tell me? Kill her?" I asked, being sarcastic with the last question but Sensei didn't consider it as a joke. "I do not know what it will tell you but you should listen to it. Our heart is the only thing that tells us wisely what to do." he replied before hugging me tight. "Thanks for nothing sensei." I rolled my eyes, surprised they haven't popped out of my sockets yet, not being satisfied with what he told me.

A good-natured chuckle of his rumbled his chest. "You are welcome, _my daughter."_ he then said.

* * *

We were sprinting across the rooftops, eyes skimming along the gaps of the dark alleyways, our usual routine for patrol. Bars with loud music, people laughing or even insulting a football player while they're watching TV, and some dogs barking were the only sounds in the certain neighbourhood. My mind was focused on other things though; about what Splinter told me back to the lair. He was right, I couldn't disagree with him but there was a huge problem with that. I _couldn't_ just listen to my heart. It's not like I was so stupid or anything, it's just it was cold and closed for options in a certain issue. I couldn't forgive Karai right off the bat and pretend nothing ever happened, not after what she had done after period my parents and little brother passed. And I'm not sure if I'll ever find it in myself to forgive her. She hurt my feelings, like she did to Jewel's—as much as the brat won't admit it—and she acted as if she didn't give a fuck with the fact that my parents were gone. The ones who treated her like she was their own daughter and managed to be by her side as long as Shredder was minding his own business. And she just ignored their _death_. Like it was something _normal_ for her. She just ignored them.

And I can't forgive her for that.

"I got eyes on one giant dog, fish and vampires, 6:00."

I halted in my running, eyeing over to the place Donnie showed us. When I realized that he meant the four stupid henchmen of Shredder, I rolled my eyes with a scoff, a clear signal of how bored and done with everything right in this moment. Couldn't these losers give it a rest? Besides, what the hell were they hoping to accomplish? Kiss Shredder's ass when they were out on a successful or mission, as Blue liked to call it.

"Where?" Mikey beamed all happiness but groaned when he saw the four jerks. "Aw, man. It's just Fishface and Dogpound." he droned, clearly bored and unhappy for seeing them. Once again, my eyes rolled skyward and I crossed my arms over my chest, and I kept glaring down at those four with a piercing eyes. "What are they doing out in the open like this?" Don questioned and we all seemed to wonder why they actually _allowing_ themselves being seen by humans. "Guess they don't care if humans see them at this point." I replied with a grin and all of the turtles gave me a look of confusion. "I think we should proceed with caution, guys." Blue ordered and his order replaced with absolute silence up there and fight grunts down us.

"Man."

Another grin crossed my lips as I watched the other three fighting the four. I felt my boyfriend's hand, wrapping around my wrist and immediately, my head made a sharp turn to him. So sharp that shocked him a lot, so as my question. "What?" His sapphire blue eyes blinked several times before he obtained a total control of himself. "Are you okay?" he asked, total worried about me. An eyebrow of mine raised upwards, and a confused look spread all over my face. "I'm fine as you can see." I replied, confusion becoming the only emotion that moment. "You sure Rowny? 'Cause I don't." he said, eyes staring my own like he expected something important from me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" now it was my own time to ask my boyfriend some questions.

"You've been, I don't know, but you haven't been acting okay for the last month. And I'm worried." he replied, his look of worry piercing my soul badly. I shoved away his hand and stepped a respectable distance away from him. "There's nothing to worry 'bout Blue." I snapped and leapt down from the roof, pulling myself into the fight. I didn't like lying to my boyfriend but this time, I _had_ to. I didn't want to involve him into my own problems and, I didn't want him to know _anything_ about my secret past. I want him safe because, I _know_ that if he becomes involved, it'll hunt him down too.

And I can't let that happen.

My high kick found Browny's face and kicked him back while I crouched, avoiding a punch of Blacky's. "Ya really think you're _clever_ little bird, eh?" his voice echoed in my ears as I flipped away. "I _am_." I replied with a rough edge, throwing a couple of shruikens at them. Both dodged them, a grin edging at their lips, brightening up their features in a hideous, awful way. _"_ _Little bird, little bird...you're stubborn but not stubborn enough to win a battle…"_ both sang much to my irritation and both gave a powerful kick to my stomach. "Thanks to Shredder." I said sort of breathless and knelt down to the concrete floor. A foot pushed me back and my back fell on the floor with a _splat!_ My stomach hurt like hell and weird thing is that my healing powers weren't working. Probably because I wasn't bloomed so that I could be okay. "Pathetic. You're pathetic, little bird." Browny said as I grunted. "I'm not pathetic." I grumbled and flipped myself up. My eyes narrowed at the two as I tried to ignore the pain on my stomach and _not_ hiss in pain.

"Stay. Good dog."

The vampires gave a look to each other and a glance to D-pound's retreating form. Then, they super sped away, much to my own relief since I wanted to relax and get over the pain. Fishface followed them suit too, confusing us. Usually, the Foot soldiers stay and fight 'till the end and they don't give up easily and so _fast_. That's what that stupid master demanded us to do during a fight; _Never give up._

 _What the fuck are they up to?_ The question popped up in my mind automatically and it stuck on there like stickers do on a piece of paper. And, no, there wasn't no way that they planned something bad for us. After all, it's a typical move of every bad guy. And going after them is a typical move of the good guys. Like the turtles are.

Whatever they planned though, I hated it.

"Look! We got 'em on the run!" Donnie exclaimed, earning a roll of my eyes. Still, my instinct screamed in my head that there was a trap. A sure trap. "Oh, they aren't getting off that easy." Raph retorted and ran after the four jerks, his Sais moving along with his body. My jiggling rang in my head, loud and clear but not causing me a headache. Instead, it woke my whole system up like I drank lots of cups of coffee. "Raph, wait! Something's not right!" Blue yelled at Raph's running form, worry filling his tone. "Yeah, _you_ talking while _they're_ getting away!" Raph retorted and kept running behind the villains. The other two ran behind him, leaving Blue and I to sigh heavily. My hand touched his and he turned to me, an unseen eyebrow had been raised upwards. "Blue, it's a trap. I can sense it." I said, earning a nod of his. "I know. Come on, let's move." he replied and we ran away, hands still linked, and we were running at the same speed, always behind our brothers.

We were led to an abandoned warehouse, the lights filtering through the garage door, outlining the crates, caked in dust. We stood there, gawking, and I felt like an idiot already. Our muscles were taut with alarm reflected in our eyes. I could sense them near, and we all knew that we had to be prepared for whatever attack they planned for us. My jiggling and instinct yelled in my ears and head that we were inside a trap but...what the hell was the trap?

"Alright..."

A sharp turn of my head and my eyes narrowed at the sight of the four jerks coming out from their hiding spots, an evil smirk curving their lips. "You got us." Blacky jeered, an evil glint in his eyes. My muscles tensed and my blood ran in my veins faster than ever and a cold sweat ran down my spine. Blue's hand tightened around mine, my hand tiny compared to his and I could feel his intention. "This is _way_ too easy." he said by the time our four enemies reached our side, a knowing evil smirk on their faces. My brows connected in one and adrenaline ran through my veins. "It's funny." I muttered under my trembled breath. "Why are you guys always worrying?" Raph protested when a red circle surrounded all of us with black and white large stripes lifted above us. My hand dropped from Blue's as I gaped at the new surrounding with, partially impressed. This was something new.

"Oh, I see." Raph droned, earning a pout of mine. "No kiddin' smart guy." I retorted, crossing my arms on my chest. "Careful, guys. This may be a trap." Mikey warned and I rolled my eyes to the heavens as a reply. Wasn't that obvious Mikes? Ugh, forget it. Mikey tried to cheer us up or he just said it out of blue like he always does just because he's a doofus.

 _"Welcome, contestants! I'm so glad you could join us tonight."_ Stockman's voice heard over a hidden speaker. Okay, that was weird. "Blister Stockboy?" Blue blanched, and I grinded my teeth. They'll never learn his actual name. And, to be honest, I felt kinda bad for him. He was just a normal guy who had been bullied by almost everyone just because they underestimated his talent at science. He was an emotionally tormented person.

 _"It's Baxter Stockman! I'm your arch-nemesis!"_ he shrieked and I scoffed in reply. Okay, that guy couldn't be one of our—no, the turtles'—archenemy since he couldn't do something so freakin' bad to us and, secondly, he was just a regular douchebag with a grudge.

"I can totally think of five nemesis's _way_ archer than him." Mikey said with a wink and I gave him a high three.

 _"You'll be playing for the ultimate prize... your lives! In the all new, family-friendly, incredibly deadly **MAZE OF DOOM!** " _Stockman announced and laughed manically. I heard something whistling close to my side and before I could even react, Blue pushed me away. My eyes observed some missiles flying around us, trying to blow us up into smithereens. "Finally, something new." I muttered and started to avoid the missiles and freeze some. Out of my corner of eye, I saw Shredder's henchmen watching us with pleasure, not knowing that missiles had been fired to them too.

A grin appeared across my lip area when I saw those four yelling all over the room and running for their miserable lives. "You fool! What are you doing?!" Fishface demanded while crouching in order to avoid a missile. My own feet made a back flip as my hands cooled, creating a snow ball which I threw towards a larger missile and froze it. It fell down to the ground by the time Stockman replied with anger at the mutant fish. _"I'm sick of you freaks. You treat me like dirt, threaten me...Well, Baxter Stockman doesn't make threats."_

My eyes rolled skyward and I crossed my arms over my chest. _You pay for what you did wrong,_ my mother's words popped up in my mind, echoing in my ears. Couldn't say that Stockman did something wrong but I could say that we messed up his life when we first met him, months ago. We involved him into that crazy life and now, he wants pay back.

"Have you gone _mad?!"_ Blacky bellowed as he held a missile and threw it away.

 _"Mad?"_ Stockman cackled wickedly with undisguised glee, an odd sense of nostalgia smacking me across the face. _"I'm full-on mega **crazy!"**_

My eyes rolled skyward and a grin tried to fight its way to my lips. _Every_ villain is crazy. It kind of reminded me fondly of Jewel, and the girl loved her rebellious theatrics whenever we were on a mission. She was...a psychotic rebel. I remember one time back in March a few years ago, she once charged into the enemy's base, a high-powered, high-tech water gun loaded with real bullets and water balloons in her hands, and while everyone else, including myself and Karai, blinked dumbly at her, she called out _"YOLO dudes!"_ But this time was different. The severe bullying drove Stockman for his need of revenge, deluding the man into a...well, a maniac. And the thought of what else he was capable of, what he could do to us...it terrified me the slightest bit.

" _And even if you make it through my maze alive, you'll still have to face my monster of—"_

"Doom? Is it a monster of doom?" Blue mused flatly, face blank with mild annoyance, and I snickered behind my hand as Baxter faltered. _"No! Uh, monster of, uh...uh...oh, the heck with it!"_ the mad scientist snapped and the floor underneath us disappeared, a huge hole of black and white stripes dived us all in. All the others screamed in fear with a hint of joy from Mikey but they didn't notice another floor meters under them. My body flopped upside down, face looking towards the floor and within a sec, I dived into my ghostly self, white like snow white hair hitting my back. Narrowing my now green eyes, I flew downwards and my gloves glowed green, an ectoplasmic net created inches above the hard surface of the floor. I landed on my feet with some tiffs of long white hair falling on my face. The turtles fell on the net with safety and I just watched them with a total emotionless expression. They sat up on the net, eyes scanning the new area.

"Where in the—"

Shredder's henchmen fell on the other side of the large net which disappeared with just a single snap of my gloved finger. They all stood up and looked around with mild interest. "Where were we?" D-Pound asked, clearly not caring about it. Our four enemies turned fully to the turtles' side, eyes shining under the light. I knew that look. And pretty well actually…

"Total turtle and Sexy Baby takedown!"

My hands clenched into tight fists, rage running through my blood and boiling it to a simmering heat. My fangs popped out once more and I felt like I had erupted into a raging fire, blazing across my whole body, like Jewel's fire powers.. And don't ask me how I know that. She just up and told me 'bout that fact her powers involved fire, weird and cool as it sounds. "I'm. _NOT._ A fucking. _SEXY BABY!"_ I bellowed in rage, close to screaming the last words. But Fishface seemed to ignore my irritation and along with the other three, attacked us. My white boot swung at D-Pound's leg as I threw a ball of ectoplasm straight to the vampires. A flip away from the fight gave me the chance to see some red laser axes hanging from the roof above us, swinging at an alarming pace. "Yay...more surprises." I droned with a deep frown as the others kept fighting each other.

"This can't be good."

The fight stopped as soon as all of then realized that saving their asses from the laser axes was more important than fighting. One of the axes almost sliced Blacky in half, and I kicked him away. Call it whatever ya want but I just done what I done. He gave me a glare, raising a fist. "You honestly thought I needed your help?" he snapped much to my irritation. "I wasn't gonna let Stockman have the pleasure." I shot back and looked away.

"Everyone! I suggest a fight rain check! This is not time to be fighting!" Blue called over the roaring wind of swinging axes while we all glared at each other. _In your dreams, honey._ D-Pound frowned and clenched both of his big fists. "Never!" he snapped, "We do this now!" His fists met dented floor with Mikey and Donnie jumping away. He didn't notice an axe coming closer to his side and Blue threw a shuriken on the axe, changing its direction, only slicing off a spike of D-pound's shoulder. His ears lowered as he whined like the sad mutt he is.

"If we keep fighting, we are never going to get out of here alive!" Blue said to all of us, earning a roll of my eyes. Did he really expect us to stop fighting with our enemies? How stupid could he be? Plus, their orders are to kill us at any cost, so...what, we just let them tear our heads open?

 _"The exit! There!"_

I stared at a bright white hole opened at the end of the room and a feeling of relief bloomed in my chest. Blacky shoved me away and followed his mates in crime towards the so called _exit_ , and I growled at his retreating back in frustration. Swallowing an upcoming mad willing to shoot each one plenty of times towards their head, I ran behind the turtles, carefully avoiding the laser axes of doom.

"Leo, you don't think we can trust them, do you?" Raph asked Blue as both ran some meters in front of me at an absolute synchronization.

"It's our only option." my boyfriend simply replied, and I scoffed, bitter and calloused with disbelief. "I'd rather _die_ than trusting those jackasses." I grumbled and flipped above an axe. Raph seemed to agree with me as he asked again, "Well, what do we do when they turn on us? Because they _will_ turn on us."

Blue glanced over to his side, crouching under an axe. "We'll just have to trust that we'll see it coming first." he said again and kept running as Raph stopped and shook his head. "I wonder why _he's_ our leader." he told me as soon as I reached his side. A glare of mine was a cause of his mouth to shut and kept running. I knew that Blue didn't trust Shredder's henchmen too but it was our only way to get out of this stupid Maze of Doom. And Raph was just spewing out his usual, whiny-ass bullshit. Like always.

After some minutes of running to the end of the room, we finally made it to the exit. Dpound started to sniff the atmosphere, probably trying to find any trouble that Stockman would put us in again. Instead, he said, "Fresh air. Coming from that direction." much to my surprise. Cold sweat ran down to my spine once again and I sensed that the _'fresh air'_ the mutant dog said was another trap of Stockman's. Fishface turned to us, a disgusting smile added to his ugly face and it looked so theatrical that it reminded me strongly of those famous personalities whenever a fan waves at them or even ask them to sign a poster of theirs or take a selfie with 'em.

His freaky webbed hands gestured the exit that D-pound found moments ago, a wink to my side caused me to clench my hands. "Uh, please, after you." he faux politely offered in his thick Spanish accent and I rolled my eyes when he took a step closer to me. _"De ninguna manera."_ I said in Spanish, reminding myself to thank Jewel for teaching me this amazing language, and the fact that I actually _remembered_ that. "No, no, _you_ go ahead. I insist." Blue replied with a fake smile and the mutant fish frowned but came closer to my side. "What's the matter? You don't trust me?" he asked, evil shining on his eyes and I forced down the urge to kick him in the nuts, if he even has any nuts.

Raph rolled his eyes. "If you think we're going to turn our backs to you, you're nuts." he retorted, and Fishface's frown deepened.

"I know! We go like this! Turtle, girl, jerk, turtle, turtle, jerk, girl. Wait, no. Jerk, turtle, girl, jerk, jerk…"

I turned to Mikey with a raised eyebrow as he still attempted to find a possible solution for his current problem. But, he couldn't. "Ugh, too many jerks." he concluded with a pout and I rolled my eyes. Four jerks and five of us. If you can let one of us out, you can easily put the remaining four in a row with the other four. It's not that big of a deal. My ears caught another whistling, this time above us and I lifted my head up, gaze met with flying metallic balls. Some red razors around them caused all the others to scream in fear and run away from an impending death. " _Balls!_ Of doom..." Blue droned and I snickered, back flipping away from those balls of doom. "What are those?" Raph asked out of blue by the time I froze two balls. "Not good." Blue replied, "Let's move it!"

We all ran away and ended up in another room in which Dpound started to sniff once again. A frown on his doggy face appeared giving us the sense that something was not right here. "We've been here before." he announced after a while. "Every room's looks the same _dork_." I retorted with an eyeroll. However, Donnie seemed to agree with the dog as he looked around. " He's right. We've been going in circles!" he explained much to Raph's annoyance. "Donnie, are you sure—"

A huge wall fell in front of us, separating us. _"Hey!"_ Raph and I yelled so as Fishface and the two vampires who stuck with us.

 _"Time to split you guys up!"_ Stockman said over his hidden speaker. "You dumbass! How insane can you be?!" Blacky exclaimed in frustration but it seemed that the mad scientist didn't hear him, and if he did, he most definitely ignored him.

"Looks like it's just you and us." Fishface said and nodded his head to the long hallway. I gave a glance at the huge wall and made my mind to forget about Blue for a while. After all, I would see 'im later. I followed the others, always keeping a safe distance from them but also from Raph a bit. I knew how he could be under certain situations and tense circumstances, and if I had anything to react to, it'll end with the both of us clawing each other's throats out. So, I walked behind of all the guys.

Once again, I let myself drift into my deeper thoughts and centered around the problems I've been facing, worrying me as I trailed after the boys mindlessly. And since I had the proper time, I said, _why not?_ Sensei, seemed reasonable with what he told me back in the lair. But...I couldn't just listen to my heart. I know that I'm acting like a bitch when the issue of ' _Karai_ ' comes up and I knew that I had to give her a second chance. My old self could do that easily since I was so naive, stupid and mindless. I _always_ gave the people who hurt me a second chance without even noticing it. Now times have changed, and I couldn't just let things slide so easily anymore. Not to the people who hurt me and broke me down until I was in pieces. I'm clever enough to see what happens around me so that I can recognize people's character and who should I trust. Who's worth that second chance.

And Karai—not on the list.

She hunted me down, she hurt my feelings and she ignored that the people who treated her like their own kid were dead and gone. She just kept doing what her papa commanded her to do, like a puppy in training lessons. I dunno about her, but I know that _I've_ changed into a better version of myself and that version will improve into a better one in the near future. People always improve themselves. I can't be an exception.

 _"We're trapped!"_

Jostled out of my self-evaluation, my gaze fell at the end of the room, where another large wall with black and white stripes, blocked our way. I crossed my arms when that wall started to turn around like a huge fan. _Great_ , I thought bitterly, _What else?_

* * *

 _"No! You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together!"_

After hours of being stuck in this stupid maze of Doom, we managed to team up and escape from this wretched hole and we ended up in Stockman's lab. The man himself was hovering above us and accidentally smacked his foot on his flying disc.

"Ya so stupid." I snorted under my breath as he seemed to calm down a bit.

"No matter. You may have made it to the end of my maze, but now it's time for—" he said before Mikey interrupted him with a "The bonus round?" An evil smile crossed his lips, brightening in an awful way on his black features. "Yes, the bonus round. _..of doom!"_ he replied, earning a roll of my eyes. "Kneel before the awesome power of my monster—"

"Of Doom."

His eyes filled with hate and anger as his lanky arms crossed over his chest. "You all think you're so clever. Let's see how clever you are when you're hit by my missiles of d—... _when you're hit by my missiles!"_ he exclaimed and a big robotic monster fired us with some missiles and we all ran around to avoid them. An electronic meowing added to that craziness and I realized that the Mousers were out. A roll of my eyes and an almost unseen frown drawn on my face as I sliced Mousers here and there with my tanto. Blue tried to harm or even shut down the monster of doom with his katanas but he ended up flying on a wall.

"Seriously? Was that your best plan?" I asked in disbelief, earning a shy smile of his. "How do we stop this thing?" both Mikey and Browny questioned and we all looked at the monster of doom, confused and out of ideas. Except Blue, who looked at D-pound and Mikes, glancing over at the huge monster. "Mikey, Dogpound. Draw it under Baxter." he ordered and the two sprinted over to Stockman's disc. However, he flew higher and a smile of satisfaction crossed his lips. "Yeah, like I wanted." Blue said and glanced to me and the two _wumpirs_. "You know what to do, right?" he asked and we three nodded. "We do."

With a super speed to the monster of doom, our claws came out and we leapt on the screen, hardly causing a scratch on it, more like white streaks across its futuristic silver armor. Then, we ducked out of its way and stood on a wall, watching Blue ordering Raph and Fishface to finish with that once and for all. Fishface helped Raph to leap up and slice with his sais the floating disc of Baxter's. The mad scientist widened his eyes, growling to us, "No! Stop helping each other!"

The disc fell on the monster and an explosion came next with me creating a big ectoplasmic shield around all of us. Ashes spread all over the lab and I made the shield disappear. Shutting our eyes, we all tried to search for Stockman but he was nowhere in sight. "Where's Dexter?" Mikey asked, almost cutting short as an irritatingly familiar voice cracked into the air.

 _"Fools!"_

Our heads snapped up and met with Baxter's flying figure. Once again, his black eyes were filled with hate and his mouth was set in a snarl. "You haven't seen the last of Dexter...Baxter Stockman!" he yelled and flew away, earning an amused grin of mine. "Come on, let's get out." Blue ordered and we all ran out, ending out of the lab-warehouse. With a pant, we stood on a wall and tried to reclaim our breaths and recover from all that craziness Stockman got us in. My back laid on the wall and my eyes glued shut. The technique Sensei taught me when I was younger, worked for a while before D-pound announced, breathlessly; "The truce is...over." My eyes opened and glared at the mutant dog. He couldn't give it a rest, could he? "Let's finish...this." Fishface added, panting and the turtles drew out their weapons wearily. Blacky, Browny and I stood next to them and prepared ourselves to watch the upcoming fight.

"Booyaka..."

Mikey knelt down with a yawn, his nunchucks falling on his sides wearily. D-pound's ears flattened on his head and both mutants gave a tired look. "Ah, forget it. Next time." D-pound said and walked away without the vampires following them. Instead, they looked at me with a teasing look and a grin spread on both lips. "Whadd'ya two idiots want now?" I snapped and their grins grew. "Oh, nothing special." Browny said with an innocent. "You'll see." Blacky added ominously. A curious eyebrow raised upwards, and a confused frown spread all over my face and—

 _"Have you forgotten something, little bird?"_

 _My face slammed onto the hot concrete floor and my body caved in pain. I turned my head to the left and groaned in pain. A foot stomped on my back, forcing me to stay down. Another groan strained from my lips and my eyes shut closed in pain. "And I thought that you would do something besides staying down." Browny said above me with boredom, giving me the idea to turn invisible and fell down to an empty apartment. My eyes scanned the empty area cynically and my feet moved around, soft and quiet. My claws scratched some walls and the terrible noise my tanto made with every move of my hip, annoyed and worried me if the vampires would come in._

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _The sound heard so close to me, so close to my taste and automatically, I crouched down, avoiding every piece of glass it was flying here and there. One sliced my right arm, and bark of pain wheezed from me. "You can't hide from us." Blacky teased humorlessly and a hand grabbed my neck, lifting me in the air, like Shredder did couple of days ago._

 _But I was ready this time._

 _My nails pierced into his skin and my legs gave him a kick straight to his nuts. Blacky's face twisted in pain and he dropped me instantly, Browny running to him. I turned into my ghost form and flew out of the broken window. My arm stung like hell and I wondered why my healing powers weren't curing the injury. Still, I remembered what Donnie told me sometime ago; my ghostly healing ability and vampire healing are one and since I wasn't fully bloomed, they were slower than death itself. Weird, I know but I had to wait the day I would bloom. And then, everything would be alright._

 _I landed on a roof, panting before my ghost form replaced with my normal self. I took a look at the next rooftops, calming down a bit. But then, without even noticing it, electricity showered down on my body hard and shocked me. A female scream of pain pierced my ears as I fell on the ground feeling numb. A dark chuckle loomed above me and then a male voice talking fast, like when a bullet comes out from a gun. Electricity hit again my numb body and the female scream pierced once again my ears, and I realize that this terrible scream belonged to me. Another chuckle; another laugh; a crack; my eyes shut closed._

 _"Sweet dreams, little bird..."_

 _And then..._

 _Silence_

 _The vam_ pires left by the time I blanked out of the...vision I had? Was that a real vision? And what the hell did that mean? A scoff replaced all my thoughts and I followed the others back to the lair. It was a vision, nothing special. And it wouldn't happen in the near future.

Or will it?


	20. Enemy of My Enemy

**I don't think there's something to be told more than I'm now at my village house, where I struggle every day to find a goddamn internet source.** **If updates are slow again, this is the main reason. Now, review time:**

 **From BabyPink and Div:** _BPP: Such a shame the date was cut short. And all because of the Kraang, no less. I thought the outfit sounded cute, and I know this is weird, but the golden eyeshadow reminded me of Cleopatra. I'm honestly getting fake goosebumps about the whole thing with those other two vampires. I just couldn't help but getting angry with them. Just leave her the hell alone!_

 _DivaGlam: I have never seen a girl wear golden eyeshadow before. Well, not white girls at least. Because the ones we know have really pale skin like Rowan and it looks really awkward on them if it's not done correctly. But it was still sweet nonetheless. I kinda wish you wrote the part where they tell Xever's past and how he got recruited into the Foot Clan. I always found him as an interesting character. Also, I was honestly on Baxter's side the whole time. He's an ass, sure, but he was driven into this lifestyle because he was bullied and he's also weak._

 _We can't for more!_

 **Girls, you always make me happy with your comments!** **I think you know that I agree with you in every way so, more comments are useless to tell**

 **From Guest(it's Alice but she forgot to write her name):** _This story is just so good...! But I have a question... What happened to Danny?_

 _Ύ.Γ. Η ιστορία σου μου κράτησε παρέα στο καράβι..._

 **Thanks! And, nothing happened to Danny though you'll see him soon again, in the original chapters and an episode chapter. I know that you're now on your awesome island, so what I'm gonna say is have fun with your #PatatesCrew!**

 **From Guest:** _This story is The bomb. It's so fucking good I could almost cry. I fucking can't wait to see what happens next. Like, fuck shit, I wish you would update faster. The suspense is killing me! Also, I've binge read all your other chapters, and I must say, it started out like a trainwreck but then...fuck the bomb. Who's your Beta? Because I wanna fucking thank them for helping you make this story so damn fucking good. Fuck I love the word fuck!_

 **Wow. I can get how much you love this word. Like I do. Thank you for your honest review! I know that when I began to write this story it was the worst but now, thanks to my experience and Beta, I learned to write better the chapters. I don't know if you read what I said to the last chapter but, here it is again; Imma rewrite some chapters from the very begging 'till _New Girl in Town_ 'cause I hadn't explained very well Rowan's story and... there was no suspense. Hope you're gonna like the rewrites too.**

* * *

After our little run-in Stockman's unexpected Maze of Doom, the next night, we went to spy on TCRI and what those alien bastards were up to _this_ time. Needless to say that _Donnie_ forced us to do it as he insisted that something bad would happen here. Point was that we were sitting on a roof, viewing the building for almost an hour and _nothing_ was happening here. _Nothing_.

An irritated sigh flew from my lips as my legs dangled from the edge of the roof, the heels of my shoes lightly hitting the coarse brick wall of the building. Blue and Donnie were looking at the dig building with impatience, both checking Don's T-Phone just in case something happened. The other two stood behind us and minded their own personal business, mostly Raph 'cause Mikey was playing a game on his T-Phone. One of those stupid app games he'd convinced Donnie to download into our T-Phones. But that doesn't mean that _I_ was completely focused on our mission. Not at all, to be accurate.

You see, ever since I saw that weird vision, I couldn't stop thinking of it. Nor replaying it more than twice in my head like it was a video on YouTube. My instinct always told me to be careful from now on 'cause, if this vision comes true in the near future, I'm doomed. The point was this though: I _didn't_ know what happened earlier and _why_ I got electro-shocked by the two vampires. I just saw myself running away and ending up electro-shocked and passed out. Nothing more, nothing else. And I was baffled. Clueless. The important _'message'_ that vision yelled from miles away was that I had to watch out for everything. I didn't know how or why but I had to do it. For my security and my own good.

"Nothing happening at TCRI."

"Yet." Donnie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and somehow I focused on our spy. He and Blue gazed down on his T-Phone and then jumped back to TCRI, as if waiting for an abrupt explosion to bring the building down in flames. I followed their gaze and started to the skyscraper, the edges of my vision earning a black, almost visible color. Probably from the fatigue and the fact that I couldn't sleep as much since my thoughts were spinning out of control like a crazy man on an empty street and the stupid vision stuck in there.

A pair of strong and muscled arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug from behind and a soft-like wish kiss planted on my head. "Hey there, pretty." Blue's characteristic but so cute and sexy voice whispered in my ears with his hot breath fanning my neck. "Hey there, handsome," I replied with a smirk but my eyes kept focusing on TCRI.

"Having fun?" he asked, much to my boredom. "Nope. I prefer my bed and you ready to fuck me." I whispered suavely, smile widening as my turtle boyfriend coughed awkwardly. I laughed and turned to him with a smile brighter than Mikey's and saw him with a cute for me, awkward for him, look and a soft pink blush rising on his forest green cheeks. Sweat ran down his forehead and I laughed more. "Ya know, I wasn't being that serious. I just have a really kinky imagination." I teased and he just looked away, even more embarrassed.

This turtle has a lot of things to learn.

"This game is awesome! The combat is so realistic!" Mikey exclaimed electronic fighting sounds followed next. With a simple eyeroll I glanced at Blue who had his blush on his cheeks but he didn't dare look at me again. "You want me to make it more realistic?" Raph asked, annoyed enough with our little brother as his fists clenched and his glare showed completely what he wanted to do. A morph of my own annoyance spread on my face, replaced with a shake of my whole head. _Please_ , Raph. Don't play the _tough guy_ again. This is so fucking boring. "Guys, stop messing around," Blue ordered, rising off the floor but never sparing me another glance. Just because I used to talk about _sex_ doesn't mean it has to be so weird for him or the others. Besides, we'll all do it someday. Anyway, Mikey ignored Blue completely and Raph just scoffed, walking away from the two.

"According to the Kraang storage device that _I_ decrypted, some kind of scouting ship is coming through the Kraang portal _tonight._ " Donnie said, glancing for one more time at his T-Phone like it would change something. "Yeah, sure. Like ghosts will come out tonight and spook us from under the bed." I replied, sarcasm thick in my tone. "So we all have to stay alert," Blue concluded, eyeing only Mikey who once again, ignored him. I scoffed and folded my arms on my chest and looked at my baby bro with a blank glare. I knew that he wasn't always in those patrols and missions Blue put us in but, he had to understand that if he wanted to prevent a stupid alien invasion, he must obey to what the Leader in Blue ordered and help the best he can.

 _"Yeah, you never know what could sneak up on you."_

 _What the fuck she wants now?_ Karai landed on her feet, opposite to us and her amber eyes looked at us with tease, likewise. "She had to come here, hadn't she?" I muttered to myself as Blue drew out his katanas, warning Karai that he wasn't in the best mood. Then, they started to fight, leaving the rest of us watching them with a blank look. "I hate when she does that." Donnie said out of blue. "We all do." I replied and stood up.

"Guys!"

A coy smirk played on the edges of my lips as I unsheathed my tanto from my hip and sprinted to my ex-best friend. Mikey yelled his usual phrase, confusing Karai a lot. She raised an eyebrow and threw her head back as she laughed. _"Booyakasha?_ What does that even _mean?"_ she asked, reminding me of how Jewel would react whenever she heard anything like...well, like that.

"I don't know. But it's fun to yell!" Mikey replied with a shrug before he threw his kusarigama chain towards her. Karai stabbed her foot on the black metallic chain, dragging Mikes with it. She landed a powerful kick on his shell and that sent him away from us but not off the roof. With a leap, I locked my tanto with Karai's, both locking our eyes to each other. "I missed this, sis." she said, a soft and rare smile, earning a powerful kick to the gut.

"And I've missed beating your weak ass. I'm not your sister anymore." I snapped and she swept-kicked me. I did a handstand backward, managing to kick her right on her face before her own sweep-kick reached my legs. "C'mon Rowan, you seriously hate me that much?" she asked, an eyeroll evident in her tone, and my fangs popped out, sharper than ever. My vision filled with those red spots again so as my thoughts with venom and hate for _her_.

"I do, _bitch_."

Before I could attack her though, Blue prevented me and once again, he started fighting with that... _bullshit creature of community._ I peered closer at her pretty but so hated face and realized that she was smirking _and_ blushing at _my_ boyfriend. My vision became red and my claws unsheathed, ready to claw out anything I found in front of me. A gasp from Donnie, a confused _"What the shell?"_ from Raph and a gulp from Mikey was so close to me but so far away from my hearing and thoughts.

And this was the first time the _"True Face"_ of my vampire side appeared.

"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome." her voice rang in my ears, exploding my anger and fury but also, caused the total loss of control of myself.

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

As Karai remained locked into combat with Leo, Rowan stalked as she crept closer to the fighting pair, the turtles' shouts and pleas in the background ignored. Her eyes were red instead of her normal icy blue color, while her fangs became razor-sharp. Karai flipped away from Leo, unaware of the unexpected hit of Rowan's who came even closer to her. "I heard the scrawny one mention the Kraang. What's going on?" her question wasn't full of curiosity like always, more than gossipy just because she wanted to distract her enemies and complete the mission her father, Shredder, gave her.

 _"None of your fuckin' business, **whore.** "_

Her head turned to the source of the cold voice and in an instant moment, her amber eyes widened at Rowan's threatening and dark figure. Leo turned his head too at Rowan, and his jaw slacked in shock. "Rowny? What the—?" she shot him a murderous glare, red blood-like eyes piercing his sapphire blues. It pierced his soul and almost gave him a heart attack. Her voice, cold, threatening, dark echoed in his head like a loud and clear ring of a bell, hopefully not his last; _Shut up or I'll drink all of your sweet blood._ Her head snapped back to Karai. The kunoichi couldn't believe what was happening that moment. How her best friend just became a... _monster_ in seconds. "Rowan...What the—? What's wrong with you?" came the slew of shocked questions. But the answer never came as Rowan attacked her and knocked her away. Blood gushed down from Karai's mouth as a surprised expression marred her face, eyes locked on her blood red eyes. The turtles gasped in fright and Leo sprinted over to his girlfriend and managed to hold her back.

Rowan struggled in her effort of escaping from Leo's grasp, grunts and moans hearing all over. "Let me go! Let me go **_right now!"_** she demanded in a shrill, foreboding tone, landing weak elbow hits on his shell. Leo pulled her back and his brothers helped him to hold her back. Karai stood up, still reeling in shock by what happened. How, why the hell did this have to happen? To _Rowan?_ Karai gave a glance at Rowan, millions of questions flying in her mind and thoughts but all of them answered by this;

Rowan is a vampire.

Thunder boomed around them and their heads turned to TCRI as purple clouds weaved around the skyscraper. "This can't be good." Leo gulped as he struggled to hold Rowan back. Karai let her eyes widened for one more time that night as a gasp escaped from her red lips. "Uhm, guys...I think I need to change my shell." Mikey said in shock.

An alien scouting ship came out from a double opened door.

* * *

 ** _Rowan's POV_**

Several stinging slaps from Raph, water balloons from Mikey, and Blue's desperate pleads, I finally gained my self-control and got rid of my _True Face_. Donnie just stayed in his lab, analyzing and brewing another mixture of varied chemicals while we stayed in the living room. Outwardly, Blue looked relatively calm, but I knew him better; I could see something akin to anxiousness behind his sapphire eyes, and as a result, he was pacing back and forth from behind me. Raph seemed unbothered as he pummeled the punching dummy, while Mikey watched him with interest. Well, that was weird.

So far none of them said anything about...it. They hardly showed any emotion of the sudden _"transformation"_ and they didn't even look like they cared. Not at all. It only upped my anxieties about the fact that all of them were afraid of me. But we were family, and I knew they wouldn't show it outwardly so they wouldn't hurt my feelings. care about this. They didn't understand though that _now_ my feelings were shrouded by sadness, worry, and fear of what would happen next. They would never understand.

"That Kraang ship is incredibly dangerous. We've gotta figure out what it's doing here." Blue said and I rolled my eyes. Of course, we had to figure out why the fuck this stupid ship was in New York! What the hell was he even thinking?

"Or we could just skip to the part where we destroy it." Raph piped up as he punched down the dummy with Mikey draggin' it to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold the pure genius of Raphael's oh-so brilliant plan," I quipped, sarcasm thick as I sighed and slid out my T-Phone. I didn't need to turn around as I could feel the burning holes Raph was no doubt shooting me, a promise of death but I didn't find myself being body-slammed into a very bulky, very heavy turtle. I automatically assumed that he was a little afraid of my _True Face._

"Yeah? And what's _your_ clever idea, huh?" he demanded, earning a scoff of mine. "Something that doesn't involve you mindlessly banging your fists on a metal panel," I fired back, scrolling through my messages. My sensitive ears caught a growl of his and a quiet laugh of Mikey's who commented sarcastically to his brother; "You're pretty tough when they can't hit you back." A yelp of fear came next, telling me that Raph warned him to shut up with a punch. How obvious.

My finger touched a banner of messages between me and Jewel, with the last messages showed up so as the keyboard, awaiting my fingers to type in another message.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's load up the Shellraiser and challenge that thing to a rematch!" Raph retorted and a skyward eyeroll was my own reply. First, that scouting ship _flew_ , second the Shellraiser _couldn't_ fly and the third but not least, our weapons _couldn't_ defeat that ship. And Donnie couldn't even build a weapon so fast in order to demolish that thing. It needed a lot of research and planning just to _construct_ it and I wasn't gonna up and call Jewel for her own weapons. "First we need a way to find a ship that's invisible." Blue replied, taking a seat next to me. Finishing the message, I pressed the button _"sent"_ and shut down my phone, looking at Blue with clear worry in my eyes.

He didn't even spare me _one_ glance.

"I know, how about we shoot into the air until we hit it?" Raph suggested and I groaned in disbelief. "Do you not have an off-switch?" I asked in disbelief, hearing another growl of his. "That doesn't sound too smart." Blue pointed out and I caught another quiet laugh of Mikey's. "Yeah, Raph. Not too smart, buddy." he teased but he yelled once again. Again, I rolled my eyes skyward and shook my head. Sometimes, Raph's so _tough_ in a stupid way.

"Actually, Raph's got something there."

I turned to Donnie, arching a curious eyebrow. He was smiling at us but I knew that smile was full of promises. "Yeah, Leo, Raph's got something there." Mikey teased Blue and he shot him a warning glare. Seriously? Mikey's acting weird all the time but today, he acted weirder than ever before. Maybe because he decided to confuse us more. "But instead of shooting objects, we'll shoot waves of electromagnetic radiation. In other words, radar. I've built some radar beacons we can set up around town. If the ship gets near us, I'll get an alarm on my T-phone." Donnie explained, showing us his radar. It really looked like an _actual_ radar but only in a smaller edition, like a pocket edition. Blue smiled brightly and he somehow forgot his current problems, so as we. "Good work, Donnie. Come on, guys. Let's split up and place those beacons." he ordered and walked away with both Mikey and Raph following him.

Only Donnie and I stayed behind.

"Rowan, I experimented on several theories and after some re—" he started to say but I interrupted him with a "Get to the point, Don." He looked at me confused but didn't stop sayin' what he was telling me. "Well, I want you to know that you're close to _blooming_ and finally become a full-fledged _svetocha_ but...please, be careful 'cause there will be more... _episodes_ like that." he said and walked away with me gawking at him sort of shocked. Close to _bloom?!_ Oh, great. That moment, I was sure that I was close to becoming what I was _avoiding_ to think:

 _A monster._

My T-Phone vibrated in my pocket, shoving away all of my thoughts. I pulled it out and tapped twice on the screen, seeing that Jewel answered my text. _This_ should help lift my mood. Sliding my finger on the right, the screen showed me the full text which seemed to be filled with loathing, anger, and some sort of boredom.

 _Look, I know that all of this supernatural shit happens to you while I'm traveling 'round, whether it's a big competition or fashion shoot, but I can't do anything about it because your True Face or whatever the hell you call it, is something that I ignore completely. It ain't my shit to deal with. And, **please** , don't ever bring up the issue of "Karai and her road for forgiveness" 'cause I swear, I'll never talk to you again. Am I clear?_

After ending reading the text, a frown of anger along with a sigh of frustration became my answer to the whole message. _Great,_ I thought bitterly, _even Fire Queen can't help me._

I shut down my phone and followed the turtles, muttering under my breath curses to Jewel. I know she's not the best in comforting but I knew how bitter and honest she can be over something that matters to her. And for that certain theme, she just tried to avoid it. 'Cause she didn't know her exact feelings about it. But still, she had to find them sooner or later.

Or something else will happen to both of us.

* * *

"A little more..."

With a pout, I turned to him and shot him a glare. "I know how to place a radar, okay?" I snapped, earning an embarrassing blush and a curt nod of his. "Sorry. And heck if you didn't." he replied but I simply ignored him, continuing placing the radar on an air vent. Blue placed a hand around my shoulders, eyes watching my hands doin' their work in total silent.

Minutes later, when my work was done, Blue gave me a thumbs up and called Donnie who answered his call fast. "Tribeca beacon installed," he announced, a light kiss planted on my cheekbone. _"That's the last of them. Raph and Mikey are finished too."_ our genius brother replied through the speaker. "Kk. See ya back at the lair!" I said and Blue hung up. Before we could even make a single move, my jiggling rang in my head loud and clear, yelling—no— _screaming_ in my ears that somebody was behind us. With an unsheathe of my claws, I turned back and locked my white but sharp nails to Karai's tanto, eyeing her with hate and venom. "Seriously, this is just annoying," I said, bothered, earning a saddened look of hers. "I'm just trying to—"

Blue knocked her away from me and they started to fight with me watching them in anger. She had _again_ that blush on her cheeks and her amber eyes shone with such adore for _my_ boyfriend that...ugh, deep breaths Rowan. Deep _fucking_ breaths. I couldn't let the _True Face_ take full control of me again. No way.

"This is getting old, Karai," Blue deadpanned as Karai flipped away, slapping on one of her famous teasing smirks. "I want to help you fight the Kraang," she said. "Yeah right. _You_ helping _us_ —fight the Kraang? Well, that—" I replied before an unstoppable laugh erupted like an explosive volcano, confusing a lot Karai but not Blue who seemed to enjoy somehow that.

"Ya made my night Karai! More than Jewel does!" I hooted as I wiped a stray year from my eye. Karai's eyes widened at the reminder of her former 'deceased' friend, but Blue raised a curious eye-ridge, eyes holding a question pointed towards me. _"Jewel?_ Who's Jewel?" he asked, cutting my laugh in half. My eyes widened to saucers so as Karai's and we glanced at each other. His impatience couldn't let him hanging from a tightrope though so, he crossed his hands and tapped rhythmically a three-fingered foot on the concrete ground. "Rowny, who's _Jewel?"_ he repeated, adding conviction to her name and I looked around, my mind spinning in order to find a possible answer so that it wouldn't reveal anything.

I couldn't let him know about her and my past, _yet._

"Oh, you're talking about Jewel Peterson! A famous Youtuber! She's an awesome comedian by the way." I lied, plastering on a what I hoped was a convincing enough smile for him, convincing him at last. "Oh, sorry," he said and looked back at Karai with annoyance. _Phew!_ One more stupid move of mine and he would have learned about my _real_ past and not the one I was saying to people here and there. That was a relief.

"Really? No, of course not," he said much to her disappointment. "We're enemies. You want to destroy us. You're loyal to Shredder...Should I keep going?" he added, raising three fingers, countering the reasons why we _shouldn't_ trust her. Her eyes turned from shocked into slits, anger dancing around them. "Look, if the Kraang win, we don't have a planet anymore," she replied, taking a step closer to us. "That makes our little fight seem pretty pointless, doesn't it?" she added, glancing over to my side for a while. "I doubt Shredder would agree." my boyfriend simply said and Karai frowned. "Shredder is stubborn and short-sighted," she snapped, taking another step closer to us, eyes burning with anger. I scoffed.

 _You're telling me._

"He drives me crazy. His stupid vendetta is gonna take us all down. He may not be able to see that, but _I_ know you two do."— _highly doubt about that_ —"What do you say? Work together for now?" she asked, her hand outstretched for either Blue or me to shake it. My turtle boyfriend glanced at it and then back at Karai, eyes telling her clearly that he didn't trust her anymore. "Sorry, sister," he replied and leaped off the roof leaving Karai staring after his retreating form in surprise and me, flying on the ninth cloud. But as I prepared myself to follow him, Karai called my name, and ice struck me, and I stood still and taut on the roof. With a sharp turn, I glared at the girl who destroyed my whole life, as her father did.

"What the hell do you want now, you fucking slut?" I demanded, using my cold and threatening voice, catching Karai by surprise. Her eyes hardened, a snarl curling her ruby red lips, her eyes watering at the corners but it didn't deter me in the slightest bit. "Why can't you just trust me?" she stressed through gritted teeth. A tear fell down her cheek, sliding down to her jaw and falling on her armor. My nails turned to claws which scratched my folded arms as my eyes narrowed in venomous, murderous slits.

"I think you of all people would know," I replied coldly. "After all these years, you seriously expect me to _forgive_ you?" I added with much more anger. More and unstoppable tears flowed down Karai's cheeks and she moved closer to me, her glare still intact. "How many times do I have to apologize?" she snapped, _"How many?"_ Her hands extended to my side, more and more tears flowing down with her makeup destroying slowly. "You want me to shout it from the rooftops?! Fine! I'm sorry, Rowan, I'm sorry!" she shouted at an unspeakable volume, angering me more and more each sec.

In the end, I slapped her.

Her glare was instantly replaced with a shocked face, giving me the opportunity to say this; "You and I are over, you tell anyone about Julie, you are dead, hear me? Stick with that." Then, I super-sped away, leaving her behind, as she let out a disgruntled, chocked scream. I knew that I acted like a total bitch and all you gotta say about me but...I wanted this to happen. I wanted her to feel the pain like I did all these years. I wanted her heart to ache, break and never become the same, as mine did so many years ago.

I want her to suffer.

* * *

Blue was waiting for me in the sewers where we took our way back to the lair. The others waited for us to come, teasing us like always 'till Splinter said it was time for training. That night, Tania and April were with us, as they badly wanted to train after _centuries_ as they so eloquently put it. So, yeah, I decided to keep practicing some katas 'cause I sensed April having a small problem with their performance. Tania did them better but she needed some time to be a master of 'em. Not that she didn't try to.

The turtles were sitting on the mats with Sensei standing in front of them. Blue finally revealed the real reason why we were late. Mostly what _he_ did up there since I denied to expose anything. But I knew that Splinter understood what happened between me and Karai, considering my mood and my fangs were still razor-sharp and they hadn't retracted back into my gums yet. Plus, the fact that my _True Face_ appeared when _she_ was there in first place. It's nice to know that somebody understands you even if he _hates_ something to be spoken.

"I know we shouldn't trust Karai. But still, I got the sense she really is fed up with Shredder." Blue said to the others, who stared at him with a look between disbelief and amusement. Point was that he couldn't stop talking about that _slut's_ offer of companionship, something he shouldn't even be talking about let alone thinking about it. He trusted her. He _believed_ her words. He still had that crush on her.

I just wished he could hear the sharp ** _'SHRRIP!'_** of my heart.

"That's probably just what she wants you to think." Raph interjected firmly and a smirk played at the edges of my lips. Well would you look at that. There _is_ a brain underneath all that bulk and muscle.

Apes was giving me a weird look as she punched a wall facing her. She squealed in pain with Tania grinning and me shaking my head in disappointment. "You weren't paying attention. You gotta keep her spine erect if you wanna make so much of a dent in the wall. Here, lemme show you." I instructed and demonstrated to her the kata, straining my ears in listening to the boys' conversation.

"I know, but...Sensei, is there any chance she's for real?" Blue asked, curiosity filling his tone and my eyes narrowed. Of course, she wasn't for real! What the hell was he thinking?

"It is possible. Loyalties have been known to shift. But the kunoichi is trained to use deception to her advantage." Sensei replied and cold sweat ran down my spine as I could feel his eye flickering over to me for the shortest second. I ignored him just because I didn't want to give something that the others might find suspicious. And I kept showing April the kata.

"So she either will or won't betray us?" Blue asked. "Correct." Sensei replied, "You must trust your instincts. But beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so." Yeah, sure. Like _this_ would have helped us with our case. Karai's a snake. A lethal snake that was high on the thirst for bloodlust and the need to destroy everything in its path. Like father, like daughter. Deception? Ha! She's a master! But Julie and I are the best. My dad taught me the best techniques of deception, along with Jewel's father, reminding both of us to trust _nobody_. My dad always told me to be careful with Shredder, even if I'm in his clan. And now, I know better. And even Karai _can't_ defeat me.

"So I should trust my instincts unless my instincts are wrong?" Blue asked uncertainly and I scoffed. I preferred him not to trust his instinct in that. Everything will go wrong. I'm sure. "Correct." Sensei replied and his soft footsteps retreated back into his room. April did right the kata, earning a smile of mine as a praise. "Uh...Thanks, Sensei." Blue replied, clearly not satisfied with Sensei's words. _"Whoa!_ You know it's good advice when you're still confused afterward." Mikey exclaimed in awe. Tania giggled and I saw her cheeks dusted a hot red color, and it couldn't be any clearer that she head-over-heels for the turtle in orange. I rolled my eyes, my thoughts yelling unstoppably in my head:

 _Be a fucking couple already!_

"Guys, seriously. An alliance with Karai? No way! Why are we even talking about this?" Raph barked irritably and my face brightened up after hours. But I said nothing 'cause I didn't want to cause any more trouble between the two of us.

"It's too bad we can't trust her," Donnie replied and I narrowed my eyes at him, and my skin burned with rage, my blood boiling like water on a hot stove and I could feel it bubble up to the surface. Red slithered into the corner of my vision and I tried to stop myself from it happening again, but the rage was stronger. A silent _"uh-oh"_ by Tania was the only thing my ears caught before my fist—when did I clench it?—socked the tree **_hard_ _._** I didn't feel the pain, only blood trickling down my fingers from when my sharp claws pierced into the skin. My hand turned into a curled shape and a deep scar on the tree followed next with my vision slowly turning red as Donnie said; "It would be nice to have a kunoichi on our side." Fortunately, the guys didn't watch the whole _show_. With a scowl, I scratched once again the tree, deeper this time and walked out, frustrated.

Enough was _enough_.

I fumed as I slammed open my bedroom door, stomping with fury into my room. I heard the sharp click of the door shut and my rage flickered off for the briefest second, replaced by confusion. But then I remembered from what my books on vampires wrote; that we have some kind of telepathy and we can move objects whenever we want. Uh...well, that meant for the full vampires and _damphirs_ , not for a _svetocha_ who's not bloomed yet.

With a roll of my eyes, I plopped on my bed, a small, animalistic growl bubbling in my throat. What sin have I committed anyway? I was a naïve and mindless child who wanted to protect her family from evil and sacrificed herself by diving into the Foot Clan. Shredder gained the upper hand in my life, turning me into what I hate the most: A dangerous, murderous soldier who's loyal to her master but she doesn't even know what happiness means.

This is what that bastard made me. And now...I can't get rid of it. That bad side of mine is revealed and included in my routine. And I...I'm just goin' with the flow. Without a parental guidance, without even _remembering_ what parental protection means. I'm just following an endless route in my life, unknown of what will possibly happen. I'm so busted. I'm so confused. Once again, my thoughts flowed back to my deceased parents. The good memories I had of them. How much I missed them and how much I needed them at that moment. I wanted their hug, their comforting hug, those _"Its okay sweetie, we're here."_ , our usual picnics with Jewel and Akio.

 ** _Everything._**

But life was never easy, wasn't it? I have to learn to survive all alone under those circumstances our fucking community forced us into. I have to learn to trust, fight and judge the bad from the good people into this _"concrete jungle"_ like I call it. 'Cause, yeah, our nowadays cities are like jungles with concrete buildings as huge trees. And I have to do all of these because my parents are _dead._

"They're dead," I whispered to myself, looking at my red with black and white drawings closet facing opposite to me. _Why don't ya say it a little louder?_ a voice echoed in my head and ears. _Say it. They're dead._

"They're dead."

 _Is that all you have?_

"They're dead!"

 _Girl, you're so—_

 _"THEY'RE DEAD!"_

With a scream, the tears burst like a pipe and poured down my cheeks, jaw, and neck, unstoppable sobs coming ripping out from my mouth. My eyes closed, my hands flew up to my mouth and I kept crying and crying. Somebody swung open the door, feet sprinting to me and my bed. "Rowny, honey, I'm here. Everything's okay, I promise." Blue's voice was close to me and his powerful, protective wrapped around my back and head, light kisses planted on my head. He sat on my bed and I rested on his shell. "I'm here. You're safe," he whispered to me, and I just kept crying. I couldn't find my voice, not even the _strength_ of opening my mouth and forming words. My body was numb, trembling into his strong arms and I just cried.

I just cried.

* * *

"Guys, I think I've got something."

Glancing behind me, I saw Donnie looking with curiosity his T-Phone, causing _us_ to await what he wanted to say with much more curiosity and impatience. Blue wrapped his large sized hand around my small wrist, fingers rubbing my hand with gentleness of a feather. Ever since my outburst, we haven't talked about it, nor he asked anything about it. Something that I got used to him all these years I know him but also, a small freedom for me to think over again the past events without anybody else pressuring me.

We stayed in my room for a lot of time until he was sure I was alright. He hugged me tightly, telling me over again that everything was alright and he was there...everything a parent would say to their child whenever they had a nightmare. No questions, just him and I staying sort of quiet and hugging each other. Still, I could sense his worry all over his aura. His eyes shining with much more concern than any other time.

"Doesn't match any authorized flight patterns. It's gotta be the Kraang ship!" Don kept saying, his face morphing in shock. I felt Blue's hand tighten around my wrist but I just ignored him and kept driving, looking the road from the screens in front of me. I had to focus on driving and our current mission. Not to my problems. "Or Santa!" Mikey exclaimed happily and my eyes rolled skyward. Seriously? Santa's not coming during summer, Mikey! Ugh, I give up. Mikey's in his own world.

Spotting the Kraang ship, I pressed the pedal and stopped the Shellraiser. I guess that the Kraang knew where to find us, at last… What a pleasure. "Nope, it's the Kraang ship...Ugh, that's a bummer." Mikey said as the ship fired a laser on us. I looked at it with a huge pout and tapped my fingers on the wheel. "I just _love_ our lucky side." I droned and started to drive away when Raph screamed to move fast like hell. The ship followed us, laser shots firing here and there with me trying to avoid them. "Hang on to your shells boys! Cause this will be _extreme!"_ I yelled to the turtles, taking a shortcut. Man, if this didn't happen to us, I would gladly enjoy it with my heart. But, anyway, why a stupid scouting ship is following us and wants to destroy us? Are we some kind of guinea?

"I think I've figured out its mission. _Us!"_

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and my mouth dropped open and if I was a cartoon, my tongue would have slid down to the floor. Why haven't I thought it earlier? Those stupid robots want to demolish us because we know about them and their plan. They want to prevent us from what we want to to do. "Mikey, we need an escape route!" Blue yelled to the said turtle while I turned the Shellraiser left and right, doing zigzags, avoiding all the shots. "Take the alley on the right!" Mikes yelled and I did what he said.

But it was a dead end.

"It's a dead end, Mikey!" I yelled in anger and he shrugged sheepishly. "Don't take the alley on the right!" he replied and I just laid on my chair. "Thanks for your _help."_ I retorted as the Shellraiser started to shake under a laser shot. The turtles screamed in total fear while I tried to think of something that it would help us to survive. But nothing came up. "Any ideas?" I asked all of them but none said something. Raph wordlessly walked over to Mikey and banged his fists against the turtles' shell, Mikey protesting with shouts of pain. Well, that was stupid. And pointless since there was no way for us to go back in time. My ears caught a female grunt, metal against metal and something flying away, taking with it all the other sounds. Who would have done something so... _dangerous?_ Oh, yeah. Only one. Since the other one was in Russia or something.

"That was Karai!"

I whipped my head at Blue, fury boiling inside me once again when I saw his eyes shining with worry and... _friendly love?!_ He— _what?!_ "We've gotta go back and help her!" he added, eyes now looking at me with impatience. "Rowny, drive _please."_ he pleaded but I did nothing. "That bitch can take care of herself. _Alone_. Without _your_ help." I snidely sneered, narrowing my eyes so as Blue. "Yeah, Leo! Let's put some distance between that thing and us." Raph agreed. There was _no fucking way, I_ was gonna follow a stupid flying object just because the "leader" told me to. Nuh-ah. When I said I wanted Karai to _suffer_ , and I meant it. "She deserves to die after all." I said with Blue looking at me in shock.

" _Hell_ , no."

My eyes widened at him and he just kept glaring me. What the—? Did he just say what I think he just said? What you all read? An awkward silence spread in the Shellraiser, all of us hiding something. Shock, impress or even...nothing. Donnie tried to say something, _anything_ to stop my boyfriend from doing what he was thinking but...his mouth shut again, turning into a thin line. Blue stood up, reaching the hatch of the stealth bike, us being silent. Untying my seatbelt, I walked up to him, a hand tightening on his shoulder. "Don't" you even dare—"

"Shut. _Up."_

The look he gave me wasn't of anger or... _hate_ , like I thought so but, full of disappointment directed towards _me_. My heart cracked, the cracking sound echoing in my ears and my jaw slacked, tears welled up into my eyes and my bottom lip wobbled.

"Drive and don't talk," he ordered and got in the opened—when did he do that?—hatch, seating on the stealth bike. "I'll meet you back underground!" he added, sharing somehow his energy and pressure for that moment. "Hey! The stealth bike's my thing!" Raph argued and Blue narrowed his eyes. "Now your thing is sucking it up." he retorted closing the hatch. "Hey, that's my thing!" Donnie argued but, he was already gone. My hands clenched into fists, head lowered and eyes closed shut as I tried to hold back the upcoming tears, my mouth filling with their salty taste. I didn't mean to make Blue feel so... _disappointed_ with me. I just tried to protect him from Karai's spell. Her magic spell which dove him in and...he fell in love with her.

And I couldn't do anything but watch.

"So...what are we gonna do now?" Mikey broke the tension, the question mostly directed at me. Three pairs of eyes stared at me, waiting for me to say _anything_. Silently, I walked back to my seat, leaving a tear to slide down to my cheek while I started over the Shellraiser. "We're going back underground," I ordered and drove away. That silence we had when Blue left, brought up again to us and the only sounds heard were the engine of the Shellraiser and our breaths. I could sense the air around us thick, full of curiosity, surprise, and unspoken words. That was a small relief for me because I wanted to relax and clear my head from all those hurtful thoughts. I needed it. Minutes later, we got in the underground and I stopped the Shellraiser. My back laid on the chair and my eyes closed, finally feeling relaxed. But that relax didn't last for long as Mikey asked...

"Dudette, are you jealous of Karai?"

My eyes snapped open and I made a full turn back, almost glaring Mikey. "What makes you say that?" I asked, an obvious edge to the bite of my tone, raising an eyebrow. His baby blue eyes widened and his muscles stiffened.

"Well, according to your current emotion and the fact that you're _always_ angry whenever she's with us." Donnie replied with me giving him a death glare. "Just because of I _don't_ like her, that doesn't mean that I have to be okay with her." I replied and turned back to the pitch black screens in front of me. And yes, I was somehow _jealous_ of Karai. Blue seemed so... _obsessed_ with her. Whenever she showed up, he just forgot about me and fought her, both sharing a couple of _"friendly"_ words. It broke my heart! Not to mention that multiple thoughts popped up in my mind, of those two getting together or us breaking up. I just...I just wanted him to forget her, forever. I love him so much that I can't think him and I breaking up.

"We're back!"

 _We?!_

* * *

After our little _debate_ with Karai about destroying the Kraang ship, with a shoulder-fired missile launcher, we turned back to the lair. Mikey and Raph were playing on the pinball machine, with Mikey being super excited about the weapon Karai promised us to bring at the docs.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that we'll meet at the docs while Shredder will receive lots of weapons from an old friend of his. And the fact that she will steal a weapon. I just can't understand what's her target. What the fuck does she want to accomplish? Our trust? Say she does that, what will happen next? She'll capture us and take us to Shred-head? I already know she's just gonna have us captured the first chance she gets. Karai was a manipulative snake, ready to chew out her next

"Stoked! I can't believe we're getting a missile launcher. What should we blow up first?" Mikey gushed and I gave him a look. "Uh…the _Kraang ship?"_ I said, sarcasm thick in my voice as I popped a bright red berry into my mouth. Another habit of Jewel's I picked: an unhealthy obsession with fruits such as berries. Every kind of berry. While I never understood the point of her going vegan, I will admit, these are pretty tasty.

"Oh, right." Mikey replied, "What should we blow up second?"

I rolled my eyes as a reply and popped in another berry. Damn I hate it when that girl is right. These are friggin delicious!

 _"If_ Karai can pull it off." Blue retorted, punching the dummy. He was angry for reasons I couldn't even understand but something deep inside me whispered that he was angry with both me and Karai. Why? No idea.

"Are you worried about your _girlfriiiiiend_? I see why you guys do that now. It's kind of fun!" Donnie teased before I turned my bowl upside down on his head. Berries fell on his lap, couch, and floor and his smile vanished.

Giving him one last glare, I walked away, desiring nothing more than the silence of my bedroom. Kicking my door shut, I sat on the chair my desk had, eyeing the items the wooden surface of my desk had on it. Books, pencils, pens, some frames with photos, my T-Phone charging on my right…Nothing unusual in general. And, it was clear. My eyes stared at a picture with pink, red and black hearts on the frame where a colorful photo showed three girls smiling devilishly at the camera.

The three of us.

Unconsciously, I brought the frame closer and stared. A small smirk appeared on my lips as I gazed at our 8-year-old and 9 selves, carrying our first ever tanto blades. We seemed so happy together and so innocent, without the murderous grin on Jewel, dangerous flash of teeth on me, and the lethal gleam in Karai's eyes as we were more accustomed to using those on missions or training sessions. I took out the photo from the frame, turning it on its white paper. A small text was written on it in black, red and pink.

 _11/ 09/ 2010_

 _Our friendship is strong. We are strong, together. All for one and one for all!_

 _Jewel, Rowan, Karai_

The photo was then sliced in half. The text was cut and when I turned it forward, I saw myself in half. The one half with Jewel and the other one with Karai. My teeth grinded hard and I crinkled the piece of paper with Karai, throwing it across the desk. The other half of the picture put in a drawer and my eyes stared at the crinkled piece of paper, a flash of memory popping up.

* * *

 ** _Five years earlier_**

 _"Jewel! Rowan! What are you still doing here? You should be on patrol!" a younger Karai scolded at the two girls standing several feet away from her. Jewel's eyes narrowed and she gave the older a dark glare, taking a threatening step towards her. Something akin to murder flashed in midnight blue orbs as she crossed her arms and a dark scowl marred her pretty features, "What, you sayin' you can't handle it all on your own? The girl who claims to be the highest ranking than the both of us." she spat, beautiful dark blue eyes murderously dark. Amber eyes widened and Karai's ruby red lips dropped open as if she were just slapped. But then, those eyes narrowed in slits, anger shot right at Jewel. "Watch your tongue, Julia. I expect nothing but respect from the both of—"_

 _"Or else what, you friggin' snake? It's not like you can suspend two of your best fighters." Rowan spat viciously, her own eyes now looking at her so-called best friend lethally. She couldn't believe her. Her parents and brother died two days ago, their funeral took place only a couple of hours ago and Karai just...ignored everything. Her best friend's pain, the loss of the two most important people in her life, aside from her father. How could she? Why?_

 _Karai, on the other hand, shook her head, baffled by the girls' behavior. What the hell happened to them? Both seemed ready to attack and despair her like two hungry lions! It wasn't the first time Karai saw her best friends being so angry with something but...she had a feeling that they were angry with her. Why? She had no idea._

 _It was right in front of her!_

 _A frown crossed her beautiful features as she eyed the girls with some kind of curiosity mixed with suspiciousness and hidden worry. "What's going on girls? What happened?" she asked, calmly as ever from clear interest for her friends. But both girls shot her with a murderous look, a look that she never saw from them as Jewel's hands unfolded from her chest, falling on her sides, hands becoming tight fists. "Ha! What, you care about us now? Why don't you go 'head and ask yourself the same question, you ignorant slut." she spat, venom filling each word. Millions of thoughts fulfilled with hate spun in the young model's mind all of them flowing down to her tongue but she didn't say anything. She holds herself back before the real argument started._

 _Karai looked at Jewel with shock and sort of surprise, zillions of thoughts coming one after another. But she couldn't even pull them in a row. "Julie, what the hell? What do you mean?" she asked again, more confused. Jewel didn't reply to her; she just kept glaring her murderously. Rowan took some steps forward until she was inches away from Karai. Her eyes burned with hate, lethal and sweet will of revenge but her features were emotionless, lips set in a thin line—the thinnest Karai ever saw on a person—and one of her clenched fists raised above her head, ready to deliver the first punch. Moments later, Rowan's mouth opened, a single phrase spat on Karai, freezing her brain and body;_

 _"I hope you and that thing you call a soul burn in hell"_

 _Thunder rolled across the sky._

* * *

Light from the hall seeped through the cracks of my door, spreading into the dark bedroom as I my head snapped and I caught Blue standing there, arms crossed on his chest, face set in a serious expression.

"You gonna come in or what?" I snapped as he entered the room. I looked back at my desk, the events of that night popping up back to my head and my mood changing in the worst I've ever had. With a serious "We need to talk", an unstoppable heat took the total control of my body, my eyes stared at the wooden desk.

"Okay." I replied with a gulp but never looking at his side. "Yeah, but I need you to look at me." he ordered, sounding close to irritated with me.

"I can hear you just fine, thank you." I replied, eyes still staring at the desk. My ears caught a sigh of his before he moved closer to me. "I've forgiven you for what happened earlier. Can you _please_ look at me?" he begged. Having no other choice, I turned my head again to his side, seeing that he _truly_ accepted the fact that I hated Karai.

"Talk."

* * *

"Aim for his armor. The electro-grenade will use the metal as a conductor to amplify the shock."

Mikey looked up and tilted his head at Donnie, raising a confused brow, clearly not understanding what the hell Donnie just said. "How much of that did I need to understand?" he asked, arching a curious eye-ridge.

Donnie pouted and shook the bomb a bit. "Aim for his armor." he replied, clipped, earning a thumbs up and smile from our little brother. "Got it!"

My eyes focused on Blue. He wasn't in the best mood since he was _against_ the idea of hitting Shredder and finishing with that story once and for all. He seemed sad and total out of space when Raph asked but he somehow managed to give a proper answer. Our conversation back at the lair was playing all over again, like a record on repeat and I just scolded myself for being so stupid believing something that wasn't true.

 _"Do you still have feelings for her?"_

 _His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised high as he took my hands and brought them up to his face. "No, of course not! Why would I?" he asked, "You know how much I love you! Just trust me, please."_

"Booyakasha, ShredHead."

Mikey slung the bomb towards Shredder but, before it could hit him, Karai pushed him away with the bomb electrocuting the others.

"Are you kidding me?!" Raph snapped and I rolled my eyes in reply. What the hell did he expect? Even if he's a cruel asshole and bastard, Karai wants to protect him. "I do not understand that woman." Mikey said, shaking his head. "Who does?" I asked before Blue cried out: "Incoming!" Screaming in terror, we all jumped away as a big rocket blew up the box we were on. Standing up, my gaze met with Shredder's full of a hate one. My eyes narrowed as my hands reached for my tanto, sinking my body in a fighting position.

"Well, this can't get much worse."

Something beeped loud and clear in my sensitive ears, causing me to turn to the source of that terrible sound; Donnie and his T-Phone. "The radar! The Kraang ship is nearby!' he exclaimed as the terrible whistling sound of the scouting ship of the Kraang came close to us. Lifting my head up to the sky, I saw it flying above us and firing us laser. "Fall back, guys!" Blue ordered and we followed him without a second thought. But as I was about to reach the team, a hand grabbed my jacket and pushed me back. A yelp of surprise escaped from my lips as I fell on the concrete floor and a katana sword raised above my head, my face mirrored on the metal, surprised drew on it. I looked at Danny with anger and pressed my lips together. "Hey there, princess." he greeted with me narrowing my eyes at him. "Hey there asshole." I fired back before kicking his face and flipping myself up. I unsheathed my tanto, attacking Danny.

"What the fuck you and your turtle friends want here?" he asked while I swept-kicked him. "None of your business, _Dan."_ I retorted flipping away. Out of my corner of eye, I saw Blue and Karai fighting again, staying close to the missile launcher.

"I thought you were better than this! I thought you were my friend!"

I ran up to my boyfriend's side, glaring Karai with hate again. But her own look was of disappointment and sadness while Danny stood beside her. "You're just as short-sighted and obsessed as Shredder!" she yelled at Blue who frowned, confused at her. "You said yourself how bad Shredder is! Why are you protecting him? You said he's driving you _crazy!"_ he spat back with me rolling my eyes skywards. If he knew the real reason...

"He drives me crazy because he's my _father!"_

His eyes widened to the size of space saucers, jaw slacked open with questions coming out fast and confused. "Y-Your _father?!_ Shredder is your _father?!_ You're Shredder's _daughter?!"_ Heh, no doubt hon. But how did he have sex with a woman since he's oversized? And how did that woman even fall in love with him? Ugh, that man is weird.

The _terrible_ whistle of the Kraang ship was _again_ close to us and automatically, I crouched, avoiding another laser shot. After I confirmed that it was gone, I lifted my head on the sky and searched for that stupid ship, showing clearly my worry. "We've gotta stop that thing!" Blue said and Karai narrowed her eyes, pointing her tanto to him. "Our deal's off! You want a feud? You've got one!" she snarled and attacked my boyfriend again. He pushed me away from the fight, ordering; "Get the missile launcher!"

And with that, he turned back to fight.

But as I sprinted over to the launcher, a sidekick on my limbs knocked me away. I hit something hard and stars surrounded my vision. "Ouch. Feels like I got out from a crazy rollercoaster ride." I muttered under my breath before I heard a pair of swords unsheathing. Lifting my head, I saw Shredder ready to give me a blow but instead, he snatched my neck and lifted me in the air, close to his half burned, hated face. "What a surprise." I droned as his grip tightened around my neck, stopping the air on my lungs.

 _"Rowan!"_

My mouth opened; a small yelp came out with Shredder laughing darkly at me. "I finally have you in my hands, Rowan." he said jumping up to a box. He hanged me above the sea as I tried to take breaths. My hands raised on his own gloved hand, nails scratching fruitlessly his armor and he laughed again. "Pathetic." he just said, tightening, even more, his grip on my neck. Black and white absorbed the colorful world around me as his laugh mixed with the terrified yells of Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. My hands fell motionless to my sides and suddenly, everything became black.

 _This is my end._

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Leo climbed up on a box, holding tight the shoulder launcher, eyes scanning the sky for the Kraang scouting ship. His ears somehow caught some yells from his brothers and a meaningful laugh of Shredder's but he ignored them as his target finally showed up. Pulling the trigger of the launcher, the rocket fired towards the ship, exploding a part of it. Smiling in satisfaction, he let the launcher to fall. A sense of his made the leader turn back and clash his katana sword with Karai's tanto blade. The kunoichi had an angry frown all over her Asian features, her amber eyes shining with hate for the turtle she fell in love with. Without saying any word, the two ninjas kept fighting fiercely while the broken down Kraang ship flew towards the other three turtles, Shredder, and unconscious Rowan. "Look out!" Raph yelled to his brothers and they all filled away with Shredder and Rowan staying behind. The Kraang ship tried to fly again but it fell in the sea, taking with it both Rowan and Shredder.

 _"Rowan!"_

 _"Father!"_

With a leap, Karai dived in the cold sea with Leo watching her sort of confused. He then realized that his brothers were yelling in fear Rowan's name and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Yelling now too, _"Rowny!"_ he jumped in the water, the cold liquid hitting and piercing his body as he swam and swam to Rowan's dived figure. Seconds later, he grabbed her by her hand and dragged her to the top, where his brothers helped him to take her out.

"We gotta take her back to the lair!" Donnie nodded earning a murmur from the others. Leo lifted his girlfriend in bride style and they ran away from the docs, all the turtles hoping that the red-haired was still alive.

* * *

 **So... My birthday was yesterday and I finally turned 16! Happy birthday to me then!**


	21. Karai's Vendetta

**Okay, this is the best and my favorite chapter and I'm glad that I'm publishing it now. It's long and enjoyable. Hope you all enjoy! After I reply to your reviews.**

 **BPP and Div:** _BPP: Damn, Rowan. I know she doesn't consider herself anything like Shredder, but she's doing the same thing that led to his downfall. The constant need for revenge and how vengeful she was with Karai. Even going so far as to let her be killed by a bunch of alien bastards._

 _DivaGlam: But you can also understand why she's so upset. All she had were Jewel and Karai left, and the latter betrayed her in a way no one else could. She ignored her parents deaths and was too blinded by the need to make her father proud._ _Basically what we're trying to say is that this chapter was great. And we found it very debating when Leo finally snapped at Rowan to get over her shit and went to Karai's rescue. We're gonna pray for those two._

 **BPP: Well, yeah, I know Rowan follows Shredder's steps to her downfall but, believe me, this will end soon. She'll realize that everything was stupid and a plan of Shredder's to make her and Jewel cold-hearted like him. Don't worry that will be revealed soon as the story goes on. Actually you're gonna have to wait for some chapters to read it.**

 **Div: I agree with you. Everybody would act like that if he or she was in Rowan's place. Like I said before, everything will make sense soon. You just need to wait. And that kind of arguments will be more in the upcoming sequel. Especially when Jewel will finally show up.**

 **From Alice:** "I prefer my bed and you ready to fuck me"?! Holly shit... We've got some dirty dirty thoughts here... But I like it

Is think this one of the best chapters ever! I love you and keep going :)

 ***laughs* Gosh, girl, you really kept _that_ certain quote in mind? Okay, I have dirty thoughts but ya still haven't seen anything yet... *smirks evilly* Are you sure that EOE was the best chapter? Oh, well, reconsider your opinion by reading _this_ chapter...**

 **You guys are ready for one of the most thrilling chapters you've ever read?**

* * *

The warm air in the city was thick with scent of body odor and stale hotdogs from the street vendors as people milled around the busy streets of New York. The black-blue sky above them was starless, half of the moon free from the thick clouds shining its pale white glow down onto the neon streets. To a tourist, or even once in a while a regular New Yorker, it seemed like the perfect time to freshen up in an air-conditioned home as they were pulled into the lull of dreamless sleeps.

However, _he_ couldn't.

His good eye glared at the Kraang-creature darkly, his patience wearing thin as he held it up in a vice-like grip. The alien screeched madly as it squirmed its tentacles, attempting to break out from the man's powerful clutch. He vaguely understood that it was yelling at him in its odd language; but that only meant the eruption of his ill-temper, extracting the information he needed.

With cold eyes, as he stared down at the creature with indifference, as if it were nothing more than an annoying pet, he demanded, "Why were you hunting the turtles?"

The bright pink creature screeched in reply.

"They don't talk much outside their little houses."

Behind him, Karai was sitting on a small black table, her gloved hands patting gently a half-burned Kraang body which she and Danny found some months ago. She was truly enjoying the show from where she was seated. Father was short-tempered when provoked just the right amount. Anything right about now could unleash his wrath with the snap of a leash. And right now...with the screeching alien, piercing yellow eyes, writhing beneath his hold, and the blazing hatred burning behind his damaged irises, it seemed impossible for one human being to hold this much hatred over one being.

Except for Rowan and Jewel, of course.

Except it was now just Rowan who could accomplish such a feat ever since Julie was brutally murdered all those years ago. A death that was avenged a year ago when Karai found that bastard and showed a thing or two about her definition of torture. And unfortunately for the foreign creature, her father was glaring down at it with such vile hatred, and vice-versa. It was such a feat no other human being could accomplish except for her two friends...but now, tragically, it was just the one friend. A day that was engraved into Karai's young mind like a tattoo, both Julie and the monster gone forever.

She only hoped Rowan wouldn't face the same fate.

How naïve she was though.

Shredder shot his daughter a glare, totally galled with her but none word came out from his covered mouth. His hand threw in the alien creature who just sound off to his own language again until he got used in the half-burned robotic body. It took some seconds for him to activate the body but several minutes to realize that his hands and legs were missing. And that gave him one more hint to screech in complain as the robotic head lifted to Shredder's side. Puprle, emotionless robotic eyes shot him with a blank look, purple lights coming into court on the mouth.

"Kr-kr-Kraang is lacking the knowledge to answer the questions that the one known as Shredder is asking of Kraang." a passionless voice finally said and Shredder arched a burned eyebrow, concealed in his helmet. "Do they all speak like this?" he inquired with Karai silently laughing behind him. She completely forgot that her father knew nothing about the aliens, only from what she and Danny told him months ago when both first met them.

"Even if Kraang is possessing the knowledge, the one known as Shredder will never be getting that knowledge from Kraang." the Kraang continued, protesting against Shredder's will. Karai laughed again as she saw her father cursing in Japanese, anger, venom, and annoyance filling each word differently. A teasing smirk showed at the edge on her left side of her red painted lips, her amber eyes shining with joy. "You didn't have any other plans for today, did you?" she joked, earning another glare of his. One of his hidden blades came out from his gloved hand, the metal shinning under the moonlight, attracting its attention easily. "Let's try again." he suggested and pointed the edge of the sharp weapon close to the Kraang's head. "Why were you hunting the turtles?" he repeated as the alien widened its eyes in fear, teeth grinded. "The ones known as the turtles are protecting the life forms needed by Kraang, the ones known as April O'Neil and Rowan Fox." he replied, shocking Karai and satisfying Shredder a lot. He could use those two to make the turtles and their pathetic rat master come out from hiding and...finish with that story once and for all.

On the other side, Karai couldn't even believe what she heard some seconds ago. _Rowan?_ Those bastards needed _Rowan?_ For...their plan?! Along with a girl she didn't even hear of, they can be used of a plan for the end of the world. Unbelievable.

"Who is this April O'Neil?"

Her black and blond head turned at Shredder who seemed calmer and unheeded by his daughter's shock. "She and Rowan are the ones known as the Ones. They are the link which is missing in the plan which is the plan of Kraang." the Kraang replied with Shredder smirking behind his grey metal mask. Karai felt more awful than ever. Her best friend, in big trouble...No, no, no! This _couldn't_ be real! Questions popped up in her head and stuck there like a sticker on a piece of paper and made her wonder:

Did Rowan know about that? If not, how did she even protect herself from those robots?

"So this April O'Neil and Rowan Fox are at the center of everything." she heard herself saying, momentarily, tears welling her eyes. Shredder turned to her, finally not being angry but there was a dangerous glimmer behind his good eye. Something that Karai didn't notice.

"Then perhaps we can use them to draw the turtles out of hiding. Karai, find the girls, and bring them to me." he ordered and his daughter nodded in agreement and respect, rising off her seat. As she walked away from her father, a tear slipped down her cheek, her makeup slightly smudging against the salty liquid. She couldn't let those creatures use her friend like a guinea pig only to accomplish their target. She _won't_ let that happen. She cared about Rowan so much and she would protect her at any cost. Even if she had to go against her father's will.

Changing her current sadness into a happy smirk, she kept walking to the hall, a plan tallying in her mind.

* * *

 _ **Rowan's POV**_

For today's training section, Sensei decided that we all train altogether. And yes, that meant for Tania and April too. My pretty eyes scanned the Dojo, giving Tania the proper time to stretch her muscles. Blue was sparing with Donnie, both laughing and enjoying it a lot. Mikey and Raph were some meters away, ready to spar. Mikey was a bit anxious today just because he knew that Raph would beat him. But Raph was the normal, relaxed Raph; stretching his muscles, spinning his sais...the usual things he does all the time. Apes with Splinter were practicing some katas on the other side of Dojo. Mostly Apes who didn't apply everything I taught her by the way, and I was seriously thinking how I could punish her with a run in the sewers or lots of push-ups.

I knew that I had to train with her but I wanted to let Splinter to challenge her for a while so that he can see how much my methods worked. Honestly, I asked him for that. I just needed a second opinion from someone who won't tell me that I'm doing great just because he's in love with me, like Blue, he won't talk scientifically, like Donnie, he won't challenge and insult me, like Raph and he won't play around, like Mikey. Splinter was the best, to conclude and the only one who could help me.

I eyed Tania who had already finished with her small but important for her muscles warm up, coal black eyes looking at me back, shining with patience and a smirk transversed on my lips. "Ready for another beatdown?" I tossed, earning a grin and a scoff of hers. " _Ha!_ I think _I'll_ beat ya up today." she replied, setting her body into a fighting position, one of the plenty ones I taught her. With a roll of my eyes, I set my body at a defensive position, mind reminding to be a little friendly with her since it was her first time of actually fighting with me. Even if it was in a practicing and skill testing form.

But still, ever since I nearly died at the hands of Shredder, my mind replayed every single moment of it. Every small detail of it, even the ones _after_ we turned back to the lair.

* * *

 _"Is she alright?"_

 _"Leo, I already gave you an answer; She's out of danger."_

 _"Thank God."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Now please, go. We have to let her rest."_

 _Footsteps, a door closing and fierce talk outside the bedroom. Rowan flew open her eyes, edges of her vision gained a black color. Grunting, she sat up on her bed and her trained eyes looked straight on her red closet. Trembled breaths rushed out from her nose as her hands flew up to her purple bruised neck, gently rubbing it, fingers almost scratching it. Inside her mind, the moment of Shredder choking her playing in repeat. She thanked God that she was still alive. And she thanked her dumb luck that was beside her and just gave her only a couple brushes. And a soaked wet body and hair. "You're okay, Rowan. You're still alive." she whispered to herself, hands still rubbing her neck._

 _And with that, she fell asleep._

* * *

I found myself falling down to the mats and my thoughts shoved away like water does on your dirty body. My eyes fixated on Tania, a smirk crossing her lips. "What did you say before? Something about a beatdown?" she teased and I rolled my eyes, flipping myself up. "Okay, you've at least managed to beat me without my notice. Keep it going." I responded and attacked with a punch. She crouched and rolled away, getting up on her feet. Tania sprinted over to me, trying to high kick me but I grabbed her foot and threw her away.

 _"What you gonna do? What you gonna do?"_

Tania stood up, her features almost cracking from a morph of pain. To my satisfaction, her body refused to collapse and give up fighting her teacher. Something that took me _months and months_ of yelling to stick it in her head, so as April's.

Tania's coal black eyes narrowed for a brief amount of time before she did a handstand, front flip and land a kick to my face which I avoided my sliding on my left. She landed on her feet and I found my chance to knee kick her stomach, and punch her jawbone, dropping her some meters away from me. Smirking, I dashed to her side ready to give her another punch or kick, whatever came first. She already had flipped herself up and she snatched my wrist, turning me upside down but I managed to grab her own with my other free hand and turn her upside down with me. We both fell on the mats but quickly gained our own ground by flipping ourselves up and throw kicks and punches at each other.

Out of my corner of the eye, I saw Donnie and Blue looking at our side with wild interest lingering on their eyes; a flash of a smile of Blue started the heat of my body once again, filling my heart and emotions with love for this turtle.

Right on time, I dodged a punch of Tania's and managed to cast her away, across the Dojo again. Placing my hands on my hips, I looked at her rather angrily, brows linked. "That _all_ you got? Stand on your feet, Tania! Do what I taught you! If you want to be a full-fledged kunoichi you should remember; _never give up!"_ I yelled, fingers tapping around my waist. She looked at me with rage dancing on her pretty eyes and she arose again, fists clenching tight. "I'll show you who gives up easily." my ears caught her muttering before she sprinted over to me, her foot covered by her black biker boot met with my chest and that sent me towards the tree, close to Don and Blue. " _Harder!_ That was nothing! Move those muscles girl!" I yelled again, ears caught her growling. Green flames encircled her fists, becoming a big ectoplasmic ball which flew towards my side.

With a yelp, I flipped away as the ball met with the tree, winces from the two watchers heard close to me. I saw Tania walking frustrated to my side but she couldn't find me. A smirk crept up on my lips as I saw her standing almost opposite the two turtles, eyes searching wildly for me. With a flip, I passed above the two turtles and kicked her face hard, causing her to fall down with a grunt. "Well, I think we're over for today, aren't we?" I asked; she eyed me with anger but agreed in the end. Blood flowed down from her nose as she stood up and gave me a thumbs up. "Yeah, I think you're right." she replied.

"Don't worry, stubby. You're not as horrible as he says."

I eyed Mikey who was looking at his middle toe of his right foot, a glare right on Raph who was smirking in triumph, probably from beating Mikey in their spar-fight. I rolled my eyes and I gave a side glance to Tania who had a blush on her cheeks, her eyes filled with concern, worry, and love for my little bro. I wonder, what will happen if those two get together someday? Maybe it'll be something like Jewel said to me sometimes, when we were younger. How did she say it? Oh yeah.

 _"The fatal demise of the universe as we know it"._

So overdramatic. I found myself missing the phrase with a pang, and I hope one day that she'll and the guys meet. Someday.

Anyway, I looked back at Mikey, blankly. Splinter walked to his side, probably finished with April. "Michelangelo, why did you give up so easily?" he asked with Mikes raising his hand apologetically and morphing his freckled face with the same feeling. "There was nothing I could do." he replied with Splinter giving him a soft smile. "There is always something you can do." he said, passing in front of him. Mikes sat opposite him with me, Tania and April sitting next to him. Blue and Donnie observed from afar and Raph kept a respectable distance from sensei.

"Observe. Raphael, _kannuki_ time!" he ordered to the surprised Raph, realizing what our sensei, master, and father told him to do. His body showed clearly his disagreement in that but he didn't have another choice. He lifted Splinter up, struggles of effort escaping each sec from his mouth.

"The key is to unbalance your opponent." Sensei said to Mikey whose none existed eyebrow uplifted, taking with it some amount of his orange mask. "But _how?"_ he inquired, tone full of misunderstanding, confusion, and curiosity of what would Sensei do next, or reply to him. "However you can. For example..." he answered before his tongue licked Raph's face much to the _Hothead's_ disgust. He let go of sensei, scaly, green hands flying up to his face, covering it and gags of disgust dispersed in the big room so that he couldn't even hear sensei's tail passing down to his legs and sweep kick him. Raph fell on the mats with me laughing at that and Mikey exclaiming in awe; _"Whoa..."_. Sensei laughed slightly, his eyes effulgence with joy. "You see? There is always a way." he later said, clearing his mouth from saliva with a single movement of his wrist. "Blech and you need to take a bath." he added with Raph groaning in pain down him.

I laughed harder.

* * *

 _"The landing party is under attack by the digesters! We have to save them!"_

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _"If we keep bailing them out, they'll never learn to take care of themselves."_

An eyeroll was my reaction to that scene of that stupid kids show _Space Heroes_ in which my boyfriend watched with a goofy, totally fangirl-y face. Seriously, this boy needs to grow up sometime. And have criticism on those lame ass tv shows. For his own good.

 _"But this is their first mission, and they don't even have weapons!"_

 _"Then they'd better learn fast."_

Screams of terror and a monster growling before it ate some humans came up to my hearing as I scrolled down my finger on my T-Phone, not even glancing at the T.V.. This show didn't deserve a simple look of mine or even every human's look. And it contained so much violence that children shouldn't even know about. I wonder why that channel canceled that show. Ugh, humans. Always selfish and motherfuckers, ignoring everything and all.

 _"Say, Doctor Mindstrong, weren't you in love with that one?"_

 _"I...was, Captain."_

 _"Well, it looks like you both learned a lesson today."_

A lesson? Is he serious? That stupid kid's show showed life lessons? Captain Ryan is a jerk. Maybe the writers of that show were jerks. "Bullshit," I muttered, "Blue, shut it off." I said annoyed at my boyfriend who looked at me with question. "Why? Don't you enjoy this fine craftsman's ship?" he asked, a smirk thwarting his lips. "I don't. Shut it down, _now_." I replied chafed and gave him a glance full of anger. A roll of his eyes was his only reply to my reaction a turn back to watch his lame cartoon. A growl bubbled in my throat but I tried to swallow it down. I didn't want to argue with Blue again. It wasn't that useful, nor it meant something. We'll shout at each other, narrow our eyes and shoot words full of anger. After we're done, Blue will not even hear me and do his thing. And I will be mad with 'im again. The end.

"Hey, guys!"

My head snapped at Donnie's side whose face was bright from his big smile, ear to ear. "Guess what April and I have been up to." he announced while we gave him a blank look, totally ignoring his newest discovery. "That's right! Analyzing sewage." he continued with us still looking at him blankly. Seriously? Is that what the lovebirds do in that lab? Ugh, he makes me hate more science. "Who says you don't know how to show a girl a good time?" Raph joked as we all followed our genius brother in the big lab. April awaited for us, hands holding a cup with a green liquid filled it. She then handed to D and both moved to one of his desks where he placed it on a stack of pizza boxes.

"April and I were going through some files on the Kraang storage device. We found out that they're using a special process to change Earth's water into Kraang water." he explained to us but I just stared at him with a grumpy face. As much I like Donnie and his inventions, I really find his discoveries boring and sometimes, useless. All that _'stop an alien invasion'_ because the turtles love to be heroes is boring. Sure, save your planet from some stupid robots is important but, if you don't hit its heart, its base, nothing will work. Sure thing.

"They've already started the process." Apes continued, "We found a low concentration of Kraang chemicals in the sewage." I rolled my eyes while my hands grasped my hips fingers curling around my waistline. And that meant that we had to stop it, right? Ugh, nice. Another robot smash. "And I take it that's a bad thing." Raph complimented, hands crossing over his shell-chest line. Donnie grabbed a slice of pizza that happened to be there, holding it above the countertop of the cup. My eyes fixated there, almost being curious of what would possibly happen next. "Watch what happens when I dip this slice of Mikey's shrimp and sardine pizza into pure Kraang water." once again, our genius brother and friend explained before he dipped in the slice with it half burned like both Donnie and April applied acid inside the liquid- Kraang water. Mikey and Tania were the only ones who gasped this loud while the rest of us just stared at that.

Maybe I should've taken what I said before.

"How do you sleep at night?" Mikey asked in disbelief and I gave him a look. If he meant that for that stupid slice of pizza, I swear, I'm gonna punch his face. "Presently, there's only a tiny bit in the water supply, but the concentration is increasing, which means-"

"Every slice of pizza in New York will be destroyed?!"

With a growl of foil, I slapped Mikey's head as Tania shot him with a _'Are you fucking serious?'_ look. That kid needs new brains. "Along with anyone who uses water." April retorted annoyed and she earned a glare of Michelangelo's. "I don't want to live in a world without pizza." he then said, taking with him a box of pizza. Accidentally, he threw the cup of Kraang water on the floor, some drops falling on April and me, the closest persons to the desk and cup. As the turtles yelled 'Look out!'or just screamed, I took a look of my hand, waiting for it to melt. Like April did. Fortunately or not, the water didn't do something to both of us, only melting one of my bracelets.

I brought my hand closer to my face, observing an almost invisible white shield around it, vanishing every drop and protecting my sensitive hand from an oncoming danger. A confused frown raddled on my face, so as for April's and the turtles. _What the fuck was that?!_ the question glued in my mind as I looked at the others, confused as ever. "Nothing happened to you two." Donnie pointed out, breathless shock twisted in fascination. "Maybe it's 'cause they're not made out of pizza." Mikey replied and I shot a glare at him. "Can you shut it?" I jeered, hands curling onto tight fists. I hate when people say bullshits all the time. Mikey's clever enough to understand some things. Being a total doofus, annoy everybody else and it grows a big desire to slap him or even kill him.

Donnie's computer beeped from another desk and Don ran to it, starting to type on the keyboard before he even sat on a chair. We circled around him, eyeing the big screen with interest. A dot was showing on a map a certain location on the south side of the city, inside the sea. "The scanners located the Kraang facility transforming the water supply, which is right here. We gotta stop it!" Donnie crowed with Blue taking a closer look to the screen. A dire smirk appeared on his lip area as he overlooked at April, Tania and me. "Looks like we got a mission. You coming, girls?" he then asked us. He eyed me, ocean blue piercing icy blue, those beautiful eyes shone with hope and anticipate for my answer. And I knew what he wanted exactly;

A _positive_ answer from me.

Tania nodded fiercely and moved to the turtles' side, a sly smirk crossing her lips partially excited that she would go her first mission, especially underwater. Apes wore her brown messenger bag on her shoulder, a hand flying instantly on Donnie's chair. "Sounds like a blast," she said, an apologetic smile crept up on her lips, "but unfortunately, it's on the bottom of the East River, and equally, unfortunately, I have an essay due." Her crystal blue eyes glanced over at me, a flash of hope glided by.

"Plus I wouldn't mind a little human food." she added, marching away from us. She stopped when Mikey replied that pizza is human food and with a small smile, she looked back at him. "Not the way _you_ eat it." she said, eyes glancing again to my side and my head titled on the left, eyes staring her back. I knew she wanted my company and I knew that I needed some girl time- no wait- _relaxing_ time. A piece of me yelled to go with Apes, take care of her, watch her moves and stand by her side as it insisted that something will happen to her. The other piece pleaded to go with the turtles and Tania, saying that they were the safest option as the vision still sneered me. If I went with April, the chances of that vision becoming true were high and me ending up the unlucky.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... you're going _topside?!"_ Donnie crowed, falling down from his desk in an attempt of standing up and reaching April. "You got your T-phone, right?" he asked with April rolling her eyes in irritant. "Chill Don. I'll be with her." I replied instead of her, finally taking my decision. After all, the kick-ass of Kraang's could put in a delay, right? And I couldn't help myself from discovering what would happen _if_ I followed April instead of the others. If that stupid vision would come true.

Call me the curious whore.

Except for April, the others looked at me frantically, not believing what they listened. Blue walked up to my side, snatching both of my hands. The look he gave was cryptic, full of worry, concern and some sadness. "Promise me you'll be careful, okay? That you'll protect yourself." he said, bottom lip trembling. My smile was relaxing, total theatrical and my lips kissed the top of his mask. "Can't make promises. You know me." I whispered and he rolled his eyes. "I know." he said, a light kiss planted on my nose. "I love you." he added as I let go of his hold. Unseen tears gathered my eyes and my teeth bite my bottom lip. I knew that this was the last time I would see him, my brothers, the lair, sensei and my normal life.

But there was no time for turning back.

"I love you too, _Leo."_

* * *

Apes and I walked down to the fussy and busy streets of New York, our traces left on the concrete along with all other residents and tourists. April wanted to have a meal at Murakami's, her eyes pleading me to follow her in. But I refused that since I wasn't hungry and, I wanted to keep the area clear from the Foot or Kraang. And that had to be outside the restaurant. Of course, I didn't tell her that. I wanted her to feel relaxed for once and free from training and pressure. Just to clear her mind, man.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? Murakami won't mind if you don't eat something." April asked as the small Japanese restaurant appeared in front of us. My head shook in a negative answer. "Thanks but I prefer to stay outside today." I replied and then, something popped up in my mind like a notification on my T-Phone. "Hey, since you're going in, you mind grabbing some gyozas for the guys?" I asked and Apes nodded. "Yeah, sure." her reply came out simply and we split up. She stopped some inches away from a vending machine and she looked at it with curiosity. My shoulders shrugged and I headed on a wall, opposite the machine but close to the restaurant. I wanted to watch April's moves and be next to her in case something happened to her, which I was sure it would.

My back touched the hard surface of the concrete wall and my hand pulled out from my pocket my T-Phone. My fingers scrolled down on the screen, eyes looking at the random posts and stories from Instagram. People passing by in front of me, a coin inserting in the machine, a female voice and wooden hit against metal came up to my ears as my eyes and fingers were focused on typing a text to Jewel.

 **Me:** _I'm just standing on a wall, waiting for April to finish her Happy Japanese Meal. 'm bored._

 **Fire Queen:** _So basically the usual routine of your life. I don't understand how you can even stand the smell of sushi without throwing up._

 **Me:** _Good thing I'm not hungry then. Plus I wanna keep an eye on Apes, I think Shredder might be hunting her down too._

 **Fire Queen:** _If you're expecting me to be surprised, I'm not. Just make sure you don't do something stupid and get yourself captured. The sick fuck's **everywhere.**_

I rolled my eyes skywards and sensed someone staring at me. Shutting down my phone, I lifted my head and turned it on my left, where Karai was staring me with a grateful look before she followed April in Murakami's restaurant. My eyes widened to saucers and I placed my T-Phone in my pocket, walking straight to the shop. Before my hand could grab the knob, a cold and strong arm snatched my jacket and top, pulling me back and throwing me down to the ground. My mouth let a huge _'ooof!'_ to go as the _splat_ of my body hitting the hard surface heard all over me. I looked upwards, to a pair of shadows and my eyes slowly got used to the dim light. "Couldn't be any better." Blacky's terrific familiar voice joked above me and I narrowed my eyes at the two vampires. "You got that right, Andrew. This is my lucky day." Browny replied, a grin crossing his lips. My hands helped me to sit up and do a flip away from the two creatures of the night.

"Here we are again, little bird. Ready for another fight. But this time, there's no other escape for you or your friend." Blacky said making me clench my fists. "Tell Karai to leave Apes alone. Shredder wants _me_ , not her." I retorted, hands reaching my tanto. Both laughed, enjoying my last phrase. I removed my hand from my tanto and created an ectoplasm ball which, I threw right on them. That sent them flying on a wall, brown and black eyes glaring me. Smirking in triumph, I placed my hands on my hips and looked over to them with tease. "Actually, I'm gonna escape this time." I said as they both stood up. Then, they super sped to me, knocking me away with a kick. The bell rang from the restaurant and we three froze hearing the noise. I looked at April who was staring the vampires, mouth dropped open and eyes widened. Blacky had his claws out, ready to give me a blow while both had their fangs out. Apes took a step back, eyes being stuck on them and her body started to shake from shock.

 _"Rowan?!"_

My legs super sped to her and with a grab of her wrist, I moved her away. Accidentally, I threw my friend down but she seemed to ignore the pain as her panic grew stronger. My eyes glanced at the vampires and Kara who were coming up to us with murderous dispositions and then back to April. "Apes, listen to me. I need you to run as fast as you can and call the turtles and tell them that you need their help." I ordered, shocking more my friend who stared at me like I've grown another head. "And you?" she whispered.

I took another glance at our enemies and shook my head. "Don't mind about me. Do what I've told you and forget completely me. Okay?" I asked and she nodded, following my orders. I, however, decided to follow my strategy and fight those three. Karai, though, ran behind April and left me with the two vampires. Browny chuckled dryly, clenching a fist as I took one of my plenty fighting positions, hands close to my gun. Blacky cracked his knuckles, a smile of satisfaction crossing all over his lips and the two attacked. Every punch, every blow, every kick had been avoided except a powerful knee kick to my stomach which sent me flying away, out of the alley. I groaned and held my stomach, morphing slightly in pain but I managed to stand up. "What did you thought _Fox?_ That you'll run away from us? _Ha!_ Play time's over girl." Blacky retorted and attacked again with me flipping away.

He was right for one thing though.

I could run away and hide for a while. To take my time to recover and think of my next movements. I knew that this wasn't something that Splinter suggested me and the turtles do but it was the best I could. Especially that time. Throwing a smoke bomb on the road, I super-sped away and reached the closet alley, climbing on a wall up to the roof. After taking a small relaxing breath of relief, I started to super speed again, knowing that my pursuers would come up there at any time.

That day was hot and I schooled myself for wearing my jacket but I felt the air hitting non stop my uncovered parts of my skin and my legs were, metaphorically, on fire. Good thing was that none of those two were in sight and finally, my muscles relaxed and my sped became a normal run and flip across the roofs which let the hot sunlight to hit them and me. I thought that I was safe again like I was in my childhood. I really needed all of these crazy things to stop. I wanted to take a break.

 _"Have you forgotten something, little bird?"_

My face slammed onto the hot concrete floor and my body caved in pain. I turned my head to the left and groaned in pain. A foot stomped on my back, forcing me to stay down. Another groan strained from my lips and my eyes shut closed in pain. "And I thought that you would do something besides staying down." Browny said above me with boredom, giving me the idea to turn invisible and fell down to an empty apartment. My eyes scanned the empty area cynically and my feet moved around, soft and quiet. My claws scratched some walls and the terrible noise my tanto made with every move of my hip, annoyed and worried me if the vampires would come in.

 ** _CRASH!_**

The sound heard so close to me, so close to my taste and automatically, I crouched down, avoiding every piece of glass it was flying here and there. One sliced my right arm and a bark of pain wheezed from me. "You can't hide from us." Blacky teased humorlessly and a hand grabbed my neck, lifting me in the air like Shredder did a couple of days ago.

But I was ready this time.

My nails pierced into his skin and my legs gave him a kick straight to his nuts. Blacky's face twisted in pain and he dropped me instantly, Browny running to him. I turned into my ghost form and flew out of the broken window. My arm stung like hell and I wondered why my healing powers weren't curing the injury. Still, I remembered what Donnie told me some time ago; my ghostly healing ability and vampire healing are one and since I wasn't fully bloomed, they were slower than death itself. Weird, I know but I had to wait the day I would bloom. And then, everything would be alright.

I landed on a roof, panting before my ghost form replaced with my normal self. I took a look at the next rooftops, calming down a bit. But then, without even noticing it, electricity showered down on my body hard and shocked me. A female scream of pain pierced my ears as I fell on the ground feeling numb. A dark chuckle loomed above me and then a male voice talking fast, like when a bullet comes out from a gun. Electricity hit again my numb body and the female scream pierced once again my ears, and I realized that this terrible scream belonged to _me._ Another chuckle; another laugh; a crack; my eyes shut closed.

 _"Sweet dreams, little bird..."_

And then...

Silence.

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

The four turtles and Tania jumped in a hall of the Kraang underwater facility, clearly relieved that the difficult part of their plan was over within some minutes. "We're in." Leo whispered to the rest of his team, hand automatically reaching out to hold Rowan's…

 _Yeah_ , he thought bitterly, _Rowny's with April for some girl time._ He then clenched it in a fist as he remembered her soft voice whispering the _"I love you too"_ tone almost cracking from something he couldn't even understand. He shook his head; he assured himself that Rowan will be alright. After all, she's strong and trained by both Splinter and her deceased father( something that she mentioned when they were twelve).

"And that thing is back." Tania whispered, her eyes locked on the sea monster out of the facility, a guard of the Kraang like Donnie told them back to the submarine. _Wow_ , she thought, _that thing's bigger than the Loch Ness monster!_ It surprised her that this monster was a _Kraang-y_ creature. But, she wasn't afraid of it. It was just an addition in her totally weird life that started when she was eleven. When her parents divorced and she discovered her ghostly side. She got used to it. She loved it even if some things drove her crazy, like her mother warning her to be careful at night or Rowan yelling at her to fight harder, pressuring her to do every move well. But now she's in that "becoming a kunoichi" thing, she can't get out and quit that easily. Not at all.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Raph asked Leo who glanced skeptically at the window and then back to the empty hall room on his left. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we've got bigger fish to fry." he replied seconds later and ran away with Raph and Donnie and Tania following him suit. Mikey looked at the large window with an almost seen twinkling smile coming up to his lips. "I don't think we're gonna find a bigger fish than that." he then said, finger pointing at the window; his bothers groaned in disbelief and irritation while Tania snickered at that. _Well, that thing was indeed funny,_ she thought _._ She snatched her phone from her jeans pocket and wrote a quick text to Rowan, telling her what Mikey said;

 _You really miss the best moments here! Mikey just said a hilarious pun and the others just groaned. Jeez, you gotta see Raph's face! Too unlucky that you're not with us._

She then placed it back, following the turtles as Mikey made a small compliment about his brothers' reaction. But she couldn't understand why they underestimate Mikey's jokes. He always tries to make them laugh and get in a better mood than the one she's used to every day in the lair. And, Mikey was cute.

Tania frowned slightly as she realized what she thought only some seconds ago. Well, yeah she had a crush on the orange-clad turtle but she couldn't think herself of actually _loving_ him or… being a _couple_ with Michelangelo. Not that it sounded weird or something. Rowan and Leo are a couple and they have fun even though those two are different personalities; Rowan's rebellious, look for danger and she's not afraid of someone or something. She's always armed and ready. Unlike to Leo who seems more calm and reasonable. A peaceful person, eh… turtle. But, her with Mikey? Sounded a little awkward for her, not to mention that if her mother learns that she has a boyfriend… well, it'll be her end.

"Tania? What's wrong dudette?"

Momentarily, she blanked out of her current thoughts and turned at Mikey, clearly feeling out of space. "Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm okay Mikes." she assured and kept running, praying for her blush to stop and her body cool down or she'd go out of the facility and swim all day long. Why? Why couldn't she hide her feelings? Why the hell she's so extrovert? No fucking idea.

The five teens flipped into the control room, upon a step where they could take a better view of their enemy. "Okay, we have to be quiet." Leo ordered in a whisper, earning an eyeroll from Donnie and a curt nod from the others. "Do you have to say that every time? We're ninjas! We know how to be quiet." Donnie complained before his T-Phone went off with the happy ringtone spreading all over the room. The others widened their eyes to saucers, each one thinking of how stupid Donatello was; why he didn't mute the tone in first place.

The Kraang below them started to shot laser with their laser guns and the team flipped away in order to avoid the shots.

"April, hi! It's not a great time!" Donnie said to his T-Phone while his legs ran and flipped around automatically with elegance training with Splinter gave him. _"Donnie, Karai's after me! And Rowan's nowhere!"_ April's panted and full of shock voice almost barked on the other line, shocking the genius turtle. His heartbeat increased as he felt his whole system to wake up again, adrenaline running through his veins like a drug. _"WHAT?!"_ he screamed by the time Leo knocked him away, saving him the last second from a laser shot. The two brothers fell on the floor; Donnie down and Leo above him a glare piercing Donnie's widened reddish brown orbs. He knew that his older brother wanted him to focus on that damn fight against their alien enemy but… April? Couldn't he know what's going on with the girl he likes?

"Karai's after April! We gotta help her!" Donnie yelled, catching Leo by surprise as he knew that Rowan was with April. Why didn't he tell something about his girlfriend? Leo's face twisted in a shocked frown, eyes shining with worry and fear for Rowan. A slight smirk cracked on Donnie's lips as he knew that his words hit Leo's sensitive spot; Rowan's safety.

He waited for him to order them to fall back; swim back to the submarine and go straight to April and Rowan. He was so sure that Leo would do that. After all, he knew how overprotective he could be with Rowan. He loves her.

But no.

Leo didn't break down that day.

"And who's gonna help _us?"_ he demanded before he flipped away; Donnie shot him with a shocked look, mind couldn't understand what happened seconds ago. What the-? Did Leo lost his mind?! His _girlfriend_ was in danger! How could he just keep fighting the Kraang while the girls were in danger?! What if Karai captured April? Or Rowan? Ugh, he gotta talk with his big brother about that sometime.

Leo gave a glance at his younger and intelligent brother, talking again to April and screaming at her to run for her life. Regrets filled his heart. He knew that he let both Rowan and April alone, fight the Foot clan without their help. But, there was a mission they had to accomplish. And the world depended on their survival on them. Even if they didn't notice it. For all he hoped though was Rowan to help April the best she could and save her from Karai's deadly hands.

He truly hoped.

* * *

With a look full of disbelief and shock, April hanged out and placed her T-Phone back to her messenger backbag. She couldn't even believe that the turtles just left her alone. With the deadliest, as Donnie told her when he and Mikey first met her, kunoichi of the Foot. She wasn't even _well-trained_ to fight Karai! April knew that this moment gave her the chance to do what she truly wanted to do all this time; fight with an enemy. So… Why was she so stressed about it? Afraid of Karai might beat her up? Oh, yeah, she knew why all these mixed feelings tortured her that badly. She knew.

She loved to play the _princess_ of the whole situation.

Especially when she learned that the Kraang were after her. And Rowan of course but this was another issue she had to discuss with Rowan herself. Ever since she was younger, she and her dad played the prince and princess of the castle where she pretended to be the poor princess locked in her high tower(her bed) and her father-prince came and saved her. Then, they married and…

April shook her head; _Forget him now Apes, you have other things to do!_ her mind commanded to her and she kept running. A glance behind her terrified her more as Karai was getting closer to her. _Terrifically_ close. She looked forward, her legs not stopping to run. A red scooter with a delivery boy some meters away from her switched on a light bulb into her head. She ran closer; close to the scooter and close to complete a part of her plan. "Is that pizza for O'Neil?" she instantly asked the boy opposite him who shot the red-haired a small, almost seeable confused look. "Nah, it's for, um…" the delivery boy replied, eyeing a small piece of paper stuck on the box of pizza he was holding. April found the chance she wanted and ride the scooter faster she could, the boy behind her complaining and asking her what she was doing. A _"I'll bring it back! I promise!"_ was her response as she increased the speed of that uncomfortable scooter. Man, she had to think of a better transportation.

Meanwhile, Karai's run halted when she saw April driving away. _Oh, you want to play a game?_ her thoughts asked in her head, _let's get it started O'Neil._ As a sly smirk crept up on her ruby red lips, her feet changed their direction to an alleyway where she found a motorcycle. Riding it, her trained hands started the engine and she drove off, knocking away the delivery boy. Sure, this girl had nuts but she was better than this stupid little princess of Kraang. She liked chasing a girl that doesn't even _know_ the basic stuff on fighting. That she depended her safety on four reptiles and a rat. Maybe this day wasn't that bad.

Amber eyes locked on the red scooter of a pizzeria; they locked on the shocked face of a teenage girl. She saw April driving away and passing a bunch of cars which almost crashed. Karai rolled her eyes, her lethal smirk stuck on her lips as she increased speed, following the red-haired suit. She reached out her hand and tried to hurt her with no results as her "enemy" drove on a pedestrian and turned into one of the million alleyways New York had. A truck was moving back, cutting the traffic in there. April managed to pass by the truck the last second but Karai didn't and she stopped there, cursing underneath her breath.

But she didn't lose hope.

 _I'm gonna catch you, **princess**. You won't escape._

* * *

"Donnie, focus! April can take care of herself."

His glance was full of anger and his face was set into a _"you gotta be kidding with me Leo"_ expression. Near his left ear, his T-Phone was calling April while his brothers and Tania kept fighting the Kraang. Donnie didn't care about them; he cared about April's safety. Well… and Rowan's in a way but more about April. After all, his sister- like they all concise her after years of staying with them- knew how to protect herself and fight against the enemy. She's trained for those situations from the best of the best ninja master in decades. April was still at the beginning of becoming a kunoichi and, especially, a _full_ -fledged kunoichi.

"Against Karai?! Are you kidding?! I've gotta help her!" Donnie barked at his brother as Leo kicked away two Kraang. "You're not gonna be much help if you get blasted in the head." he then said and ran away. Donnie looked at his left side where a magenta laser shot straight to his head. Yelping, the purple-clad turtle lowered his head, hanging out his T-Phone since April wasn't answering to his call. "Good point!" he then said and helped Leo.

Mikey and Tania on the other side of the room, knocked down two robotic aliens, a smile of triumph and a high-three followed next. "That's a twofer!" Tania exclaimed raising two fingers of her right hand. Mikey high-threed her again. "Thank you, and thank you-" he added as Raph sliced the two ex-beaten Kraang behind the two. The two teens turned back and said in unison; "And thank you."

Raph glared both, hands sheathing back his sais and walked up to Mikey since he couldn't tell something to Tania. It was her first ever mission and it was somehow acceptable to act like that. But, _Mikey?!_ Sometimes, he wanted to take Rowan's gun and shot a bullet on his head just to shut up. Speaking of Rowan… well, screw her. She was always that stupid girl who didn't care about her friends. He was happy that she wasn't with them that day or else…

"How many times have I told you? No celebrating 'till the fight is over!" Raph yelled at his younger brother, a finger jabbed his head with anger but not harming him. Mikey narrowed his eyes and pointed too a finger at Raph, angry for the fact that his brother yelled and scolded him out of blue. "How many times have I told you, I assumed it _was_ over?" he fired back with his finger jabbing Raph's shell. A green hand flew up to Mikey's hand and cracked the index finger leaving the turtle to yelp in pain and Tania punching Raph's shell. "Is that brain workin' anyway?!" she barked as Donnie ran to their side, ending the quarrel. "Children, children! We have to go!" he jeered, mind always running to April. His sweet April.

"Um, have you forgotten about a little something called _"completing the mission"_?" Leo retorted with a look of irritation drew on his face. He ignored his heart yelling at him to stop this mission and go straight to his girlfriend. Save her and protect her from the upcoming danger. Or even search the city to find her if she was hiding. He truly, _badly_ wanted to do that but…

"But April's in danger!" Donnie crowed with wrinkles of shock looming all over his forehead as it creased. Raph rolled his eyes. "If we leave now, the Kraang will poison everyone in New York, which, last time I check, includes April." he retorted with a grumpy expression on his face. He never understood why people fell in love with the first sight. And he'll never do since all the girls he met were just a bunch of different personalities that didn't even suit him. April is kind and always doubtful. Tania is always happy, strong but pretending the bad girl. Rowan is the bad girl with a small sensitive side; she loves arguing with someone and she's aggressive with him all the time. So… none of these were into what he was looking for. "Think, Donnie. How do we take this place out?" Leo asked Donnie whose eyes scanned the area, a plan creating in his intelligent mind. "Well, uh, the chemical is highly explosive." he replied, hands locked together and fingers tapping against each other.

"How do you know that?" Mikey interrupted.

"Partly because it has a hydrocarbon on its outer ring, and partly because of that sign." the genius turtle replied and showed a label which wrote _Warning: Explosive chemical._ Scally green hands held a random laser gun and uplifted to his chest, eyes looking at Raph, the closest turtle to him. Tania walked closer to Donnie, eyeing the gun with interest. Well, this looked like a shotgun only in a smaller and purple edition. It was cool either way. "Raph, do you think you can get this blaster open for me?" Donnie asked his older brother who span one of his sais on his hand, clearly bored of everything. "With pleasure." he replied with exasperate and prepared his hand and weapon to do what Donnie asked him to. "But before you do, be careful you don't-!" Donnie yelled as Raph stabbed his sai on the laser gun and opening it. Donnie opened his eyes, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. " Oh, good. We're still alive. Now I'll short out the power supply and leave it by the chemical tanks. It'll overheat, and the whole place will go boom!" he said, eyes switching to one of the three tanks and back at his brothers and friend. Mikey smiled at that so as Tania and they both prepared to dance in victory, yelling, _"Victory dance!"._

 _"MIKEY!"_

 _"TANIA!"_

Both stopped and looked the floor in shame as the other three turtles fired a death glare, eyes turning completely white. Tania gave a small elbow hit to Mikey; a flash of smile appeared on her lips as she whispered to him, "Maybe later."

Mikey returned the smile, more warmly than hers.

Donnie ran towards Leo and Raph, his hands tightened around the laser gun which was ready to explode. His brothers gave him a boost and helped him to jump up on a chemical tank where the purple cladded turtle stabbed the gun with a grunt. Landing on his feet, he snatched his T-Phone and called again April, telling his brothers and Tania, "In about 90 seconds, this whole place is gonna blow." Leo nodded affirmatively and ordered them to move.

"April, what's your status?" Donnie asked as soon as April answered his call.

 _"Could be better!"_

His face morphed onto a relaxing expression when she told him that as he followed the others. "Okay, we're on our way. We'll be there soon." he said relieved. A hatch in the middle of the room opened with the monster-guard of Kraang creeping out of the water, a growl spread all over the room. The five children screamed in affright and hugged each other tightly as the monster came closer to them.

"Actually, it might be a slight delay."

* * *

 _"Actually, it might be a slight delay."_

Once again, April hanged out at the same time Donnie did, cursing her bad luck for all of these. She wanted to turn back to the lair and watch a movie with Rowan… Wait a second, where the freak was Rowan? She didn't even give signs of life after they split up, nor April called her to see how she was.

She grasped her phone from her back and dialed fast Rowan's number, hand holding it near her ear. It rang once, twice, three times, four…

 _Hey, it's Rowan. If I'm not answering 'cause I decided to ignore you completely, leave your stupid message after the noise. Please, don't call me back._

"Rowan, where are _you?!_ I need your help! Please call me back when you see this." April said and hanged out for the hundred time that day. Seriously, Rowan didn't answer? What happened? She _always_ responded to a call! Great. She had to face Karai all _alone_ because her friend ignored her completely. _Thanks, Rowan._ she thought bitterly.

A big black shruiken threw on her right side, stabbing on the small mirror and April grasped in fright again as she saw Karai chasing her from the roofs. She increased speed and turned in a dead end with Karai leaping down from the roof. She walked up to the shutdown scooter, hands reaching her helmet. She pulled it off; her senses yelled that April was sprinting at her. Karai let go of her helmet and dodged a hit of April's red helmet and then another one before the red-haired threw it towards her. Karai slides on her left, cracking her knuckles and a malicious smirk on her lips. "You've got nuts." she admitted, "Let's see if I can pound that out of you." April drew out her tessen, the sunlight falling on the Hamato symbol and on Karai who looked at it with both surprise and interest. _Seems like Splinter taught her something. Let's see.._

Her smirk didn't vanish from her ruby lips; it grew bigger. "A tessen? Beautiful. Unassuming... but very powerful. In the _right_ hands." she tossed April who attacked without a second thought. It seemed though that Karai had the upper hand in that fight as she managed to take April's tessen and knock her down. April stood up, refusing to give up like Rowan always yelled at her during their training. _If one part of your body shows its weakness, your whole body is weak. And you? You just lose the fight, your precious life._ her friend's words echoed in her head as April set her body into a fighting position, one of the million Rowan showed her and Tania.

 _Don't let your body to shut down, like a machine._

 _I won't,_ she replied in her head as her legs sprinted over to Karai, punches, and punches landing on her but it didn't harm her. _Use your motherfucking foot! How many times do I have to tell it to ya?!_ Don't always depend on your goddamn hands! Rowan's commanding, full of anger and fury voice became her one with her thoughts; it demanded her to fight. April high kicked Karai's mouth and the kunoichi stepped back, finger sweeping away some blood. "Good one." she commented with April narrowing her sky blue eyes. "Glad you enjoyed it." she retorted, remembering to thank Rowan for that. Karai chuckled dryly; her eyes looked lethal now. "Now it's my turn." she shot back and cracked her knuckles.

 _Now's your chance. Show that you're more than a **princess**. _her own voice said in her head and she attacked again. Karai kicked her away; April landed on a wall where Karai punched her plenty times. She tried to fight back but she was weak and Karai beat her up with much ease. With a kick, Karai sent her out of the alley; she smirked again. _She's just a dump. Nothing. She doesn't deserve to be a kunoichi._

April grunted in pain as she sat up on the concrete floor. Karai walked closer to her side, eyes now narrowing at her like it was _her_ fault that she had to do all of these shitty things. "What makes you and Rowan so special?" she demanded to kick her down again. "You're both the center of an alien conspiracy," she glided by her, "protected by mutants and trained by a great ninja master. Why?" Saying those words, Karai's heart broke again. She remembered Rowan and their happy childhood before it ended with their arguments and Rowan quitting the Foot and flying to New York. She felt bad that all of these awkward and _crazy_ things happened to her best friend. She wanted to protect her the best way she could.

And kidnapping her was the only way.

April attacked from behind, grasping her hair so as Karai hers. That reminded Karai strongly how she, Rowan and Jewel fought whenever they found another girl insulting them. It was funny to hear to that little girl screaming in fright when Jewel snatched her long or short hair and threw her on Rowan who punched her face and then Karai kicked her legs badly. The trio high-five each other before Akio, Tom and Ann showed up and grounded the three girls, locking each one in their houses and bedrooms.

"I don't know! I don't know about Rowan! All I know is I'm flunking trig! Mine and Rowan's friends are mutants! Aliens got my dad!" April fired back as Karai rolled down and threw her down, cracking her left wrist. "And I lost my mother!" she yelled with Karai widening her amber eyes to saucers, clearly not believing what the red-haired told her. "What? You lost your mother?" she asked as April remembered something she heard from Splinter earlier that morning; _The key is to unbalance your opponent._

Grabbing Karai's jacket, April threw the kunoichi on the subway stairs where she heard her enemy grunting in pain. She stood up; right-hand holding left arm as it strained badly. Eyeing for last time the stairs, she murmured to herself; "Not bad for a nobody."

Karai held her hurt limbs, eyes locked on April and her retreating form with the red scooter and sympathy filled her heart. Maybe… she was totally innocent. It just happened for her to mix in that life. It wasn't her fault that all of these were happening to her. She just wished for a normal life. _I don't know about her,_ she thought, _but I think she's much stronger than she considers._

And with that, she took her way back to her father's lair.

And her best friend.

* * *

Hours passed and Leo only grew more frantic.

After praising April for her victorious fight against Karai, he asked her if she knew anything about Rowan. All he gained though was a negative shake and a _"She hasn't contacted me"_. Trying to hide his shock and the strong urge to scream and demand the truth, he murmured his thanks and hid in his room, locking the door behind him.

He checked his messages on his T-Phone. The ones he sent to her hours ago. Leo took his phone and read them once again;

 _Rowny? Are you okay? Why don't you answer our calls?_

 _Sent at 16:04_

 _What the fuck happened honey? Why don't you call back? Want me to come and find you?_

 _Sent at 17:30_

 _Come on Rowny. Don't make me nervous! Call me, please._

 _Sent at 18:35_

 _Where are you?! Are you alright?! Splinter's worried about ya!_

 _Sent at 19:45_

 _Babe, come out from hiding. The Foot is gone. There's a hot pizza waitin' for you to eat!_

 _Sent at 20:49_

No reply, no call just a bunch of messages and calls that possibly she hadn't even seen or noticed if the tone was in mute. His sapphire eyes locked on the clock of his phone. It wrote _22:17_ and nothing else. Leo sighed in defeat and shut closed his mobile device, throwing it across the nightstand. His shell rested on the soft mattress of his bed, eyes locked on the roof above him and mask tails lying on his left. What happened to Rowan anyway? Did those vampires still chase her? What if they captured her?

A hand slapped his cheek and Leo let a small cry of pain to escape from his lips. _Stop thinking about the worst scenarios!_ a voice reverberated in his ears, _You gotta show strength. Happy thoughts, okay? Happy thoughts. Rowan will show up._ "Yeah, she will" he said out loud and calmed down. His eyes closed and he let the sweet sleep to lead him in ways his dreams make…

 _Ta-daaa..._

His eyes snapped open, body sat up on his bed, hands grabbed the ringing phone. Leo ignored the pain on his muscles as his eyes shone with relief when he saw Rowan's picture on his T-Phone popping up. His big finger swiped on the right and his hand placed the device close to his right ear, a smile of relief creeping up to his lips. "Rowny! Thank God you answered! What happened? Where are you?" he asked happily but the other line was silent. Leo raised an eye-ridge but he thought that his girlfriend was playing with him again. "Okay, honey. I know it's you-"

A muffled female voice cut his phrase.

Cold sweat loomed on his spine as his ninja instinct told him that something was wrong there. He tried again; "Rowny? Are you alright?" Again the muffled voice shrieked on the other line. Leo clenched a fist, nails, and fingers becoming a green ball around his blanket. The voice shrieked again; Leo understood to who this voice belonged. Tears gathered his eyes but his lips set in a thin line, the thinnest he could do. "Don't worry baby, I'll-"

 _"You're gonna stay where you are Leonardo."_ a cold voice said; a voice he could recognize from miles away. Sapphire blue eyes narrowed; a tear fell down to his cheek and then to his chin. _"Andrew."_ he snapped, cold and heat of fury and anger filled his voice. His heart broke in shutters when he heard Rowan's muffled shriek again. _"Indeed, turtle."_ Andrew replied with a silent chuckle following next. "Let Rowny go, _now!_ You're gonna pay for that!" he threatened, his fist rising and falling on the mattress with fury and anger. Andrew laughed; his laugh mixed with Rowan's shrieks which seemed to be heard closer to Leo's taste. _"Say, Rowan, don't you love it here?"_ Andrew asked and Leo could hear a smile cracking on his lips. A teasing smile.

 _"I'd enjoy it more if your soul burned into the sweet fire of hell."_

Leo smiled in relief when he heard her characteristic voice snapping at the vampire an insult. He was proud of her. That she didn't give up even if she was captured. _"You little whore...I'll teach you manners."_ Andrew said, frustrated by her words. "Let her go, Andrew! Or-"

 _"Or else what, Leonardo? You don't even know where you're precious girlfriend is."_

Rowan scoffed and Leo's hand tightened around his phone. _"Don't listen to 'em, Blue. You know where to find me. You always knew."_ she replied with Leo raising a curious nonexistent eyebrow. "Where?" he asked but Rowan didn't reply as he heard grunts and growls far away. _"Rowny!"_ he yelled in terror as more tears flowed down to his cheeks, traveling down to his jawline and neckline. "Let her go! Please...leave her alone..." he pleaded as he forced down his upcoming sobs. Andrew laughed again and Leo grinded his teeth. _"Don't worry, turtle. She's in good hands."_ he then said and hanged up with Leo yelling Rowan's name and sobbing.

His bedroom door opened wide and Splinter rushed in, towards his son's side. "Leonardo, what happened my son?" he asked, red crimson eyes shone with worry and concern. Leo lifted his head to his sensei, too many tears flowing down to his face. "Rowny...she's been kidnapped." he managed to force out, surprising Splinter. He sat next to him and hugged him with Leo responding to it real quick. "It is alright my son. Rowan is strong. She will survive, I am sure." he said and Leo shook his head fiercely. "No, sensei. You're wrong. Shredder will...will..." he tried to say but Splinter shushed him. "Do not lose hope, Leonardo. You will see, Rowan will be alright. But you must stop crying. I think she will not like that." he said with care and Leo snuffed. "You're right. I have to be strong. For her." he replied and let go of his sensei. Splinter stood up, hand pointing at the opened door. "You should announce it to your brothers and friends." he calmly said and Leo nodded in agreement. "Okay. Just let me go...wash my face." he responded as his sensei walked away, silent like death.

By the time he did that, Leo grabbed his T-Phone from his bed and switched it on. His fingers tapped on the images app and he searched through the lots of pictures he captured. In the end, he found one with Rowan sitting on the edge of the roof, scarlet red hair flying back so as her blue tresses. A smile, a so nice and angelic smile brightened up her beautiful features, each pale white feature of her perfect made face. Her eyes, shining with happiness and tease that brought new tears to Leo's eyes. One finger touched the screen like it touched his girlfriend's face; a tear slide down. "I promise, my love, I'll save you from Shredder and his sidekicks. And everything will be okay." he whispered, hoping for her to listen to his words, whenever she was.

He then switched off his phone and walked out o his room, wiping away his tears and trying to hide the crack of his heart and his sadness. For her sake.

When he reached the living room, he saw his brothers and two human friends watching TV, losing themselves into a random movie that they didn't notice the blue-clad turtle. Only when he cleared his throat, five pairs of heads snapped at him, question mixed with worry and annoyance from Raphael filling their eyes. Leo sighed heavily, hands clenching again in fists and he gulped down a sob and upcoming tears. "Leo? Did Rowan call you?" Donnie asked and he eyed him. A nod transferred relief to the others, except Raph who didn't care about Rowan. "So? She's on her way here?" April asked next and Leo bit his bottom lip. His heart raced inside his chest and adrenaline ran through his veins as his mind showed again his conversation with Andrew and Rowan inside his room. The way his face twisted in shock and fear of happiness and relief.

"Dude, what happened? Is Rowan coming home?" Mikey asked and his older brother blanked out from his memories. His eyes looked at each one, each sec filled their heart with anxiety. Another sigh came out from Leo's lips and his fists became green balls again. He opened his mouth, prepared himself to say;

"Rowny's been kidnapped by Shredder."


	22. The Nightmare Begins

**I don't know how you guys loved the last chapter, but I did a lot. Okay, announcement; from now on, there will be posted, along with the episode-chapters, some AU chapters that I think will be more successful than the others. Why am I doing this? Well, there's no exact reason. I just liked the idea of BPP's about AU chapters and decided to adopt the idea. Of course, there will not be after every episode-chapter an AU one. Just when I feel that is needed, like now, I'll post one. I really hope you like it. Oh, and one more thing: Imma gonna reply to your reviews in the end of every chapter 'cause I know most of you might post you reviews later.**

 **Enough with my _long_ monologue. Now's time for the AU!**

* * *

Silence.

That was what I heard ever since the vampires brought me down there. In the cells. It had been some hours that those two electroshocked me on that roof and where I passed out. And it had been hours since that call to Blue and my total shock when I heard my boyfriend begging for my freedom. I could imagine his eyes widened, tears flowing down to his green cheeks and his sobs after the call ended. The others reaction, especially Splinter's. And now… silence. Nothing more and nothing else. No laughing, no yelping, no nothing. Just me in a dump small cell. Without even seeing the sunlight or something that reminded me the outside world. Nope. I couldn't even fit in that stupid cell and I wondered why they dragged me in that certain cell. Oh, I know, they're jackasses.

My hands hugged my knees as my eyes locked on the grey wall opposite me. It was concrete with many scratches and some written insults, desires and many lyrics of songs that seemed so old fashioned. For some weird reason, I was calm. I was myself, ignoring that I'm trapped without knowing when I would see the daylight again. Without knowing if this day was my last or not. I just sat on the cold floor and stared a stupid grey, bored wall. And some scents from the sewers underneath me that became a use for my smell all these years I stayed there. My hair fell on my shoulders, red and motionless. My palms touched the hard surface of my red boots, tighten their grip around the fabric. My nails become claws, white and pretty and they just stayed like that. Like my whole body did. Still, I felt numb from that electroshock earlier that day and in the symphony of pain to my body added some cramps to my hands, ankles and fingers. How nice.

But I wondered what happened back to the lair. How the others were and what the hell did that moment. Talking? Watching TV? Or even do nothing and stare the infinity through a colorless wall like I did? No I had a feeling that the third option was their exact movement. My hands removed from my knees and fell on the floor and my legs fell too with my cramps aching more my poor body. A flash of thought crossed my mind, making me to widen my eyes to saucers. You got that right.

 _Jewel._

Did she knew what happened? Or at least she _learned_ something? No, no. She couldn't know something about my kidnap since she didn't any contact with Foot anymore. Plus, the turtles knew nothing about her or even her existence since I never mentioned her before. So? She knew nothing at all. Good for her though. Even if she never showed it clearly to the community or me and other friends, Jewel cares about us. And deeply in her heart, she hides her sensitivity and she can do _anything_ to keep us safe. With her own special but very hidden way, she shows how much important we are in her difficult life and how much she needs us to stand on her feet. And that's something I approve and somehow respect since Julie doesn't like being sensitive and weak like some stupid girls. No, she _lives_ into rebellion and bravery. Like some of us can't even think of doing that. Not a chance. But she does.

And, I'm proud for her.

But not with myself.

I've done many shitty things only to prove that I was another person; a clever, cute with so much mature and manners girl that cares about her future career. Something that doesn't fits to my real personality and my real self since I'm the total opposite; rebellious, sensitive, clever and badass girl who doesn't give a _fuck_ for the world, neither to her future career or life. Yes, I like living every moment of the day with passion and give all of my energy, all of my soul only to create a special day. An outstanding day but so memorable that I never regret. Sensei and the turtles helped me to find my inner self, my complicated inner self that I'm still discovering each day that erases from my long calendar of life.

Unfortunately, those things became a happy thought which helped me to sleep in that cell. I had no freedom but I knew that I would survive under those _hard, painfully_ conditions. One day, I knew that I would be free in my own paradise. But when, I never knew about it. But, something deep and hidden, like a voice whispering in my soul, in my ears told me that this freedom I desired would come sooner than I thought.

A metal door opening echoed in the silent room and then closing with a pair of keys clinging. Footsteps, fast and sure came close to my cell and, to my irritation, I saw Danny with a goofy smile on his lips. "Hey there beautiful." he said and I rolled my eyes to heavens. Ever since I learned that he had a crush on me, my only expression was a frown, a disgusted frown to be certain and a total ignorance on that specific issue. Danny wasn't the first who fell in love with me and he won't be the last one. I was beautiful, gorgeous and every man or boy's dream like most women and girls are. But, Danny was a villain, an enemy and I still couldn't understand why he fell in love with one of the most dangerous enemies he met. Ugh, boys are a complicated sex. "Can't you see I need to be _alone?"_ I snapped and he laughed. "I know that pretty well. But, master wants to see ya, pretty girl." he replied opening my cell door. My eyes rolled skyward and I looked away. Of course Saki wanted to see my poor body. He wanted information about the lair and my second family but… I wouldn't tell him _anything_ at all. I wasn't gonna betray the ones that helped me to get through difficulties and helped me learn who I am. No, no.

"Tell your fucking master that I won't see 'im." I retorted before I felt my whole system electroshocking from something I couldn't see. A scream of mine spread out as I fell on the floor feeling numb. "Sorry, sorry." Danny said and came close to my side, hands wrapped around my body and sat me up. I glared him and tried to push him away but I was so weak to do it. "Let me go Dan." I snapped but he pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry for that… We have to go though, okay?" he softly asked. That reminded me strongly of Blue and my eyes watered with that memory. How much I missed him and the others. How much. Danny helped me to stand up and he pulled me in a hug. "I'm sorry." he repeated much to my annoyance. "Let go of me already!" I yelled and pushed him away. The boy reached my hands and pulled them back and tied 'em with ropes. A confused look of mine made him to smirk and push me forward. "Just not to let you escape." he just said and we kept walking. "Fuck you." I whispered and clenched my tied fists strongly.

Our way to the throne room of that stupid ass lair, both me and Danny were silent just because I didn't wanted to talk. My mind was running back to earlier events, especially to that tragic accident. How did I let those two to electroshock me so easily? And _why?_ I could easily defend myself and sure thing was that I could change my ' _fate'_ that stupid vision said. I just drowned into that _'prophecy'_ and let it fluid like water. 'Cause I'm stupid! A mindless whore who just wants the others to save her poor ass. I'm a stupid princess. I bit my cheek and prevented myself from screaming in anger and, instead, an angry exhale came out from my nose, attracting Danny. "Hey, everything's cool?" he asked and I realized that he worried about my lazy ass even if he wasn't forced to. I turned my head to him, an eyebrow had been arched. "Sure, cool." I replied in a monotonous tone, "Why ya even care?"

His own eyebrows shot upwards, almost connected with his auburn hair and his green eyes flashed with a confused glint. "Well… uh… I… Oh, just move Rowan!" he ordered and pushed me forward. _Bingo_ , I thought as a coyly smirk crossed my lips and my head turned forward. _Ya got his sensitive spot. Take advantage of it._ a voice called in my head and my face set with a dangerous expression as my smirk grew.

After that, we remained quiet.

* * *

The double automatic doors opened with a silent _whooosh_ and Danny pushed me again to move. My eyes glanced here and there, to the Foot soldiers, Dpound, Fishface, some vampires…

But it stuck on _him._

He was sitting on his throne, his good eye watching me with expectation, gloved fingers of his left hand, tapping on the arm of that chair like he played an instrument. When I reached at the end, Danny made me to stop and Shredder stood up. My teeth grinded and a glare shot to him, my fists clenching harder. Old but so familiar feelings of hate rose in my heart. They lit up my chest with the strong fire of hate and revenge from what that man, if he dared to be called like that did in my childhood. He destroyed it! He shove away my innocence as a child and turned me into a deadly assassin who kills for fun and money. Cause he's a _bastard_. "Rowan Fox. A former assassin of our clan. But also an _ally_ of Hamato Yoshi and his _pathetic_ turtles." he said much to my anger. Poisonous thoughts flowed in my head, venom filling each word differently. Each describing my emotions, my hate and strain for revenge. But, I said this; "At least I'm not a stupid ass creature who just cares about _killing!"_ A gasp from all the others heard all over me but he, however, chuckled and stepped down the stairs and walked to my side. "Do you think that you are _clever_ child?" he asked as he came closer to me, "Do you think that you will escape once again?" A smirk showed up and I just rolled my eyes skyward. "I'm clever. _And_ I can escape." I replied coldly before I turned ghost.

Nevertheless, when I tried to turn intangible against my ropes, something electroshocked my whole body again and I went back to my human form with my screams echoing everywhere in the room. My nostrils filled with the sweet smell of grilled bacon and my screams grew stronger and higher, numbness taking the total control of my body and mind. I felt like I was dying right that moment, the pain piercing every part of mine and I just screamed. I fell down to the floor with my eyes closed and my screams hearing all over. _That's it. I'm dying. For sure…_

 _"Father, stop!"_

The electroshock stopped at once and I felt a pair of arms lifting me up. My eyes opened weakly and I looked at Karai standing between me and Shredder, her hands raised in front of me in a protective way. Some Foot soldiers were holding my arms and helped my numb body to stand still while I slowly tried to recover from the shock. "You yelled at _me_ child?" Shredder demanded and Karai crossed her arms. "We need her for _information_ , not to _kill_ her. Remember what your target is now." she replied, earning a glare of Shredder's. "Very well." he just said. Karai moved away and that stupid got to my side again, eying me with lethality. "Where are the turtles living?" he demanded, earning a glare of mine. "Why should I tell you?" I retorted and he kicked me back. A wince of Danny's and a small yelp of Karai's were the only sounds in there as my head lifted to him. "Hit me again. It doesn't hurt." I said.

"You will answer to my question, child. Or else…" his gauntlets sheathed out from his gloves and I just chuckled, feeling more confident every minute. He deserved my insults, he deserved to be _dead_ and triggered. "Ooooooh… Ya scared me to death!" I replied sarcastically, a grin crossing my lips. Shredder sprinted to me, his weapons ready to kill me but I back flipped away, with my ropes finally being cut. Automatically, my body set into a fighting position and I awaited for his next blow. "Let's see what you've got _Shred-head."_ I said with a smirk playing at the edges of my lips. A growl of frustration bubbled in Shredder's throat as he attacked once again, this time slicing my left arm. My other hand flew up to the injury and I felt the sticky, liquid surface of my blood running down to both arm and fingers.

But I refused to give up.

A murderous glare, like the ones Jewel used to give him, filled my eyes and once again, my teeth grinded, jaw aching from the pressure I put in. "Ya'll never get what you want. I'm not gonna let you harm innocents _again."_ I retorted removing my hand from my injury. "Your demise will be sift child." Shredder replied and attacked again. This time, I managed to avoid his blow and swept kick him. With a flip, he was again on his feet and ready to give one more blows to me. With a battle cry, I sprinted to his side, claws sheathed out and my fangs popping out fast. Pair of gauntlets locked into a pair of white, razor-sharp claws, eyes glaring with hate each other. My knee met his nuts and with a flip I managed to throw him across the room without putting much effort since my enchanted strength made everything easier.

My eyes traveled around the room, quickly reading everybody's emotions; impress, shock, surprise, happiness and await for this battle to keep going. His grunt of effort echoed in my sensitive ears as my vision, smell and hearing became more sensitive with my vampire powers. I snapped my head at him, eyes staring him as my mind came up with new ideas of avoid and blows but also with teasing comments, phrases or even angry, venom retorts to this hated man. He stood up, eyes looking at me with hate so did I. "What happened Saki? Too weak to stand up?" I teased, a grin crossing my lips. He didn't replied; just ran to me with his gauntlets pointed dangerously at me. "Likewise." I muttered under my breath and set my body for one more time in a fighting position. When he reached me, I swung on my right and punched his armor with much more strength that I predicted. That sent him away again, with his soldiers gasping in fright and shock. _"Can't believe that she's not bloomed."_ a vampire whispered to another and I snapped my head at him, my murderous look piercing his entire being. "Careful. Ya might be the next." I threatened and he just showed his fangs with his companions holding him back.

"Let's see who's gonna save your poor ass _svetocha!"_

My ears caught the last moment Shredder running to me again but it was too late for me to defend myself properly. He kicked me down, foot pressuring my back and…

That.

"I await an answer from you, _Rowan._ " he said much to my frustration. "Will ya quit? I'll never talk." I replied and he pressed his foot harder on my back, pressuring more and more my chest and my breathing. "Answer to me child, now." he demanded and I half gasped from the lack of oxygen. "Fuck...you…" I replied almost breathless and my head fell on the floor. "Very well then." he said and removed his foot from my back. I started to breath again as he snapped his fingers. A pair of hands sat me up and dragged me to him, my ass almost touching his crotch. His hands were tight 'round my arms and chest and my gaze fell on Shredder. "And what'cha you do? Kill me? _Ha!_ Please, Saki. Your patience is so light?" I joked and he crossed his arms on his armor. He nodded to the vampire behind me; the _wumpir_ stabbed his fangs on my neck.

I screamed in pain.

My nails tried to scratch his face but there was no use as my energy flew away with every gulp of his. Motionless, both hands fell down to my side as the world started to be black and white around me. His fangs pulled away from me but I felt my blood sliding down to my shoulder and breast. "There is no escape little one…" he whispered in my ear, hands running on my cheek and neck, reaching the bite.

"And you're alone…"

I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out.

"All alone…"

The black and white became black.

"Nobody will save you…"

…

…

…

…

…

And everything were suddenly quiet.

* * *

 **Ah, God, this was a little hard to write. Honestly I didn't have so many ideas and this is why it came out that short. Eh, it's my first try tho.**

 **Sakura9544:** _More please, MORE!_

 **Heh, here you are! I don't know if you loved it like the last one, but I hope it was okay.**


	23. The Pulverizer Returns!

Leo couldn't understand any of it.

His mind kept retreating to the call from hours ago, that felt more like years ago. He could still hear the venom and mockery dripping from Andrew's tone, Rowan's shrieks and the usual insults she would spew with a poisonous passion. He remembered sobbing to himself in his eerily dark room, letting out his frustration and despair, and the door swinging open as his father rushed in and inquired what was going on. The outburst he managed to choke out, feeling like a heavy weight in his throat. That his beloved girlfriend had been kidnapped by the Foot Clan.

But his body was moving smoothly around, defeating Foot soldiers that attacked him and his brothers only some minutes ago. Fluid, trained hands swung his katanas around, feet landing kicks on the thin bodies of the black-suited soldiers. Not even a single grunt of effort came out from his lips, much more from his enemies. They just fell down easily on the concrete floor, some unconscious and others just tired from all that fighting.

"I could do this all night!" Raph exclaimed, beating up three Foot soldiers in less than one minute. Another one jumped behind him and the _Meathead_ of the team made a sharp turn and beat him up at once. Well, not as somebody else he knew but...he managed to do it. His green eyes looked around, searching wildly for another soldier to fight and pass his time.

But there was no other in sight.

"Aw man." he slumped in disappointment, pouting like a petulant child. He wanted so much to fight again those soldiers, those easy targets that he can beat them even if his eyes are blindfolded. And he needed to explode all that anger he was trying to cool off all these hours. Especially ever since Leo announced that Rowan had been kidnapped by the Foot. He knew that he and Rowan never had the best connection as friends and adoptive brother to adoptive sister but, he couldn't let it pass away like nothing happened. His brother, the _Fearless_ leader was in soul pain. His feelings were hurt badly. Although Raph understood that his older brother tried to hide it, for _their_ sake, he didn't want him to be like that. He's their freakin' leader and leaders have to be strong under the worst circumstances. And now, Leo had to do it. Even if his girlfriend, the annoying and so stupid Rowan, now a hostage of their most hated enemy.

"Raph, if you keep breaking your toys, we're not gonna buy you new ones." Leo teased with a grin as he let a Foot soldier fell down. The red-masked turtle rolled his green eyes and walked to his brothers' side, looking more relaxed but the will of hitting more ninjas stuck in his mind. It burned in his chest like millions of fireballs creating inside his shell.

"Dude, it's like we just cleared a video game on _"easy."_ Mikey eyed the unconscious soldiers, baby blues gleaming with joy. Man, he wished Rowan was there with them. She could've enjoyed this little fight with her heart and body. But no, she wasn't there. She was at Shredder's lair(possibly), bored and maybe tired. Mikey couldn't understand why the two vampires managed to take Rowan and not April. Maybe April was luckier than Rowan. Maybe April had the luck to fight with one but not with two like Rowan. But, he wasn't sure about it, yet. What he knew though was that he missed his adoptive sister. Rowan was the only female figure he ever saw and _lived_ with him. That cared about him, his older brothers and sensei-father. Plus, she was funny, a bit harsh and bitter with him and his brothers sometimes but he knew that she wasn't a bad girl.

"Mikey, if Master Splinter has taught us anything, it's that real combat is not like a video game." Leo corrected, eyes stuck on the soldier he beat up a few minutes ago. His ears caught Donnie exclaiming a _"Hey, coins!"_ but he disregarded it completely. Something else filled his curiosity and raised it up a higher level. "The Foot soldiers haven't been much of a challenge lately. Wonder why." he added, face morphing in question, wonder and some kind of sadness. Whenever he talked about Foot clan, his mind ran to Rowan. Then, his mind ran back to the good memories they had, even their small or big arguments. And, in the end, he scolded himself of letting her go up to the surface with April, since she was in danger _and_ hunted from a bunch of enemies. Hers, his, their, whatever.

But, you can't _always_ have what you want, can you?

He missed her though, he missed her so much.

"Well, maybe we're just that awesome." Raph cut his thoughts in half and he tried to give a sly grin to his brother. He had to do what he promised Splinter; be strong. Not only because he didn't want to give a bad example to his brothers but he knew that if Rowan was there she would have scolded him and called him _"Oh, ya little baby!"_ right on his face. "That sounds right." he said by the time Donnie popped up next to him, a beaming and full of cockiness smile decorated perfectly his lips. "You know who I'd hate to be?" he asked, earning a blank look of Raph's and a mixed emotional face from Leo as Mikey was listening to music from his T-Phone, completely ignoring the trio.

"The guy who has to tell Shredder about this." Donnie replied to his question, hands showed the beaten up Foot soldiers. Leo and Raph smirked; both thought that Shredder would be mad and...beat up somebody.

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes.

As Shredder kicked Dogpound with fury, grunts coming out from both mouths.

"You promised me an army of the _best_ , most _lethal_ ninjas in the world! But the turtles have decimated them! The ones left are hardly worthy of wearing the emblem of the Foot!" Shredder barked at Bradford, anger instead of his usual venom filled his sentences, the words, his movements...Everything. Danny crossed his arms over his chest, a slight frown raddled on his face. It was funny for him to see his master being so angry at the fact that the turtles beat all his soldiers.

A silent scoff added to his boredom; none of these ninjas were the best to fight. None of them deserved to be lethal ninjas like Shredder wanted. Those were just toys to play with. He wondered why Shredder didn't use the ninjas he left to secure his other Dojo back in Japan. They were better than those _, New Yorker_ ninjas like he liked to call them at moments.

Bradford lowered his head, crimson eyes looking the glass below him with fear. "I can find more soldiers." he begged, voice cracked under his fear and anxiety of what would his master do next. He was afraid, scared and in shock. He never saw his master acting like that, only for a bunch of soldiers. "Just give me time." he pleaded, praying inside him for Shredder to give him the time he needed. The time he needed to find some good soldiers.

Shredder, however, had another opinion.

"No more time!" he crowed, gauntlets slicing against the air, "I need _more_ soldiers, I need _better_ soldiers, and I need them _now!"_

Dogpound rolled away as Shredder's sharp knives stabbed on a glass with spider webs transferred all over. Danny's lips cracked a pout but he didn't dare to make any move. Or talk. He thought that their _guest_ could do their work if she decided to…

 _Are you fucking serious Porter?!_ an angry voice shrieked inside his head, echo came to his ears, _You'll sacrifice Rowan's safety just to do what Shredder wants to?! Where's all that care?! That love you have for her?! Whose the guy that brought her to her cell? Who's the guy who took care of her injuries even if she was unconscious? Who gave her that kiss on her sweet lips, promised to be back whenever he finds the chance? Isn't that you?_

His head shook; red hair moved against the air; his heart regretted what he thought previously. Danny prayed for one of his hands to slap him across his face, hard. How could he think those things? He never wanted to harm Rowan. Not in the way Shredder wanted to. She had enough injuries, cuts, and bruises all over her pale, soft white skin. Enough bruises that will take time to heal. A bite on her neck that will remind her the way that vampire drank her blood hours ago. Danny _loved_ this girl with his soul. She didn't deserve all of these. She didn't deserve all that pain, the lack of freedom, the lack of fresh air. None at all.

"But that's impossible!" Bradford protested and his dog ears lowered on his orange fur his head had as Shredder's traces thudded all over the throne room, his black and blind eyes narrowed at the mutant dog. Danny's brows linked, his forehead creased and unseen wrinkles of expectation encircled his eyes. Shredder stopped; his head snapped at the chained Kraang on his left. "Perhaps not. Perhaps there is a method for building an army of Foot soldiers powerful enough to destroy those turtles once and for all, a method we shall steal from the Kraang." he then said.

His _guest_ just narrowed its golden eyes and wrinkled its nose.

* * *

Just like they were used to, the night found the four turtle brothers standing on a roof opposite TCRI. Leo and Donnie were looking downwards for any Kraang activity while Mikey and Raph stood behind them, ignoring everything. Mikey was currently playing with a pink small ball, irritating Raph who just growled in frustration at his little brother, eyes closed like he could take a nap.

Truth was that the night didn't come out as he wanted to be. No Kraang to fight, no Foot Clan not even those stupid Purple Dragons were in sight. What happened tonight? Seemed like when Rowan kidnapped, everything put on a hold. Like pressing _pause_ on a YouTube video or even when you're listening to music and somebody calls your name. Raph saw it like that right that moment.

Leo kept gazing down from the roof, however, not completely focusing on watching for any villain activity. He had some time to think over again about his sweet and beloved girlfriend. He tried to imagine her inside a cell, bored, angry...All those things someone like her could feel. His greatest wish was to talk to her once again, listen to her sweet voice again. Maybe he could use Splinter's help. He sometime showed him a way to connect with people away from him through medication. Maybe he could do that and see where Rowan was. For now...he had to tell his brothers that patrol was over for that night.

He stood up and looked behind him, to Raph and Mikey, then to Donnie, announcing, "All right, guys. Let's pack it in. Nothing's happening." He managed to do a fake pout as Raphael opened his eyes and stood up. "I was afraid this day would come;" he commented, "We've run out of butts to kick." With a kick of his leg, Mikey's pink ball had been sent flying across the roof and then down to the street, earning a _"Hey!"_ from his baby brother. He was clearly disappointed by that. Where would he take out all that anger he had? On the dummy back at the lair? Boring. How about training? Nah, this is what Leo does whenever he's angry. Last chance; Mikey. The orange cladded turtle is the perfect toy to play with whenever he's mad. Plus, Raph thought that the bond he and Mikey had as brothers mustn't break. Instead, fulfill it with more happiness, punches and running. Yeah, that'll be good. For him.

Donnie rolled his eyes and Leo glanced for one last time downwards, spotting a movement across the road to TCRI. "Wait. Maybe not." he said and kneed down to the edge, eyes stuck on the skyscraper. His brothers encircled him, different shape of heads flitted down them, eyes with different colors shot their gazes at a fat black-suited figure that reminded strongly…

"Foot clan!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raph's left eye ridge raised upwards as his electric green eyes still looked at the fat Foot ninja scanning the empty area around him. "I don't get it. Just one guy?" he questioned, clearly not getting what happened with this clan lately. Their soldiers were easy, none of them showed up whenever they wanted them to and now... _this_ guy? Well, wow.

Mikey snapped his head at his brothers, eyes taking an evil shine, almost deadly. "Maybe they only need one guy. Maybe this guy is the _meanest, baddest, most deadly ninja_ we've ever _seen."_ he said in a theatrical way, hands following the voice's lead.

The poor ninja tried to jump on an air vent which was higher than him, as he was sort, but he ended up on the concrete floor with a grunt. Donnie grinned, a roll of his red-brown eyes skywards followed up next. "Or not." he sarcastically replied to what Mikey said some minutes ago with Leo smirked smugly in reply. That guy was so _dumb_. He didn't even deserve to fight with them. How hilarious.

The Foot ninja managed after _centuries_ for the turtles to punch open the vent and jump in… only not fitting in the hatch. Mikey smiled in adore for that guy as he found it cute seeing him struggling to get in. "Anybody else find this dude kind of adorable?" he asked his brothers, awaiting an answer from Rowan… Oh, yeah, he forgot that she wasn't with them. _Dude, why you're doin' this to yourself? Your sis is in the Foot Clan for who knows how much time. Gotta get used to that for a while._ he scolded himself and a saddened smile cracked up to his lip line.

"Well, he's not much, but he's all we've got. Let's go." Leo ordered, clearly not happy for seeing the soldier. Why the _hell_ couldn't they stop spaying the city? He was tired and all he needed was to turn back to the lair, ask Splinter what he wanted and _sleep_. He hoped this fight to end quickly.

The four turtle brothers jumped down to the alley and prepared themselves to run towards the Foot soldier but more surrounded them. "Ambush!" Leo ordered and the turtles drawn out their weapons, Raph exclaiming "All right!". Then, they busted into a fight, where they beat up the Foot soldiers with ease and fast. One of them motioned them to retreat and all of them jumped on fire escapes and lost in the shadows of the city and roofs.

The fat ninja jumped down to the road, feet marching towards the alley the fight took place. "Everything okay?" he asked, voice being huffed inside his black mask, "I heard- _Whoa!"_ Donnie's bō stick threw down the ninja, the edge had been pointed towards his masked face. The ninja raised both hands in the air, yelling, "Wait, Donnie, it's me!" Donnie shot a none existed eyebrow upwards, like this would switch his serious expression. A confused _"What?"_ came out from his mouth as he titled closer to the ninja. His brothers behind him shared a look full of confusion as they never heard a Foot soldier talking and saying their nicknames, as much this voice reminded them somebody. But who?

Doonie's widened to saucers when he saw...

"The _Pulverizer?"_

The young boy was still wearing his turtle suit with the red mask almost similar to Raph's and he was shrugging to the four turtles. Mikey titled his head on his left as he tried to remember where _else_ he saw that costume. In a comic of his? On TV? Somewhere. That costume reminded a kids show, a comic he didn't know. Ninja...Turtles or something. His eye ridges uplifted as his lips cracked a slight pout. Never mind, he could always search it on the internet.

"Hey, guys! How _awesome_ is this?" the Pulverizer asked, one of his hands raised high for a high-five and the turtles looked at him grumpily, clearly not believing that _he_ was the guy they wanted to fight. "Bet you guys were wondering when you'd see me again." Pulverizer continued with the turtles rolling their eyes, same thought glued inside their minds; _None at all kid._

"No." came a reply from Raph whose eyes hooked on a rubbish bin, totally irritated for seeing that dumbass. Wait what? _Dumbass?_ Oh great. He's becoming a clone of Rowan in a male version. Just great.

Pulverizer moved to his side, hand touching his shoulder and a finger pointed at his face which had made a sharp turn to him, green eyes set on fire. "Raphael, still the jokester, I see. Good one." he then commented before Raph cracked his hand, teeth grinded. Pulverizer stepped away, hand rubbing the hurt one, mind impressed with the strength that turtle had. Well, he will gain that strength as soon as his training kept going well. Speaking of ninja things… "Hey, what do you guys think of my new threads? I'm a ninja now!" he exclaimed, taking a heroic position his face brightened up.

But he gained another confused look of the turtles.

"How in... _what_ are you doing with the _Foot?"_ Donnie demanded, mask wiggled with the move of his hand. "Well, last time, you told me I needed to practice. So I joined a Bradford dojo to hone my craft. I wowed 'em with my smooth moves. _And boom!_ They liked me so much, they asked me if I wanted to join the Foot clan!" Pulverizer replied with the turtles looking at him with disbelief. "Wow, they must really be hurting for dudes." Mikey commented silently as Pulverizer's eyes looked around the turtles, clearly searching for something... _Someone_. "So...um...do you guys know where Rowan is? She's not with you tonight?" he asked hope and adore for the girl-idol of his, glint on his black eyes.

The turtles remained silent.

None of them wanted to talk about that. Especially Leo. But...didn't he know that already? This kid was in the Foot and as a member, Shredder should have announced that not only him but to the whole clan. Right? Donnie crossed his arms and shook his head. "She wasn't feeling well. And she's not our priority that moment." he lied as Pulverizer seemed to forget about that fast.

"I've only been with 'em a few days, and I've already made the rank of ashigaru-sha…"

* * *

Tania pulled the curtains aside, coal black eyes gazing at the night sky, rich in navy blues and fading purples. Despair lingered in her dark eyes, and why? Why did she have to spend her days alone and confined to her grief? Rowan, her only friend in so many years, had been kidnapped by the Foot, by the Shredder. And April just came out alive. The redhead didn't give much attention to any of this. What kind of friend was she anyway?

She sighed: _Screw her,_ her mind said, _she's so selfish. You don't have to think over that redhead because she's doing what she's doing._ Tania moved back to her queen-sized bed her mother bought her months ago because her old one broke. White blankets shifted under her as her ass sat on them and her hands curled around them. She felt the texture of a small slip of paper. Confused, the ghost girl brought it up to her eyes, reading Rowan's calligraphic writing:

 _If I'm in trouble, please call this number and tell **her** what happened._

Below the note, a phone number was written along with a name: Jewel King. Tania searched for that name on the internet as it reminded her somebody. The research didn't take much time as she discovered that this _friend_ of Rowan's was no other than the famous teen model and former gymnast Julia Annabel King. Her brows knitted together; none of that would make any sense. Jewel King had died years ago in a mysterious murder people still wondered about from time to time. And most importantly, how did Rowan know this girl?

Tania knew that she was a dancer but how the hell she met Jewel King? From what she read from online articles, from the days she was still alive, this girl never went to things like that. Like she said to a famous teen magazine, six weeks before her death, Teen Vogue, she was never into them. Nor did she like them. They were boring. So...how did those two meet? Maybe Rowan was hiding something. Something that involved both her and Jewel. A dead girl that was apparently alive.

And she had to find out.

For now, though, she had to call Jewel and announce the bad news.

Snatching her phone from one of her nightstands, Tania dialed the phone number she read on the paper, eyes jumping from the light screen to paper every two seconds until she copied it correctly. She pressed the bright green phone icon and awaited for Jewel to answer.

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring...?_

 _"What?!"_ the voice behind the line was certainly angry. Furious even. But definitely a girl beneath the rage that could rival a certain red-masked turtle's.

Tania's eyes widened as she almost flinched at the venomous tone. But she mustered the strength and bravery she had left and swallowed down her saliva. "Are you Jewel King?" she asked, surprised her shock ebbed out of her voice, breaking out of its own stupor.

 _"Apparently so. Since you called this damn number._ "Jewel shot back, gravel filling her voice, strongly reminding Tania of a deceased R&B singer. Ani? Aly? Aaliyah? No idea.

"Well, sorry to bother you but I've got to tell you something. About Rowan." Tania replied and the other line remained silent for a couple of minutes; minutes that Tania took advantage of to relax her tensed muscles. _"Shoot. What happened to Rowan this time?"_ Jewel questioned, bitterness no longer laced in her words. Tania exhaled a trembling breath, free hand curling into a tight fist and nails digging into her flesh. "She's been kidnapped." she then replied as she heard Jewel cursing silently on the other line. _"You sure? 'Cause if she's playing games with my mind-"_

"Sorry dudette. It's true." came a calmed down reply from Tania.

 _"Oh great. More problems for me. Lemme guess, Shredder? Is that the unlucky bastard who kidnapped her?"_

Her brows shot up, almost disappearing into her hairline. "How do you-" she tried to say but a scoff of Jewel's cut her phrase in half. _"I know more than you think. I don't do the whole thank you shit...so bye."_ And with that, their conversation ended with Tania staring at her phone, bemused as ever. How much did this girl knew? How did she know about _Shredder?_ No resident knew about him and she...she talked about him like he was an old friend of hers. Or enemy, she didn't know.

Her back fell on the mattress where another sigh escaped her pink lips and her eyes shot up to the white roof above her. There were many things that she _didn't_ know, that's for sure. Things that she discovers as time passes. There was no explanation to what she heard from Jewel though. If that model knew things about Rowan, why shouldn't she tell her right away? How many secrets does Rowan keep? Secrets that none of the turtles knew, not even her, April or Splinter. That was messed up. She needed Rowan _herself_ to solve her problems after she solves hers. _This is so fucking confusing._

"Tany? Tania?"

Her head snapped at her door, to her mother whose brown eyes were looking at her with worry. "Hey, Mom." Tania called and sat up on her bed. Her mother, a 39-year-old woman with dark blond hair and brown eyes, always reminding her of Kiera Knightley sat next to her, a hand patted her daughter's black curly head. "Are you okay baby?" she asked, a smile of comfort sliding up to her lips. Tania eyed her; she sized the options to tell her the truth or lie for one more time. She still hadn't told her mother the fact that her friend's, and boy she likes are mutants, not even their adventures or what happened behind her back. Not even close.

Of course she trusted her mother, the woman who gave birth to her and protected her. Of course she loved her and she wanted her to be safe, happy again but… Tania couldn't expose her deepest secrets. She didn't know why her mind didn't allow her to tell her the truth. Lying to her beloved mother was her only choice, solution, call it whatever you want. Something screamed that she had to keep her in the shadows. Something deep, like an instinct.

"Baby? What's wrong?" her mother landed her back on Earth. Tania blinked twice, her mouth slightly open. "I'm okay mom. Just..."

"Just...?" came a worried question from Mrs. Mansterfield.

Tania gulped and her fists tightened against her white blankets. Her eyes didn't stop staring the woman opposite her so as her heart, racing into her chest, the _dump-da-dump_ echoed in her ears clearly. "It's just a friend of mine, a classmate from the Literature class. She broke her leg and she's at the hospital." she lied; her mother's face features finally relaxed. "If that's so, alright. It is okay to be concerned about her. Just don't lock up in your room again, okay?" she said, worry shone again on her brown orbs before her red lips filled with a smile. "Come here you..." she said and dragged Tania into a hug. The ghost girl hugged her mother back, eyelids shut and her lips offered a smile. "I love you so much, TanyTania." she whispered.

 _I do too mommy. Soon, everything will be alright._

* * *

Splinter crossed his arms over his chest covered by his red-brown kimono. His eyes were shining with anger and decision while his sons stood opposite him quietly. He was angry with his sons' latest activity, angry with what happened to Rowan yesterday. He wanted to show his four beloved children a lesson that he hoped it will help them to fight better against the enemy. What happened to Rowan mustn't happen again.

"You four have defeated much of the Foot clan with ease." he said while Raph whispered to Leo, _"Why does he make that sound like a bad thing?"_ with Leo morphing slightly in confusion. Splinter's eyes narrowed in angry slits and his body drew a closer distance with Raphael. "Because you have grown _complacent!"_ he started to step up and down, his clawed hands folded on his back, eyeing each of his turtle sons with the same, angered look, "Each of you has become dependent on your own weapon. But there are times when you may not be able to fight with what you know. And when that happens, you must adapt to your environment."

He faced his sons, his features softened a bit. As much he wanted to be that caring and overprotective father he always is to his children, so much the need to transfer a lesson to them was important for him as a sensei and instructor to them.

Mikey uplifted an eyebrow, his hands snatched a comic book he had secured on his belt. "Oh, yeah? What if there's only, say, a comic book?" he asked and showed the comic. Splinter's punched he and the comic down, a groan of pain came from Mikey as a form of reply. Splinter smirked slightly; "Anything can be a weapon." he replied.

Raph rolled his green eyes as a green hand of his lifted up to his shoulder and his forehead creased. "Sensei, you can't seriously send us out there armed with nothing but a _comic book."_ he probed, arm touching his other and crossed over his shell. Why did Splinter lecture them? For _nothing_? Raph already knew that he and his brothers had beat Foot soldiers with ease just because they are _awesome_. This lecture, lesson or whatever Splinter considered meant _nothing_ for him, let alone the fact that he was bored. He wanted to finish with earlier and head back to his room and Spike, his beloved pet turtle. He wanted to talk to him, express all his feelings, emotions he forced down all night long. And he wanted that _now._

"For a ninja, _anything_ can be a weapon." came from Splinter with all wise and striction reply

Leo's masked face from a totally serious and obedient expression, switched into a confounded one, eyes hovering to the mats under his legs and to his sensei. "So what do you want us to do?" he asked while he tried to keep his seriousness on his face. After all, what kind of leader we were? Giving the example to his followers (his brothers and Rowan) and they must do it the best they can, right? Even though he didn't understand what Splinter meant, he had to follow his orders. That's what a good student, like him, does.

"I want you to embrace the unfamiliar. Switch weapons!" Splinter ordered and the four brothers shared a look of confusion, surprise, and happiness by Mikey. Each brother had mixed emotions about Splinter's decision. Each of them couldn't speak, even when they actually _changed_ weapons with each other.

Leo took Donnie's bō staff, his eyes stuck on the big wooden stuff with some kind of impress and curiosity of how he would handle it. If he asked Splinter, he would probably tell him to learn it by himself. He eyed Donnie, who took Raph's sais and tried to hold them the way his older brother did. _Maybe Donnie could help. After he gets used to his new weapon._

Mikey looked at Leo's katanas with impress and happiness for the fact that he thought he would take his older brother's role as a leader. He then raised them up and eyed his brothers with a jeering smirk looming up to his lips. With a _"Look, I'm Leo!"_ he tried to make one of Leonardo's usual poses and mimicked his voice. "Guys, shh. We have to be quiet. Ninjas are quiet. Quiet down." Raph and Donnie cackled wickedly while Leo, the one in who everybody laughed to, made a childish pout and held Donnie's staff tight. "I sound nothing like that!" he anticipated. Raph jeered him and everybody else laughed out loud.

Donnie eyed his frustrated older brother and leader with gusto while he kept holding Raph's twin sais. He tried to remember how its older owner held it and fought with it, mind running recalling previous fights and spars. It wasn't hard for him to remember, nor to adopt that way. The difficulty was in handling it right without him getting hurt in the end. Good thing that April didn't watch them that day. She would probably laugh with him and he couldn't know what to do. This girl just made him feel awkward about everything. He just wished for a better future for them. And be together.

"Face each other!"

The turtles prepared to spat, each other feeling awkward with their new weapons. Raph looked at the pair of nunchucks and he somehow imagined them as his sais while Leo opposite him held the bō staff the way he used to hold his katanas. Although Donnie knew how to hold the pair of sais, his hands couldn't obey his mind and connected the twin sharp weapons like they were his staff. Mikey held the katanas up to his head, knives locked to each other. He was smiling; this smile managed to hide his anxiety. He couldn't understand why his sensei did this lesson. He was confused and a little bored. Leo's katanas were heavy on his hands but he didn't dare to drop them or complain. He didn't want to disappoint Splinter and he didn't like to do that kind of things. Since it was important for his sensei, Mikey hadn't any opinion about it.

"Hajime!"

Raph spun the nunchucks, feeling for a moment that he had the total control of them. Unfortunately, the two chucks hit his head hard and the red-claded turtle yelped in pain, falling on his knees from a bad headache. Leo tried to stack but the staff became an obstacle to his legs as his whole body fell on the mats with a thud. A yelp of Mikey's heard all over the Dojo as the katanas stabbed on the mats some inches close to his legs and head. Last but not least, Donnie tried to hold right the sais without thinking of his bō staff but he ended up hurting his chin.

"Yame!"

The boys eyed Splinter with fear and clearly disappointed that they didn't go well to their spat. "That was messed up." Mikey commented while his brothers stood up. Splinter was serious, and strict though something deep in his head told him to laugh and stop that lesson. "You will continue to fight this way. It will teach you resourcefulness and versatility." he ordered while Raph unchained himself. A beaming smile cracked up to Mikey's lips and he brought his face close to his older brother. "Not so easy, is it?" he jeered with Raph narrowing his eyes and taking one of the nunchucks. "Hey, I'm getting the hang of it!" he shot back with the chuck hitting the back of his neck.

 _"OW!"_

Mikey laughed out loud as he stepped out of the Dojo.

Raph and Donnie followed him suit with both holding their weapons carefully. Leo remained behind, waiting patiently for his brothers to leave. When they did, Leo turned to his sensei and father figure who directed to his room, to the rice paper sliding door. He didn't size what he would tell to him.

He just wanted to tell it.

And make him believe in miracles.

Rowan.

"Sensei, can I please ask you something?"

He turned to him, a small smile cracked up to his lip line but always being calm. "Of course, Leonardo. What troubles you my son?" he asked and Leo walked a little further to him. "Sometime, you taught me how to connect with someone through medication."- he nodded and let his son continue- "But, I don't remember how. Can you please show me that again?"

Splinter nodded once again and walked to the tree with Leo following him suit. Both teacher and student kneed down to the mats, both father and son's hands placed on their legs like they always do when they medicate. "It is not difficult to connect with someone. It all requires concentration and search for the person you want to talk or see his or her actions." Splinter said, his eyelids closed and Leo arched an eyebrow, his eyes looking at his sensei with question. "But how?"

Splinter opened his eyes, red-brown orbs turned to look his son. Even if Leo didn't tell him the real reason _why_ he wanted him to remind him that, the rat master guessed it in a flash after his pleading;

He wanted to talk with Rowan.

Splinter knew how much his son loved his adoptive daughter, he knew it ever since she accidentally came to their lair and slept on the couch. How much impressed Leo was with her character and way of talking. Being always feisty and aggressive a bit. His son told him that he liked so much this girl when he was a ten-year-old little turtle. When he turned thirteen, he expressed to his father that he was in _love_ with Rowan. He remembered him blushing and bubbling when she kissed his cheek while hugging him tight the day she graduated with the kunoichi title and took her tanto.

 _"Master Splinter… is it usual to be in love with your best friend?"_

 _Splinter shot a smile to Leonardo, his eyes shining with tease but happiness. How much that reminded him and Shen! Those two were good friends before they finally be a couple and then married. Now, he was seeing that to his son. He liked a girl, his best friend. That was a pleasure for him even if that gave a hint of nostalgia as he knew that his beloved children were growing up and soon… They won't need him to be their protector anymore._

 _"Of course it is my son."_

"Sensei?"

He blinked; Leo tilted his head, eyeing him with expectation. "Excuse me Leonardo." he excused, "You have to concentrate deeply. Think that it is a usual medication and you must have in your mind the person you want to connect with." Leo frowned slightly but said nothing else. Instead, he stood up and murmured a _"Thanks for the help, sensei"_ walking away. The rat master smiled; he knew that his son will manage to connect with Rowan. Why?

Because he believed in him.

* * *

"Yo, April! Are you even listening to me?"

Her sky blue eyes blinked once; they blinked twice and then three times. She then turned her ginger redhead to a girl with purple hair in a pixie cut and olive eyes which were glaring her. "What? Sorry. I was… thinking." April said and offered a small smile at the girl next to her. Irma Langenstien rolled her eyes beyond the heavens and a grump face completed her irritation. "Yeah. _Thinking_. Seriously April, you were thinking the whole day! Can't you just pause those thoughts or even… forget them?" she then asked and April just gave her a nod in reply.

The Roosevelt High was full of teenagers walking on the large halls, some standing on the lockets and calmly chatting while others just stood in the middle of the hall and talk fiercely to each other. The firebreaks in California were their main issue as they were all surprised by how this fire burned lots of houses and people. Another weird issue that April's ears caught was some firebreaks in Greece this time at a region close to Athens which caused the death of 90 people, men, women and children at every age.

She felt Irma's elbow hitting her limps hard and she drew her attention back to the goth dressed girl and best friend. "For _Christ's_ sake April, can you please focus on _me_ for once?" Irma inquired clearly angry with April and the fact that she ignored her completely. "Okay, I'm all ears." April replied, earning a scoff of Irma's who kept talking about a gothic club she found the other day and how many people she met.

Truth was… April's mind was running away. Away from her best friend, school or any other usual activity of hers. She was thinking about Rowan, her current fight with Karai and… her dad again. She always thought of her father and she somehow blamed the turtles for not finding him after all these months- seven, eight, she didn't count- and they just did other things. Like now, the turtles were trying to stop another plan of Shredder's using some help of a guy that happened to meet them in a fight. They _ignored_ that her father was kidnapped by aliens. They ignored her pain! Her feelings! Everything!

There were sometimes she wanted to demand, scream on their faces that they were selfish. That they care about nothing except their lives. Most of all, Rowan. Yes, she was an old friend of hers and always cocky with her but… she just didn't give a fuck about her emotions, her feelings. She just kept telling her, _"Zip it Apes. You gotta be grateful that the guys **at least** are trying to find Kirby. On the other side, if you want to find your **papa** alone… do it. It'll be a pleasure for me and them." _and then she walked away like their conversation ended. April usually shot a death glare on her back and her fists shook under the fury her heart had.

But deep down to her heart she knew that Rowan was right.

Her ears caught a growl of frustration from Irma and she stopped walking and looked at her friend. Or maybe, angered friend. "You know what? I'm seriously starting to reconsider that you're a good listener." Irma whined and crossed her arms over her black t-shirt. "I am, Irma. But… you know. I can't stop thinking about my dad." April replied, a saddened expression drawn on her face and her eyes transferred down to her black shoes. "It's been months since his kidnap and… no one ever searches for him." she added with a small crack on her voice which Irma noticed. The purple haired wrapped a comforting hand around her yellow dressed shoulders and gave her friend a small smile of understanding.

She is thankful that April is her best friend, a part of her life. Though she has some small things that makes her to growl and urge her to kick her legs, like the _"I'm the princess and I want you all to obey me"_ character or even her _"Oh my gosh, help me!"_ side, April was always by her side and helped her with her problems. Especially with her parents who can't stop being overprotective to her. And she wanted this friendship to stay alive for years.

"Wanna go for a burger? I bet it'll calm you down. Oh, and it'll stop my hunger." she suggested, earning a small smile from April whose eyes now looked back at her with happiness instead of sadness and misery. "Sure. A huge burger will help." April replied and Irma rolled her eyes, this time not from annoyance.

But from relief.

* * *

Danny flipped to the opposite roof and hid in the shadows. Foot soldiers along with Fishface and Dogpound landed behind him and focused their gaze on TCRI. "You two," Danny ordered to two black-suited men who gave a sharp nod, "go in the building and steal as many canisters you can. A van will await you from behind. Take plenty of them." Another nod of the two Foot members and they disappeared from the roof and optical way. Dogpound walked closer to the teenage boy, crimson eyes looked below them, to the Pulverizer who was trying to search for traps. "I never understood why master Shredder agreed to let this guy join the Foot." he muttered to himself, although Danny and Fishface heard him. "He explained why, Bradford. He's a bait for the turtles." Danny retorted as he eyed the turtles talking briefly to the clumsy boy.

"Still, I can't understand." came a confused reply from the mutant dog.

"That's something we can discuss later, shall we? I want to chomp some _tortugas."_ Fishface said and leaped off the roof with the soldiers and Bradford following his steps. Danny stayed behind as he watched the fight between the four turtle brothers and the clan he was working in. He noticed that the four brothers had different weapons that he was used to seeing whenever he fought with them and how hard it was for them to fight and control them.

 _Rowan won't believe in her ears,_ he thought teasingly and leaped down to the fight, kicking away Leo. His katanas met with the blue-masked turtle's katanas and he let a smirk to cross freely the left side of his lips. "And I thought that you would be staying in your stupid lair and cried for your _loss."_ he jeered with Leo shooting him a venomous glare. "I have better plans." he fired back, anger and hate filling his tone.

"Really. You don't even _know_ where she is and you _can't_ save her."

He saw Leo's features softened for a while but then they twisted into anger and fury. A battle cry came out from his lips and his eyes turned white as he attacked again. Metal locked to metal again as the two boys shot hated glares at each other. Danny swept kicked Leo's big legs and the Leader in blue flipped back, knocking away a Foot soldier at the same time. "Give it up, Leo. Rowan's ours." Danny said before his ears caught a door sliding open. He looked back; the two soldiers he sent to get mutagen were out and nodded to them to move. The Foot Clan members retreated, climbing on a van. Danny paused and looked back to the turtles; he looked at Leo with tease and satisfaction.

"I'll tell her that you miss her though."

He then ran away and let his four nemeses complaining.

Donnie's face morphed in shock and his reddish-brown eyes looked at his brothers with the same feeling shining on them. "Guys, mutagen! The Foot are stealing mutagen!" he exclaimed and Raph retaliated a passionless expression. "Shredder with mutagen? Well, that can't be good." he replied. None of them couldn't believe that _Shredder_ would do that and mutate people only for an… the army he couldn't even have. And they thought that the Kraang wanted to mutate people.

"Psst! Over here!" whispered a voice.

The turtles turned around and saw Pulverizer waving at them. They sprinted over the trash bin he was hiding and stood there, all of them eyeing with irritation, bored and tiredness. It's awesome to fight Foot but it drains all of your energy and makes you feel much exhausted than being lazy. "You don't have to hide, Pulverizer. The Foot are gone." Mikey said with a roll of his blue eyes as the kid cleared his throat. "You shouldn't use my real name." he replied with a deeper voice, confusing the orange masked turtle a bit. His brothers just kept looking the Pulverizer with a grumpy face, especially Raph whose hands had been folded on his chest. "Your real name is "Pulverizer?"" Mikey asked with an uplifted eye-ridge and the Pulverizer sighed silently, eyes closed for a moment. "No... It's Timothy."

Donnie snatched the fabric of his black suit and brought the boy, now called Timothy, up to his angered face. "Stop talking like that, Tim." he retorted. Timothy stepped back and smiled widely to the four turtles who still kept looking him with annoyance. "Guys, you'll never guess what Shredder's gonna do with the mutagen!" he exclaimed.

"He's gonna create a mutant army to destroy us?" came a pestering reply from Donnie.

"Yeah, but there's... there's a lot more to it than that!"

"Really."

"No….You guessed…"

Donnie sighed in defeat and narrowed slightly his eyes at Timothy. "Pulverizer, you're in over your head. Go _home."_ he pleaded while Leo placed a hand on his right shoulder. The genius turtle turned to his brother and heard what he said. "Not until he finds out more about Shredder's mutation plan." Pulverizer, _Timothy_ smiled in satisfaction and moved his hands like he was punching some invisible for the turtles, exclaiming happily; "Yeah, baby! The Pulverizer stays in the game!" He then hiked one of his hands up, ready to receive a high five, or three for the turtles.

It never came.

"Okay then. I'm off! I'm practically invisible!" he yelled before he ran out of the alley and hit on a random car with the four brothers wincing. _"I'm okay! Sorry! Again. I'm gonna go spy now!"_ they heard him yelling in joy and then he disappeared from them. A sly smile cracked on Raph's lips as he punched his knuckles and said to his brothers; "So what if Shredder's building an army of mutants? They're still no match for my sais!" Mikey and Leo shared a high three and laughed with him.

Donnie remained silent and looked at the direction Pulverizer followed.

 _Man, wish Rowan was here. She may not like him but she would never let this kid do things like that._ he thought sadly, _I have a sense that she and Foot Clan have a strong past._

He hoped for Timothy not to do anything else dangerous.

* * *

Luck was never by Donnie's side though.

The warehouse, where everything changed in a kid's life forever, became ashes slowly behind him. Call it dumb luck or even… _logic_ but he and his brothers managed to save themselves and the mutated Timothy trapped in a huge cannister- which kept the mutagen in- within ten seconds. Now… He just looked at the poor kid with sadness. He could've prevented him! He could've saved him!

But no.

Everything happened so fast, _incredibly_ fast and he just stood up on a crate, looking at the child he was supposed to _protect_ screaming in pain as the acid the mutagen contained burned his white skin. He _just_ watched him! Oh, how right Splinter was! Now he knew how he felt when he lost his family and a very good friend. He now knows.

Because Timothy was a friend of his.

Like Rowan is a good sister of his.

He wanted to cry but there were no tears in his eyes. It was like there was a lack of them. Like his heart lacked from emotions. He felt so numb, motionless… a walking dead turtle. Nothing affected him, nothing came to his hearing, taste, touch… he was just numb. His eyes were stuck on the cannister of Timothy's who returned the sad look without saying a word. Without laughing.

That was it.

Timothy was gone.

A mutant replaced him.

"Donnie?" he finally heard Leo asking in worry. Donnie stood up and turned to his brothers, reddish brown eyes glancing at the flames dancing in the warehouse, defeated under its power and let itself to burn freely. He snuffed; his looked turned back to his brothers and shot them a small saddened smile. "Let's go home guys." he only said and grabbed the 'canned' mutant Timothy.

The others followed him in silence.

After minutes, they returned back to the lair where Splinter awaited for them. They all told him what happened to Timothy as soon as they placed the cannister on the floor. Now they were looking at it with impress. Mostly Splinter who couldn't understand why this child did that to himself. "Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being?" he asked his sons, stroking his braid. "Seems that way. He wanted to be a mutant, and he got his wish." Leo replied while Donnie slapped away Mikey's finger from the glass and stopped him hitting it. "Donnie, we're letting you keep him, but you gotta stash him in your lab so I don't have to look at him." Raph said sarcastically while Donnie looked at Timothy, saddened as ever. Regretful as ever.

He placed a hand on the glass; he gave a small smile to him.

"I promise, Timothy... One day, I'll turn you back."

 _And I'm gonna do it._

* * *

He stepped down to the stairs, his footsteps echoing in the deadly silent dungeon he decided to head-to that night. The room was mid-lighten, not even a single sunlight rushing in and brightening it.

It was nearly 6:00 A.M and Danny was supposed to be sleeping inside his bedroom instead of being there and trying to be silent as death. He knew that if one of those stupid soldiers caught him doing that, he will seriously be in trouble by Shredder but… he didn't care. He didn't care about it at all.

There was a certain girl he wanted to see.

And she was sleeping peacefully on the concrete floor of her small cell. He looked at her with happiness and adore as Rowan's breast and chest was moving up and down calmly, her beautiful features being calm, peacefully like they never were. Her mass of hair mixed with small tresses of blue highlights laid behind her head and they looked like a beautiful blood lake that didn't dry nor waved under a huge wind. They just remained motionless and pretty.

He couldn't help himself by giving a small smile at the girl he fell in love with months ago. He just couldn't stop himself.

Suddenly, her features tightened, clenched like her fists do whenever she's angry and her breaths came out fast, faster than ever. Her head moved left and right and Danny noticed tears falling down to her cheeks and wetting her hair. His jaw clenched and he dared to step closer to the locked up cell, eyes stuck on the girl. "No… no... _DON'T!"_ he heard her yelling with more tears flowing down. Momentarily, he snatched a pair of keys he had in his pocket of jeans and searched wildly for the one which matched with the lock of that cell.

"Mom! No, no, _no!_ Don't!"

He found it after seconds and inserted it in the gap. He twisted it twice until he heard the usual unlocking sound and the door opened wide. Rowan was still yelling her mother's name and her body was moving like crazy. Danny knew that her mother died in a car accident when she was ten but he couldn't understand _why_ Rowan called her name. What he knew though was this; Rowan was watching a nightmare. Specifically, a _bad_ nightmare.

"Please don't... _MOM!"_

In a flash, he sat next to her and started to shake her sleepy body as she kept calling her mother not to do something he, obviously, didn't know about. "Mom! Mom!" Rowan kept yelling as the boy shook her entire body and yelled on the top of his lungs;

"Rowan! Rowan, wake up!"

* * *

 **Sakura9544:** _Love it as much as the last one. Keep going!_

 **Awww! Thank you! Of course I'll keep goin'! It's my passion and love and I will never stop, remember that**

 _This was really good let me know if you need help or ideas with any chapter_

 **Well, I don't know, I have already finished writing the chapters for season one and as for the sequel... this needs to wait**

 **Alice:** _:Noooooo! Why?_

 _Please upload the new chapter sooner!_

 _Great job. I love all the plot twists in this story! You're a natural!_

 **First, this review is for KV guys and I dunno why Alice you reviewed that late! I'm not mad at you of course but it's just... a bit _too_ late? Anyway, I'll upload chapters as soon as I can but I promise nothing much. School is torturing me so as other "activities" I'm doin' after that. I'm a natural, I know :)**


	24. Knowing You Better

_"Hello? Anybody?"_

 _Rowan stepped into the throne room, her feet deadly silent against the marble floors. They hardly made a thud as her heart raced faster than a speeding racecar. Her muscles were ridged and stiff beneath her flesh, every instinct engraved into her mind shouting and banging like a gong in her head to be careful. Rowan stepped into the throne room, deadly silent. That danger was nearby. Close to her skin._

 _She only wished she could've seen it._

 _She didn't feel lost, nor afraid. But she knew that something invisible and sensible was in there. She knew that she shouldn't be but she just had to search for it. She had to stop her curiosity from assaulting her mind to search. To see what is it. She had to go back to her cell...Wait a second..._

 _How did she get out of her cell?_

 _"Rowan."_

 _She turned around and her eyes widened. She gaped._

 _"Mom?"_

 _Ann's eyes were the same color as hers, elation shining, smile bright and beaming. Rowan's lips cracked a rare, genuine smile, and the restrained tears welled in her blue orbs. One slipped and the young kunoichi shoved it away with the back of her hand. "Oh, mom!" she exclaimed and ran up to her open arms. Mother and daughter hugged each other tightly, happy to see each other. "How much I've missed you my little girl..." her sweet voice which always reminded her a famous actress, Jessica Chastain, whispered above her, a kiss planted on her head from her red wine lips._

 _"I did too, Mommy." Rowan replied, her voice cracked from the despair mixed with happiness. Even if she wanted her whole deceased family to be in that dream and have fun at least for the period of time her sleep gave, she was grateful that her mother was there. Hugging her like always, her sweet perfume of roses and strawberries filling her nostrils. Long strawberry red hair fell on her forehead and cheeks and gave them soft kisses on her pale skin, same as hers. That reminded her of her father, the smile he gave to both whenever he saw them hugging each other. She remembered how happy he was and then he joined their hug with James holding his father's shoulder tight._

 _Rowan lifted her head; icy eyes locked to the same pair. Ann shot a smile to Rowan, one of those the kunoichi adored when she was younger. A full, relaxing smile showed her bright white teeth set in a beautiful row. Lacks of her cheeks beautifully completing the set as Ann's eyes shone with love, happiness..._

 _But hidden sadness and fear of danger._

 _Her hands held Rowan's shoulders; her engagement ring shone under the moonlight so as some bracelets, presents of Rowan's father. Her smile vanished; her face became cold; Rowan titled her head on her left. "What's wrong mom? Is there something you need to tell me?" she inquired, her heart started to race again inside her chest, instinct rang in her head. A pale hand cupped Rowan's cheek, fingers hitched her skin softly, like a wish. "I've seen what you're doing all this time. I know what happens now to you. What Oroku Saki does to you." Ann replied with Rowan's eyes slightly went wide. "You did? And I thought that...you and dad just..." she tried to say but her mother shushed her. "We **always** watch you baby. You should remember that." Ann assured giving another smile to her daughter. "Even James?" Rowan asked and her mother laughed; a happy and unbending laugh that brought up to Rowan memories her heart hid all these years her parents died. "Even James honeybee. Even James." Ann replied before her face became again cold._

 _"Rowan, my sweet and strong baby, promise me that you'll stay as you are. Be with Splinter and the turtles. Do you promise me that?" Ann asked as her skin became paler than before, shocking Rowan much. "Mom what-?"_

 _"Please baby. Promise me that you will be strong to whatever will come next. Can you?" Ann interrupted as her skin was crystal white with ashes appeared on her hands. "Mom, mommy! What-what's wrong? What's going on?!" Rowan yelled on the top of her lungs as her mother's body filled with ashes except for her face. Her hands fell down and Rowan took some steps back, fear filled her eyes, heart raced faster and faster in her chest, tears flowed down to her cheeks. "Mom! No! Don't leave me again! Please!" she yelled again. Her mother smiled; half of her face gained black ashes and her hair disappeared from her skull, blood replaced it._

 _"I love you honeybee."_

* * *

 _"Rowan! Rowan! Wake up!"_

My eyes flew open, locking on Danny's deep green orbs that shone with worry. His forehead was creased in concern, sweat glossing his freshly shaved mustache that slid to his lips. He sounded worried. Afraid.

"Thank God you woke up!" he exclaimed and pulled me into a tight hug. My eyes narrowed momentarily and I pushed him away, my left arm complaining in pain.

"Something wrong?" Dan asked and I pushed the strong urge to use my claws and tear his heart right out of his chest. Instead, my voice decided to spit an insult right on his face. "Yeah. You sitting next to me and playing the _"caring friend" game._ "

He frowned to my satisfaction as I forced my feet to stand up though my left arm throbbed again, this time added to my neckline as I felt it stiffen. "I'm sorry that I woke you up, princess. You were just yelling _"mom, mom!"_ in your sleep!" Danny retorted hotly. I scoffed. "You're such a _gentleman,"_ I joked and crossed my arms and eyeing the grey wall in front of me that seemed more excited than him.

I heard him standing up, fabric against fabric but I didn't make a move to turn to him. And anyway, what was he trying to do? Piss me off? He did it. What else? What else was on his mind that he was even considering of trying?

"Look, you gotta be at least grateful that I took you out of your nightmare. And the fact that you're still standing," he said and I gave him a side glance. "I'll be more grateful if you leave me alone," I spat as my fingers tightened around...my bare arms?! Gazing down to them, I realized that my jacket was _off_ my body with my red top being the only cloth on my upper part of the body. Where was the hell was that jacket? I didn't remember taking it off since...you know what!

"I like your arms."

I snapped my head at him, anger mixed with fury and embarrassment boiling in my stomach. It churned. "And I like being alone. But I'm not seein' ya doing it," I spat, narrowing again my eyes. "Don't you see I'm trying to _help_ you? How selfish can you be anyway?" Dan inquired much to my frustration. "Help _me?_ Who do you think I am? Another damsel in distress? Sorry bud, you're in the wrong cell," I retorted and he pouted.

An uncomfortable silence fell and I found some time to clear my head from the nightmare and remember why both arm and neck stung so badly. It didn't take much time as those events happened only some hours ago. Hours that I couldn't count but those painful memories stayed inside my head like a long live file. They remained in my heart as it remembered how it felt, how my whole body reacted to everything. The bite, Shredder's slice on my arm, our furious fight which had the winner Saki himself...All those things that I wished I could have forgotten after I quit that clan forever.

But those things won't fly away.

Danny walked away from me and moved towards the cell door, the railings moved slightly under his touch and the small weight the key had on the lock. "Sorry for waking you up. You can sleep again if you want," he said as the metallic door full of railings opened. He stepped forward...

"Wait!"

My right hand had been raised upwards, palm showed to Danny before it curled into a fist and fell to my side. Danny turned, an auburn eyebrow arched up while his hand still held the door. I couldn't be so cocky to the person who just tried to save me. Only Jewel does that.

I'm not Jewel.

"Okay, I acted like a bitch. I'm sorry for yelling on your face like it was your fault that my mother...well for waking me up from my nightmare," I said and smirked slyly, "I may be am cocky but not that much. Because it's in -"

"- Your nature to be a bitch with a pretty face?" he interrupted.

I lifted an eyebrow while my head tilted a bit on my left shoulder. "How did you know?" I asked as my arms wrapped around my chest. He walked into the cell, the door full of railings closed shut behind him and the key locked us in again. "It's obvious," he simply replied and sat down, gesturing me to do the same.

I sat opposite him without thinking about it.

Concern fell into his eyes, a shade darker than the electric green of Raph's. "How's your arm?" he quietly asked.

I snorted. "It hurts. But I've had worse than this," I replied, which only added to his curiosity.

"Like the scar on the back of your shoulder?"

I nodded. He moved closer to my side; I stared him blankly. Silence fell. He broke it. "I'm gonna tell you something about me. And maybe more. And then maybe you can tell me a little more about yourself. What do you say?" he asked. I stared at him blankly.

The suggestion was nice. Seemed okay. Harmless, even. But the fear filtered when I thought of my deepest, darkest secrets laid out in the open reaching the ears of the Shredder. From what I learned all these years without being with my parents, surviving on my own, was that I couldn't trust anybody. Because there was always the illusion of it all being a lie. Betrayal, mocking, killing...everything is possible for our kind. Even though my senses told me to trust Danny, believe him, a dark side of myself was telling me not to do it.

Fuck it.

With a sigh, I stroked some lazy tresses behind my right ear and I looked at Danny. "Who's first?" I inquired, earning another smile of his and a jump closer to me. "Ladies first," he replied with a wink and I just rolled my eyes. "Fine. But first..." I took some respectable distance from him raised one of my hands upon my face. Index finger showed the first rule; "You _won't_ come close to me." Another one added, second rule; "You _won't_ try to kiss me or else I'll tear your head off." Three fingers; third rule; "You'll say _nothing_ of what you're gonna hear to Shredder. Trust me, we both won't pass a great time." Four fingers; fourth rule; "Zero interruptions. I'm pissed enough, thank you." Five fingers; fifth and last rule; "I won't tell you _everything_ about my life. I'll test if you're trustworthy _enough_ to know my deepest secrets. Secrets that even my boyfriend doesn't know."

All the five rules responded with a nod of his and a "Whatever _Elle Fanning with red hair_ wants."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest and managed to be serious with the slightest hint of danger. I had to test his emotions, movements, everything that needed from my side to adapt my kunoichi deception. I exhaled. Looked at him and started to say the story of my life. Gosh, that reminds me that lame song of One Direction, the one which the band looks at some random photos of their childhood and sing about their stupid life. Still can't understand why it was loved by people.

"I was born in London, during a trip my parents had. My mom always wanted to visit this city and she convinced my dad to go there for their honeymoon. From what I remember was us traveling to Greece and staying for a year before we moved to Tokyo where my parents met and built our old house. Needless to say that now it's abandoned and maybe ashes..." I glanced away and let a small tear to fall down my cheek. I missed that house, I missed it so much. In there, I met Jewel, I met Karai and my new life.

I looked back at Danny and swiped away the tear. "Tokyo was a beautiful city, though it had plenty of people walking around the streets and having no care in world. Luckily, our home was inside a small forest, close to the center of the city and close to Shredder's Dojo." saying his hated name, a ball of fire burned my chest and hate filled my thoughts. But I decided not to say something about him at that moment. I had to remember that I should be calm and trick Danny.

"...We were peaceful in there and we had anything we wanted. Actually what my parents wanted. When I was four, my mom gave birth to my baby brother. I've always wanted a sibling and I pressured my parents to give me one. I really wanted to protect and play with a smaller sibling and do things that all siblings do. Anyway, I was so happy when he came to world, especially when my mom allowed me to hold him. Always with my dad's assistance..." I chuckled and smiled softly as my mind brought up those nice memories. "...we were so...completed. And we all thought that there was nothing to destroy our happiness. Guess that we were wrong though." -my hands clenched in fists as I reminded to myself once again that fight between my father and Shredder and Saki's price; my five-year-old self. "Sometime, Shredder popped into our lives again, torturing my parents and they couldn't get rid of him. I don't know how he and my parents knew each other well but all I know is that he destroyed my childhood. After a fight with my dad, he forced him to give me to him to let him and mom live. I was only five then but I quickly learned martial arts. I met Karai and..." I paused for a while and tried to stop the words to come out and mention Jewel.

I wasn't gonna tell him everything.

"...and a new way of life. When my parents died though, when I was ten, I quit and flew back here where I met the turtles. And...here I am. Alive, hunted and ready to receive more injuries from your master," I finished with it, realizing that my voice was cold as ice and my features had been hardened. But I didn't care.

As long I was done with that, nothing else mattered me.

Danny looked at me with impress and surprise but he quickly gained his calmness and seriousness. "Gotta admit. You're brave and a hell of life fighter." he commented before his face morphed into question. "Don't you… have any dream job or something? Don't you have dreams about your future?" he asked much to my boredom. "Dreams are for kids. I and Dreamland divorced years ago." I simply replied and laid on the grey wall full of writings behind me. Danny rolled his green eyes skywards and lifted a brilliance eyebrow which almost hid into his messy hairline. "Yeah right. You're lying, babe." he huffed and crossed his arms over his muscled chest covered by his white t-shirt.

I narrowed briefly my eyes.

"I'm not your _baby_. Go and search for another whore." I shot and grinded my teeth. This boy has so much imagination. I felt my fangs picking out and their usual sharpness felt nice under my tongue which licked them. "Sorry, I'm having my eyes on one certain _whore."_ he replied with a wink and an animalistic growl bubbled in my throat, causing me to feel like an actual animal. Guess that my surname transferred that animalistic side to me. "Just tell your own story." I retorted with a scowl as he chuckled. "Trust me, it's not that interesting as yours." he replied and glared at him. "Say it already!" I shouted rising both of my hands in the air.

He just rolled his stupid eyes.

"All right, here goes nothing. I was born in Canada, Toronto where my parents had a large company. They were celling… I don't remember really. They never told me about it and I never asked them for it. As long as we were rich, that completed my desires. Both loved me but they couldn't spend some of their time with me as they both worked like crazy. A phone was always ringing every five seconds in our house and either my dad or mom answered it. So… I was stuck playing with a nanny who didn't give a fuck about me and always shouted on my face like I was a grown-up man." he eyed me with sadness, something that I never saw on him the short amount of time I know him.

And that filled up my curiosity.

"I felt so alone in there. I had no friends to play with because my parents never allowed me to have one. I had everything I desired but nothing made me happy. I was always sad, closed in myself and never talked to someone. And that was why I joined Foot Clan. Not because Shredder offered me a place in there when I was twelve and because he and my parents were good friends with him. It was because I wanted to quit from my loneliness and misery." he laughed; a cold laugh that reminded me so strongly Shredder but didn't terrify me like I waited it to do. "It's crazy and stupid, I know, but that's how my twelve-year-old self-considered it. I followed him to Japan, learned martial arts and became one of his best ninjas. You know what it's funny to all of these?"

I didn't reply; just titled my head on my right shoulder.

"I still believe it's cool to be in here. Even though my master is a cold-hearted man who kills his companies for fun and has the darkest side ever. I just like it. It doesn't make me sick and doesn't even urges the willing to quit like somebody could do easily. I guess that I'm a villain too and I never knew it." he grinned; my face softened and weird feelings enclosed my heart. I felt… _sorry_ about him. Something that I would never tell anybody, even to my best friend. Because I'm a cold-hearted bitch, that doesn't give so much attention that it's needed to anything and I care about my ass. Let's consider Jewel, Blue, and Splinter too. All the others are just a pain in my ass and clit.

Danny now just awakened feelings that I rarely show to people, feelings that hid deeply in my heart after the death of my parents and James. Damn him.

 _He passed the test._ a voice coldly said in my head.

 _What if he's lying?_ I asked.

 _Find it out, girl._

"My ever first mission here in New York was the night we met. Remember?" he asked with a small smile coming up to his lips. I did. I did remember that meet and pretty well actually. My reply was a curt nod and his eyes shone again with that pleasure and happiness. The glint he had when I met him that night. The night Blue and I argued badly for the first time. "It was the first time I met a person so… energetic like you are. I'm not telling it just to impress you though, it's the absolute truth. Karai and I never talked to each other besides training and patrols and that only because she felt bored. Furthermore, when I met the turtles too, I realized that you five have that fire… that... _will_ of living. That was something out of what I was seeing all these years. Extraordinary. Out of Space, literally." he came closer to my side and I just let him to. His words were so convincing that they didn't let me a chance to say something bad to him. My mind just stuck, stopped working. "Last night, that you and Shredder fought, I saw the hope you had the… will... everything that meant _life_ on you. And you never gave up." he cupped my face; our faces being only some inches away. He exhaled and my eyes looked around like I was a caged animal which searched its way out.

"You're a dangerous woman, Rowan. And I like it."

 _Wait 'till you meet Jewel._ I thought sarcastically as a ghostly sly smirk curved on my lips.

He then kissed me. Like he did when we were stuck into that Kraang lab with Justin the mutant octopus. But this time was different. I wasn't mad, he wasn't ready to follow Kari. The turtles weren't there to watch us, mouths gaped open. Blue wasn't there to growl madly behind me and then protect me from magenta shots.

Just him and I locked up in a cell.

My ghostly smirk became an actual smirk before I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his face closer to me, kissing him back. A little cheat to Blue won't hurt anyone, will it? After all, I loved being a whore.

A few minutes later, we both pulled away; our faces were red and our hair messy. Danny grinned slyly and my malicious smirk decorated my lips. "You're a small whore aren't ya?" he joked and I blew a raspberry at him. "Whatever. You called me dangerous before." I replied and he rolled his green eyes to heavens. I stood up, having that malicious smirk stuck on my lips, without caring about the pain of my arm and my neck.

What I wanted that moment was to enjoy it the best I could.

As cheesy it sounds.

I lithed to his side and snatched the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him closer to my body as my other hand lashed his cheek and he smirked lethally; he knew what I wanted to do. Momentarily, he grabbed my hips and our bodies came closer as ever. "I wanna see you-"

"Ya ain't gonna do what you're thinking girl."

It was Karai. The last person that I wanted to hear. Danny backed away, face red like a tomato while I snapped my body towards her and narrowed my eyes to venomous slits. "Oh, yeah?" I mocked and grinned as Kari crossed her arms over her chest covered by her silver armor. "And what the hell do you want here? Drag me to your _papa?"_ I retorted as she narrowed her eyes. "You guessed it, Rowan. Now move." she spat, anger filling each word of hers. And I thought she would be soft again.

Maybe I was wrong.

Kari hadn't changed.

Her amber eyes locked on the embarrassed Danny where she noticed his messy hair and numb lips. She then looked back at me with a look full of disbelief and _'Oh my Gosh you two kissed?!'_. I scoffed with a roll of my eyes skywards without saying a word. Instead, someone else talked.

"Karai, isn't she awake?"

Fishface's robotic legs marched towards to our side and his terrible fishy eyes stuck on me when he realized that I was up. "Oooh… hello pretty, pretty…" he said licking his big lips. I gaged at that but couldn't hit him. Since I was locked up in a stupid cell.

Or not?

Taking some steps to the ceiling door, I reached my hand and held one of them. It opened without me pulling so much effort and I just stared it speechless and shocked. Remembering that Danny was there the whole time, I turned my head and eyed him with shock; my eyes slightly widened and my mouth hatched open. _Did he- No way!_

It was true though.

He wanted to help me to escape this nightmare and return back to my normal life.

I couldn't even believe it in my eyes. He really tried to be good and… trustworthy to me. _Happy now?_ the voice snapped annoyed with my current emotions and position. A snap of thin fingers, a pair of footsteps, hands curling around my biceps and dragging me out… nothing was same as last night.

I had a new ally by my side.

Danny lifted his head and stared me; I did it back. He softly smiled and nodded, wishing me good luck in whatever would happen up there. The pair of hands kept dragging me with effort as I just whispered to Danny;

"I trust you."

* * *

 **BBP:** _I love how everybody's so worried about their precious Rowny. The nightmare certainly sounded severe, probably from major PTSD after everything she's been through. And I love how you wrote Donnie's situation with Timothy. Though I felt like it was more of his fault more than the turtles._

 **Div:** _Ikr? Like, dumbass you volunteered to be experimented on by the mutagen, and after seeing the mutants you saw, you STILL wanna look like that?_

 **Heh, can't disagree with ya girls. It was hard for me to write all of that Donnie's emotions but I still believe I did my best in order to make him not to feel so bad as he felt in the actual series. Either way, Tim was a stupid boy for me and he still is whenever I watch the episodes he participates before he mutated. So stupid and so mindless.**

 **CC:** _I loved the chapter. I loved Jewel's cameo. I laughed a little_

 **I'm really happy to read that :)**


	25. Parasitica!

The night was… peachy. A bit hot but Karai didn't care about it. It was calm and without any unexpected weather phenomenon happening.

Amber eyes locked below the roof she was standing, to the streets crossed by many people. Though it was late that night, the residents seemed not to bother as they kept doing their own things. Karai wondered, ever since she came in that city, how they are so… _calm_. It was like nothing happened to them, nothing touched their souls and nothing hurt their feelings. They were just a mass of people walking on some concrete floors, unaware of what happened up to the roofs of their houses. Or anything else.

She removed her grey mask from her face. Her ruby lips were set into a thin line and they didn't even stir. She then stood up and stepped back from the edge. She wasn't in the best mood of patrolling like her father ordered. There were so many other things that mattered her lately. Doing stupid patrols, training in Bradford's Dojo and fighting random robots that popped up on her way were just… a distraction. A small, pleasurable distraction to her problems that torture her over and over these months- no wait- _years_.

Tonight, she was out of the lair not only her dad _barked_ at her to leave him alone and do what the hell he wanted to do; it was because she couldn't see her best friend getting hurt. She knew that this moment she was watching the night on a roof, Rowan was trying to stand on her feet and fight back her father. The hated, as she called, Shred-head.

And she just has gone.

Her head turned to her right and gazed for a while the roofs opposite her and the awesome view she had from the whole city. Truly beautiful. Karai hoped to the opposite rooftop and started to run like she was running a marathon. Yeah, she liked that feeling. She _loved_ running like there was no tomorrow. But now she felt it mechanical, artificial. She just did it to move her legs and nothing more.

Her thoughts didn't stop torturing her.

Her steps paced at a stop and she managed to catch up some heavy and relaxing breaths. She glanced behind her; the cathedral building was still in sight. She felt her eyes watering and in an instant moment, she looked away. She didn't want to cry. She had to prove to herself that she was strong enough under the worst circumstances. People should be strong afterwards. You'll never know what will happen in the next few moments.

She kept running and flipping on the roofs.

* * *

They did everything to bring Leo back to his normal self and nothing got the results they wanted. Donnie called it crazy but Raph would do it either way. He just couldn't see his older brother acting like that and the fact that he was sitting for _hours_ in Donnie's lab, doing absolutely nothing except watching a stupid egg…well, it meant something. And it gave him bad vibes.

 _Really_ bad vibes.

And that was the main reason he was out of his room. He promised to himself and his little bros that this madness would end that night. And he would be the one who's gonna end it once and for all.

The lab doors opened with ease and Raph let himself to step in slowly. But as he realized, not that fast, Leo wasn't there and the egg was unprotected. _And I thought that would be hard to do,_ he instantly thought happily as he drawn out his sais; he felt so confident and relieved that this would end soon.

But his brother had other thoughts.

The sai locked on one of Leo's katanas who blocked his way to destroy the wasp egg. Anger filled him and his green eyes narrowed at him. _What the heck is goin' on with him lately?_ He couldn't understand that turtle. "Leo, what are you doing?" he demanded, eyes narrowing even more and his mask almost covered them completely. But then, they went wide when Leo lowered his sword and revealed his… total black eyes.

Before Raph could do _any_ move to defend himself, Leo threw him across the lab like he was an oversized doll. Raph stood up as he felt his hands curling into tight fists and his sai shacking badly under his uncontrolled rage. He never felt so angry and fumed with one of his brothers or even about a simple issue that annoyed him at very much. He was right when he said to his younger siblings that this tore it. His patience thinned, that's for sure. "If that thing hatches, it might try to eat us." he spat, trying to convince him with simple logical theories that Donnie would analyze better than anyone else. Even from Rowan herself who, he had to admit that _one_ and _only_ one thing in his life, can explain some things nicely and with many arguments.

Leo just pressed his lips into a thin line and prepared his weapon for the upcoming fighting.

The sai swirled under his hand and Raph grinded his teeth hard. Leo didn't give him any other chance and he couldn't say no to a fight. After all, he kind of missed sparing with the _Fearless Leader._ "All right, this freak show ends _now!"_ he snapped once again, a malicious smirk cracking up on his lips.

With a cry of battle, one of his usual battle cries, he sprinted to Leo with his sai lifted above his head and free hand raised protectively in front of his shell. Metal against metal followed next as both brothers hit their weapons together and their eyes locked for a brief moment; as much time Raph needed to understand that this was a huge problem to solve. Raph backed away and his eyes softened; his jaw kept being clenched though. "Come on, bro. Snap out of it!" he pleaded although he hated doing that. He wasn't a poor and weak man that he always joked around, but a strong man. Sensitivities are for children. And he wouldn't let emotional stupidities to make him weak in that battle. Nope.

Leo attacked again with a roar and Raph defeated himself taking the advantage of his ninja mode and his much more strength than Leo's. The turtles fought fiercely, moving around the big room like it was a dance floor and both had to show their best moves to impress the audience and critics to win a prize. It proved though that Raph won this _competition_ by kicking away Leo and his katana which flew up to a wall and stabbed on. Leo held the arm he had the injury from the mutant wasp and observed it shaking unstoppably.

"You're not yourself, Leo. Let me help ya!" he pleaded again; he tried to make him think reasonably all of these… _mad_ things he was doing the last days. First, he got sad and crazy about Rowan's kidnap that he locked up in his bedroom and murmured to himself things Raph couldn't hear well. Now… that. Though he didn't know how to help somebody with his or her problems, at least it would worth a shot. And he wanted to help Leo-

The leader attacked suddenly and Raph screamed as he tried to shove him away with kicks. He realized that his gone-crazy brother wanted to bite him but Raph wouldn't let that to happen. Man, he wished he could slap him across his face but… it was obvious _why_ he couldn't.

Leo fell on him and the brothers rolled across the lab until Leo bit Raph and jumped away. Raph shot his brother a death glare before he observed the big bite he had on his biceps. "You bite me?!" he screamed angrily, "You bit me!"

Leonardo only smirked.

* * *

Shopping.

 _Seriously, was that her best idea?_

Tania grumped like she was a five-year-old child as her coal black eyes watched her mother choosing shirts. She had a day off from her work- she still didn't know what kind of job was that- and she decided to pass that day with her beloved daughter. Like she didn't do it when she was at home. And where those two would pass this _beautiful_ day?

Inside a dumbfuck mall.

Mrs. Mansterfield took a white t-shirt that its fabric was too… _thick_. A bright smile crossed her lips as she showed it to Tania, asking the same question the girl heard for 30 minutes on repeat; "How's that sweetie?"

Tania rolled her eyes and shook her head, giving a negative voiceless answer. She hoped her mother to stop with all that shit but, well, deeply in her mind, she knew that this woman was born to spend her money to clothing. And when Tania "hadn't" any cloth to wear on… let the nightmare begins, kiddos.

The black haired was never in that kind of things. She liked doing other stuff, like training with the turtles and girls or even flying in her ghostly side around the city but never buying clothes. Sure, she liked giving a nice impression to people but many apparels just give her the feeling of a selfish, rich girl. While it happened the opposite.

Few minutes later, the family got out from the shop and marched straight to the next one; Stradivarius. Tania sighed in annoyance. How much she wanted to play video games with Mikey! At least she would have fun and… be herself. Her mother wasn't the best company just because her overprotect and anxiousness made everything look worse than ever. Tania didn't want to disappoint her and she just went with the flow; being patient, kind and a good girl in general.

Anyway, that wasn't the point. She did what she did and nobody knew about it.

The current slow dance music ended when the two females entered the shop and something else started to play, a song that Tania liked a lot.

 _I'm on it, I'm on it, yeah you know I'm on it_

 _Popping, drinking, smoking, we gon' be here 'till the morning_

 _The morning, the morning, sweatin' 'til the morning_

 _The way I move my body, boy you're loving my performance_

 _You want it, you want it, yeah, I know you want it_

 _Feeling on my body, baby, do I make you want me?_

 _Higher, higher, let me take you higher_

 _Come and let me put some gasolina on the fire_

Tania felt her hips slightly swinging under the music and instantly, her lips did a lopsided smile that showed her changed mood.

 _Zooted, I'm zooted_

 _The room is spinning 'round and 'round_

 _And tonight goin' stupid_

 _I wanna wake up in the clouds_

 _Tell my friends I'm pullin' up_

 _Put some liquor in my cup_

 _Because I'm zooted, so zooted_

 _I'm gettin' higher off your love_

Mrs. Mansterfield gave a side look to her daughter, clearly relieved that she was in a good mood. At first, she was afraid of her comment. She knew that her daughter didn't love that kind of things but she just tried to make her feel… comfortable? She couldn't explain what her cause was exactly. She couldn't find specific words to name it.

Her target was her target and she wouldn't give up trying.

A soft smile crossed her red lips and her eyes looked at some dresses which seemed really pretty and perfect for her TanyTania. "Look at those TanyTania." she said out of blue; her index finger pointed the dresses. "Aren't they cute?" she asked. Tania's lips curved into a small smile and followed her mother's lead to the clothes. She observed her mother picking up different color and kind of dresses and sizing them on her. _Mom, I don't-_

The happy tone of her T-Phone cut her thoughts in half.

Murmuring a _"A friend"_ to her mother, she picked it up, asking the usual phrase; "Hello?"

 _"Tany! Glad to hear you!"_ It was Mikey.

She lifted her left eyebrow in question and held her phone tighter against her ear. "Hey Mikes. Ya know, now's not the best time." she replied as calmly as she could only to see that her mother being relaxed and continue choosing between dresses and dresses.

 _"I'm sorry dudette."_ Mikey apologized, _"Donnie and I need you in the lair, right now- GET OFF MAN!"_ Tania frowned when she heard her friend screaming in terror and she wondered what happened to the turtles this time. "Okay Mikes. I'm on my way." she just said and hanged up. Her mother gave her a questionable look and she shrugged her right shoulder apologetically.

"School project."

* * *

Of all the things Tania ever saw in her life, this was the most extraordinary.

She, Mikey and Donnie were sitting in the kitchen, gathering Donnie's laptop which, for all's luck, was in his bedroom and _not_ in his lab where Leo and Raph were locked in. The two turtle brothers explained briefly what happened to their human friend who just nodded in understanding and sometimes morphed in disgust. Now, the trio was searching on the web what kind of wasp was that. And why did it affected badly their gone-crazy (Mikey's nickname) older brothers and friends in Tania's place?

"Here it is." Donnie cut the awkward silence that fell in the lair; Mikey and Tania titled closer to the device, "The parasitic wasp infects animals with a virus that brainwashes them into protecting its eggs." Tania eyed a picture with a caterpillar and a small egg, similar to the one she saw half an hour ago, where Raph and Leo chased them around the lair; keeping the egg protected always. It seemed a normal picture but she knew that normality in that picture and their problem wasn't something that relieved them. And it wasn't in their own, unique dictionary.

"You think that's the kind of wasp that stung Leo?" Mikey inquired while roaring from both Leo and Raph heard from the locked up lab. Both he and Tania widened their eyes and backed off a bit. They were afraid of those two just because of their whole appearance; totally black eyes, green, disgusting saliva, roars and way of protection for the egg. It reminded them of monsters. Real and disgusting monsters.

"A mutant version." Donnie agreed, "Then Leo bit Raph and passed the virus to him."

"So once the egg hatches, will the guys go back to normal?" Tania asked, hope starting to lit up in her chest. Man, she wished Rowan was here. Again. She couldn't hide it; she missed her only friend since April was in her own world with Irma, a totally curious and weird girl for her taste. At least, Rowan could've given them hope and transfer some strength that they _didn't_ have right that moment. Funny, annoying or anything else might think if she or he was in her place, Tania felt safer with the redhaired for a weird and uncertain reason. Maybe it was because Rowan _knew_ many things that she didn't. Or maybe it was just she needed some security from a person that it wasn't her overprotective mother.

"Not quite." came a sad answer from Donnie.

He nodded to the screen of his laptop and explained; "Look what happens to the caterpillar guarding the egg." A series of pictures followed next as Donnie scrolled down to the page, all of them showing a wasp coming out of its egg, the caterpillar watching it coming closer and closer until…

"It's eating him! It's eating him! AAAAAAH!" Mikey screamed along with Tania before both hid down to the table, hands covering their heads. "What are we gonna do?" Tania enquiried peeking one eye open, eyeing with fear a worried Donatello. "Well, I might be able to create some kind of antibody, but first I need a sample of the virus from the egg." he explained, uncertain of _how_ they would get that sample of the wasp egg.

Powerful knocks.

A door slammed down.

And three screams of fear.

The three teens made a sharp turn to the curtains-entrance of the kitchen, eyes widening to saucers each second the silence fell. Leo and Raph came in, fearing more the others who just screamed and ran out of the kitchen with the two chasing them after.

 _"RUN AWAY!"_

* * *

 _You, you love it how I move you_

 _You love it how I touch you_

 _My one, when all is said and done_

 _You'll believe God is a woman_

The wall was empty opposite him. But his heart was full of emotions. Emotions that he never felt before, emotions that he met when he saw _her_. His one. His own God.

 _You'll believe God is a woman_

His green eyes stared the grey wall, his face characteristics cold and hard. He felt the metallic taste of blood running through his tongue, fill his shut mouth. Black headphones were on his ears, music playing loudly in his ears while memories flowed back to his mind, saddened him.

 _"You're a dangerous woman, Rowan. And I like it."_

 _He pressed his lips to hers, feeling her smirk crossing them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue slipped in his mouth, without him realizing it really. Man, this girl knew how to kiss. Her tongue circled around his mouth and rubbed against his own later and he enjoyed it a lot. His own hands touched her slender figure, ending up on her beautiful hips and brought them closer to him. For a weird reason, he felt her warmness and her sensitive spot on his clothed crotch, like she really wanted to have sex in that small and uncomfortable cell._

 _They just kept kissing though._

A female scream broke the unusual silence in the dungeon and he took off his earphones, head perking up to the roof above him. _Not again. He didn't hurt her again,_ he thought rapidly and sadly of hearing the girl's scream. He hoped himself up and immediately clenched his hands in fists, the balls of his shoes stiffing.

 _I'm not gonna let him hurt my princess._

Danny ran out of the cell, tossing away his earphones, phone and a piece of paper. He climbed the stairs as the paper fell down to the floor, near the small electronic device the top showing a picture.

Rowan Fox was smiling in the photograp, unaware of what would happen next.

* * *

Mikey watched terrified the egg in the middle of the living room collapsing, unable to do something to prevent. Three wasps came out of the egg, frightening more the youngest member of the Hamato family as he had to fight them all alone. His brothers were lying on the floor, dizzy and unconscious due to the antibody _he_ finished off. It was the first time in his life that he has done something like that but he was proud he did it correctly.

Where he left it? Oh, yeah.

To the three wasps.

"Guys! Get up!" he yelled, trying to wake them up by shaking their bodies, waving up and down hands or even shaking their shells. None of them woke up though, much to Mikey's disappointment and the wasps' pleasure which frightened him away. His only solution was to hit. To hit then hard. He grabbed his skateboard and hit each one of them with the back wheels. "Bad wasps! Get away from them!" he kept yelling with his hands swinging and swinging the board under the flying _baby_ wasps.

Mikey hoped that he shoved away from his big brothers and mostly from the lair but those creatures didn't give up.

Instead, they attacked him.

* * *

Danny sprinted across the mid-lighten halls of the lair, his heart racing extremely dangerous in his chest. He felt anxious, afraid, scared of what would Oroku Saki do next to the girl he loves, the girl he kissed some hours ago, the girl-

 _"Ya fucking bastard! You killed them! How did you?!"_

 _He killed who?_ He wondered while he passed between two soldiers who didn't spare a glance nor an annoying comment. He guessed that everybody here knew about this. His love for Rowan, their current prisoner, hostage… call her whatever your small mind thinks. He also knew _who_ spread out that news, or maybe he guessed again;

Karai.

 _"I'm gonna kill you!"_

Danny shook his head; he kept running towards the double closed shut door. He just wanted to stop him, be her hero and get her out of her nightmare.

He badly desired for it.

* * *

Mikey wished for those wasps to stop chasing him.

He liked animals a lot but those three insects were so scary and… big! Jumping above the turnstiles, he sprinted over the Shellraiser which, for his good luck, wasn't in Donnie's lab. 'Till he opened the doors and diving in the van, the wasps reached him and almost got in too. If Mikey didn't kick them away with lots of screams flying out of his mouth. He moved to the driver's seat and pushed up every bottom that it was needed to start, he pressed the gas…

The Shellraiser wasn't moving though.

Mikey felt his heart pumping hard against his chest, the beats becoming louder and harder that he felt they would break his bones. He tried again and again to start the engine but nothing happened. "Come on, seriously?!" he complained as the wasps tried to get in again.

 _"Hey, fuckin' wasps!"_

Mikey stopped his current actions and stretched his ears to listen to his brothers and Tania, who was unconscious and beaten in Donnie's lab, fighting against the three mutated insects.

 _"Looks like we're gonna be wasp food after all."_ he heard Leo saying and Mikey understood that his brothers and friend were in trouble. He looked at the weapon station; a crazy idea came up. He untied the seatbelt and marched to the certain station, setting the trashing cannon straight to the lair's direction and mostly, to the wasps.

He smirked in triumph when he hit the first one.

And then the other two, washing the other four with goo.

 _And they thought that I couldn't handle the weapons!_

* * *

The double dark doors were in front of him, and the grunts were close to his hearing. Danny stopped his legs from running and stood still. He didn't care about _how_ he'd save Rowan or how he'd stop Shredder from doing his shit; he just wanted to do it.

He opened the door.

* * *

 **BPP:** _I loved the inner turmoil Rowan felt about opening herself up to Danny like that. It's hard to share those kind of details about your life unless it's with someone you're so close t_ o.

 **Div** : _But he can also understand in some way. Both of them can sympathize with each other over their crappy situations._

 **Both:** _As always, excited for the next update!_

 **Aw, girls... Thank you so much for your review! It was really hard to write even if it was my idea and actually my own chapter. Trust me Alys when I'm that Rowan and Danny will come closer( as friends ofc) as the stories will go on. Div, you're right into my head girl. That was my idea at first and now I read again the chapter, I think my idea is showed clearly.**

 **Okay, I don't know if you guys will read that or not but, I'm gonna publish a new story within this week and the next one. The plot will be about TMNT and Rowan... I'm not gonna tell anything more about it so that you guys gonna need to wait and be excited. Believe me, you're gonna love it**


	26. The Truth's Out

Being dragged isn't as bad as Mikey told me a while ago. I mean, your ass freezes and hurts from all the physical contact with the concrete floor and the fact that it's bumping against your bare skin, but…it's cool for me. You're just being lazy while a bunch of people put so much power and effort to drag all that weight you have to somewhere.

I felt okay when the two Foot ninjas dragged me away from the dungeon and thankfully for them, I wasn't _that_ heavy. Plus, they had enough _strength_ to do all that. My eyes were shut and a relaxed smile crossed my lips like I was taking a nap. Unfortunately for me, sleep wasn't an option.

First of all, the chat between Danny and I swirled around in my head and in repeat. My emotional world turned upside down after that. Although I was sure this would happen since Danny had tried to win my trust, I still was in shock. His actions, his words were so convincing that…well made me feel like my old self.

My sensitive old self.

Secondly, I had to stay awake since the way to the throne room wasn't long and I had, also, to prepare myself for one more fight with my hated enemy. I had to recollect my strength and energy to win this time. _Think like you're playing a video game and you've reached the boss level,_ I kept trailing over and over in my head so that I could familiarize with the idea. _Shredder is your boss level._

 _Boss fight and bullshits. I've got this._

"Gosh girl. Can't you move your damn legs?" one of them complained and I just rolled my eyes in boredom. "What? I need to stretch my legs," I replied with a bitchy tone, my favorite tone and the best I've ever had, "Now move your asses." A growl mixed with a sigh of annoyance came up to my ears and the two soldiers kept moving and dragging.

A smirk crept up along my lips.

* * *

Once again, the stupid room called the throne room was full of guests. Vampires, other Foot soldiers, Bradford, a half-burned Kraang body…

Did I say _Kraang?_

I arched an eyebrow and looked again at the Kraang, questions, and questions starting to swirl again in my brain. _What the hell a Kraang wants here? What's Shredder up to? Why is it chained? Do his companions know where that robot is? The turtles? Do they know what Shredder-_

"Leave us. _Alone."_

Without warning, my back slammed on the floor and automatically, my teeth grinded. Sitting up, I saw all the sidekicks walking out of the room until there was nobody I'm there except me, Shredder and the chained Kraang. I turned around; my eyes stared with hate the man opposite me. "What do you want again Saki? You already know that I ain't gonna say _anything_ about the lair," I spat while forcing my body to stand up.

And that's when I realized that something bad was going on.

Shredder removed his mask, revealing his burned face and a malicious smirk too. "I already know that, _child_. But, I am not going to demand you information. Instead, I have other plans on the table," he replied with an icier tone and a lethality than ever causing cold sweat to ran down to my spine. I was afraid that something _really_ bad would happen. I was sure that he had a plan which would… I didn't know what it would do to me.

Either way, I wouldn't give up fighting against him.

My feet finally stood up on their own, as I felt my vampire-ghostly healing ability healing my neck bite and slice on arm. Adrenaline mixed with slight fear and energy ran down to my veins, ending up to my feet which tapped on the floor rhythmically. I didn't dare to look anywhere else except Shred-head's face only to read his emotions. His hidden well emotions that it would be challenging for anybody else tried to do it. For me, it's just a game. "Let's hear your _awesome_ and _clever_ plan," I retorted, crossing my naked arms over my clothed chest.

He laughed. And that laugh was more like a bark than an actual laugh. If he was a dog, I'd easily kick his poor ass and balls, though I _love_ dogs. My eyes rolled skywards and I praised to God for Shredder to spit out what he wanted, fight me and beat me up again and leave me to kiss again Danny as a way of cheating to Blue. And to be honest, I wanted to test my bf's temper control. I just wanted to see him how he acted under jealousy.

I'm a bad person, I know.

Shredder took a step closer to my side while I heard the Kraang growling or something like that. He took something out from his armor; it looked like a Walkman and I recognized a small black tape inside it. _What the fuck?_ , I thought, _He wants to play some stupid music from his teens? What a fuck ass man._

For a weird reason, I started to laugh out loud. It was a pleasurable laugh that my inner soul needed so much all these days. Though I didn't know for how many time I was in that stupid lair. Saki narrowed his eyes, the blind one shinning incredibly dangerous under the moonlight, the only light in that big ass room. But that didn't stop my laugh at all. I just held my tummy tight with both hands and titled my back and head back, making a perfect angle.

Seriously, laugh was my only solution and relief to all this craziness.

My eyes closed as my voice still came out as a loud, sarcastic laugh flying towards my enemy's ears. My own ears, on the other side, caught metal swinging against the invisible air.

Then, I felt that metal slicing my skin.

A loud hiss was my reaction and my eyes remained closed. My fingers felt the blood trailing down to them and washing them with its red color. My eyes opened; I looked down at my body; I eyed a huge slice from my elbow to the start of my wrist, right hand this time. My gaze then fell on Shredder; fire dance around his eyes; my own started to burn my chest. A glare and an angered look drew on my face as my lips pressed together; my teeth bit the gum of my lips hard.

"You believed that I would let you do your own?" he snapped, his eyes becoming slits. I rolled my eyes rolled to heavens; "Pfff, of course yes," I replied like I was saying _"Duh, man."_. My eyes glanced the Walkman before locking back to Shred-head's eyes and spitting; "What's with the Walkman fuckin' bastard?" Without saying a word, his fingers pressed a button that might be a _'play'_ button. I just guess. I heard tape rolling before some voice echoed in the room.

 _"Have you placed the bomb?"_

 _"Yes. The engine will blow up with the first five meters the car will do."_

Car? Blow up? And why did that remind me of something?

 _"Great. Those three will never know where that came from."_

 _"Since they'll be dead."_

Laughing. Bad laughing.

 _"It is time for the girl to learn manners. And be an orphan."_

The tape stopped playing. My head titled on the left and my mind analyzed deeply what I've heard only some seconds ago. Clue words; car, bomb, blow up, girl and orphan.

 _"All I know is that the car somehow exploded. Your father and mother have sustained a couple of minor fractures along the skull but their spines are severely fractured. I wish I could say that they have a high chance of making it but I think you're old enough to know that unfortunately is not the case here. As for James, he has a couple of minor injuries but gained some heavy and internal bleeding along the hole in his lung," Akio replied gravely, while my eyes went wide each second he spat out the words. I couldn't hold my balance on my feet; I just back away and collapsed on a blue metallic chair, hands curled in tight fists and tears slide down to my ten-year-old face._

 _"An explosion? Are you sure Dr. King?" I asked rapidly as I felt Jewel's hand on my back, trying to comfort me despite the fact she wasn't an expert at comfort. I looked at Akio nodding before he sighed heavily, sparing a glance on the large blue double doors behind him. A nurse had stared at him, black eyes waiting for the surgery and him to come in finally._

 _I just let myself drown in my despair._

The glare fell on his face; fire burned my body (not literally of course); my fangs became razor sharp again. What I realized before my 'True Face' came to surface again was this;

My parents' car exploded by Shredder's plan.

"Ya fucking bastard! You killed them! How did you?!" Rowan shout as her eyes turned bloody red from her usual icy blue. Though her whole rage, her skin was paler than ever before. Maybe because of the terrific discovery of _who_ killed her parents.

Shredder smirked; his black eye brightened up with impress of how one of his former soldiers found out fast what he did almost five years ago. He knew that Rowan was intelligent because Ann and Tom were intelligent. What he wanted that moment was to break her down, turn her physical world upside down and then… he would accomplish his target; learn his enemies' hidden location and take back to his army Rowan. Every move was planned perfectly, thanks to that so-called scientist Baxter Stockman.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Rowan shout again and unsheathed her white claws that seemed sharper than Shredder looked before, their last battle a day ago. The vampire girl launched a powerful attack and her blow found his scared and burned face. Blood trickled down to his face as Shredder let a loud and clear bark of pain to escape from his mouth. He backed off; his hands flew up to his face; Rowan's eyes shot a murderous glare as her tongue licked her fangs hungrily. "You're gonna pay, _Saki-ass._ Your life is mine now," her cold voice spat, her saliva fell on her bottom lip and shone under the moonlight like it was a small diamond.

Shredder locked his eyes with her and his hands removed from his face, gauntlets drawing out from his gloves. "You have no match with me, child. _Your_ life is hanging from a tight rope. I am controlling you." He sprinted over to her side. Rowan slid to her left, Shredder's blow landing on the air. She front flipped and landed a kick on his blooded face, the sole of her boot connected with skin. He backed away again and Rowan landed on her feet, the murderous glare didn't slide off her eyes.

"Bastard. Motherfucker. You deserve to be in _hell_ rather than hunting down innocent lives," she spat again. Her hands were clenched tightly and drops of blood fell on the floor. She didn't seem to care about pain, the hot liquid trickling down to her fingers, her sharp nails digging into her flesh; she cared about _killing_. She wanted to make the man with the armor opposite her suffer, pray for his last breath. "Tonight, you'll die inside your own lair." Rowan raised her blood-covered hand, claws and blood shinning under the moonlight, the red liquid being just a warning of an upcoming _deadly_ hit.

Shredder eyed her; she glared him back.

He swung his gauntlets; her blood just slid down to her wrist.

He took a step closer; she stood where she was.

He raised his gauntlets; her lips set in a thin line.

He lowered them; she lowered her hand.

 _"ROWAN!"_

Danny stood between the two, his hands raised protectively in front of Rowan. Shredder's gauntlets found his back but Rowan's claws fell on her side and her red eyes went wide as her friend screamed in pain and fell down.

 _"DANNY!"_

She sat to his side; a small flash of smile crossed his lips as her bloody hands tricked into his messy hair. Rowan's eyes turned back to normal and her claws disappeared. "Don't worry dude, I'm here." she softly said and Danny tried to sat up. "I'm okay… _Ah!_ I just feel a bit sore." he replied and held her left wrist tightly.

Shredder watched this from afar, a satisfying smirk stuck on his lips.

"You'll be okay. I promise," Rowan promised with a weak smile before passing out. Danny looked at her with mild shock before he let himself to fall on her, eyes closing slowly and the blood on his back pouring his t-shirt.

* * *

My eyes flew open again and my head turned to my left, where Danny was laying next to me. He was unconscious but he looked like he was sleeping. I smiled to myself; _He's like a cute small baby._ I sat up on that stupid floor in my stupid cell, my eyes eyed again the wall full of words and phrases opposite me. Though I tried to focus on those words, my mind had other plans.

The last night's events.

Why Shredder did that? My parents agreed to join me in the Foot though both hated it. Why he had to give them that kind of death? Or even _kill_ them that early. And James? James was just a kid, my baby innocent brother that didn't deserve to die. He didn't! Shredder deserved to die! Burn in hell!

To leave the human world forever.

 _"Today is the day, man."_

 _"Finally. You've gotta see Master Shredder's face! It's shinning."_

My features frowned listening to what those two voices said. Footsteps heard close to my cell and instinctually, I laid down again and shut my eyes closed, pretending I was sleeping deeply. The footsteps stopped and a pair of sighs of anger came in next. "Seriously, we had to get the boy in here?" It was Browny. He seemed annoyed with Danny; annoyed, angry I didn't know.

"I'm sorry, _vampiro_ but that's what Master asked to. Oh how much I want Rowan's body…" Fishface. The only person who talked Spanish and wanted badly to have sex with me. _Not in a million years, fishy,_ I thought madly and felt my fangs piercing my gums. _"Παπάρα,"_ I muttered in Greek, confused of how did I knew that complicated language. But then I remembered that my parents wanted to teach me some Greek because of my origins. They said that my mother's grand-grand-grand-grandfather was from Greece and Greek language had been something that her whole family learned for generations.

I should take up these lessons again.

"Is she mumbling in her sleep? Wow, that _svetocha_ has many interests,"Browny commented with a small huff and I heard Fishface licking his lips. "Yes, she does," he replied hungrily. My teeth grinded inside my mouth and the sweet taste of my blood filled my tongue, activating my bloodgunger for the fist time in months.

 _"Xever! Matt! Stop staring at our prisoner and come up here!"_

The two motherfuckin' bastards walked away and I peek one eye open, watching their shadows disappearing through the walls and flames on porches. Next move of mine was to stand up and shake Danny's unresponsive form. "Dan, Dan. Wake up," I said softly but he didn't give an answer, making me frustrated. "Daniel, you lazy ass, wake up!" I tried again but he didn't reply, the usual anger boil setting off in my stomach for the hundredth time in my short lived life. "Danny! Wake up!" I yelled angrily.

No response. Again.

 _Enough being Miss-Good-Girl._

My palm slammed against his cheek, letting my new friend to yelp in pain and me smile in proud. And yes, I used my enhanced strength.

Danny flew open his eyes, green orbs locking with mine; they were widened in surprise; his lips twisted in a pout. "Are you stupid girl?" he demanded as his hands shoved me away and his body fell on the ground. He hissed in pain; I bit my lip hard, my fangs piercing again my skin… Wait, why didn't they went back to their normal size?

I looked down at my body and saw the wound Shredder's gauntlets did last night (?) was fully healed and my white skin was shining under the light of fire. _How?!_ My healing ability wasn't able to do _that_. I wasn't bloomed but close to it! Or…

Oh, no. Oh, no. No, no, no, no… There was _no fucking way **I**_ would bloom right now! Not in that moment of my life! _NO!_

"You should be careful with that hand… Are you okay?"

I eyed Danny, shocked, anxious but I was so sure of one thing:

"I need to get outta here."

* * *

 **Since I had no reviews to reply, I decided to announce you some things.**

 **Okay, for TAM and the whole re-writing thing I want to do has already started and I'm really proud for the fact that some of you have noticed it. I already published the Prologue of it- go and check it out if you didn't- and I started to write the next. Don't expect it soon, guys, because this needs time that unfortunately I don't have. I blame school and the fucking education system of Greece for that. I just hope I'll finish it before my finals start.**

 **The next in row chapter is Operation Brakeout which I won't publish only because all of you knows the plot of the episode already. And so, we'll move on to the next AU chapter called "I'm Finally Free" and what happens to Rowan anyway. I think ya all want to learn.**

 **Also, for those who don't know, I published a new story-reverse of TAM with the tittle Me And Them( a.k.a for me MAT) and only the Prologue of it is published. I'm workin' on the next chapter but again don't expect it to come out that fast. And last thing for today, I'm gonna publish a new story about Carmen Sandiego, the new series of Netflix. I love it so much! Anywho, more info will be into the story so please wait for it as you do for this story. You really help me to continue doing what I love and what I'm dreaming to do in the future.**

 **So... see ya next time, I think?**


	27. Finally, I'm Free!

_"I need to get outta here."_

That questionable look I expected came right after I said that. I knew that surprised D but I had made my decision and that wouldn't change. Nevertheless, one hand of mine flew up to my hair and strode some of them back and away from my face. I think this movement shows embarrassment or insecure, I'm not sure. I spared a quick glance with him before lowered my gaze to the grey floor under my red boots. "It looks kinda-"

"I'll help ya."

Now it was _my_ time to get surprised and think ' _Shit, really?'_. And yes, that surprised me a lot. And just because I knew Danny for a short amount of time, everything was explained. Our eyes met once again and they started to talk; unspoken and voiceless words were said between us. _I really wanna help ya, Elle Fanning with red hair_ , those green eyes, darker than Raphel's, repeated over and over. My saliva stuck on my throat; he dared to walk closer to me and hug my motionless body. My eyes now looked at the grey wall some meters away from us.

"How about planning something before you regret it?" he asked softly while he gone off my body. All I did was to nod and give a small smile just to be positive. Fuck his perfume was still around me. He nodded too.

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

"Here's the thing: Two soldiers will come to do their ordered check up on ya in 'bout-"

"Two hours, ya already said it."

He smirked and pet my head. "Good job." he congratulated and I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. Though that reminded me strongly of Blue and his kind and lovable moves, I had to forget it for a while. Focus on my break out and return back to my second adoptive family. _G_ _et that mind workin'._

"OK then. You should remember that we have to get advance of these two hours and find that stupid"- _cursed,_ I called it- "device on your body." Dan continued like he was about to lead the army to an upcoming fight and that made my lips to curve into a sly grin. I couldn't forget Splinter's words though.

 _"We're at war my children."_

The stupid shocking device that forbid me to turn into a ghost and escape from this ugly building with the also ugly owner was, like Danny pointed, somewhere on my body. Fun fact: we both _didn't_ know where it was on that skin of mine. Fun fact number 2: Shredder, Kari and Danny had the control remoter and any time they wanted could press a stupid button and shock me 'till death. Danny made clear that he threw it away with the first chance he had and he was so sure that Karai did the same. He couldn't see me in pain from something he caused.

 _Aww the lil' lovebird_ , the sarcastic voice of my head rang in my mind when he said that and fortunately my mouth didn't exposed it. That would be a shame, especially now that we were close as buddies.

The sly smirk of his though changed my thoughts. "Take off your clothes baby doll." he said with a voice that only one person could meme it perfect. Who else? Julie. Okay, yeah the thought of having sex with that boy didn't terrify me just because I knew that wouldn't happen 100%. Why? Virgins always want to take it slow. "What are your big plans?" I asked lickin' my lips and he just made a disgusted face. "Not what _you're_ thinking, that's for sure. C'mon, strip." he replied and turned around so that the view of my underwear couldn't bring him a heart attack. I rolled my eyes to heavens and maybe higher.

"As you wish."

Getting undressed into a cell with a shy boy being turned around was something that I'll never do in the future. Even if Blue and I have finally that motherfuckin' sex first time for him, hundredth for me. Professional strippers could do better than me. Anyway, boots, jeans and top were all tossed away and very proud that they were out of my stinking body. Ugh, I needed a bath ASAP.

"Turn around again. Stripping's done." I announced crossing my arms and waited for _centuries_ Danny to face my half-naked body and uncover his eyes. He tried not to yelp or turn around again and came closer to me. "You look" -gulp- "thinner than I thought." -another gulp- "And more muscled." -last gulp- "Have you been workin' out lately?" I groaned in annoyance and slapped my forehead, feeling no pain at all again. "Most stupid phrase _ever._ Let's just finish with this." I replied and we got to work.

His own movements were gentle like I was some kind of fragile object as his hands traveled from my hips to my ankles and back, trying not to scratch my skin with his nails. I, on the other side, did the absolute opposite as I didn't gave a fuck about how many scratches I'd earn again. "Anything?" I asked being completely focused on my work. "N- Found it!" he replied and I look down at him. He was pointing at my shock and a black, tiny device that beeped out a red light. I smiled; he did back and removed the device and threw it across the wall with strength, breaking it it many tiny pieces.

Realization hit me when I finally felt free from that device that yelled death from miles away if Shred-head used it again on me. Even if I was on my blooming stage. I screamed in happiness and raised both fists in the air, enjoying every moment of it. _I'm free! I'm finally FREE!_

Warm hands hugged me tightly and proudly, Danny's voice said to my excited self; "Welcome back to freedom miss Fox." My own, probably cold, hands grabbed his face and brought it close to mine and kissed him with passion.

And then, we both started to warm up.

* * *

One word; AWESOME.

Two words; AWESOME SEX.

Danny and I stared the roof upon us, that stupid face all the couples after 3 rounds of sex had being stuck on our own faces. Danny lost his virginity and I just enjoyed it. "You know what?" he asked while his fingers played with some nasty tiffs. "What?" I asked in reply, moving up to his chest and kissing it. "A cigarette's missin'. And we would be like that couples in the movies who smoke after having sex." he replied and I just scoffed. "You're taking it far too fast, Dan. I'm not smoking and I suggest you not to try it." I said and closed my eyes. "Okay." he just said.

"But I think it'll worth a try."

I decided to ignore his last phrase and focus on other things, like how I'm gonna get out or... see Blue again. Okay, what I did with Danny was some kind of cheat for him but I couldn't get out of that lair if I hadn't been a whore. I love leaving my own personal marks on boys that interested me and inspired me to have sex. Anyway, that didn't matter as long this secret will stay between me and Dan. Eh, maybe Julie who _loves_ that kind of things especially when I tell her. With every juicy detail of course.

With a sigh that left more uncompleted things between us, Danny let my head to fall to the floor and stood up, his nice and muscular naked body dressing up to his clothes that had been tossed around the room by me and my hunger. I watched him with a blank look before finally gettin' up to my feet and dressing up to my underwear because he promised that I'll change clothes inside his room. My old clothes were still burning under a green fire I created so that no clue of how did I got out could be found. I eyed the green flames dancing around the red top and black jeans as my DocMarten boots were hanging from my hands. Danny hugged me from behind and let a small kiss on my neck before whispering; "Let's go before it's too late."

I nodded.

* * *

The blood had been stopped dead in her veins and the oxygen her mind needed to work wasn't that much. Why? Because the anxiety and shock hit right on Tania's face didn't let her body to work well after Mikey's call. Six hours. And then... _BOOM!_ Her whole world will be gone in an afternoon. She had to take her mother out of the town, out of the States and hide. Hide from the Kraang and protect herself and her only parent alive. She didn't gave a fuck that she skipped four classes in a row only to run back home and prepare her stuff. School was so meaningless to her.

Her back was hurting her hip harder than ever as her legs sprinted and glided by some random people who maybe wondered why that teen wasn't at school that time, why she was running like crazy. Again, fuck them all. Her mother was what mattered and anything else came in second place. Maybe last.

 _"Dudette, please tell me that you're okay."_

 _"Mikes, yes, I'm okay. I'm talkin' to ya." her eyes rolled upwards but her smile couldn't vanish from her lips so easily._

 _"Oh yeah. Sorry."_

 _"Tania," -it was Leo- "you need to go home and get your mother out of town."_

 _"Out of the States, Leo. Why are you always forgetting that?" Donnie shout from afar. She raised an eyebrow and held closer her T-Phone to her ear. From his voice tone, Tania understood that something bad was happening._

 _"Why?" she asked and gulped._

 _"The Kraang. They're coming."_

She turned into an alleyway but her paces stopped immediately when she saw a figure well hidden in the shadows pointing a gun to her side. "Entra droit dans mon piège..." a french female voice said with satisfaction and Tania swore that she saw that figure smirking like Rowan when she wanted to show how much control she had over her enemies. That dangerous smirk that always terrified her and almost gave her a heart attack.

The figure came out to the light and showed herself, the smirk Tania saw came to light.

"What a pleasure to find you miss Mansterfield."

* * *

Gosh, why- again- did I choose that sweater?

The cold air wasn't helping my sweaty body to cool down and that stinky smell filled again my nostrills. Fuck, it was like I never had that shower back to Danny's bathroom. But still, I felt fresh. A bit tired because the blooming had entered its first phase, "Swallowing all the power of the upcoming full-fledged _svetocha_."

And I hated it.

Anyway, my new and not for a long time because they're big enough for me, consisted of a blue jeans that was two sizes bigger than what I usually wear and a grey boyfriend sweater that had been so nice when I first wore it but now... HOT! Hotter than hell's fire. And it wasn't helping at all. Because, not only I was running at my normal, kunoichi trained, speed, the weather was awful. Ready to rain showers and the whole atmosphere was hot and cold at the same time.

In other words, not even hell could compare with it.

TCRI was far away, meaning I had to keep going, but in sight, good thing for the moment. The dark clouds were purple around the building but I couldn't see anything else than that. My limps were hurting _so much_ and I wanted badly to rest somewhere and _sleep._ All that _"swallowing"_ made me feel worse than ever and so tired. I had to move on though. For the turtles.

For my Blue.

The memory of his beloved face gave me some, small though, energy to keep running and reach that motherfucking building.

 _"Don't let her escape!"_

It was Fishface and I understood that I was being hunted all that time. I looked forward and saw a gap between two roofs 6 or 7 meters away from where I was running on and decided to hide there. Heh, don't judge me but my mind working under a lot of tiredness was never the best thing to do. My run to that gap was _so slow_ and I felt like I did many years to go there. In the end, I made it and jumped down to the alley. Accidentally, I fell on somebody and let him or her to pass out. Tania was opposite, clearly not believing what she saw. Of course I didn't have any idea how the hell she ended up here or why but I didn't care about it either. I just snatched her hand and ran away.

Just ran away.

* * *

Tania felt she was into the movie her mother and she often watched on TV, "Life on fast forward". Rowan came out of nowhere, she made to pass out the weird girl with the gun and they just ran away as fast as they could.

She managed to give a last glance at the girl. She managed to she her mocha skin and her fuzzy black hair falling on her back dressed with a black top. She was on the floor, actually, her _face_ was on the floor. Then, she followed Rowan straight to her house and safety.

Unknown to both girls, the black girl stood up when they left. Her characteristics where same as a famous model and actress, Noémie Lenoir, eyes green, burning with rage and willing of revenge and fuzzy curly hair fell now on her shoulders as a mass. Dark red lips set in a deep snarl; her white teeth bit the bottom one, causing it to bleed. She caught her gun and checks if its loaded before she placed it inside her blue jeans.

"Oh, I'll catch you, Rowan Fox." Madeleine Bourret muttered with fury and disapeared into the shadows.

"That's a promise."

* * *

"What we'll do?"

She was sitting with crossed legs on her bed, hands hugging herself and her whole body moving back and forth non stop. It was clear that Tania didn't knew what to do, what to think and how to control her anxiety. I couldn't help her much as I was at the same position as her, only I was walking upside down to the room trying fruitlessly to think something. From the living room and kitchen, I could listen to Mrs Mansterfield moving around, maybe doing stuff and stuff to pass her time.

"Rowan, what we'll do now?" Tania asked again and my steps stopped in front of her with hands folded on my chest. We look each other and I saw a child's scared look on my friend. A child that needed her parents and their protection. Oh, for fuck's shake we were still _kids!_ And all of these stupid things are _way too much_ for us!

 _We're at war. This is the final battle of your life._

"Rowan?"

I made a sharp turn to the window and saw it open; a crazy idea crossed my mind. The thought of Blue was stronger than ever and I forgot the fact that I was still on the first step of my blooming. _Jump,_ I had in mind.

And I did it.

* * *

"Rowan!" Tania called running towards her window as Rowan disappeared from there without saying a word at all. She couldn't believe it in her eyes. She found her friend after _months_ and she disappeared with a snap of her eyes! How selfish this girl can be? Their friends were out, sacrificing their precious lives to save the world from some slimy aliens and she... just gone!

She raised her hands in the air and walked back to her bed, snatching her T-Phone and searching at her contacts April's name. When she did, she pressed the button "call" and placed it on her left ear.

One ring.

Two rings and nothing.

With a sigh, Tania hang out and threw the device across the bed and kicked her messenger bag with anger that she couldn't keep in her heart anymore. Fuck, everything was so messed up!

"Well, I think that you and I must continue our little _parler."_

* * *

I was focused on running and only that. My heart was racing inside my chest and I felt a panic attack arising inside my chest. And I couldn't stop it that moment.

 _If the turtles die... Gosh, you'll lose him!_

My weakness from the blooming was the last thing I cared about and the only unimportant thing I should've think. All I cared is about the turtles and how I had to help them. No wait, to _save_ them. To be okay because of me.

My legs were on fire and I don't mean literally. I was afraid of my soles to "melt" and my feet hurt badly. _Maybe I should ask D to fix 'em a bit,_ a flash of thought passed by but as quickly that came, another thought appeared and stuck in my mind for some minutes. _If he and the others come out alive._

Shivering at the thought, I stopped at the edge of the roof. _They'll come out alive. They will and you know that._ I looked at the TCRI that wasn't that far away as I thought. That was a light of hope though. And I gave the permission to myself to drone into that hope 'cause it was the only was for me to survive under that hard pressure. I thought again of my precious, yet cheated boyfriend and the hope became stronger inside me. And it gave me the energy to keep going, following the same steps I done all these years:

Run, flip, run, run, flip, flip.

It was my freedom.

My head lifted a bit upwards, to the sky, and watched the dark clouds surrounding it as if it said that it would rain anytime soon. It matched perfectly with all of these events that happened that moment and for a weird reason, the weather _always_ went by the moments of my life. When something bad was happening, the sky was full with clouds or it just rained heavily. When everything was okay and fun, the sky was blue and sunny with a tone of heat down to earth. Weird thing is the weather anyways.

After one more flip, I felt closer to that cursed building and close to my target. Close to the save of my family and close to our reunion after a long time I was captured.

TCRI was only 15 meters away but I had the clearest view of it. Purple clouds instead of grey were circling the top of the skyscraper and something like laser was firing up to an unseen (?) target. Then, there was a huge bang and the laser gone away. Hope and adrenaline mixed together made my heartbeat to not stop being at high levels and I couldn't even hide that smile of proud and joy on my lips. _We won! We saved the world!_

But everything stopped dead when a certain green body with a blue mask and katanas on back was falling extremely fast down.

My heart broke and my stomach churned as I screamed his so loving name with a dramatic tone.

 _"BLUE!"_

* * *

 **Alright, I know that this came out _really_ late but, please don't start complaining about it. School's killing me and I'm trying to do many other things at the same time. After all, this story comes to an end and the sequel is on its way to be published. So please, be patient for one more time and...**


	28. Heroes, Save Us!

_...Everything stopped dead when an eerily familiar green body with a blue mask and katanas on back was plummeting towards the cold pavement. Too fast, I thought to myself, my heart beating out of my chest._

 _The roaring wind in my ears almost tuned out the glass shattering sound of my heart. Bile rose at the back of my throat as my stomach churned. I hadn't even realized I was screaming until I heard a defeaning, "LEO!", fall from my lips. Dramatic? Yes, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything in that moment aside from: Saving my Blue Banded Hero_

 ** _"BLUE!"_**

It was as if I'd just woken up from a strange dream. The feeling you got after you awoke; when you try to put together the pieces but yours unable to remember the events that went on in your subconscious. I had that exact same feeling when I jumped off the building, right into my ghost form, and flew towards Blue. Like, what in the actual fuck? However, what I do remember is me stretching my arms, catching him by the armpits and flying up high. His eyes were still clamped shut, as if awaiting for the sickening SPLAT, and there was fear in his scrunched up face. His beautiful, so wonderful face. In spite of my initial fear and worry, I couldn't help that smile from gracing my lips. My eyes held amusement, sparkling in my cold blue eyes. I teased him with a, "Wow, and I've thought that Antarctica was cooler than your face."

Slowly, his eyes cracked opened, eyes lifting up to mine, a silent question behind those ocean blue orbs. He blinked, and a smile broke across his face, surprise and relief lighting up it like the fireworks on Fourth of July.

"ROWNY!" he cried in a mixture of relief, happiness, and a boundless energy that made me laugh, cheeks blushing hotly.

"I'm back babe," I whispered, kissing him with a passion hotter than fire.

 _"Leo!"_

 _"Rowan! Dudette! Guys, she's alive!"_

 _"We heard, Mikey. She's right in front of us..."_

Reluctantly, Blue and I parted and looked down at the other three, who seemed happier than ever.

"I can't believe it. We saved the world!" Donnie exclaimed. Mikey spun a flawless 360 with a whoosh in the air, which was awarded with laughing from both me and my boyfriend.

"Ugh, I wish we could've recorded the whole thing..." I said with a smirk, but no one seemed to listen to me. Nobody except Blue, whose head turned again to me and winked.

"I'll tell you everything when we're back home," he said and winked for the second time today while I gave an eyeroll.

Even if this was time for celebration, my instincts screamed at me it wasn't over, not yet The Kraang may have been defeated but—

 _"Rowny, watch out!"_

My head snapped up and my eyes landed on a huge round ship. Pink radiated from the inside of the laser guns attached. They fired at us, despite the fact it couldn't have know we were still in the air. I gasped and dove, my fingers tightening around my boyfriend's arms. Well, guess none of us defeated those pink squids once and for all. Whoopie...

"Are you okay?" I asked Blue, who nodded and glanced down at his brothers. They all spun and flew in wild zig-zags across the grey skies, attempting to avoid the thousands of shots flying right at us.

"We gotta help them," he said suddenly and that was the first time in my life I felt so anxious and—kinda—terrified of something that fired only laser. I gulped; my hands were sweaty inside my white gloves; the blooming grew stronger in me and absorbed more energy and power My eyes closed for a moment; I gulped again.

 _Fuck._

* * *

She was anxious. _VERY_ anxious.

Her heartbeat was beating faster than drums at the pep rally, and the adrenaline ran through her blood, singing in her ears. April just wanted for all the chaos to go away. Just for once. She wanted a normal day as much as the human ear could hear. To be safe, secured, protected back in her warm, familiar apartment. With her father and her new family: Master Splinter and the turtles. Not here. Not with the Foot, and certainly not with Karai.

Especially Karai.

The aforementioned kunoichi forced her legs to take another step, her hands confined to a pair of handcuffs. Damn Kraang technology, she thought to herself, a bitter curl of her lips

There was nothing more she desired than to be rescued from her impending doom, or worse, die. It was the darker part of her mind, but she couldn't care less anymore. Where the sewers was her usual, instant comfort, she no longer felt confident as she did back when she first kicked Karai's ass when the girl first attempted to capture her. She couldn't. Terror numbed her, and this same fright was what was fueling any feeling she had in her skin.

"Please...please, let me go!" she pleaded, pride be damned, to nobody in particular, but she hoped that her pleading wouldn't go to hell again. Wouldn't go to waste.

For the hundredth time, she was ignored.

Her eyes began to sting, and a tear dripped down her eye, trickling down her freckled cheek, and disintegrated into her shirt, like cotton candy when it's popped into the mouth. April risked a glimpse of the grey-white sky and more tears fell, but she no longer cared if her captors were annoyed or cruelly amused. Either way, everything was coming to an end. She wished the Kraang never existed, never met the turtles and that dangerous way of life. She wished to die, she wished to end it. She couldn't afford it.

"Kraang thanks the one known as the Foot that are the ones who brought in the one known as April O'Neil to Kraang."

She was still looking up when the robots took her in their hands, injected her with a vial she didn't know of the contents of, and carelessly tossed her into the van, as if she were a sack of potatoes. She silently cried until she was succumbed by the influence of the soporific and she was plunged into darkness...

* * *

"Rowny, I feel dizzy...I think I might throw up," Blue complained, resting on my back. Yes, I managed to pull him up to my shoulders so that I could fly more easily around and avoid that laser shots of Kraang. It wasn't the first time I was running—flying in that case—for my life, but this...

This was unnatural.

Every second that passed, every dive or zig-zag in the air made me feel weaker and tired. I wasn't afraid though. Fear is nonexistent in my dictionary. I just felt weak and I needed my bed to rest on and sleep for ages. But _nooo_. I had to keep flying and protect my boyfriend from potential danger.

I had to show the _true_ Rowan.

Blue's grip on my shoulder was powerful that I thought he could rip it off my body. Though it didn't hurt much, there was still an annoying pang. "Blue..." I muttered at Blue as I shut my eyes without my will.

"Rowny? What—"

My eyes opened. "Stop. Don't say anything."

Mikey was screaming in fear and _so loud_ next to me while the other two with Blue had a small conversation that contained worries, fear and insecurity. I could listen to them clearly but I decided to ignore them and focus on flying and how to stand still for some more time. I had to be strong.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mikey, Raph and Donnie falling on a roof and a trash bin, in Raph's case. I was still doing flips and zig-zags, making even myself sick but didn't stop. One laser hit ya...You're dead or bad injured next. "Have I told you how dizzy I feel?" Blue asked much to my annoyance. My eyes started to have black spots.

"Already twice, Blue," I snapped; I felt sicker than ever.

"I'm repeating it!" he hissed and I growled.

 _"Guys, look out!"_

But it was too late for me to watch that shot until it hit my stomach. Blood began to seep through the fabric of my shirt.

The pain was _awful,_ I shall tell you, that the scream and tears of pain were so hard and loud that I almost passed out. Since I lost my balance and control, Blue and I fell on a random alley. Certainly, he fell on an old mattress and I fell next to him with eyes shut and still wailing in agony. D asked something that I can't even remember and Blue scooped me into his strong arms.

The only thing I remember was Blue saying _"We need to talk to Splinter. Come on!"_ and a gentle touch on my forehead. I opened my eyes and observed my injury on my sweater _(how the fuck did I returned back to my normal self?)_ and my left hand touching it and full of blood. I think he saw it too as he said, "You'll be okay, I promise."

My eyes closed and I let my prince lead me back home.

* * *

The lair was deadly silent from what I heard and there was nobody around except us. Maybe Sensei was medicating. However, Blue decided to call him. "Sensei?"

"April?"

"Spike?!"

Seriously Raph? Did you only care about Spike? You know, there are more people ya should care about.

My eyes opened and met my beloved boyfriend's worried look. I didn't know about who he was so worried about; me?; Splinter?; both?; God knows. 'Till I decide of whom he was worried more, Blue placed me on the couch and I couldn't hold back a hiss of pain. The wound was still open and I didn't know if it was bad or super bad. Healing was out of the game that moment because of the whole blooming-fact that happened that _motherfuckin' moment where our fate was at stake and NYC under attack, γαμώ τη τύχη μου γαμώ!_

Oh, perfect. Greek's coming back. I seriously needed a refresh.

"Is it better or not?" Blue asked, wrapping his hand on mine while I gave him the deadliest glare of my life.

"You're shittin' with mah brains, aren't ya? Of _course_ it's not, _βλάκα!"_

Okay, my mind was messed up for good. Greek mixed with English. Anything else you got my _awesome_ part of my body?

Blue looked at me strangely and then rolled his eyes skywards, cupping my face. "Whatever that word was, I bet it wasn't the nicest." He kissed my forehead, "I'm glad you're back Rowny. I missed ya." I softened my features and smiled warmly at him.

"Missed ya too, _my Blue."_

 _"Whoa, dude, chill!"_

Sometimes I hate Mikey. With his yells, he destroyed my moment with Blue, the upcoming kiss. And all of this was gone because of a yell!

The three brothers ran towards the Dojo, leaving me sitting up on the couch, hissing pain. The next moment the turtles and Kirby (how the fuck did he escaped from pinkies?) came here, shocked and confused at the same time. Donnie helped him to sit down to the couch as I pulled back with effort and grinding my teeth tightly because of the pain.

After some moments, Kirby turned to me with wide eyes and mouth bigger than Mikey's whenever he retched after 7 boxes of pizza. "R-R-Rowan?! I-I-I thought that...You were-"

"Don't wanna talk about it," I curtly interrupted with a raise of a bloody hand.

He didn't reply; he just buried his hands in his head, probably feeling awful. Seriously, that was weird and... I felt like a gossiper, the most hated thing by me. I wanted to know everything that happened while I was captive and then laugh at that with Jewel, who—

Oh gosh.

I forgot Julie!

"So...What is it?" Blue asked Don and that was the first time I saw that he was holding something small and round, beeping with a purple light. New invention Donatello? Wow. "I "think" it's a mind-control device." he calmly replied much to my disappointment. The word think betrayed the fact that he _didn't_ create that device but somebody else. And that else were the Kraang. Ugh, why do they always have to be involved in almost everything?

Raph took the mind control device from Donnie's hands and tried to place it on Mikey's neck. Blue came to sit next to me and said Raph's name with a warning tone. I decided to focus somewhere else except Kirby. I didn't want to see him. I wasn't so sure of what he knew about me now. Blue didn't seem to notice that at all as he held my hand with care, some blood going on his. His free hand was petting my head while he was smiling at me.

I couldn't stop smiling too.

"Mr. O'Neil? Are you okay?" Donnie asked Kirby with worry but I refused to see his face. It just...didn't feel so right.

"I've done something terrible," Kirby replied with a voice full of sadness and regrets that made me more curious. How did this innocent man do anything terrible to us? Humanity itself?

Whatever that was, all the others seemed to forgive him somehow, especially Donnie who placed a comforting large hand with only three fingers. But still, this question had been pressed in my mind and hadn't left, yet it kept "hitting" on my ears like some kind of a bell. Not that weird bell ringing that happened to ring whenever danger was close by; this was another bell ring; softer but more demanding.

 _Well, if Kirby's true to his words,_ I thought sarcastically, _I should grow a bullet from my fave gun..._ Wait a moment... where the _fuck_ was my gun anyway? I remembered specifically that the day these two stupid vampires kidnapped me, all of my weapons were here safe. Where were they now?

I sat up on my seat better and stretched out my legs. Standing up, Blue's hand fell off but his shocked and worried look was not leaving his face. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!" he yelled and the others turned to look at us. Raising my chin and having a total determined look, I walked away.

"I'm better, thank you very much," I said biting my cheek from not yelling from pain.

A sigh came from behind; "You're a crazy woman, Rowny..."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

* * *

This grey wall did nothing else than to rejoice his current emotions. Fuck, if this wall was talking this would be the last thing it'd do.

Danny felt confused. Fucked up.

The world outside was in a shocking state because of the invasion of these robots. All the local online newspapers were talking about it, last time Danny checked it. Each second, each millisecond that passed, there were updates for whatever happened. This was crazy.

 _In what cruel world we born?_

Danny laid on his big bed with a sigh, staring the infinity.

Jesus Christ, why did he let her go now? Sacrifice her precious life only to save—what?—her family? She had to be here, with him, and talk or even...Do what they did.

Another sigh; He lost his virginity from the girl he loved, that she considered him a best friend. Within two days, they came so close.

God, why he did this?

He snatched his phone and opened it. He had to talk to her, listen to her voice once more and be sure she's alright. _Alive._

But what he was doing? He hadn't had her phone number, she never gave it. Not that she would ever do that after all.

Grinding his teeth, he threw away the small device and kept staring the infinity like he always did. Why? Because he was useless, a toy to play around. Shredder's toy, Rowan's toy, his parents' toy... Everybody's toy. He had to be a toy for life. And why? Why did he had to be like that?

Simple. It's so simple.

He wasn't mature enough to get his own decisions, not clever enough to think twice things, not skilled enough to protect himself. He was still under construction. And he will be for much more time. There wasn't any _'click'_ in his mind, something to turn everything upside down. No.

 _Riiing..._

 _Ugh, what now?_

The bitter thought he wanted to continue had to pause. Danny raised a curious eyebrow and got his phone from where he threw it on his bed. The screen was showing an unknown number with the green symbol of answer popping each second up.

He answered it.

 _"Dan? Haven't been an hour since I left, right?"_

* * *

 _"Rowan! You're okay!"_

I rolled my eyes. This boy is so predictable sometimes, like Blue.

"''Course I'm okay, stupid. Whatcha ya thought?" I replied slightly annoyed as I heard him from the other line laughing with me. Jesus, he considered that as a joke. That wasn't a joke, dude.

 _"Same old Rowan,"_ he said after a moment.

Since when did he knew me that well to say that?

Just because I told him some things about my old life and trusted him a bit more doesn't mean he had to be so convenient with me. I was still the cold-hearted bitch he met months ago.

But, anyway, there was a reason why I called him.

 ** _Almost half an hour ago..._**

 _I rolled my eyes to Blue's comment and kept walking. I'm crazy, he hadn't to mention it again only for me to justify it._

 _Though my injury still hurt, the blood had stopped and I could just ignore the pain. It was easy; I had so many other things in mind that the pain was the last thing I'd ever care about that moment._

 _I entered the Dojo with the hope my weapons were there and not inside my stupid bedroom. I just didn't want to come all that way there for nothing. Or else I'd hurt myself more badly than this Kraang laser shot did._

 _On the mats, Sensei's randori laid there as somebody left it on purpose. I rolled my eyes and took it from there. But... Something was strange there._

 _Why would Splinter leave this there and leave? And where the fuck was he anyway? There is no way, he leaves Dojo and lair unless it's necessary._

 _Hold on a sec..._

 _Sensei left and he didn't say a word about it for what? What could draw him out of here and leave everything like that?_

He's out to save someone...

 _Frowning, I looked around the Dojo, wondering who the hell said this. But there was nobody around except me and the randori at my hands. I frowned; the blooming hit my head hard probably._

Sensei's at Shredder's lair, Rowan...

 _The hand that was holding the wooden weapon let it fall on the mats with it shacking badly. What the fuck? How's that possible? Splinter at Shredder's lair. N-no way this could happen. He didn't want to see him, nor go to his place for what? To let that bastard kill him?_

They're fighting...

 _I could feel my hands curling into tight fists; now my body was shacking not from fear, but from rage._

He needs you...

"Rowan!"

He was there, down to the floor, beaten, covered in blood. Injured. But his crimson eyes were stuck on me, pleading me to save him from this nightmare. But Shredder's shadow was looming upon him...

 _My gasp was loud and my feet couldn't hold me still. One of my hands grabbed the door and slide it. A moment later, I fell down without couldn't even breath. And no, it wasn't fear. It was a sudden panic attack._

 _My ears echoed Sensei's yell of my name while my fantasy brought to my eyes his pleading look and stuck there. An awful pain went off on my stomach, activating-finally- my blooming._

 _"Rowny!"_

 _His strong arms wrapped around me and lift me up like I weighed nothing while my panic attack grew stronger so as the stomach pain. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move and I just couldn't turn back to reality._

 _"What's goin' on? What happened?"_

 _"I really don't know, D. She's ready to..."_

 _"Don't say it!"_

 _"Do something! I can't lose her!"_

 _"Relax, she's just having a panic attack... Wait a moment... She's blooming!"_

 _"WHAT?! NOW?!"_

 _"Um, yeah."_

 _I closed my eyes and let myself to drown into darkness and numbness. I wanted to help Splinter but I couldn't even control my own self._

 _I just wanted this to end._

After that, I remembered nothing of what happened but all I know is that I woke up inside my room with a new T-Phone on the nightstand and a note from Blue telling that they were back to the surface in order to stop the Technodrome. Now, what was this thing I had no idea and I didn't care either. As for Kirby, I didn't give a fuck.

All I wanted was sweet revenge.

And kill. Kill the man that turned my whole world upside down when I was ten, the man that separated my best friend from me, the man who caused all of these awful things to me and everyone else around him. He had to die and burn in hell where he belonged.

That was why I called Danny. If I had to get into his lair, I would need his help. He was the only one that could catch the soldiers off guard and get me in without much effort. And so, I could put an end.

"Ha, good one there, Dan," I replied and laid back on my bed which was still warm. Seriously, I didn't call him for a chit chat. I had a job to do.

 _"I'm a joker, I know. Everything's good? And where are you?"_ Awww, he was worried! Let me vomit, please. I rolled my eyes and glanced at my desk, where my tanto was on. Yeah, my weapons were in here in the end and not in the Dojo. Because I was stupid.

I narrowed my eyes at my small blade.

"Dude, I need your help on something."

* * *

Her world had been turned upside down within an hour... Was it two? She clearly didn't have an idea. All Tania knew is that everything was messy and _very dangerous._

Kraang invaded New York, for starters. And as she could see from her bedroom window, the whole city was in flames and the citizens in shock. Her best friends were out there too. Sacrificing their youth to save that damn city which, really, must be saved by its own sometime.

And now, _her._

That weird girl that insisted she knew Rowan very well came out of sudden into her room and pointed her gun at her. Her demand: for Tania to tell her where Rowan was. But, Tania was so confused and her thoughts couldn't even get into a row. How the fuck would she tell to that girl where her friend was since she _didn't have any idea?_ And most importantly...

"How do you know Rowan?"

Her question was sharp to the girl that looked _exactly like_ the infamous French model and actress. What was her name again? Ugh... no idea. But, she could picture her on that girl.

Green eyes rolled skywards. "That's not the point, _Tania._ Just tell me where FoxyLady is." Her own French accent was sharp, threatening, nothing in comparison with Tania's. The Italian-American's head shook, streaks of brown fuzzy hair falling on her pale face. "I told you before... uh..."

"Madeleine."

"Right...I don't know, Madie. You okay with 'Madie'?" A small smile played on her lips as her shaking hands crossed over her chest covered by her pink pull-over.

But Madeleine hadn't time for games.

She pointed her gun on her forehead, eyes burning once again. "This is not a _game, petite fille._ And don't wear down more my patience because you won't come out alive." she was sharp, dangerous and fumed. She had enough of that girl. She waited _years_ that day, the day she finally finds the girl that destroyed her life and now... what? This girl was saying that she didn't know where the fuck she was?!

That was over her limits.

Tania started to sweat, heart beat being so fast that she thought that it could explode inside her chest, give her a fast death. She choked. "I don't know! Stop asking me! She just disappeared!" Hands, shaking, rose up with the whole body doing the same thing, eyes widened to saucers. "I swear, I don't know!"

"Enough of this—"

The door opened, slightly but made enough noise for the girls to notice. "TanyTania-"

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _"MOM!"_**

* * *

Kirby was asleep on the couch. It was a perfect time.

Perfect time to go out.

Passing upon him, my eyes darted to the small TV which was open, to channel 6, showing off what the hell was still happening up there with the Kraang. Fuck, I was worried more than ever, seeing these. How would the turtles even manage to get into that Techonodrome without getting hurt? Noticed wasn't their problem. They were ninjas after all.

I just...couldn't get it out of my head of the thought of Blue getting hurt. It had been a month since I last saw him and—and I missed him so much. I love him. So brutally true.

A soft groan from in front set me on guard, alarm. My gaze fell on him, rather angry but I tried to keep calm. _He's destroying the plan, motherfucker! Just knock him out._

"Rowan? Why are you up? Shouldn't you be resting like Donnatello—"

With eyes narrowed I snatched him from his shirt and lifted him up to my side, to the height of my eyes. "Donnie's not here to examine me and you're not telling me what to do," I snapped, feeling my fangs touching and piercing my gums. Gosh, he was like April though she was playing the princess role in the whole story. Just because her mother and mine where friends like, years ago, he had no right to tell me what to do.

"But—"

I threw him across the hall with all that power I had left (goddamn that stupid "blooming") and ran out. Fast as I could.

The clinging of my tanto was heard all over the old subway along with my breaths but I didn't care. I was already late and my plan still hadn't started. That wasn't a good start.

I took out of my pocket my T-Phone and dialed fast Danny's number since I memorized it after our little chat. It rang twice before Dan's voice heard into my right ear, loud, clear without any special emotion. Professional.

 _Talk."_

I glanced behind me then up to the stairs to the manhole. "On my way. I'll be there in 'bout 20 minutes. Just follow the plan carefully," I replied at the same tone without wanting any further ado. There was work to be done here.

 _"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry Redhead Elle Fanning ,"_ he replied, a little offended, causing me to snort sarcastically before I started to climb the stairs fast and with sure.

"Don't call me like that. You have red hair too," I said with the phone on my shoulder.

He laughed, a laugh coming from the depths of his soul, meaning that he was enjoying it. I didn't at all. "Shut it Dan and be careful. See ya in 20." And with that, our little chat ended.

My head peeked out of the open manhole (it was hard to open since I was like that) and I took a look around. Fire, crashed cars, Kraang, people running away and floating things were everywhere. That was messed up. Worse than hell.

I looked down at my stomach. I've changed into my normal clothes after I bandaged the wound. It was still bleeding but not the way it did some hours ago (had it been hours since I got back?) and I could move. It hurt but I had no other choice.

With a sigh, I got out of the sewers and faced the living hell before my eyes.

* * *

The Technodrome was _huge_. That excited Leo when he first got in. But there was a small, _tiny_ problem….

Gravity.

Gravity seemed to be an unknown word for Kraang as they seem to be living their whole life inside the _zero_ one. Sure, zero gravity was awesome but literally hard to manage your body to move through it. For some reason, Leo felt like he was inside the Space Heroes world and he and his brothers had a mission in space to do. He liked it.

Mikey raised his hands in the air. "I think the Kraang forgot to pay their gravity bill!" he yelled before he was lost into one of the plenty huge holes. Some seconds later, he came out from another, some meters away. That was fun.

On the other side, Donnie was super excited. His eyes darted around with a shine of excitement and curiosity glinting on. "It appears the Kraang have generated anti-gravitons." he pointed out, eyes shinning even more. Leo was little confused but he assumed that his younger sibling was talking about zero gravity. It was nice and all but…how the hell will they move around?

"Is there any way for you to generate anti-anti-gravitons?" he asked but he received a questionable look and a negative reply. Shit.

Oh, nice. He was starting to think and talk like Rowan.

The thought though made him smile, wide and dreamy. Okay, it was a definably _bad_ time to think of her but… he couldn't help himself to stop it. He was glad that she turned back (he didn't know how) to them after a month, or so. He was so worried, he still was. But now he knew that she was safe back at the lair. Little hurt but safe. Somewhere that he knew that she wouldn't disappear again. Also, she couldn't do anything crazy because of the blooming fact (why did it came up now, no idea).

"Guys, I'm gonna throw up. Or down. Or maybe sideways! But one thing's for sure. I'm majorly gonna throw!"

One of the pods dragged Mikey along who let out a yelp of surprise whilst Leo, being serious at face, looked at his other two brothers. "We still have a job to do, so let's go," he ordered and snatched with his hands the pod Michelangelo was on.

Donnie and Raph did the same, remaining silent.

* * *

And I've thought that hell was worse than that. But no.

The run on rooftops was a really hard thing to do. You always had to take cover—and what cover—just to avoid those weird round things that took everything that lived. From birds to dogs and from worms to humans. Mostly humans who still hadn't understand that they _must_ hide and they run away like mad dogs. Damn, they're stupid as fuck.

From up here, I could see that Technodrome—huge ass round thing that has guns everywhere—but also Shred-head's lair, which was my destination. And I wasn't _that_ far away from it.

My feet landed on a roof opposite the Cathedral church while my eyes fixed on the bottom of the building. Two guards wearing on the Foot suit were down, probably passed out and-

 _A figure in scarlet red good walked by the double doors of the church. A big, pink tail was visible from the back, slithering on the concrete road. The two Foot soldiers readied their weapons, alerted of his appearance. But Splinter was faster._

 _He disappeared in front of their eyes and the next moment, the two soldiers were laying down, him getting inside Shredder's lair._

I shook my head. That was weird.

I flipped off the building and landed down, moving fast to the door which was open. The whole room was quiet, like it held its breath for something. The jingling set off in my head, loud and really painfully for me. I sharply turned around, taking out my tantō and sliced off two heads. Two Foot soldiers were dead, blood trickling down to their bodies like flood and fell down to the floor with a double thud. More blood spilled down, wetting the floor. I smiled in satisfaction and liked the blood from the blade, satisfying my bloodhunger too.

"You shouldn't have done that."

I snorted. Danny walked by my side and grinned. "Eh, who gives a fuck?"

* * *

"Yo, zero-g is _banging!"_

He was upside down, smiling wide. Unlike his brothers, Mikey was super excited. He loved zero gravity a lot. In here it was a lot different than outside and…so _cool!_ "The Kraang should turn this into a carnival ride!" he whispered, excited with the wide smile turning even wider.

Little annoyed, Leo turned to him. "Uh, I think they're more interested in using it to destroy the Earth," he whispered with Mikey shrugging his shoulders. "It could do both."

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

That small silence that fell after the scream destroyed by a gasp of Donnie's. Next on, a terrified yell came out; "IT'S APRIL!"

Raph rolled his eyes. Annoyed, he crossed his arms on his shell and said, "Can you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire Technodrome heard you." A load of multiple guns heard behind the four brothers as they all turned around, facing lots of Kraang aiming them with laser guns. "Never mind. They did."

The turtles drew out their weapons.

* * *

Grunting, metal against metal along with cursing were close. I could hear them pretty well. But I wasn't that far away from the throne room.

I looked down at my white gloved hands. Clenching them I looked back forward. I had to get there _fast_ and my ghostly abilities were the only ones who could help. Sensei needed my help. I knew Shredder's moves well since he was the one who taught me those. I couldn't let Splinter die.

I _would_ save him, no matter what.

My eyes narrowed at the usual double—closed that moment- doors as I passed by them with the use of my intangibility. Shredder was in front of me, blades upraised and ready to hit Splinter. I was on auto when my fist hit his face hard and then landed in front of Sensei. I was lucky that I prevented that hit.

Shred-head stood up, eyes looking straight on me. I caught a widen of them before they were narrowed into venomous slits. "I knew that you would escape, _child._ But this is not the problem. It is time Master and Student to die," he said full of venom, full of anger and hate. My teeth grinded and my balls of hands squeezed even more tight, green flames igniting.

"Let Rowan out of this, Saki. She is innocent," Splinter said behind me, taking some steps forward, long hands placed on my shoulders. And then…

* * *

Tears wet the dead body as Tania's hands hugged it tight. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't even do anything but cry. Her mother, the person that stood by her side after the Kraang took her as a guinea, was dead. From a bullet that hit her right on the head. The scene was indescribable.

Nobody could help her now. The turtles were out fighting, Rowan (probably) with them. April was missing too. Unless…

 _No_ , she shook her head thinking, _Splinter has other things in mind, he can't take care of me now._

She stood up and fell on her bed, bloody hands extending on the mattress. Fresh, new tears came up and wetted her face. No other relative was here, in the US to help her. All of them were in Italy.

 _"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"_

She sat up, vision blurred and hands hugging herself now. She didn't care if they covered her clothing with blood; all she needed was a hug from somebody, a word of comfort and a promise of being by her side. She felt useless and she knew it. Adulthood was never easy but… she was only 15, how the fuck she could be considered as an adult?

 _I need to get outta here,_ she thought and stood up. But first, she had to call the police, tell them what happened and then…

Then what? Where she'd stay? The lair? No, it was full enough. A hotel? She didn't have the money. Where then?

 _Go to Italy. It's the only way._

She sighed and stood up. She passed over her mother's body and headed to her bedroom, where she knew the suitcases were there. She took the big one, went back to her room and started to fill it. Clothes, shoes, books, some small stuff and two pictures of her with her mother and father threw inside and zipped up.

She went to the kitchen. Her mother's bag was laying on the counter. Tania took her wallet which contained some dollars and lots of credit cards.

The last thing she did was purchase her airplane tickets, sent a message to her uncles, Rowan and Mikey and calling the police.

 _"911, how can I help you?"_

"There's a murder. Brooklyn 245, 3rd floor."

 _"Alright miss. We'll be there in 10 minutes."_

* * *

 _"Rowan!"_

 _Splinter pushed me back and I fell down, the bad jingling being more and more annoying._

 _Shredder attacked, Sensei defended himself by flipping away. I stood up, feeling a little dizzy. But I wouldn't give up now. I made it all way here to help and save him. I wouldn't let it go._

 _I drew out my claws and sprinted over to Shredder, rage on its high. For a weird reason, the True Face hadn't shown up and… I dunno it was weird._

 _I screamed. A scream coming from the depths of my soul while my claws hit Shredder's armor. The next moment, he flew away without me doing anything. But deep inside me, I knew that my vampire side was enchanted with physic powers, meaning I could move everything I wanted with just a thought and move of my hand._

 _Teeth grinded, tight. Sensei eyed me somehow shocked, but proud. Maybe he understood that I finally unlocked my abilities. Dunno._

 _He walked to him, ready to give the final, deadly hit. To end this cruelty…_

 _"NO!"_

 _...And everything turned upside down._

I gasped for air, eyes opening wide. Cables were above, huge and fat. I breathed in, relaxing myself a little. Everything was just I remembered.

"Soon your world will be ours!"

I dated to look forward. And, to be honest, I was kinda shocked.

Because, a huge Kraang brain was there, eyeing me with those terribly awful eyes, large mouth uplifted to a mean, sly smile. It disgusted me. I mean, ugh, why aliens had to be like _that?_ They have the advanced technology, why wouldn't they make themselves look better instead of worse? Stupid.

I heard a gasp, coming from my left. My head turned to that direction and, with surprise, I looked at April, strapped on a surgery table with a weird helmet-like thing on her head. Her eyes were wide, skin pale and body shaking unstoppably. Damn, she was in shock.

I looked down at me, shock hitting me for the third time that day. I was in the same condition as April. But I'd remember myself with bruises and cuts before I passed out inside Shredder's lair… Or-

 _Karai jumped down, running towards to Shredder. Her face twisted from angry to worried and back to angry. I could sense her hate to Sensei, her willingness to kill him. But Shredder was smiling, a pure evil smile that made me shiver._

Kill them Rowan, _a voice in my head said,_ Kill them and your problems will be solved.

 _Something like fire ignited inside my chest. I could feel more alive than ever, energetic and very very powerful. Something snapped inside me and I felt all of my body waking from a deep sleep. I glanced down at my clothing; every injure was healed like it never existed. My claws were sharper than ever, fangs sliding down to my lips, hair flying back, blond highlights mixed with red hitting at times my face._

 _I was bloomed. I finally hit the full fledging of my vampire side._

After that, everything was a blur. A part of my memories that couldn't show up. Blurry, out of control.

"Witness the end of your kind!"

I shook my head and clenched my teeth. I wouldn't let that happen, even if I hate being a hero. But right now, my safety was at risk. As much I wanted to save myself, I had to save April too.

I stretched my hands under the straps. I could hear them stretching too, ready to break in pieces.

"Not if we can help it."

The straps broke while KP was yelling in disbelief about the turtles' appearance. The weird helmet fell off my head as I jumped down to the floor. Raph squeezed with his feet KP's face as D and the other three helped April to get off the table. She was dizzy.

Blue noticed me, ran by my side and hugged me tight. His muscles were tensed badly but I could feel his relief.

"How did you end up here?" he asked, kissing my neck.

I smirked and pulled off. "Long story, no time to tell."

He nodded and hugged me again.

* * *

God, he never thought that the ocean could be _so cold._

His eyes looked around. The sun was up, shinning everything, every pod. But he was searching for one certainly pod. Where it would be?

He felt tired, his legs numb. But he had to keep going, for her, for them.

Leo took a breath but his legs couldn't move. The cold blue water fall on him like a curtain, covering and swallowing him in. _That's it,_ he thought in despair, _this is where all come to an end._

 _"With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice… or who."_

He closed his eyes. Splinter was right in the end. The one who had to sacrifice was himself. Nobody else. After all, all the leaders sacrifice themselves for the safety of their team, right? For their lovers to be safe. Alive.

He drowned even further inside the ocean.

 _I won't let you die, you know._

Her voice was like a dream. Loud, clear in his head. Rowan was his angel, the redheaded angel that always needed to be in trouble. Maybe a little devil.

 _You know, I'm a devil, not an angel._

His eyes opened, met with icy blue orbs. They were shinning inside the water.

Rowan smiled and brought him close, swimming up to the surface. How the hell did she do this? Where the fuck she knew he was drowning?

 _Oh, stop thinking so much. I can hear you._

Man, he should have read those books.

* * *

I leaned back on the sand, looking up to the sky. Tonight, the stars were shining. No moon, just shiny stars.

My hand touched Blue's, a smile creeping. His head touched mine as he stargazed too. The waves were slightly hitting the sand, calm and nice. Ah, that was relaxing. And in the end, my idea of coming to a Greek beach was the best. Even if some hours ago I was saving him from chocking inside the ocean.

"Tell me how much you love me," he said, calmly, sexy, the way I love him to talk.

I turned my head to him, looking him with adorableness. Every detail of his face was in front of me, at a normal size, beautifully pictured. "Till the moon and back," I replied and lightly kissed his cheek.

His lips upraised to a smile. Sly, sarcastic and joyful. "Pass the moon. How 'bout going to space and then turning back?" My eyes rolled skywards and I looked back at stars. His hands squeezed mine.

"I prefer staying on Earth. I had enough with space-y things." I said with a smirk and closed my eyes.

Sometimes, you have to love things the way they are.

He moved close to me. "As you wish my lady," he whispered and his breath tickled my neck. I slightly moaned and exhaled deeply. That warmed me up for a weird reason. But Blue had other thoughts.

He sat up, stuffing his belt. I raised a curious right eyebrow and sat up too, palms touching the sand and balancing my body. He took out a box that had a red ribbon on it. The box was black, kind of big but square. "What's that?" I asked, confusion and curiosity filling me. That sexy, sly smile came up again.

He opened the box; my eyes widened.

It was a necklace. Silver, long with my name written in calligraphic letters. Shinny, beautiful.

I looked at Blue, surprised a lot. "But… why?" I asked, couldn't even control my voice well.

His smile became gentle. "I wanted to give it a month ago. But…well, you weren't here." I looked at his eyes. They weren't white, in their stealth mode but normal. Sapphire blue, shinning in happiness.

"How did you get it? I mean—"

A finger of his pressed on my lips. I tasted the salt of his body, mixed with the ocean's. "Shh…It doesn't matter, does it?" I rolled my eyes and pulled off that finger.

"I guess."

He took out the necklace, fingers tangling up to the chain. "C'mere." he said in a low, sexy voice, "I think it's time that your neck must wear it." I turned around as the chain wrapped around my neck, Blue locking it. I removed my hair and the chain found its place on the back of my neck.

He kissed my collarbone. "You like it?" he asked.

I laid on him, a ghostly smile of true happiness crossed my lipline. "A lot."

"I love you, Rowny. To space and back."

I pouted. "Land that love on Earth, please."

* * *

 **Clare:** _I like the time in to the season finnaly with Rowan's escape._

 _It's just one thing bothers me, That Rowan cheats on Leo. I do like them together it's just bother some to me that Rowan would do that because she honestly cares for Leo. We're supposed to root for Rowan and Sympthys with her but cheating on some you care for isn't something you should root for your characters. Rowan knows it's cheating and she's in the wrong._

 _But it still bothers me._

 _But I love the cliff hanger and I can't wait for the sequel_

 **Thanks Clare! I know that the "cheating" on Leo wasn't that lovable for most of you guys but, I shall remind you that Rowan's not always loyal to relationships. Her character is made to be like that and if you don't like it that much, I don't bother.**

 **So... This is it! The end of the first story in TAM! I want to thank you guys for reading this and loving it so much! It means a lot to me. Okay... Get prepared for the sequel and for more action with Rowan and the turtles! ... And a special personality too! *Winks***


End file.
